<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swords and Shadows by ThatTheaterKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049153">Swords and Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTheaterKid/pseuds/ThatTheaterKid'>ThatTheaterKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTheaterKid/pseuds/ThatTheaterKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s more to the Inquisitor then meets the eye and Bull is determined to find her secrets.</p><p>Sinfi Moon isn't like anyone The Iron Bull has ever met. She’s a spy and knows his tricks. But just because they're both spies doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy what time they have. </p><p>After all Sinfi wasn’t planning on being a herald for a god she didn’t believe in, but it’s her duty and she’ll do it because the hole in the sky isn’t going to fix its damn self.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A re-imagining of Dragon Age Inquisition through the eyes of The Iron Bull and an inquisitor from a different realm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s), past oc/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello there.</p><p>This is going to be primarily through The Iron Bull's POV. Some scenes will be from the game, others will be altered slightly, and then there will be a few that just don't exist.</p><p>Comments and suggestions are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note: updated as of 7/17/20. Thank you to my Beta Lissaena for going through this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter One </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Iron Bull hadn’t even realized she was there until it was too late. He was in the midst of a fight with Venatori, and as if by magic, she appeared in front of him. The golden metal of the twin daggers, coated in fresh blood, flashed across his vision. The warrior who had been working hard to get the upper hand on Bull was now laying on the ground, eyes wide, gripping at his slit throat. Bull was almost sorry for the poor bastard, who was now drowning in a pool of his own blood at Bull’s feet, <em> almost </em>. Bull’s attention was focused on the cloaked figure in front of him one moment, then it vanished in the next. It was rare to startle the Ben-Hassrath Qunari, yet the woman who had walked out of the shadows both unnerved and slightly aroused him. Her face was obscured by her hood, but The Iron Bull knew exactly who it was: the Herald of Andraste.</p><p>He watched the rogue move around the battlefield as if it was a choreographed dance of destruction and effortless brutality. She quickly finished off each of their attackers and pushed his Chargers out of harm's way when needed. She was <em>almost</em> silent. Most people wouldn’t be able to hear her gliding around the fight with the sounds of the crashing waves and chaos around them. Bull was not most people. He had honed in on the faint clinking of the jewelry around her wrists and on the delicate chains that seemed to be suspended from somewhere underneath the ever obscuring hood as she floated through the havoc. Before Bull knew it, the battle was over and there he was, standing in the same puddle of now congealed blood. He was mystified by this woman. Bull had heard the rumors of the Herald being enchanting, but nothing had prepared him for the art she created as she fought and shed the blood of her enemies.</p><p>“Chief, did you get a concussion or something? Do I need to get Stitches to come take a look at you?” Bull shook his head, clearing away the daze, before looking down to his second in command. Krem, the man in question, had a shit eating, and knowing, grin plastered on his face. The Iron Bull had been caught ogling the shadowed figure.</p><p>“I’m fine. Go crack open one of the casks for everyone to celebrate,” The Iron Bull said as he made his way towards the Herald, who was crouching on the ground. She was looting through the pockets of the fallen and taking stock of the spoils.</p><p>“You know,” Bull crossed his arms. “I’m not positive, but looting the dead might be looked down upon in the Chantry.” The figure stilled for a moment before standing up and turned towards him. Her face was still obscured, but he could feel her eyes sizing him up.</p><p>“What they don’t know won't kill them,” her voice was thick with an accent that Bull couldn’t pinpoint. It sounded slightly Antivan, but not. “In any case, they’re not using any of this anymore. Might as well make some use of it.”</p><p>Silence filled the space between them, neither knowing exactly what to say as they sized the other up. He tried to find a face in the shadows, to find something that would clue him into who this person truly was. Bull thought he could see cat-like eyes sizing him up. He swore he could see angular features that were just as sharp as the Herald’s daggers, but were softened by full lips in a smirk. Yet the moment he was sure he could see her, the vision was gone. </p><p>“You must be The Iron Bull,”  she raised a dark gloved hand out to him, the row of golden and jeweled bangles clinking against one another from the movement, “It’s a pleasure.” Bull took her hand into his much larger one and bent to kiss it, as he would with one of the Orlesian ladies. It never hurt to flirt a little with a potential boss.</p><p>“Herald-” Bull was interrupted by the woman tutting and shaking her head softly.</p><p>“My real name, <em>Hissrad,</em>” she demanded softly for only him to hear, causing the smile on Bull’s face to drop. His grip on her hand tightened and his back straightened. For once, Bull did not have the upper hand, and a sense of unease sunk into his core.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, Sinfi Moon,” Bull let her pull her hand away first before continuing. “Can we skip the ‘I’m a spy, you’re a spy, everyone’s a spy’ conversation?” He received a delighted laugh from underneath the hood. Bull decided at that point, what disturbed him the most in this situation wasn’t that she knew some of his secrets, but the fact that he was unable to actually see her face and use his actual training for this situation.</p><p>“Yes, lets go straight to negotiations regarding sharing classified information to save the worlds,” her plural use of ‘worlds’ seemed intentional to Bull; some sort of olive branch of information. Thedas was not the only land in the world, as much as they assumed so.</p><p>Sinfi went back to looting through the deads’ pockets, taking anything she deemed useful; which in Bull’s observation, everything was useful. He had yet to see her face, even with all of the movements she made. He was sure that her hidden features were intentional, and possibly, magically ensured.</p><p>“Negotiating is much easier if both parties are facing each other and can look in the others’ eyes.” </p><p>“Is that the classified information you want so desperately; to see the mysterious face of Herald?” </p><p>Yes, the mysterious Herald who was always in the shadows, or skillfully obscured as not to look intentional. Rumors floated about what she looked like underneath the hood and floor length coat. Some said her beauty rivaled Andraste herself, so she covered herself in respect to the Makers Bride. Others said the Herald was a spirit from another time, and a small, but loud, group argued she was a demon in disguise, sent to kill off humanity. In the end, the only people who knew what she looked like were those trusted in Haven, and they refused to elaborate on the words whispered in the Orlesian court. Which made Bull’s job a little more difficult.</p><p>The rumors he had gathered about Sinfi rarely had any proven truth. He was able to secure her name, she was nomadic, and did not have claim to any land in Thedas. The records of her The Iron Bull were able to secure, were few, far in between, and rarely had details on the ghost of a person. Either Sinfi covered her tracks well, or she had people helping with that. The only concrete items Bull had found were notes of her in Kirkwall during the uprising and the Arishok attack. Before that, she, or someone else matching her description, had been listed in a report, as a side note, of her working for Queen Anora before she was dethroned by Alistar and his partner, the Hero of Ferelden. Some say this shadowy figure was the one actually behind the queen’s dethronement, but there was never any real proof.</p><p>“It’s one of the things I have been asked to report back on, the woman of mystery. Normally I don’t kiss and tell though,” Bull said with a flirtatious tone, causing the rogue to shake her head and laugh. Sinfi said a few words under her breath which Bull couldn’t understand. The language sounded honeyed and tempting, making The Iron Bull feel drawn to the source.</p><p>“Shame your handlers don’t agree with your rule,” Sinfi said with a sigh and examined a dagger before tossing it into her useful pile. Her voice turned harsher, “What are you willing to give me in return?”</p><p>“Your spymaster and you will be able to have access to the reports I get sent and the ones that are sent out. Hell, I’ll even let you submit edits to the reports before I send them,” Bull watched her still before looking over her shoulder at home.</p><p>“That’s a large offer just for a face. There must be something else you would like?” Sinfi watched him. For the first time, he could see almond shaped eyes with golden pupils watching him, another olive branch. </p><p>“What are you willing to give me?” Bull tossed back to her. He could feel her smirk as she stood and sauntered towards him, hips swaying slowly. </p><p>“I will let you see my reports to my master, but you won't be able to make changes- Do you know Thieves’ Cant?” she asked as she stopped in front of him. Sinfi was smaller than he anticipated, the top of her head only reaching just above his pecks. The Iron Bull shook his head no, causing her to sigh softly. </p><p>“Pity. I’ll give you a basic cipher. If you have any further questions, you can ask me. Access to read my reports regarding Thedas, a cipher, and my face should make it an even deal,” Sinfi turned to walk away, picking up her pack now filled with pilfered items. “You and the Chargers can travel with us back to Haven. You can discuss payment with Josephine there.” Sinfi started to walk away.</p><p>“When will I get to see you?” Bull shouted over the crashing waves, causing Sinfi to pause mid-stride. She was silent for a moment, obviously distracted by something before looking back to him.</p><p>“In Haven, come to my cabin,” Her voice flitted on the sea breeze to him. “And remember, lips sealed to everyone but your report.” with that, the mysterious Herald walked away towards the rest of her companions.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Ben-Hassrath Report:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Infiltration into the Inquisition was successful. Intel was correct about Sinfi Moon’s status as a spy for an unknown source. Have compromised status to gain trust, open communications, and shared information.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We are leaving the Storm Coast for Haven tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hissrad </em>
</p><hr/><p>The trip to Haven was long, but luckily the inquisition had some horses at their disposal which made it slightly less grueling. They were a day away from base camp and Bull was looking forward to the actual rest that came with Haven. True to her word, Sinfi had given him a cipher and a practice letter for him to learn from. There were minimal instructions for him to follow; he knew it was a test from her to see his abilities. At first, Bull assumed the task would be easy. He had written and read coded letters before without issue. Having a pre-made cipher would have generally made this task beyond simple. </p><p>What Sinfi called Thieves’ Cant though, was a different beast entirely, where it twisted around on itself. Translated sentences made little to no sense, making him wonder if this had just been a prank. Bull was stubborn, whether it was from pride or the odd want to impress the other spy, he needed to crack the code on his own. Krem even took note of the insistent scribbling on scrap parchment paper. The first few days he said nothing, but after five consecutive days, Krem decided to pick up a discarded page to see what Bull was actually doing.</p><p>“Dearest Grandfather, I have arrived at the family summer home in good health. You were correct that bird watching is most splendid here with all of the exotic breeds... Chief what the actual fuck is this?” Krem put the page down and looked to Bull in confusion.</p><p>“It’s a code, Krem,” he grumbled in frustration as he put down the quill and ran an ink stained hand down his face, leaving a trail of black ink in its wake. He let out a few swears in Qunlat. </p><p>“He is too prideful to admit he hasn’t cracked it yet.” </p><p>Both Krem and Bull jumped at the voice and looked to Sinfi who was sitting on the table across from them, golden eyes filled with mirth at Bull’s struggle. </p><p>“Maker, how long have you been there?” Krem said, hand to his chest as if to stop his racing heart.</p><p>“Does it matter?” Sinfi said with a shrug and rolled her eyes slightly. She had been choosing to keep her eyes visible around Bull instead of the entirely shadowed visage; another olive branch towards good will and working relations. If Bull had to deal with another spy, at least she was decent to her coworkers. </p><p>“The Iron Bull had yet to respond to my letter for almost a week. I felt it was time to come and see the progress of my new pupil.” </p><p>“So what does it mean?” Krem asked and looked back to the page confused. Sinfi made a noise to respond, but Bull quickly cut her off.</p><p>“Don't, I’ll crack it,” Bull growled as he went back to the page he was working on. He knew he was close. There was a drawn out silence before he heard Sinfi’s jewelry clink as she got up from her perch. She drifted next to him and the pile of papers, looking over his shoulder. The smell of incense teased Bull’s senses as she stood close to him. Sinfi was silent as she went through them, studying his attempts to crack the code. She looked over to Bull, her eyes much softer and understanding than previously. </p><p>“You’re close. You need to combine these two and then run it through the cipher again. That should help you get on your way,” she sighed and handed the pages to Bull. She paused before continuing, “You’re doing good for only five days. It can take years to master this.”</p><p>“How long did it take you?” Krem asked quietly. Bull could feel her soft smile aimed towards his second in command.</p><p>“That's like asking when did you forget how to fight with your sword and it started to feel like a dance with an old lover?” she let out a sigh, Bull eyed her as she played with some of the golden bangles at her wrist. “We are trained from an early age. We learn everything like a normal child, but also spy craft, until every aspect of it is like second nature-”</p><p>“- and you don't know where the spy begins and you end.” Bull finished quietly as he stared at the ink covered pages in front of him. </p><p>Bull believed in the Qun, he had to believe in order to stay sane from all of the shit he had seen and done on Seheron. Yet at the same time, he knew how it felt to slowly feel like you were losing your own sense of self. The ever present question haunted him like all spies: what part was The Iron Bull and what part was the tool of destruction forged by the Qunari. Bull had to believe in the Qun. If he didn’t, the answer to that moral quandary would undo everything. </p><p>“Yes,” Sinfi whispered. They stayed there in their silence, lost in thoughts. Krem looked between them, the realization slowly dawned on him of what he had brought to light in both the Herald and The Iron Bull. Sinfi shook her head and took a few cautious steps away from them.</p><p>“I should take my leave, there's much work to be done before we pack up and leave for the day. Krem, I think any more answers you would ever want are in that note The Iron Bull has,” As soon as the words left Sinfi’s mouth she was gone from the tent, leaving a wordless Krem and a pensive Bull. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> The Iron Bull- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is much more than meets the eye. Thedas is not the only one that is threatened by this. There is more to this than a hole in the sky that threatens everyone's existence. I will explain what I can if you are willing to listen. </em>
</p><hr/><p>The Iron Bull sat in front of the Inquisition’s Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet. The odd pair were silent as she read through the standard agreement with the Chargers. Bull watched her flip through the pages and cut through the legalities with practiced ease. </p><p>“Have you seen her yet?” the ambassador from Antiva asked aloud as she paused on one of the last pages. The Iron Bull knew it was where his and Sinfi’s verbal agreement had been lined out along with any stipulations or clauses they both agreed to.</p><p>“Not yet, I didn't want to give the wrong impression by running straight to a woman's cottage,” Bull smirked as Josephine watched him with a critical eye, he shifted slightly in his seat under the stare. “But, you have seen her,” he stated without question.  </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“And?” Bull asked. There was obviously something the ambassador wanted to say, but held back. Bull had gleaned enough information from Sinfi’s practice letter that it was a warning to prepare him for something. He assumed it was about who or what Sinfi was. The details were still fuzzy, but he would crack it in a few more days.</p><p>“And,” Josephine signed and set down the contract gently. “She is not what you expect. It took me some time to get used to what the Herald looks like. Her appearance and ability to practically appear out of thin air was a terrifying combination at first. Once you know her, it feels ludicrous to have ever been startled in the first place. I worry, though, about the ramifications once the world finds out who she is.” With that her eyes bore into Bull, a clear warning. </p><p>“I see,” Bull said. “I was planning to tell higher ups in my next report, but I may be able to hold off on that information.” </p><p>“If I add on three more zeros to the end of this final number, how much more silence would that buy?” </p><p>Bull eyed the ambassador for a moment. Normally, he wouldn't have taken the bait of being paid off, but his chargers needed some new gear. Bull couldn't understand why exactly it was priority number one to the Qunari to know the face of the inquisitor when there was a giant hole in the sky. He didn't like being paid off, but he knew he would be able to push this information aside for a while before it was noticed. After all, both Krem de la krem and Bull were freezing their asses off.</p><p>“I can hold them off for four to six weeks max. At some point, no matter what information I give them, I won't be able to hold off their interest,” Bull stated. Josephine relaxed slightly in the chair. </p><p>“Done,” with that the ambassador added the three zeros and signed the document, pushing it over to The Iron Bull to do the same. With a few movements of the small quill, it was settled.</p><p>“Welcome to the Inquisition.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Ben-Hassrath Report: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We have made it to Haven. Outlook is grim after the death of the Divine and there are questions on where to go from here. From what I’ve heard there are two options, either go to the Templar stronghold or meet with the grand enchanter Fiona.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have been unable to obtain an non obscured visual of the Herald, companions are tight lipped about her. Currently working on building trust, this may be a long term mission. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hissrad </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> My contacts and I know you have been digging into my past. We request you to stop. What we can share is this. My name is Sinfi Moon. I am not originally from Thedas, but instead, a nomadic people called the Vistani. I have been assigned to keep tabs on the area out of concern for the events that led to the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry and now the events of the Conclave. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Bull still had more flowery language to cipher through, but he knew more information was hidden under the depths. </p><p>“So, Tiny,” Bull looked down towards his new companion, Varric. “Pinky’s fitting in well, don't you agree?”  </p><p>“Pinky?” Bull gave the dwarf a confused look and received a chuckle in response.</p><p>“The Herald,” Varric said and motioned towards the hooded figure across the tavern. She was at the bar pouring ale and helping Flissa with the large crowd. </p><p>Ever since coming to Haven, Bull had kept an eye on Sinfi to see who she was outside of battle. It shouldn't have surprised him that she didn't stop. If there was somewhere Sinfi could help and lend a hand, she did. Find some lost text? Done. Need more herbs? Already got them for you. Need a shoulder to cry on? She was right there. Raise morale? Let’s have an open bar at the tavern tonight. The Iron Bull was convinced Sinfi was the embodiment of lightning with the amount of energy she held. The only time Bull saw her taking time for herself was late at night when she would finally go back to her appointed quarters, or when she passed by the horses, who she would always stop everything to visit with. </p><p>Since he had set himself next to the horses, talking to them then turned into questions aimed at Bull. They had gone through every odd ball question about the Qunari and the Qun, to questions about him. Whenever he thought she was done with the questions, there she was again, with the horses and another onslaught of quick questions for gut reaction answers. The questions in themselves didn’t surprise him, she was a spy and needed to know who she was working with. What did surprise him, though, was how she effortlessly ended every conversation with a flirtatious comment and then sauntered away, hips swaying in a slow hypnotizing pattern.  </p><p>“She’s got a talent for that,” Bull agreed with a nod and looked back down at Varric.</p><p>“When she became conscious after she dropped out of the breach, I worried that she wouldn't be able to handle this spotlight of accusations and adoration,” Varric leaned back farther in his chair watching Sinfi from across the room. “Yet, here we are with her thriving and telling the Chantry to fuck off all on her own, forming an inquisition, and gathering her own motley crew. Kids, they grow up fast don't they?” </p><p>“It’s impressive,” Bull looked back up towards Sinfi. Across the room her golden eyes caught his single grey one. He couldn't see it, but he could feel a smile from under the shadows of her hood, “She’s not a kid though.”</p><p>“You're not wrong. Yet growing up not really having a home, being trained to be a spy from birth, and ‘doing your duty for your people,’” Varric attempted an impression of her accent as he threw up air quotes around the words. “Doesn’t sound like much of a childhood to me.” </p><p>Bull grimaced slightly. From what he had read in Sinfi’s note, the Vistani were an odd group, but Bull wasn’t really in the position to judge. After all, he had been raised in what the majority of Thedas considered weird. So what if she was from a nomadic group who worshiped horses and prioritized the group over the individual?</p><p>“Nor does starting an inquisition or closing rifts in the sky,” Bull countered. </p><p>Varric grimaced and looked back towards Sinfi, “Touche Tiny.” </p><p>“Now what I really want to know is why Pinky?” Bull asked with a laugh.</p><p>Varric watched Bull and Sinfi eye one another from across the room before answering, “Looks like you’ll have to figure that out on your own.”</p><p>Bull didn't respond, but he couldn't help but wonder: What kind of bullshit nickname was that?  </p><hr/><p>With note in hand, The Iron Bull found himself standing on the steps to Sinfi’s private cottage a few nights later. He had spent over a week in Haven and Bull had yet to find the will to knock on the door. At first, he wanted to translate as much as he could of the note. Then, the excuse turned into finding out as much information he could to be better prepared for their encounter. Finally, there were no more excuses, and it was just him stalling. The longer he could stall the encounter, the longer he had before he would have to write up a dossier about one Sinfi Moon of the Vistani. Bull raised his fist to knock, then he heard her as if she had known he had been there all along.</p><p>“You can come inside Iron Bull, it’s unlocked,” her voice sounded sickly sweet, luring him into her den. Bull put his hand on the door knob, and with a slight inhale, walked inside the cabin.</p><p>The cabin itself had been decorated from the dreary Ferelden style and now was covered with colorful and sheer silks, lights shimmered softly through the fabrics like starlight. The Iron Bull had seen a lot of shit in his life, but this was new. He had been to every corner of Thedas and had never seen anything like this before. Scanning the first room, Sinfi was nowhere to be seen; but, as if on cue, her voice drifted from behind a privacy screen and silk drapes, “Give me a moment, I’m almost finished.”</p><p>Bull could hear some sloshing of water from behind the screen, where he assumed a concealed tub had been placed. Bull was surprised; sure Sinfi had agreed to show him who she was, but this was not exactly what he had imagined. Not that he would complain. </p><p>“Take your time,” Bull said with a smirk as he sat down on one of the piles of pillows covering the floor. “I like what you’ve done with the place, nice change of pace.” He could hear Sinfi laugh as more water lapped at the sides of the tub. </p><p>“What I think you’re trying to say is that it's not as dull as anything in Ferelden or dreary as the Chantry,” Sinfi sighed softly from behind the screen before continuing. “Thank you. It reminds me of home.” </p><p>“And where exactly is home in your mind?” Bull asked.</p><p>Sinfi was silent for a moment as she found the right words, “Home is my <em>vardo </em>with the Vistani. They’re these special colorful wagons with curved tops.” Her words were soft. Bull could hear the smile on her lips as memories flooded her, “In my culture, when you become of age, you are given a foal to train and raise as your own. Once the head of your traveling group thinks you and your horse are ready, and bonded completely, you’re given your own <em>vardo. </em>From that point you are given a choice: either the freedom to leave the Vistani and our ways, or take your place in the troupe.”</p><p>“And you…?”</p><p>“Stayed,” Sinfi answered. “But my place takes me away from them often, unfortunately.” </p><p>“You miss them.”</p><p>“Yes, they’re my family,” Sinfi said, her words heavy with homesickness. Silence fell between the pair.</p><p>Bull had become accustomed to the silence between them, they were both spies who lived in a world of secrets. With the world currently in chaos, keeping secrets from your companion, who was possibly the key to fixing it, was not necessary. It was hard to teach an old dog new tricks.</p><p>“I miss Par Vollen sometimes,” Bull decided to tread softly on this new ground of openness.</p><p>“What do you miss the most?”</p><p>“It’s a tie between the people, the Qun, or horn balm,” Bull smiled as Sinfi let out a laugh at the final part.</p><p>“Horn balm, I’ll have to remember to keep a look out for that for you,” Sinfi said between laughs. She let out a sigh before speaking again, “I would like to tell you a story that's been passed down in the Vistani.” </p><p>“I’m all ears,” Bull said as he looked up towards the twinkling lights. This was not the plan, nor close to it, but he wanted to see where this led.</p><p>“Long ago, there was a world filled with divine beings. Together they created hundreds of creatures, all unique in their own ways. The gods and goddesses and mortals lived in harmony, for a time,” silks rustled from behind the screen as Bull waited patiently. “Then, fighting erupted between the divines. Time has since lost what exactly caused the wars, but in the end, it doesn't really matter now, does it? What was done was done.</p><p>“Scrambling, the divines scooped up handfuls of their beloved creatures, each whisking them away to worlds of their own, far away from the others. Some of the celestial creatures decided it was best to ally together, as it would be safer in numbers if war broke out once again. Others sought to rule alone, as to never have a chance of conflict within the ranks. Not everyone was able to grab all of their beloved creatures. Some were only able to grab one or two, whereas others were able to grab hundreds,” Sinfi paused to give Bull a moment to let everything sink in. </p><p>“You believe there are ‘other worlds’ out there,” Bull shook his head in disbelief. The hole in the sky was one thing, other dimensions was another. But even as he voiced his disbelief, the last portion of the letter sprung to mind. At first, Bull had dismissed it as not being translated correctly because it made no sense.</p><p>
  <em> Before we meet you must understand and accept a few truths. First, Thedas is not alone, there are many worlds that mirror this one.  </em>
</p><p>“Look, I know it’s hard to comprehend, but it’s true. In Thedas, there are four main creatures: Humans, elves, Dwarves, and Qunari. In mine, there are many more; even divisions within the races. Some of them look very similar to what you know, whereas others look more like monsters,” Sinfi paused before continuing in a much smaller voice. “What if I told you these other creatures walked among you?”</p><p>
  <em> Second, Threads tether each of these lands together through, what you call, the fade. What happens in one world creates a ripple into the others, no matter how big or small.  </em>
</p><p>“Then I would have to believe, wouldn’t I?” Bull said as he looked toward the privacy screen and watched as the silken curtains shifted. As if the world had slowed down, he watched as the elusive Sinfi Moon walked out of the silks, and he was speechless. Shadows slowly melted from her body and the clinking of jewelry filled the silent room. </p><p><em> Lastly, some of my people have the ability to see these Threads and can help alter the more harmful outcomes... We can not see what is coming which makes us concerned. </em> </p><p>Sinfi Moon was nothing like The Iron Bull had ever seen. </p><p>Sinfi was wrapped in sheer, cream silks, covering only the essentials for modesty. The vast amount of skin that was visible was the color of dawnstone, pink and jewel-like with its iridescent shimmer under the magical lights. Golden cat-like eyes watched him. Confidence exuded from every inch of her stance, but deep in the pools of her eyes, he could sense the worry. Black, raven hair tumbled down her back in silk waves, still dripping with bath water. Her ears had a slight point to them, similar to an elfs, but nowhere near as long and slender. </p><p>There were two things though that truly made The Iron Bull’s breath hitch. Protruding from Sinfi’s head sat two large, curled horns the same color of her flesh. Delicate, golden chains wrapped around the rough exteriors of the horns. Gems of every color dangled from the chains and caught the whimsical lights of the cabin. If that was it, Bull would have assumed she was just a small and oddly colored Qunari, but as she stalked towards him, hips swaying in that hypnotic fashion, Bull saw behind her was a long tail. The thick appendage was the same color and texture as her skin. Her tail flicked around her calves in slow controlled motions, the arrow-like tip twitching in anticipation, like a dragon readying an attack.</p><p>Bull found he was unable to move from his spot. Before he knew it, Sinfi was in front of him and his head was eye level with her stomach. The smell of sandalwood and embrium on her skin was intoxicating. Her skin looked soft and plump, causing Bull to have an impossible time keeping his hands planted on his knees.</p><p>Yup, Sinfi Moon was in fact a desire demon. Bull was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Two    </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull stared at the desire demon in front of him, both out of fear and slight arousal. Sinfi Moon was undoubtedly attractive and, to be fair to her, he wasn’t exactly sure that she wasn’t a desire demon after her story. Everything in Bull was screaming for him to fight or run, yet he sat there on the pillows, staring at the woman who looked to be made of dawnstone, his mouth agape.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a demon, Bull. The commander gave me the same look when he first saw me,” Sinfi chuckled softly and shook her head causing the gems that dangled from her horns to clink against one another, sounding like wind chimes. Even though her words were teasing, Bull could hear the twinge of sadness behind them, “To be fair, my race is looked down upon no matter where I’m assigned, hence the secrecy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you won't seduce me and then bend me to your will?” Bull asked, causing Sinfi to laugh, really laugh. She looked at him with golden eyes filled with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bull,” Sinfi tutted softly as she took his chin in her long, warm fingers. Her nails were slightly pointed as they pressed lightly into his flesh. Sinfi tilted his face up toward hers. Her voice dropped a few octaves as she purred out, “I never promised that.” </span>
</p><p><span>Something in Bull’s expression made Sinfi laugh again as she let go and turned to lounge on the pillows across from him. With an exhale, Sinfi Moon studied him with a critical eye as she became serious, “I will never magically charm you, if that's what you're asking. I am skilled in </span><em><span>many</span></em><span> ways of persuasion, but I will never force or alter your will. If I seduce you Bull, it will be of</span> <span>your own accord.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Well, that wasn't exactly reassuring, Bull thought, but the image of her seducing him wasn't exactly the worst idea in the world either. Bull glanced at the curled horns again, at least he wouldn't be a novelty to her like he was to the men and women of Orlesian nobility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Bull asked cautiously. She wasn’t a qunari, she said she wasn’t a demon, which left Bull with more questions than answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the question everyone wants to know; who, or what, is The Herald of Andraste? I am what my home land calls a Tiefling. My race are the descendants from the communion between Devils and Humans,” Sinfi sighed softly and looked away from Bull, trying to keep a nonchalant air about her. “Some Tieflings are the actual offspring of humans and devils, some are the children of other tieflings, some exist because one of their parents made a pact for power, or there are the unlucky few who got the short end of the stick with recessive genes from long ago ancestors.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's none-” Sinfi started harshly before pausing and glanced over at Bull. He watched something soften in her eyes before continuing, “My mother looked like me while her sister is human. Mama got the short end of the stick and any children she had looked like her, no matter the race of her partner. Luckily for her and I, the Vistani are accepting people no matter a person’s background. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baba </span>
  </em>
  <span>chose not to leave her for dead like so many human mothers do in that situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull grimaced at the information. He wasn’t necessarily surprised to hear that Humans in her world would kill their own offspring if they ended up looking like a hellish creature. After all, Humans had done some pretty fucked up shit in Thedas towards the elves. Yet, at the same time, the thought of abandoning or killing a small, helpless newborn child because they had horns unnerved The Iron Bull. Sinfi watched him closely from her pile of pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull, I appreciate your questions and obvious concern for my people, but there are more pressing matters than my infernal heritage,” Sinfi said softly. “There is more to that hole in the sky than, ‘It is a tear into the Fade in Thedas.’ The breach is showing up in other planes of existence now as well. The Inquisition is increasingly getting more and more reports of rifts appearing all over Thedas, but my outside contacts are noting them in dimensions that don't intersect with this one as well. This problem may have originated in Thedas, but I think there is more to the power behind this than any of us truly understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don't stop this, then everyone is doomed,” Bull echoed with a nod. He wouldn't try to understand the ramifications of other dimensions or planes of existence right now. What Bull understood was that everyone was in danger, and this mission became much more critical to get right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Sinfi said as she sat up. The Iron Bull watched her tail wrap itself around her legs as if she were hugging herself. “My theory is that if we close the original breach here, then the rest will close in the other dimensions. The faster we close it, the less likely rifts will appear on the other planes as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the problem though, it’s just a theory you don’t have any proof that it will work,” Bull stated. “Besides, I don't think just that green thing on your palm will cut it. You’re going to need a lot of magic to even consider that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… that's why I think we need to get the rebel Mages on our side.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull had come to the training grounds the next morning to get away and distract himself from Sinfi. He needed time to adjust and process all of this new information, and for him, hitting something was the best way to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull hadn’t been too thrilled at first with her plan about getting the Mages’ help. Their power was unpredictable and they were currently unhinged with their want for freedom. Unhinged and unpredictable power was never good. Yet, by morning light, Bull saw Sinfi’s points and reasoning; the Mages had an unbelievable pool of energy and magic, whereas the Templars only had so much lyrium. If they were to succeed in closing the breach here and in other dimensions, they would need a mass amount of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atop the mountain of questions about different dimensions or planes of existence, there was the fact that Sinfi Moon’s race were the descendants of hellish creatures. Bull could easily get used to the horns; if anything it would be nice to have someone around camp who might understand his problems. Collared shirts being high on the list. The fact was, the Herald was a race that had never been seen, or at least recorded, in all of Thedas, which unnerved Bull. All he could do was go off the information that she gave him. The Iron Bull would have to trust every word she said, and he didn't know if he actually could trust Sinfi Moon yet.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull, lost in thought and training with the chargers, didn’t see or hear her at first. It wasn’t until Krem cleared his throat that The Iron Bull saw Sinfi, hands on her hips and head tilted as she watched his form from the sidelines. Then Bull had to do a double take because, for the first time, he could see her clearly in the daylight. Dawnstone skin shining in the late morning sun. Her horns and tail were completely exposed, but no one batted an eye to them. Bangles of all different colors covered both of her wrists and caught the light every which way as she moved. Her black, wavy hair had been pulled back from her face and into a ponytail, making her sharp features even sharper. What she wore for ‘pants’ were black leather shorts that barely covered her, then paired with thigh high maroon stockings connected by garters. Her golden daggers were sheathed and somehow attached to her thigh for quick access. The gauzy cream top left little to the imagination, showing off her toned midriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, The Iron Bull was convinced she was still secretly a desire demon sent to torment him, and her choice of clothing did not help that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss,” Bull said with a nod as he put down the great sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Bull, already up and training I see,” Sinfi observed as she leaned against a practice dummy. “I have to say, I am a little disappointed you didn’t stay much later last night after we concluded business. Such a shame,” she gave him a flirtatious smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at the chargers who were all looking in every direction but at him and Sinfi. Bull cleared his throat and they all quickly stood at attention, chest puffed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chargers, go pair off and spar. We’ve got the Herald to impress,” He heard a chorus of ‘Horns up’ before they all dispersed as far from the situation as they could. Bull looked back down at Sinfi, “About that... I had a lot on my mind and needed to sort through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Sinfi shrugged and then gave him a playful wink. “Your loss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this-” Bull motioned to her outfit, “-is new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, it’s not really. This is Sinfi Moon of the Vistani,” she pushed herself off the training dummy and gave him a slight curtsy. Bull must have given her a confused look so she explained more, “I think you understand that I do have a few magical tricks up my sleeve, like disguising myself.” Sinfi reached up and touched the gems dangling from her horns, “These little guys are my charms. One of them allows me to appear how I would prefer to be seen by others. Generally that's encased in robes and shadows.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just think it and it happens. You’re just letting me see you now,” Bull said with a slight laugh and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't believe you.” Sinfi rolled her eyes at The Iron Bull's obvious distrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then,” Sinfi said, golden eyes alight with pride and a plan. “I’ll prove it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those few words, The Iron Bull proceeded to watch the Herald kick off her boots. Dread formed in the pit of Bull’s stomach as he started to form the idea of what she was doing to prove her claim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sinfi, that’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Bull, I have to.” With those words, the stockings were rolled down her legs and stuffed into the brown leather boots. With slow and drawn off motions, Bull watched her remove the gauzy top in the middle of a practice ring filled with soldiers. Her eyes stayed locked onto his, and with one hand she held out the piece of clothing and let it fall to the snow covered ground. The Iron Bull fought to keep the eye contact, trying not to seem too eager to see her bare before him. Trying to hide the need to ravage her body with his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re actually doing this in the middle of soldiers,” Bull whispered as he desperately tried to recite every dry Canto of the Qun he knew off the top of his head. Her hands moved down her body agonizingly slow. The sunlight caught in her delicate jewelry, pulling his eyes down with her hands as they journeyed to unlace her shorts. A half smile graced Sinfi’s lips as if she was enjoying tormenting him with this display. She noticed his eyes darken and his breath catch in his throat as, slowly, the leather slipped down her legs and she stepped out of them, adding the shorts to her pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me now, Bull?” Sinfi asked with a hand on her hip and arched eyebrows raised. She twirled slowly in her spot, giving him an eyeful of her form, a blend of toned muscle from years of practice and sultry curves. Sure enough, none of the soldiers training around them paid her any mind. The soldiers kept running the drills commanded by Cullen. Some even looked their way, but made no commotion about the strip tease performed by the Herald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how exactly does this work then?” Bull asked cautiously, causing Sinfi to give him a wide smile as she bent down to start putting the discarded clothing back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple really,” she started as she shimmied into the skin tight shorts. “Think of it like a locked door; I have given you a key allowing you to see me for what I truly am. Obviously, as owner of this locked door, I could always take the key away at any moment, refusing you entrance. Not everyone out here has that key so they just keep banging and rattling on a locked door, begging for entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about thieves who know how to pick locks?”  Bull asked quickly, before realizing how supid that question sounded as a metaphor. Instead of the eye roll that he was expecting, he was rewarded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hissrad,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sinfi gave him a quick wink before pulling her top carefully over her horns to avoid ripping the fabric. The Iron Bull felt himself stand up a little straighter, chest puffed slightly at the praise from the other spy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some people who try to pick the locks. Most don’t get in, but once and a while someone surprises you,” Sinfi looked Bull up and down slowly as she rolled on her stockings and slipped the boots on. Her voice was soft, “You were close when we met, to picking the lock that is. I saw it on your face. You got so close, but missed the last piece to crack it. I was… disappointed you didn't.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull’s grey eye caught her golden orbs. He could feel the loneliness that hid behind the molten metal, and something deep within the Ben-Hassrath cracked. There was only loneliness in the shadows where they both hid, and they both knew it. Bull took a slow breath before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sinfi, let's get to training.” With that Bull gave the Tiefling spy a sly smile and picked up his long sword as she unsheathed her daggers.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben-Hassrath Report:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things are more complicated than they seem. Thedas is not the only entity that is affected by the Breach. The entity Sinfi works for is worried about the larger picture as the Breach has been found in multiple places outside of the Ben-Hassrath’s scope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Inquisition will be going to meet with the grand enchanter Fiona in the next few days, more to follow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull hit the snow covered ground hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been training for a fucking week and Sinfi had finally bested Bull. She had always been quick and slippery in their practices, but somehow Bull would get the upper hand in the end. Bull was about to go in for the ‘kill’ shot after the herald fell to the ground, then he saw her smirk. Bull felt her tail slither around his bad ankle and pulled it out from under him. With that, he went down like a ton of bricks. In a blink Sinfi was straddling him; one golden dagger pressed against his neck while her body was pressed against The Iron Bull’s. Grey eye met the golden and they were locked, chests heaving, heat radiating off both of their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted from The Chargers and the other soldiers who had stopped to watch the show, but they stayed like that on the ground. The commotion all but melted away as the pair watched each other in silence, neither one moving to break the spell. Bull cleared his throat before attempting to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job Boss, you finally got me,” Bull’s mouth was dry as her gaze seemed to search for something in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I did,” she whispered softly, and then as if the spell had been broken Sinfi looked away quickly and pushed herself off Bull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull leaned up on his elbows as he watched Sinfi get off the ground, her stockings slightly wet where her knees made contact with the snow. She refused to meet his gaze as she brushed herself off and put away her daggers. Bull watched the woman made of dawn stone walk away from the training ring, towards the tavern, not a single word uttered for explanation. Leaving The Iron Bull confused, alone, and slightly turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was, uh, something,” Krem said cautiously as he walked over toward Bull where he was still on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was,” Bull agreed as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go after her? Like in that romance Varric wrote?” Krem suggested, Bull looked up at his second in command with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should let her figure things out on her own for a bit,” he suggested slowly as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Before walking back towards the Chargers camp he looked over at Krem, “I can’t believe you read that crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull has decided he would give her time to figure out what was going on and let her decompress. Once he had felt he had given her enough space, Bull would go into the tavern and either proposition for them to work out whatever sexual tension had built between them, or aim his lust elsewear just to clear his own head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dusk had fallen by the time The Iron Bull had found himself at the tavern in Haven. Music and light poured out from the open door and into the small walkway that led around the inside of the camp. Like with any other human establishment, Bull found himself ducking slightly and turning his head to get through the doorway. Scanning the crowd, he looked for Sinfi and, as if on cue, he heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pontificis bulla nondum advenit!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shouted, bottle of wine in hand, and gestured to Bull, who wasn't sure if she was slurring her words or if that was part of the actual language.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Venite, et participes potum.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull walked towards the drunk Vistani and sat across from her at the long wooden table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, you’re speaking in tongues,” Bull said softly as he eyed the three empty bottles of wine littering the table. “Again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stercore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whispered softly. “I forgot what language I was speaking and thinking in,” she gave him a lazy grin as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. Her golden irises were warm and unfocused as she watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Bull said with a half smile as she watched her sway slightly and slowly close her eyes. “I haven't done that in recent years, but get enough in me and the only language I can remember is Qunlat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back home there are so many different languages and, most of the time, you could start speaking in one and end the conversation in another,” she sighed and looked back at him before taking another swig out of the bottle. “I miss Ejasia and all of the different types of people and cultures. Even though most of the humans in the capitol may be a bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull laughed, he may have had no idea what exactly she had said, but The Iron Bull knew an insult when he heard one. Sinfi offered Bull the bottle, he eyed it with a critical look before reaching for it. He understood the game she was offering to him; a truth for a truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the food in Seheron,” Bull said as he took the bottle. “There was this guy who sold these fish wrapped in thin bread. I don't know exactly what it was, but it was good as all hell. Too bad he was killed in close quarter combat.” Quickly, he took a swig and gave it back to Sinfi, who gave him a solemn look of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the District of Secrets.” Sinfi said swirling the wine in the green glass bottle as she continued, “In the capital, there's five districts, but what most people don't know is that there is a sixth in the underbelly of the city. It’s the hub for the black market, thieves’ guild, and the home to the unconventional, like me. It’s really a sight to behold, buildings and towers made out of stone and steel, the ceiling of the cavern has an enchantment where it mirrors the world above. You would like it, I think.” Sinfi took a swig from the bottle before passing it back to The Iron Bull, causing his smile to widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued like that, passing the bottle back and forth, until the lanterns burned low and they had killed another bottle or two of wine. All too soon, Bull found himself carrying a semi conscious tiefling in his arms and back to her cottage. She held tightly to his harness as she nuzzled into his chest. As Bull laid Sinfi down on the bed, he watched curl up into the pile of pillows. Cautiously, Bull ran his thumb below Sinfi’s bottom lip, clearing off the smudged lipstick. The night had not been anything close to what he had planned on doing, but what had transpired had been better then any quick romp The Iron Bull had ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Bull told himself he would proposition one of the serving girls tomorrow. He wouldn't ruin whatever was growing between the Vistani and the Qunari. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben-Hassrath Report:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mages fucked up, and have allied themselves with Tevinter. We’re going to go get them out of this mess. Sinfi is sympathetic to their cause and they are needed to close the breach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Herald’s home land, Ejasia, is increasingly worried about the threat to their people if we do not succeed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Bull, your left!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull quickly ducked towards his right as he heard a dagger fly through the air. An audible thunk and groan sounded behind him as the Venatori sunk to the ground, now dead with a golden dagger sticking out of the center of his head. Bull watched the blade shimmer and then disappear. Quickly, he glanced over towards Sinfi and saw the blade reappear in her garter. Bull gave her a nod in thanks before lowering his head and charging towards the next group of enemies that were coming towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pinky, I don't think I’ll ever get used to your bag of tricks,” Varric shouted as he reloaded his crossbow from his vantage point above and behind them. The Iron Bull could hear her bell like laughter before she disappeared into a puff of smoke. A few seconds later she reappeared behind the foe Bull had started working on, quickly ramming her daggers into their spinal column, twisting the blade and effectively turning the goon into a rag doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for cutting in,” she quipped, giving Bull a wink before she dropped to her knees to avoid the battle axe aimed for her head. With practiced ease, Sinfi swiped her tail around her attacker’s legs, making them fall before pouncing on them, daggers at the ready for the kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Bull groaned and ran one of the Venatori mages through. “That was my kill, boss.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like-” Sinfi grunted as she pulled her daggers out of the sternum of the corpse she was straddling, “-what someone says when they’re losing.” Sinfi got up, wiping the blood of the metal and looked around at the room now filled with the bodies of the fallen Venatori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The both of you, bloodthirsty savages.” Dorian scoffed with an eye roll. Sinfi watched him with a raised eyebrow as she pulled out a small piece of parchment and graphite from her back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then, since we’re savages I guess I’ll just give your kills to Varric,” Sinfi drawled out slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Varric said as he walked towards the party, wiping the dust off his hands, Bianca safely on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say savages? I meant wonderful people of such culture and refinement,” Dorian fluttered his eyelashes in Sinfi’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Sinfi said with a smile. “How many did you get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two please, you enchanting creature.” Sinfi smirked at Dorian’s comment before making the note on the parchment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Sinfi sighed as she tucked the parchment back into her pocket. “Now, from the briefing with Leliana and Cullen, if we continue in this direction-” Sinfi pointed down the left hallway, “-we should be able to get to the throne room where Alexius has made himself comfortable, but...” Sinfi paused and looked towards the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what, Pinky?” Varric asked with slight confusion. “The bad guy is that way, we go in, get him, and or kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the royal apartments are to the right. We may be able to find his notes or other useful information,” Bull said slowly, glancing at Sinfi who gave him a nod for confirmation. Dorian and Varric looked at one another quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not wrong, Varric,” Dorian agreed as he crossed his arms and thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we don't know for certain, so it could very much be a waste of time,” Varric argued. “We don't know how long Leliana will be able to keep Alexius from breaking through the disguise you gave her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf wasn't wrong. The plan could be a waste of time and dangerous, but if pulled off, they could have an advantage later on. They also had no idea how long the charm to Sinfi’s disguise would work against Alexius. Varric was right though, it was too dangerous for all of them to go. The Iron Bull caught Sinfi’s golden eyes, they had come to the same conclusion. This was a calculated risk that had to be taken, and Sinfi was the only one who could do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me ten minutes,” Sinfi said adamantly as she took the satchel from Varric, who stood there, dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?” Varric balked at the pink Tiefling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get in and out without anyone noticing,” Sinfi stated as she tossed the bag over a shoulder. “If anyone comes with me, I’ll be slowed down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't be serious, Sinfi,” Varric looked between Dorian and Bull for back up. Dorian had found something rather interesting with his cuticles that had to take priority whereas Bull just looked at the dwarf and gave him a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s important, and she’s right, we’ll slow her down. If we stay here we can defend this point and make sure no one comes up behind her,” Bull stated and crossed his arms before looking over at Sinfi. “Be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is a horrible plan, but they're right, it needs to be done,” Dorian stated as he looked back up from his nail beds. He patted Sinfi’s shoulder softly, “If any of us can do it, you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don't agree with this. Just, don't die. We kinda need you, Pinky,” Varric groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll have to find me first to kill me,” Sinfi smirked as she bent down and gave the dwarf a kiss on the cheek, leaving a perfect dark pink lipstick mark before she vanished right in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked down at the Dwarf with a critical eye: How the hell did the dwarf get a kiss and Bull didn't?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“She’s late,” Bull stated as he paced up and down part of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Tiny,” Varric sighed. “You were the one who said she would be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say ‘I thought she would be fine,’ that was the Vint,” Bull growled out. Dorian sat up from his spot straighter before he interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No I-” Dorian stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on him, “Nope, you’re absolutely right. I did tell her she could do it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’s dead, I just know it</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dorian sat back into his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maker, listen to the two of you. It hasn’t even been ten minutes,” Varric shook his head at the two of them.</span>
</p><p><span>Sure enough, as promised, Sinfi Moon reappeared at the ten minute mark. The satchel slung over her shoulder was filled with loose papers and notebooks detailing the</span> <span>Magister’s different experiments. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get going,” Sinfi said as she passed the bag to Varric and started down the left hallway. “No one saw me, but I think some of the guards know something is going on.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull fell in line behind the Herald. He drew the oversized greatsword as she drew her daggers and they kept the weapons at the ready. The party was silent as they moved through the winding hallways. Their breathing slowed as they drew closer to the throne room. The Iron Bull could hear voices. He could hear the clear, distinctive Vistani accent Bull had associated with Sinfi. Sinfi paused at the opening, pressing her back against the wall. Sinfi looked over at the Bull. He watched her lips mouth a countdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Sinfi disappeared as Bull burst into the throne room to create a distraction. The sound of Bianca and spells firing filled the room. The Iron Bull took down two, three, four Venatori before he heard it; the jingling of bangles. The Iron Bull looked up and saw Sinfi standing behind Alexius, one dagger pointed at his kidneys and the other blade at his jugular.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Alexius, apologies for my tardiness. I’m glad to see you didn’t wait for me,” Sinfi said with a smile as Felix stepped out of the shadows. “Now, thankfully your son has been very helpful to the inquisition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, what have you done!” Alexius asked in astonishment, realization hitting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you see, your own flesh and blood is concerned that you have gotten yourself involved in something terrible,” Sinfi said coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So says the thief,” Alexius seethed, anger slowly starting to boil. “You think you can turn my son against me? You walk into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> stronghold with your stolen mark; a gift you don't even understand, and think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> in control?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexius paused, taking a calming breath. Silence filled the chamber before the final words sliced through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing but a mistake,” Alexius’s voice was filled with venom. “They should have left your mother and the rest of your kind in the woods to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room gave each other questioning glances at the remark, but Bull knew the story and could see the golden daggers shaking slightly as rage ignited in Sinfi’s eyes, lips thin as she tried to bite her tongue on what she truly wanted to say. The Iron Bull and Alexius knew this was her weak point and he was going to use it for all of it’s worth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know so much, then enlighten me. Tell me what this mark is for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It belongs to your betters. A daughter of a Vistani whore wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull could tell Sinfi wanted blood, she wanted Alexius’s blood specifically and Bull couldn't blame her. She was losing the cool and calm collected nature she had been trained to keep. The Iron Bull caught her eyes. They stood there staring at one another, breathing in unison. He watched the anger and pain drain from Sinfi’s eyes slowly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know much about the Vistani for just a man from Tevinter,” Sinfi questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Elder One went to the golden city to strike down the maker himself, but instead stumbled upon the Threads of Fate,” Alexius let out a laugh, “He discovered just how much power and knowledge they possessed. When he can get back to them he will ascend to become the god of every realm they touched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father just listen to yourself,” Felix begged as he took a few steps towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s beginning to sound like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be,” Dorian said as he stepped out of the shadows. “Next thing you know, there will be blood magic and demon summoning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this and you turned me down,” Alexius said slowly. “The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from it’s own ashes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats who you serve then, the one who killed the divine. You’re a fanatic,” Sinfi spat out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, he will become a god. He will make all of the worlds bow to mages once more from Thedas, to Ejasia, and every world in between.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to stand by and let that happen,” Sinfi said slowly and she raised a pommel of her dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexius saw his chance and quickly elbowed Sinfi in the solar plexus. Reflexively, she let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a mistake. You should never have happened,” Bull watched as Alexius pulled out a pendant. Greenish blue electricity sparked in the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dorian shouted before magic coursed out of his staff, aimed at Alexius. But it was too late as a portal opened before them, pulling Sinfi and Dorian into the dark swirling depths. They, and the portal, were gone in an instant, leaving Bull, Varric, and Leliana back-to-back and alone in the room as more Venatori guards rushed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capture them and take them to the dungeons,” Alexius said before sitting back down upon the throne with a smile. “The Elder One will be pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fought wave after wave of Venatori. Varric and Leliana were running low on arrows and The Iron Bull’s arms started to burn from exertion. Bull continued fighting through the pain. He took all of the rage and anger out on the enemies that kept coming towards him. The Herald, the only hope for Thedas and the Dimensions, was gone. Sinfi Moon, the dawnstone Tiefling and child of the Vistani, was gone. The Iron Bull didn't know if she was being tortured or worse, dead. The Iron Bull promised himself that he would get through these enemies and find his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if some deity had been listening to his thoughts, the green bluish electricity shot around the room, crackling the air. The portal that had once taken the Herald and their new Vint companion was formed once again, throwing the two in question back into the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to the party, Boss,” Bull shouted before slicing down another enemy. “You’ve got a lot of kills to catch up on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to be back Bull,” Sinfi said softly with a smile just for Bull. In that moment, Bull realized that that smile was better than any damn kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edited 7/17/20 Thank you to my Beta Lissaena</p><p>If you dont play D&amp;D Tiefling's naturally speak common and whats called Infernal, or the language of devils. There not really an actual language/ dictionary for Infernal so I went with some loose Latin. Here's the translations. </p><p>Translations:</p><p>Pontificis bulla nondum advenit= The Bull has arrived!<br/>Venite, et participes potum= Come and share a drink.<br/>stercore= Shit<br/>Nothi= Bastards or jerks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited 7/17/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Three</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight was grueling. Wave after wave of venatori soldiers and demons came after them, but the party refused to yield or fall. The last demon let out an ear piercing scream as Bull sliced it’s spindly body in half. Bright green light shot out from behind Bull and towards the rift as Sinfi worked on closing it, her face twisting in pain as the green power spilled out of the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an audible pop as the rift imploded on itself and vanished from existence. All eyes turned to Alexius, who was cowering by the throne. Silence hung all around them as Sinfi slowly stalked towards the magister, face cold and hard as she eyed him like a predator going in for the kill. As she climbed the stairs of the dais, Alexius fell to his knees in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the best you’ve got?” Sinfi snarled slowly. Bull could hear the malice lacing her words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won, there is no point extending this… charade,” Alexius said weakly before looking over towards his son. “Felix,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright father,” Felix knelt down next to the older man, taking his hand and holding it close to Felix’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you’ll die,” Alexius meekly stated as he looked up towards his son. The pain of this fact echoed throughout the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone dies,” Felix answered with a sad smile as they stared at one another. Slowly, Felix helped his father off the ground and led him towards the two waiting inquisition soldiers. The audible clank of shackles reverberated in the throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian looked over at Sinfi, “Well I’m glad that's over with.” She let out a breath of a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alexius started to be led away by the two soldiers, with Felix close behind, the two large entry doors burst open with a crash. Everyone stopped and looked with wide eyes towards the entrance. Two orderly lines of soldiers marched into the great room, all sporting the Ferelden crest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or not…” Dorian breathed out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Bull whispered under his breath. “This can't be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, Tiny,” Varric whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers stood at attention as one lone figure walked down the center of the soldiers towards the group, the sun backlighting the figure obscuring their features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grand Enchanter,” King Alistair’s voice boomed in the great hall. “Imagine how surprised I was to learn you had given Redcliff Castle away to a Tevinter Magister,”  Sarcasm dripped from his words as Grand Enchanter Fiona slowly walked towards the king, head dipped demurely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Alistair-” Fiona started softly before being interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliff belongs to Arl Teagan,” the King finished with a bemused smirk, but anger filled his gaze as he watched the mage like a hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My liege I never intended-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you intended,” Alistair said harshly. Something in his demeanor softened as he looked the mage up and down, “I wanted to help you, but you made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have hundreds who need protection!” Fiona begged, “Where will we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as Sinfi slowly walked down from the dais, the clinking of the bangles and gems drifted on the slight breeze. Her eyes locked on Alistair’s, Sinfi’s normally calm demeanor was skewed, her eyes were alight with a fire that burned inside her. </span>
  <span>Bull recognized the look that crossed the King's face instantly; he could see Sinfi for what she was, but instead of fear, his expression showed awe. Alistair watched her walk towards him, a look of recognition passed over his face as he gulped before he schooled his well trained features once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to point out that there is still a tear in the sky that will affect more than just Thedas. The Inquisition did come here for the mages to help close said threat,” the Vistani said calmly as she eyed the king of Ferelden and Fiona. Alistair towered over her, but she somehow looked down upon him in that moment before turning her attention to the Grand Enchanter, who cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly would be the terms of this arrangement,” Fiona paused slightly. “Though I suppose we don't truly have much say at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi glanced over at the party, as if they would have the answer, before creating her response. Her eyes paused on Bull before looking away. She knew his stance and knew she had a choice that would split everyone in the Inquisition. Bull did not envy Sinfi, but as a leader she had to choose her own path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people hold freedom in high regard,” Sinfi said calmly. “I can not condone the idea of putting others into chains of servitude, even out of fear from their previous actions. I would prefer you to join us as allies, willingly, than be forced into enslavement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull grimaced at her choice, but understood her thoughts. People who were free could be more loyal. The Inquisition being thought of as a benevolent force would be necessary to get allies later on. Yet, choosing the mages would also make just as many enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take that offer if I were you,” Alistair suggested slowly, glancing at the Herald. “One way or another, you are leaving my kingdom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona nodded slowly, “We accept. It would be madness not to.” With that, Fiona walked away from the Herald and out of the open doors, where more Inquisition forces were waiting for them. Alistair looked towards Sinfi once the chambers had been cleared by everyone except their inner circles. He cleared his throat and his hard exterior crumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I heard the reports of a shadowed figure leading the Inquisition, I thought it was…” Alistair’s voice dropped off as if he didn't know or want to say any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, it’s just me,” Sinfi said slowly as she analyzed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re a spitting image of her,” Alistair let out a hollow laugh. “She should be proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi paused, her cool visage cracking slightly, showing a more vulnerable younger girl than Bull thought possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sinfi said with slow tentative words. “It is... nice, to see the land she wrote about with such love. She hated when she had to leave here, and you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did?” Alistars voice hitched in surprise as his cheeks reddened. The king glanced around before turning serious as he took Sinfi’s hands into his own. Bull saw a quick flash of anger and disgust on her face, but just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. “If you need anything, please call on me, and my troops will be yours. I will always be in debt to your mother for all that she did for us. It is the least I could do in repayment for her service.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi gave the king a silent nod of thanks before walking towards her bewildered companions. It was only Leliana who kept her face natural, but she watched the Herald with a close eye as she passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I have a date with a hole in the sky,” Sinfi stated before continuing without another word, her eyes clouded as they left. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mages have been secured and will be leaving for Haven in the next coming days. The Venatori Magister, Alexius, will be imprisoned by the Fereldans until further notice. The Venatori are a continued threat and more information is needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are staying in the Hinterlands to secure the area for resources for the next few days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They stayed in the Hinterlands for a few more days, trying to help stabilize the war torn region and to try to help the Inquisition's efforts by recruiting some key people. Blackwall, from the Grey Wardens, was an agreed key player to add for the support of the Grey Wardens. Yet, even though he was so highly acclaimed in the order, Sinfi quickly became apprehensive of him the moment he reached out to pet her beloved horse, Casimir, and was quickly bit by the creature that stood just as tall as the Iron Bull. She continued her conversation with the Warden but over the dull conversation Bull heard Sinfi’s voice whisper in his ear from across the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is a saying with the Vistani: Never tell a lie around a horse or else it will bite you. Find out what you can.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull caught the other spy’s eyes and he knew right then that he had been the only one to hear that message. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgment at the task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The famed horse master of Redcliff, Dennet, had also been on Sinfi’s list of recruits, as she had demanded better accommodations for the Inquisition’s beasts of burden. The moment that Sinfi spoke, Dennet silenced her and walked out of the room, only to bring back his wife, whose birth name had been Elainamara Grove, and had a now watered down accent, similar to Sinfi’s. A Vistani who had chosen to leave her troupe and, in her travels, found herself in Thedas and Dennet. It was easy to convince him to join and help a fellow Vistani member, with the promise of helping the Hinterlands with the building of some watch towers. The weapons of the templars and mages may have been laid down, but the land would hold scars of the fighting for many generations to come. Bull was confident that, someday, the Hinterlands would recover and grow stronger than before, unlike the destroyed streets and countryside of Seheron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of her interactions with Dennet, his wife, and Casimir, Sinfi had been curt while they were traveling, favoring quick monotone answers. She stopped creating games while they were riding and instead chose to keep silent. Normally, Bull would have been fine with the silence, but this was Sinfi whose bright personality shined through the shadowy visage. Bull, Varric, and Dorian found themselves banding together partway through the journey back to Haven, trying to get her to join in a round of a game they had named ‘I Miss,’ where the answers became more and more outrageous, as they listed things they missed from home or normal life. Even after Dorian admitted to missing some of the wild rumored Tevinter sex parties, there was no responce from their bright pink companion. They admitted defeat and decided to continue the ride back in silence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull found Sinfi a few weeks later brushing Casimir, with a little more force than necessary. Yet the Shire horse seemed to mind little and just stared at Bull as if he was waiting for the humanoid to do something to fix his rider’s mood. Bull raised an eyebrow at the black horse with white markings, who looked down at Sinfi and then back to Bull, obviously impatient. They had been around one another for long enough now for Bull to believe that the Vistani horse somehow understood more about the world around them than any other known creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This specific horse refused to let anyone ride him but Sinfi. The only person he seemed to accept to be led by, or worked with, was Dennet, but bribery of apples and sugar cubes was required. Bull was allowed to be relatively close to Casimir without many issues, but the moment Bull got too close for comfort, he was swatted repeatedly by the stallion's tail, which consisted of many tiny braids. Meanwhile, Casimir specifically hated Solas and Blackwall with a passion and would go out of his way to ruin their days if Sinfi was not watching, like eating Blackwall's food or destroying Solas’ notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi had kept to herself since talking with King Alistair and allying the Inquisition with the rebel mages. It was obviously something about the interaction with the king or her journey through time that had upset her. There had been more to the conversation between them than what was at face value, but Bull had been able to piece a few items together. The reports he had found regarding the coup of Queen Anora and a shadowy figure were about Sinfi’s mother. She had to have been in Thedas and behind the scenes for some time to get to whisper in the queen's ear without question. Her mother had helped, the now King, Alistair and his queen, the Hero of Ferelden, throughout the Blight. She had to have been close to that group of heroes for Alistair to break through her enchantments and recognize Sinfi as her daughter. The most damning piece was Sinfi’s chilly nature towards the man. She had a grudge against Alistair personally and Bull couldn't figure out why without more puzzle pieces.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Bull's job to get to the bottom of the secrets that shrouded the Herald, but he had found himself just wanting to get to know Sinfi Moon because The Iron Bull </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. No matter what his intentions, he knew this bleak mood was not good for the morale of Haven and the Inquisition’s forces. Bull had tried to get Sinfi to come to training with him with the thought that beating him in the ring would help her work through whatever she was going through. Yet, every time he found her and suggested it, she just waved him away and said, “Another time,” or worse, nothing. After a week, Bull had stopped asking her to train together, and decided to let her just go through it, but after two weeks of silence, he had started to get concerned about his friend. Bull sighed slowly and walked toward the fence of Casimir’s pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss,” Bull said with a nod as he leaned up against the wooden posts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull,” Sinfi responded dryly without looking back towards him. She didn't stop her work on Casimir, who looked as if he could roll his eyes, he would in that moment. Bull tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss my Tama sometimes,” Bull said to try and start the game up once again. “She wore this perfume made of Crystal Grace. She would argue it was for healing properties, but both of us knew it was just because she liked the smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence from the Herald. As if on cue, the horse whipped his tail into Sinfi’s face, causing her to let out a few curses in Infernal and back up as he turned his back on them and lumbered towards the opposite direction of the humanoids. Sinfi dusted herself off and walked towards the fence, leaning against it and looked up towards the swirling storm clouds around the breach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Bull drew out the word as he tried to figure out his next steps, “I’ve been told I make a great listener if there's anything you want to talk about.” Sinfi looked over at him with her eyebrow raised and Bull decided to try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. What I’ve been able to piece together is a lot to deal with,” Bull rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down to the pink woman next to him. “And bottling shit up doesn't help anyone. If you need someone to talk to I’m here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Bull was met by silence. He shook his head slowly as he pushed himself off the wooden frame. At least he tried, Bull thought to himself as he started to walk away, ready to wash his hands of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I say can’t be put in the reports, or said to anyone,” Sinfi said quickly. Bull stopped in his tracks and turned back to Sinfi. Her eyes were pleading him to stay and listen, but he could see the fear in opening up. With a smile, he put his fingers up to his lips and made a motion of closing them shut. Bull could keep a secret, and even if he were to put this in one of his reports she would just edit it right out without another word and all the trust they had built would be destroyed. Bull leaned back against the gate and motioned for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were lovers,” Sinfi said simply, a look of sadness washed over her. “Mama did everything for Alistair out of love. Fight in the blight, start a coup, help rebuild after the war. Then, when it came to pick someone to be his queen, he picked the Hero of Ferelden to be by his side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull stood there silently, his gaze unwavering from Sinfi’s face. She expertly climbed over the fence and started to pace in front of him like an imprisoned animal as anger slowly replaced sadness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did everything and he married someone she had thought was a friend. Said his vows of devotion in front of everyone, meanwhile quietly asks my mother to be his concubine,” Sinfi snarled. “All because she’s not human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi stopped in her tracks and looked to Bull. Her eyes held a well of pain and anger for the person she cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to play nice with him and listen to Leliana sing their praises for everything they have accomplished. Yet how is the tiefling who orchestrated everything repaid? Written out of history for her contributions to this land then sent home to the Vistani with a broken heart and two more mouths to feed,” Sinfi stopped abruptly, horror washed over her as they both realized she said too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi’s mother had birthed the bastard children of the King and, in the wrong hands, this could be the undoing of the kingdom of Ferelden as they both knew it. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bull wasn't exactly sure how to react when Sinfi had dropped the bombshell of information, except to ask if she wanted to go drink, which she quickly agreed to. So, they sat at the tavern next to one another in silence, staring at the stacked casks of ale and wine as they drank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole a loaf of bread once when I was a kid,” Bull said abruptly, causing Sinfi to choke on her wine as she tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh. Bull watched the tiefling wipe away the red wine that had come out of her nose with a smile on her face. At least he had gotten her to laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rant to you about what's been on my chest for weeks. Then, inadvertently expose one of my family's biggest secrets, and all you can come up with is stealing a loaf of bread.” Sinfi looked over at her companion in both amusement and disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am wounded. I confide to you about the secret I have carried with me for thirty years and this is how you react,” Bull placed his hand on his chest in mock pain. He couldn't help but break into slight laughter before his face fell back into seriousness, “But in reality, that is a big offense against the Qun since everything is state sanctioned for equal disbursement. I could be whipped or killed by the re-educators if anyone found out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over a loaf of bread?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over a loaf of bread.” Bull confirmed with a nod as he grabbed his ale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better have been some good fucking bread,” Sinfi muttered with a smirk as she took a swig of wine, causing Bull to chuckle before finishing off his tankard. He looked over at Sinfi cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we both have ammunition against the other,” Bull paused for a moment as Flissa refilled his tankard with a wink. “Do you trust me now?” Bull asked slowly as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I didn't trust you?” Sinfi retorted as she took another sip of the dark red liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn't trust you at first, either,” he answered with ease and a shrug as he looked back towards the casks against the wall. Trust in their profession wasn’t just given; it was earned. Sinfi had earned his with combat and obvious moral code, despite her growing up in a more free spirited community. With her outburst earlier, it was obvious he had earned hers at some point but, for the life of him, didn't understand when.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that alternate world of Alexius’ you gave your life for me,” Sinfi whispered softly. Bull looked over at his companion whose eye were glassy and unfocused, as if lost reliving the moment. “You knew you would die, but you were willing to risk everything in that moment because you believed a Vistani spy, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, could save everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull sat there in silence. They hadn’t talked in detail about what happened when she and Dorian had gone forward into the alternate timeline. She had just kept it brief for the reports and emphasized the risk if they were to fail closing the breach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to, I would do it again,” Bull said as he caught Sinfi’s gaze. The dying candlelight of the tavern caught the gems framing her face, making them shine like constellations in the night sky. Her skin glimmered like a polished dawnstone blade. Lips, darkened and stained by wine, curled into a smile as she watched him with her honey orbs. A strand of the silken, raven hair fell out of place and curled around her jawline. Bull wanted to reach out and push it back behind the pointed ear. </span>
  <span>He couldn't bring himself to reach out because there were so many questions racing through his mind. The biggest being what him and Sinfi even were exactly. Friends? Co-workers? Two outsiders who latched onto one another in a human world? All Bull knew was that he would have done whatever it took to get her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull was not a religious man, he followed the Qun as best as one could for not being assigned to the priesthood and being out into the world that didn't follow it’s order. Yet, it wasn't the Qun that was brought to the forefront of his mind as he watched Sinfi in the soft glow of the shabby tavern; it was the one scrap of The Chant that he knew:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her touch was like a fire that did not burn. And by Her touch, I was made pure again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in that moment where Bull found himself truly believing that this creature before him was a celestial being and could have been sent from the heavens above by Andrastate herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she was a mind reader, he watched her cheeks darken slightly as she pushed the rogue strand back behind her ear. Sinfi looked towards the casks before grabbing her glass and downing the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go before it gets too late,” Sinfi whispered as she got up from the stool. “We have early morning training tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Boss,” Bull whispered as he watched her walk away, tail swaying softly as she disappeared into the night.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mages have arrived. Will be attempting to close the breach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Iron Bull</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They didn't bring up that night again and they definitely didn't talk about Sinfi’s outburst either. They had a job to do with closing the rift and that was all that truly mattered now. All of the mages had made it to Haven, finally, so they had the man power to close the breach once and for all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning air was chilled as they marched up towards where the conclave once stood. Fresh snow had fallen the night prior. Even with the new blanket of white, the destruction and soot was still evident against the mountainside. Unfortunately, the new snow also made the climb more difficult for the inexperienced mages. Yet, their determination never wavered as they continued to ascend towards the breach. Bull would have to admit that Sinfi had made the right call. The mages were eager to prove that their mistake did not define them and that they refused to miss this opportunity to atone for their err in judgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull caught sight of Sinfi in the front, a head scarf covered her horns and neck from the cold, but Bull could still see her clearly. Their eyes caught briefly, Sinfi nodded in acknowledgement towards him before turning back to her advisors. She was too far for him to read her lips, but it was pretty clear they were going through any last minute plans if anything happened to go tits up. Bull turned back to the mages and continued to help them up the steep incline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull felt someone tap on his back. He turned slightly to find Sinfi standing there watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to ask a favor,” she said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Boss,” Bull nodded and watched her pull out a thick, sealed envelope from the folds of her thick duster jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything were to happen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss,” Bull tried to stop her but was silenced as her eyes hardened into a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything were to happen to me, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>or later</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sinfi started quietly. “Make sure this gets to the Vistani.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn't you give this to Red or Cullen to take care of?” Bull questioned as he watched her face. Sinfi bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes, it was her tell. She wasn't being completely honest about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either there was something inside that she wasn’t supposed to have, or she didn’t trust them to not open it. Whereas, with Bull, she trusted him with this possible last request. Maybe it was something secretive and spy like, or maybe it was just letters goodbye to her family and friends. In the end, Bull would probably never know. No matter the contents, the point she was trying to make was loud and clear; Sinfi Moon trusted The Iron Bull. They may have been spies, but they had one another’s backs through this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull took the thick parchment and eyed the envelope. There was no writing or any indication of who this was to, who it was from, or what was inside. Once Bull flipped the heavy parchment around there sat a golden wax seal; a crescent moon with stars imprinted on the hardened material sealing the contents from the world. Bull couldn't help but give a half smile to the package before pocketing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will I get this to them if I don't know how to get to Ejasia?” Bull asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know what we’re about to do,” Sinfi sighed softly and looked around. “If they don’t hear back from me in two weeks, someone will be sent here for this and for Casimir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll know it’s them because of the accent?” Bull questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll contact you in Thieves’ Cant,” Sinfi paused before rolling her eyes. “And, yes, they have the accent.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull gave her a nod of understanding before they both looked up towards the breach as the cracking of thunder boomed from the swirling clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time,” Sinfi said softly. “If something bad happens-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Thank you for everything Bull,” Sinfi said with a smile as she started walking backwards away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Boss,” and he meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wine and ale flowed that night in celebration. Music and laughter poured down the walkways that crisscrossed around Haven. The Breach had been closed and, by all accounts, everything was relatively safe. Yes, they would still have to go around closing the smaller rifts, but that was more clean up and no longer them facing world destruction. Bull found Sinfi standing in the shadows, leaning against her cottage. She had a glass of wine in one hand as the fingers of her other lazily grazed the cool surface. Her eyes were unfocused as she gazed up to the spot in the sky where the breach once was. Quietly, Bull walked over and leaned up against the wall next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats again Boss,” Bull said to his companion. The world around them was loud and boisterous but, in their little bubble everything sounded far away. Slowly he pulled out the packages of letters, “Here I don't think I’ll be needing these any more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi pushed his hand away, “Keep them.” She looked up at The Iron Bull, now broken out of her trance. Bull raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something doesn't feel right,” she answered, eyes flickering back and forth from where the breach once was and Bull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught Bull off guard from the way Sinfi had said that. He could see it in her eyes; she was worried. Normally, the pink tiefling was calm, cool, and collected, just like any well trained spy. Off the clock, she was playful, seductive, could be a bit cocky, or could be a little hot headed. But Bull had never seen genuine worry or fear cross her face, until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it,” she continued. “That went off without a hitch. We defeat a person called ‘The Elder One’ who is raising a demon army. We just stop him by closing a hole in the sky. Close the history book, everything goes back to normal? No, there has to be more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull grimaced. She was right. It was too easy. He looked out at the people of Haven celebrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't say anything tonight,” Bull said softly. “This is the first time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sinfi interrupted. “They all need this but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went silent as the bells of warning rang out into the night. Bull felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. Everyone in Haven went silent as they stared at the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit,” both of them said quietly, in unison. With that, they were off running towards the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varric and Dorian,” Sinfi called out to them as they ran past. Scrambling, Varric and Doran grabbed their gear and caught up to Sinfi and Bull as they jogged to the gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were trying to tell me not to worry,” Sinfi said with a dark laugh as they slowed down. “That is the last time I take any of your advice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can be wrong sometimes,” Bull retorted as they made their way towards Cullen and Cassandra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cullen,” Cassandra said, slight desperation leaking into her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One watch guard reporting. It's a massive force; the bulk over the mountain,” He said as he pointed out towards where this potential threat had been spotted.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under what banner?” Josephine asked quickly, trying to piece the threat together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None,” Cullen stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wonderful,” Sinfi said sarcastically as she gazed out to the mountains, as if the darkness held all of the secrets. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Haven was overrun by the corrupted templars. It was no longer about defending what had become the home of the Inquisition, but trying to get people out. Their small party ran around Haven after hearing the screams of the people they had sworn to protect. They got to work, trying desperately, to save as many people as they could. Bull and Varric took care of the enemies rushing towards them as Sinfi and Dorian got people out of the burning and crumbling buildings. Dorian used his magic to try and stop heavy oak beams from falling while Sinfi used her resistance to fire to quickly slip in and out of the building that were on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the chaos of the fighting, they were not concerned with confirming their personal effects were in order. In the turmoil of saving people, no one said anything that led them to believe something had happened. Yet, the moment they barred the doors to the chantry, everyone went absolutely silent and wide eyed at Sinfi. Bull looked down towards the tiefling and saw one of the precious gems had been torn from her adornments, leaving one lone empty chain dangling from her left horn. Sinfi Moon was exposed, and Bull realized she knew it as she gazed at the sea of people who once believed wholeheartedly in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cullen did we get everyone?” Sinfi asked, ignoring the looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cullen said as he glanced between her and the mob, “But any time you may have bought for us, that dragon has taken back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won't hold,” she whispered quietly so only they would hear. “We are sheep being sent to the slaughter if we stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Cullen looked around quickly. “That avalanche helped take out a portion of their army, but not all. If we could get back out there, we may be able to set off more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could kill everyone here, Commander,” Sinfi hissed, obviously against the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but,” Cullen paused before sighing and taking on a more humane tone. “We would at least get to choose how we die. Not everyone gets that.” Silence filled the chantry as uncertainty settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Elder One wants her,” Cole said before looking at the now pale Roderick who was sitting on the floor against one of the stone walls. “And he knows that there is a way to get out of here quietly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi looked over at Cullen, hope igniting in her eyes, “If he’s only here for me then we could have a fighting chance. I could go out and distract them and then slip out of their grasp once everyone has gotten to safety.”</span>
</p><p><span>“No,” Cullen shook his head, his golden</span> <span>eyes pleading. “It’s too dangerous.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Cullen,” Sinfi whispered softly and took one of his gloved hands, “It’s the only way.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull felt a slight pang of anger as she touched the commander's hand so gently, causing him to grimace slightly. This was not the time to analyze Sinfi’s intentions. She was a free woman, allowed to touch and potentially bed anyone she wanted. Yet, something about the way the two stood together looking into the others’ eyes openly looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was what hurt Bull deep down.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not help a demon,” High Chancellor Roderick hissed with disgust, causing everyone to turn their attention to the man bleeding out on the floor. Sinfi’s gaze chilled as it landed on Roderick before she slowly started walking towards him. The swarm of people parted in front of her, faces filled with both awe and horror, but Sinfi kept her head held high, ignoring them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a demon,” she stated. “I am a person who just risked their life to save as many lives as possible, and is still willing to lay down their life to save everyone here. I will continue over and over again, for as long as it takes, to make sure they are safe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roderick said nothing but continued to glare as Sinfi knelt down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not you helping me, this is you saving the innocent people of Haven from certain slaughter,” Sinfi stated. Slowly, she sighed, “Hate me for what I look like all you want now and forever, but do not be the one to send your flock to their deaths because of pride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roderick gulped and looked out towards the mass of faces watching them as Sinfi’s words sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he whispered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that one word, they quickly got to work bandaging all of the wounded up and preparing them for travel. The inner circle tried to gather as many documents and provisions as they could for the journey into the unknown. It was then when Sinfi pulled Bull aside into a little alcove from prying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out there alone,” she stated quietly as her eyes searched for some sort of reaction in his. They both knew going into a mission like this alone could mean suicide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss…Sinfi,” Bull started slowly. “You pay me to watch your back. I have to go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said firmly. “I need you to protect the wounded. If I fail-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t-” Bull started, but his protests ended as soon as she pressed her hands against his chest to stop him. He could feel the warmth of her hands as if she was the embodiment of an inferno ready to consume everything in its path. In that moment he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to consume him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- I need to make sure they have the protection they need.” Her eyes were pleading for him to understand, “If I am to fall, you will be the next line of defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull dipped his head and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. From a strategy point of view, Sinfi was right once again. Yet, as he caught the golden eyes that reminded him of sunsets on the beaches of Par Vollen, Bull knew she was wrong. He was meant to fight at her side even if it was dangerous, even if it meant they both fell. He was meant to be by her side. Not thinking, Bull found his hand reaching out to caress Sinfi’s face. He shifted it slowly and touched the now broken chain hanging from her left horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to fix this when you get back,” Bull said with a grimace. He knew she had made up her mind and wouldn’t let him join her no matter what was said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe,” Sinfi whispered softly and she spread her fingers against his chest. “I don't want to hide in the shadows any longer.” Bull knew there was another meaning to the sentence as their eyes locked together. He knew she was trying to let him in and say something more, but couldn't in direct words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do look good in the sunlight,” Bull breathed back. Slowly his hand drifted to her cheek and, with the lightest touch, ran his finger tips along her jawline. Sinfi’s eyes flicked quickly down to Bull’s lips. The world around them was gone and all that mattered was this little alcove that was barely big enough for the two of them. There was no Elder One, Inquisition, or allegiances to their people; instead, there was only the need and desire in that moment. Slowly Bull lowered his head towards Sinfi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call of the Archdemon circling above broke the spell and made the two jerk apart as they were brought back to reality. They were running out of time, and for all Bull knew, this could be their last moment. This could be the end of whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” she said quickly before pulling away. Bull quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. They locked eyes for a moment before Bull’s low voice reverberated in the alcove. Bull refused for this to be the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will survive this,” he said, a smile slowly formed on his lips. “Because I’m not done with you yet, Sinfi Moon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All, First thank you for reading! Thank you to those who've commented and thank you to those who just read. I’m really glad people are enjoying this.</p><p>Now, as you’ve seen I don't really do notes on here, but I felt like this was needed. First this chapter will have a lot of inner monologue, so if that bores you, sorrynotsorry? This chapter also deals and talks about PTSD, which I feel is very important to talk about and isn't talked about enough in the real world and the game world… so I wanted to expand on that here. </p><p>If you have experienced signs and symptoms of PTSD please talk to someone (could be a medical professional or someone you trust) and be kind to yourself by getting the help that is right for you.- J</p><p>Edited 7/17/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>
      <span>Chapter 4</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull and Casimir stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking what would soon be the ruins of Haven. They had worked together to get the injured up the steep climb, Bull with the abled bodied, but untrained, while Casimir allowed the more severely injured to ride him up the narrow path without too much of a fuss. Now, with everyone safely out of the Chantry, the odd pair stood together, silently waiting for the one person who had yet to make it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Cullen set off the rocket to signal the safety of the group, the sound of a trebuchet launching echoed through the valley. The avalanche tore through the valley with a deafening sound, but there was no Herald who appeared out of nowhere. They watched the valley and enemy troops become engulfed in snow, yet no pink tiefling made an off handed remark. The Archdemon took off and disappeared into the dark night, but there was still no sign of the miracle woman. They stood on the cliffedge waiting. The snow had taken over what once was their camp, but no sign of life emerged from the wreckage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to go,” Cullen said solemnly as he eyed Bull and the horse, who were both looking out into the night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't leave her,” Bull stated slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Herald told me to move the troops once the trebuchet went off,” Cullen replied. Bull felt the wind rush out of his lungs as the words sliced through him, adding a new scar. She had planned on not making it out. Sinfi had planned to not come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floodgates of Bull’s mind broke, all of the re-edjucators' hard work undone in an instant. Images of fallen Qunari, blood running down the cobblestone streets of a destroyed town, the sound of screams for the wounded, and good people lost to the violence bombarded Bull. He couldn't save them, and he wasn’t able to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If he had done something differently, said the right thing, had better control on the situation then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>… But Sinfi was a raging wildfire, hurricanes that hit shore, lightning striking the earth; she was chaos incarnate and could not be tamed. Bull looked down towards the commander. He wanted to punch this man for allowing Sinfi to go out alone to face Corypheus and then punch himself for the exact same reason. In the end, Bull just needed to punch</span>
  <em>
    <span> something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi’s blood was on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seheron’s blood was on his hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fault</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fault</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His-</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cullen placed a hand on his bicep, silence quelled Bulls mind. The Qunari saw the grim expression of the human commander’s face. He knew, all too well, the turmoil spiraling in Bull’s mind as if it echoed his own. They shared a nod; now was the time to keep moving and keep pushing. There were living people who needed them right now. The ghosts of the past could wait for when they were safe. The Iron Bull grabbed Casimir’s reins and gave them a quick tug to tell him it was time to go, but the horse stood still in his vigil waiting for his rider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go,” Bull whispered to the steed, who quickly flattened his ears and stomped one of his hooves in defiance. The Iron Bull sighed softly and rubbed the base of his horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly the Qunari tried to pull the reins harder, using his brute strength to move the creature, who dug his hooves deeper into the snow in defiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Casimir come,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bull said quickly in the little Infernal Sinfi had taught him, the horse stopped struggling and watched Bull as if waiting. “We have to think about the troupe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stallion looked out towards the last place he saw his rider, and let out one heartbroken whinny to call out for her. Silence welcomed them with open arms. If there had been any life, they would have surely heard something from the white void. Casimir lowered his head in defeat and let Bull lead him away from the cliffedge. As they continued their march, the horse and Bull would look back every now and again, towards where they had come, both hoping for a miracle.   </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow was deep as they trudged through the mountain pass. They had put the few children of Haven onto Casimir’s back, tightly wrapped in blankets to fight against the billowing winds and snow of the Frost Backs. They kept marching through the night as they tried to find some suitable place for shelter. Yet, in the flat expanse there was none to find. Hope dwindled throughout the night, but they persisted and refused to give up after Sinfi’s sacrifice. As if someone or something from above heard their silence and collective prayers, they came across a dip in the straights that would allow them some sort of coverage from the bad weather. Bull looked over at Cullen who nodded in agreement. They were all running on fumes by this point and this would be the best they could find, given the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll break camp here and start back </span>
  <span>at morning’s</span>
  <span> light,” the commander yelled out to the tired and soot covered faces. The troops and civilians were all physically, and emotionally, ragged from the fighting and the march through the winter storm. They dropped their heavy packs and started to set up the camp to rest. Luckily, the Inquisition had been able to grab a few large tents and bed rolls before their escape. If everyone crammed tightly together, they would be able to fit and survive the chilled night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With little effort, Bull helped the tired children off of a distracted Casimir's back. Bull looked over at the horse who was watching the horizon, nostrils flaring as the wind howled towards them. He was waiting and watching for any sign that she was coming. Bull laid his hand on his neck gently, breaking him out of the spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll find us,” Bull whispered to the horse. It was more a statement for himself than for the beast, yet it seemed to comfort the creature standing next to him. Bull gave him another pat before walking over to help with the setup of camp. As he started to walk away, he heard the sound of hoofbeats following him. Bull stopped in his tracks and listened as the hooves stopped as well. He started walking again and the hooves plodded along behind him. Bull stopped again and looked over his shoulder to see a slightly disgruntled horse following right behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Bull said quietly. Sure, he had seen Casimir do similar things with Sinfi when they broke for camp, but that was understandable since she had raised and trained him. But Bull was not Sinfi. When he looked into the creature's warm, brown eyes, he swore he could see the pain of leaving his rider, the pain of loss of a loved one, and the feeling of being lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull reached out tentatively and rubbed the stallion's muzzle to try and comfort him and went about helping set camp up for the tired and weary. The Iron Bull made the rounds to help out where he could, all the meanwhile with a horse following his every move. They were hurt and lost but they had one another for now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was almost morning and Bull was sitting on the ground with his back against Casimir’s. Heat radiated off the stallion, keeping The Iron Bull warm against the chill mountain winds. The Iron Bull’s eye kept slowly drifting closed from lack of sleep. He had kept watch all night, allowing the majority to rest and recuperate. He’d gone through worse before. One night without sleep wouldn't kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, in that exhaustion his mind wandered to the missing Herald. Bull swore he could still feel where her hands had pressed against his chest and where her breath danced on his skin. He could smell the mixture of sandalwood and embrium, that Sinfi loved so deeply, still on his skin. In the delirium-like haze he could see golden eyes, filled with mirth and secrets, watching him. A few months ago, Sinfi Moon had once said that she would never cast a spell on him or magically charm him in any way. But as Bull leaned against Casimir, he was convinced that had been a lie. Everything in his mind wrapped around the pink tiefling and her will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have been trapped under her spell, but she was gone. He didn't actually feel her hands, smell the sandalwood and embrium, or see the molten gold eyes trying to read him, like he tried with her. They were all memories that would forever be burned into his mind, playing in an infinite loop. He was trapped in a waking nightmare, knowing she was just another ghost that would haunt him at the midnight hour when he was alone with his thoughts. She would begin to appear the moment when sobriety would hit. He would constantly feel her near him throughout the day, </span>
  <span>like the missing parts of his fingers</span>
  <span>. Any moment, The Iron Bull would close his eye, and she would be there watching him; eyes gleaming, a smirk on her full lips, sharp dagger like features, and one hundred percent Sinfi Moon of the Vistani. He would forever hear her voice calling his name and the bell like laughter any time the wind blew just right. Just like all those he had lost on Seheron, she had become a ghost that haunted him. Sinfi Moon was now part of the collection of mistakes and bad calls that The Iron Bull carried like the scars on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull had been the cause of all of their deaths and would be the one to rightfully pay the price for his shortcomings. The re-educators had worked hard to turn him back into a weapon for the will of the Qun. Once they had deemed him mended and battle ready, he was thrown out into the world, away from the Qun and everything Bull clung to like a life raft in the ocean of guilt. Deep down, The Iron Bull would never be “fixed” for everything he had destroyed. The person who had been shipped to Seheron was dead, and in its place was this husk of a Qunari. The Iron Bull was no longer the child his Tama once knew or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hissrad </span>
  </em>
  <span>known by his friends. Whoever he had been was lost in the jungles of Seheron and, in his place, returned a broken and bad Qunari.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the darkness, Bull swore he could see a dark figure stumbling through the snow towards them. It was hunched over and covered against the winter storm's chill as they pushed and fought onward. In the fog of his mind he swore he could make out a pair of curled ram like horns, but the better part of him knew that was just a figment of his imagination. Bull found himself getting up slowly, eyes trained on the ghost coming towards him. Silently, he walked towards the figure. Maybe this was his end to pay for all the blood on his hands. Maybe the ghosts had finally come for him, to seek the vengeance they so rightly deserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the figure fall and, instinctively, Bull quickened his pace in the snow. They laid there on the ground, unmoving as drifts of snow started to wash over them, obscuring them. Bull knelt down in the snow and turned the figure over. Pink skin and raven hair greeted him, her eyes were closed but he knew they held a golden depth inside. It wasn’t a ghost. Sinfi didn't disappear at his touch. It was her and she was real and solid in his arms. Cautiously, The Iron Bull ran his finger over her chilled face. Sinfi’s eyes opened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right after all,” she whispered quietly, with a smile. “I made it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did,” Bull whispered back and couldn't help but smile down at her. Cautiously, Bull picked the Herald up. She was bruised and battered, but alive. She curled into his touch and, as she clung to him, all Bull could hear in his mind was:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not your fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Breach has been sealed. Haven has been overrun. Corypheus has corrupted the templars and is the real threat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sinfi is safe and alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bull</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinfi had been asleep for two days, her body recovering from the beating it had taken against the fight with Corypheus and the corrupted Red Lyrium Templars. Morale was low. They had lost everything, but they had their lives, which Bull would argue was better than what had been the alternative Cullen had suggested in the chantry. Mother Giselle had released The Iron Bull from Sinfi’s side and continued to keep vigil over the sleeping Herald so he could get some semblance or rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, rest seemed to be the last thing anyone would be able to get, currently. The advisors of the Inquisition were fighting loudly across the makeshift campground. They were running themselves in continuous circles about next steps, but nothing seemed to be good enough for them to agree on a direction. Hours of arguing and nothing was coming out of it. It was clear everyone was at their wits end and a unifying force was desperately needed to save the remnants of the inquisition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the shouting, he could hear the low tones of the revered mother. Sinfi was up, but he knew she was still weak and would do better without being bombarded by too many people all at once. He could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bull continued to watch the bickering between the higher ups before they all broke apart and drifted towards their different corners in avoidance of the others. Bull watched as the Herald slowly walked out of her tent towards the center of the camp. She caught the eyes of her people before taking  Mother Giselle's hand. They looked at one another and in unison started: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shadows fall/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And hope has fled/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steal your heart/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Dawn will come/”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were singing. Their voices carried on the air as firelight burned through the darkness of night. Voice after voice joined the hymn; their song ringing off the peaks around them. Slowly, people started making their way toward the exposed Sinfi, worry no longer in their eyes as she was now a living miracle to them. She was no longer the Herald in their eyes; she was every hope and dream made into flesh and bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes caught Bull’s with a smile as she continued to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her touch was like a fire that did not burn. And by her touch, I was made pure again</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It took every ounce of willpower in Bull not to jump when he heard Cole’s voice beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Kid,” Bull looked down at the unknown creature that was Cole. Solas had said he was a spirit, whereas Cassandra thought he was a demon in disguise. Even though both options unsettled The Iron Bull, Cole was a good kid. Weird, but good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secret smiles and unknown words that sound like honey. She is your beacon burning away the ghosts in the dead of night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull thought about telling him that wasn’t exactly right or that wasn’t him, but when his eye caught Sinfi, dawnstone shining in the light and the gems hanging off her horns looking like constellations framing her face, Bull knew the kid was right. She was his beacon in the night.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bull collapsed onto the chair across from Sinfi. He was tired and sweaty after another long day of moving heavy loads of debris from the ruins of Skyhold. Everything in him screamed to sleep or relax, but here he was to work on paperwork that needed to be done. Luckily for Bull, in front of him sat a large mug of ale waiting for him. Bull grabbed the mug and quickly gulped down half of it without much effort. Finding Skyhold was a miracle. Yes, the fortress might as well have been ruins, but it was theirs and they could rebuild. Hope flourished in the crumbling walls as everyone banded together to do what they could. Day in and day out they all worked to make this place somewhere worthy of the Inquisition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, The Iron Bull,” she greeted without looking up from the paperwork in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Sinfi Moon wasn’t entirely healed up, so her task was to catch up with all the paperwork that came with espionage. She still had a few broken ribs, bruises over different parts of her body, and a limp that didn't seem to want to go away. However, she was resilient and in decent spirits for someone who had been forced out of the field to heal. In the end, she was alive, which was the important part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dawnstone woman looked up at him briefly, with a quick smile, before going to the scattered piles of paperwork that Varric had deemed as ‘organized chaos’. Sinfi knew where every report was, but to everyone else it looked like complete disarray. Even looking through the reports, they were a mixture of different languages. Some resembled ones Bull knew, others looked nothing remotely speakable, even though Sinfi assured him they were.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Sinfi pulled out a stack of papers from a pile to her right and handed them to Bull without another word. They had created a system of working on reports together at days end in The Herald’s Rest over a glass or two of their preferred poisons. Working together with this much-hated task, and in the tavern, made the experience a little less grueling. They would sit and talk about work, their different words, or just be in silence with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he questioned before looking at the paper. He could see a few words in Qunlat indicating it had been specifically for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My limited Qunlat says the Qunari want an alliance,” she stated as she filed away the report she had been working on. “Or it’s an invitation to an orgy. Could easily be either or with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull let out a throaty chuckle, “If it is, I’ll see if I can get a plus.” He gave her a flirtatious wink, causing her to roll her eyes, playfully, before looking over at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He read through the pages quickly. Sinfi was right, they wanted to work with the Inquisition, which wasn’t just big, it was momentous. The Qunari had never reached out to work with another political power before, this would be the first time they would create an outside alliance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an alliance,” Bull stated as he flipped through the last few pages, trying to find some sort of clause or joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not nearly as fun,” Sinfi said with a smirk before turning serious. “An alliance with the Qunari would be powerful,” she said as she weighed the calculated risks and precautions that came with accepting anything from the Qunari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would,” Bull agreed cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” Sinfi asked slowly, hearing his hesitation. Bull sighed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m apprehensive,” he watched Sinfi as he spoke. “They don't like the Venatori or red lyrium. But they really don't like Corypheus. They want to pair up for a mission to thwart some Venatori smugglers. Just you, me, the chargers, and a few dreadnoughts. No actual forces to potentially tip the smugglers off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull was silent for a bit, before continuing, “But, even though it all makes sense on paper as to why they would reach an actual alliance, something just doesn't feel right.” Sinfi was silent before getting up and walking stiffly over to his side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With care, she hoisted herself up onto the edge in front of him, without making too much of a pained expression. The soft silk of her skirt pooled over one of his legs. She crossed her legs with much more ease, the slit in the dark blue material opening to reveal pink legs and shoeless feet. Bull wanted to run his calloused hands up the exposed flesh, just to feel her soft skin once more. Everything inside of The Iron Bull was begging him to pull her off the edge of the table and into his lap. He wanted to make good on his promise from Haven that he wasn’t done with Sinfi yet, but he eyed the dark purple and yellow bruises around her abdomen and clavicle. She was in no state for him to desire more than drinks and paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My first undercover mission for the Vistani had me staying in the capitol for an extended period of time. I got so used to being away from my people, that the moment I would see the carts come back into the city every year, my heart would stop,” Sinfi paused at the memory. “I had become so used to the idea of them being out there in the world and me being over in my own little bubble, that when they were back, I would always fumble some part of my mission. It was always something little, but it was enough.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull tried to shrug nonchalantly, “The Qun wants us to expand, just never thought I’d see the day of it actually happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't want that, do you?” Sinfi asked slowly and she watched his steely eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people would be fine under the Qun. Cullen, Cassandra, even Blackwall, for instance. They live in order, they need order, and the Qun could offer that. They would be able to thrive,” Bull paused as he thought about some of their party members. “And then there are people like Sera, Varric, or Dorian who would be crushed underneath it. The Qun is not for everyone.” </span>
</p><p><span>“What about me?” Sinfi quickly asked Bull, taking him slightly by surprise as she gently ran her fingertips down from the lobe of his ear to the side of his neck. The gesture was intimate and could be seen as a touch shared between two, consenting, lovers.</span> <span>In this situation, however, the two were both spies. Every action and reaction could have a motive, like her feeling his pulse to detect any hesitation or lies.  </span></p><p>
  <span>“Boss, you couldn’t be caught by the Re-educators even if they sent teams of Ben-hassrath after you,” it wasn’t a lie. In actuality, The Iron Bull could not see the newly made Inquisitor bending or believing in any faith or institution. What he could see was her infiltrating the Qun and starting a coup or revolution within the ranks and destroying everything. Bull watched as a wide grin spread across her face, showing the slightly more prominent and pointed canine teeth. If this was a test, he passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't realize compliments and flattery were part of the contract with the chargers,” Sinfi drawled out as her hand lifted from his neck and dropped into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Full service, Boss,” Bull winked quickly, causing Sinfi to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like an idiot when you do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right. He did look like an idiot, but it got her to laugh, which was all that mattered. He helped her off the table as she got up and walked back to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send the report to Red and have her and Josie facilitate,” Sinfi said, using his nicknames as she pulled out a different piece of paper. “We’ll add it to the list of things in the Storm Coast we have piling up.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull was working with Krem. Their contact to the Ben-Hassrath would be at Skyhold in a few days and Bull wanted to make sure they were all prepared. Which meant rigorous training for the chargers. The Iron Bull didn't want any surprises during the mission, or afterwards. With the Qunari coming to this side of the map, Bull also couldn't help but think of the possibility of what was to happen after the alliance, and wanted to prepare them for the inevitable invasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krem, if you don't put all of your weight behind this, there's no chance you’ll break their defense,” Bull said and he put the shield down, glaring at his second in command. They had been working on the shield bash for over an hour, and yet he still hadn’t come close to breaking the wall Bull had created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair to Krem,” Varric said from where he sat on the stone wall with book and pen in hand. “Other Qunari don't have rippling bellies full of ale and food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull stopped in his tracks and looked at the dwarf as Krem laughed, “That hurts, Varric. That is hurtful.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull could hear the bell like the laughter of Sinfi. Quickly, he looked over to watch as she placed a hand on Cullen's chest and shook her head. She laced her arm through Cullen’s outstretched arm as he led her towards his office. He felt Cole next to him before he heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink carnation held by iron gauntlets. Eyes filled with hope as wind tousled the blond hair. ‘It reminded me of you.’ Voice filled with nerves. He knows he shouldn't hope, but can't help it. He doesn’t care about the ramifications,” Cole paused, eyes dancing between the pair as if he were reading a book. “She can help but smile and blush before taking the sweet flower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull stood there silently as he watched the pair walk across the training grounds together. Their words covered by the sound of swords clashing. Cullen held the door to his office open for her and she disappeared into the chamber, hips swaying as she walked into the darkness, followed by the commander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi had been distracted lately and had refused to let Bull in regarding it. Since she had healed and her quarters had been finished, their nightly reports in the tavern had come to a halt. She was constantly going to and from meetings with the advisors and dignitaries who had started to flock to the Inquisition’s keep. Rumors of her revealed appearance intrigued the royals who were, desperately, trying to get closer to the Inquisition. All the meetings, though, meant what little freetime she had was, generally, late in the night and reserved for just her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, it made sense she had gotten close to Cullen. He was there day in and day out during the meetings. He was a good man and fighter who could hold his own. She was starting to become higher standing in society and needed someone who would be able to match her. Yet, deep down, Bull loathed the little touches and smiles she gave the Commander and wished to be in the human man's shoes. Cullen had been the one willing to let her go into a suicide mission alone. He had been the one willing to leave her for dead. Bull had been too late, it was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, it might be best to keep that to yourself,” Varric said softly as he eyed Bull who was still watching the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter Kid,” Bull said, interrupting him as Bull quelled his turbulent thoughts. “Let her have some privacy, though. She deserves that much,” Bull put up his shield with renewed concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Krem, one more time.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They stood on a cliff that overlooked the crashing tides of The Waking Sea. The cold rain that seemed to perpetually plague the Storm Coast, pelted mercilessly on the three individuals. The Iron Bull was soaked to the bone, but he couldn’t care less right now as the words reverberated in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your men need to hold that position, Bull.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gatt, they do that, they're dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you signal them now they may still have a chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, this would have been a call Bull could make without issue. The Qun and his people were priority. Sacrifices to The Qun were expected as long as they were for the betterment of The Qun. Yet, as Bull watched the Venatori approaching his unsuspecting Chargers, Bull realized these were also his people. The Iron Bull was a bad Qunari and was torn between two different duties; one to his country and one to his people. He could only save one, then would be forced to live with the inevitable death and betrayal of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gatt stood on The Iron Bull’s right and Sinfi to his left, both watching and waiting for the call that had to be made, but Bull just couldn’t do it. He looked over towards Sinfi, eyes hopeful for some sort of guidance. Her golden eyes were sorrowful as she shook her head slowly, signaling she knew what he wanted her to do and refused to be that for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss,” he whispered, hurt echoing in the single word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be the one to make your call, Bull,” she took a ragged breath as she tried to find the right words. “If you were Vistani, this would be the moment you have completed training your horse and received your vardo. Now it is time to choose your path; the open world or your duty to your Troupe.” Bull watched her look out, almost mournfully, to the waves crashing below as she clutched a charm to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In another life, he knew she would have made the call for him. But, here and now, her beliefs were too strong for her to take this moment from someone. She could not take choice from someone, even if they had never grown up with the idea of personal freedoms. Lives may have not been on the line in the coming of age tradition of the Vistani, but in her eyes this was his moment to choose the life he wanted to lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Qun was safe, the Qun was his duty, but most of all The Qun was life. Yet the faces of Krem, Rocky, Dalish, and the rest of The Chargers stayed ever present in his mind. The memories of promised casks of ale after a mission well done or helping Krem with perfecting his shield bash made his chest puff out in pride. Yes, he missed Par Vollen and the other Qunari, but Bull realized that The Chargers were his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Troupe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This would hurt, this may break him, but with them he could potentially heal. Bull looked over at Sinfi, and with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could be behind something to truly believe in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull gripped onto the horn to signal retreat and slowly unfastened it from his belt. Gatt and Sinfi watched him closely as he brought it to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hissrad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’d be throwing everything away. You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth,” Gatt said, anger spiking in his voice. “With everything you’ve given the Inquisition, half of the Ben-Hassrath think you’re Tal-Vashoth already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull dropped the horn slightly and looked at his friend and companion for many years. Gatt, the spitfire who had been saved by the Qun, and The Iron Bull. It wasn’t just the Qunari on the Dreadnaught he was failing, it was also his friend who had been there even after Seheron. Proof that The Qun may not be perfect but it worked for most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gatt,” Bull said softly, his hard exterior breaking. “They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> men.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull lifted the horn, it cut through the thunder, rain, and crashing waves and rang out into the harbor around them. They watched the Chargers fall back quickly in silence. Meanwhile, the Dreadnaught quickly became overrun by the Venatori. Bull looked towards Sinfi, tears mixed with rain as she smiled towards where the Chargers had disappeared. He picked the Troupe and she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stood up for you,” anger faded to betrayal in Gatt’s voice. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hissrad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is The Iron Bull,” Sinfi’s words cut deep into Gatt as he looked towards her with renewed anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem, she-devil,” Gatt’s visage hardened to stone. “Any alliance with the Qunari is no longer an option. You will no longer have access to any Ben-Hassrath reports or contents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So be it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anguis</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sinfi hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gatt turned from them in silence and started to leave. He paused slightly and looked over his shoulder at Bull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believed in you,” Bull closed his eyes in sorrow at Gatt’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Bull stated, footsteps receded as Bull and Sinfi watched the firefight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may be able to save some when the ship starts to sink,” Sinfi said softly, trying to comfort the hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing, Boss, Qunari ships don't sink,” Bull said. They watched the horizon light up in the fog as the Dreadnaught exploded, taking out any forces around it, along with any chance of survivors. Bull felt a tear roll down his face, but he refused to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull leaned up against the battlements, staring out at the mountain range protecting the new home of the Inquisition. It had been weeks since the dreadnaught incident and Bull finally felt as if the waters around everything had calmed. The betrayal to the Qun didn't sit well with him. The moment he saw the chargers around a table drinking and laughing, he knew he had done the right thing. Even if it hurt like hell. The ghosts of the dreadnaught haunted him daily. They were silent as they watched him go about his day and life. At night, they would stand in the corner of his room when he couldn't sleep. The only sound they made was that of the seawater dripping from their charred flesh. The look in their eyes said everything he already knew:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Betrayer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Failure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her finger tips slowly run down his spine. He closed his eyes at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're thinking about them again, aren’t you,” her voice was soft. There was no judgment or accusation, it was just a statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bull replied quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the mountain tops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could… help,” her fingers ran slowly up his spine to the base of his skull. “I have some tricks that could make you forget the pain for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled it away, “Boss, let me have this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi nodded silently and leaned up against the battlements, looking out towards the snowscape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I noticed a change in the guard shift,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she stated slowly in Thieves’ Cant without looking at Bull, eyes focused forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bull said. She knew what was happening. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll be here any moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Need help</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked, no questions, just acceptance that this was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, he felt the dagger hit him between the shoulder and clavicle. Quickly, Bull pulled the dagger out and threw it at one of the assassins, lodging it right between his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ebost Issala, Tal-Vashoth!” the second assassin yelled out before Bull picked him up and threw him off the battlements without much effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. My soul is dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground though… so…” Bull sighed before letting out a slight laugh at the situation. “Sorry Boss, thought I may need back up. Guess I’m not even worth sending professionals for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take a look at that wound,” Sinfi tutted softly before stepping close to him. Bull caught the hand reaching towards his harness to remove it, but felt her other hand rest on his peck. He kept hold of her hand, tight enough to stop her from reaching further, but loose enough for her to leave his grip whenever she chose to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Boss,” Bull breathed out before letting a lazy smile grace his lips. “I’ve hurt myself worse fooling around in bed.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if they used poison?” She questioned quickly, but made no motion to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> did,” Bull said almost jovially. “I’ve been dosing myself with the antidote. If I hadn’t, I would be going crazy and puking my guts out by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was too much for me to hope that they would just let you go,” Sinfi spoke slowly as her golden eyes locked onto his. Bull should have pushed the dawnstone woman out of his arms, yet he couldn't find the strength to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did,” his voice hitched softly. He didn't know if it was from relief or hurt, “Two men with blades against me. That wasn’t an actual hit. Just a formality to remind me I’m Tal-Vashoth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tal- Va-fucking-shoth,” Bull growled out and shook his head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve acted like one for years and that didn't change you,” Sinfi paused before asking. “What makes you think that will happen now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was just a role,” Bull explained. “This is my life as one of those-- Murderers, bandits, monsters, who turn their back on the Qun. I’ve killed hundreds of them, and now I’m one of them.”</span>
</p><p><span>A fire lit in Sinfi’s eyes at his words. Her anger flared, heat gathering in her fingertips as they pressed into his skin.</span> <span>“</span><em><span>Nugae,” </span></em><span>Sinfi spat angrily. “You are a good man.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Without the Qun to live by-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull, you are a good man. If the Ben-Hassrath don't see that, then it’s their loss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Boss,” Bull said softly. Maybe it was the way the sun was setting behind the mountain peaks or the way her eyes were aflame like embers in a fire; The Iron Bull believed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I miss, whatever I regret… this is where I want to be.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull wanted to say more, he wanted to do more, but most of all, he wanted to show her  he meant every word. </span>
  <span>The image of pink carnations and hope filled eyes stopped him</span>
  <span>. He may not have the Qun to guide him anymore, but he knew not to stand in front of her happiness. Bull pulled away from Sinfi as confusion crossed her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean this up and let Red know of the incident,” Bull stated as if he was speaking to a higher up. Sinfi gave him a nod in understanding before backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he felt himself turn and punched the stone wall, pain igniting in his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fault.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>anguis- snake </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nugae- Nonsense/ trash... closest thing to Bullshit using one word. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited 7/17/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Five</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn't have been surprised to see her sitting upon the throne; it had been destined for her. Sinfi’s white silks caught every color from the stained glass windows behind her, making her look like a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns. Delicate, golden chains and intricate, sapphire beading glowed against her skin where the silks did not cover. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back in waves, shimmering in the sunlight. She looked to be the epitome of regal as Alexius was led into the chamber and pushed to his knees before her. Sinfi’s eyes were cold as she studied the prisoner on the floor while Josephine listed off the crimes of the former Tevinter magister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The king of Fereldan would like to extend this gift of sentencing to the Inquisition and the Inquisitor. King Alistair hopes this will be a sign of good will and faith between the two powers,” Josephine said calmly before glancing at the Inquisitor, a slight worry line on her forehead. A slight micro expression of a grimace crossed Sinfi’s face before she turned back to the cool visage. Both Sinfi and Bull knew this had actually been a gift for her silence, regarding what she knew.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me,” the Inquisitor began slowly once Josephine had finished her speech. Sinfi looked around the room with a slight smirk on her face, “What is the president of nearly ripping the fabric of time and space in this county?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some awkward laughter in the chambers, but no one answered the outrageous question. The former magister was stone faced and didn't try to answer for his crimes; he had given up on life without his son in the world. Any mirth that normally radiated from the Inquisitor was snuffed out as she studied the prisoner. Slowly, Sinfi rose from the throne and made her way down the dais, jewels and gold glimmering in the light, making her look as if she was, in fact, the rumored ethereal being sent by Andrastate. Her eyes stayed trained on Alexius as her voice rang out with every step towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freedom is the ultimate gift we are blessed with. Alexius, you have been charged with attempting to steal this from the mages of Orlais and Ferelden.” Bull watched as she cupped the man's chin and forced him to look her in the eyes, “Death would be too easy on you for what you have done. Your sentence will be two fold; first you will serve Grand Enchanter Fiona until your dying day. Normally, I don't condone enslavement, but I feel as if this is an exception I will be pardoned for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull swore he could see the color drain from her golden orbs, leaving her eyes milky white. Her face twisting to something more sinister as she spoke. Her pointed teeth elongated and the angles to her features turned razor sharp. The longer Bull looked upon the visage, the less sure he became of what he saw. Quickly looking around the room, there were no reactions. Everyone looked on without complaint, as if this were normal. The only other person who saw what was happening was Alexius himself, who was forced to watch her with horror filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your second punishment will be more personal. I curse you to forever be haunted. In every mirror, you will see those you have sacrificed standing behind you. Every sunny day you will see the shadows of those you have slain surrounding you. You will forever be plagued by your misdeeds, both in the physical world and in the Mists. May this curse forever mark your soul.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she let go of Alexius’s face and turned back to her throne, leaving the man on the floor, face drained of all color. Sinfi sat back down on the throne and took a steadying breath. Her eyes locked with Bull’s for a few heartbeats. Worry crossed her eyes, as if she could sense what he had seen. The woman on the throne looked like the Inquisitor he knew, but Bull couldn't shake what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring in the next one,” Sinfi’s face turned back into stone as she looked forward, breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull found himself leaving the chambers and making his way to the tavern. He sat in his usual seat, back against the wall, able to see every entrance, no possibility of a surprise. The red headed tavern girl brought him an ale with a sultry smile, but he ignored her. The image of milky white eyes and sharpened features haunted him. It had been the Boss, but...wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been magic unlike anything in Thedas. Magic that was uncontrolled and unknown. It terrified Bull. Had Sinfi been an apostate right under his nose this entire time? Yet, one of their first conversations, she had promised to not charm him by any magical means. At the time, he thought it was just a little joke because she looked like a desire demon and she knew it. She had been truthful and he had blatantly ignored it. In the end, she hadn’t lied to him, yet he still felt off because he had missed something.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull didn't know exactly how long he had been there, but as the sun started to set, he finished off another mug of the shitty ale just to have it refilled once again; the red head still desperately looking for his attention. He wasn’t surprised when Sinfi walked in, lavish silks and jewels replaced by her training gear. She looked around the tavern quickly before her eyes landed on him. Bull took a swig of his ale as she started to walk over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Boss?” Bull g</span>
  <span>reeted</span>
  <span> in his light hearted cadence as he watched the Inquisitor closely. She was upset. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood in front of him. Her normally still tail was flicking back and forth like an agitated cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go somewhere to talk?” she asked quietly, her eyes not meeting his. Because of shame or something else, he didn't know. Bull nodded as he got up and led her towards the battlements. The pinks and oranges of sunset faded to the twilight purples. The white snow covered peaks were blinding against the darkening sky. They leaned against the cold stone, looking out to the world around them in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw it, didn’t you?” Sinfi asked quietly. The question was more of a formality than anything. They both knew what had actually happened. The Iron Bull had seen a part of the spy that he wasn’t intended to. She used magic not of this world and Bull had caught her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Bull answered. There was no sugar coating what had happened. “I didn’t think you were actually a mage when we met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more complicated than that, Bull,” Sinfi said, glancing over at him cautiously, as if she was still trying to find the best way to even approach the subject. Bull looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic in Thedas is... stagnant; either you are gifted with it or not,” Sinfi started as she pressed her back against the battlements, arms crossed against the chill. “In Ejasia, it's more… freeform. Some people are born with it because of their race, where others have it because they’re naturally gifted. Some people spend years studying it and become proficient without any innate ability. Then others choose to worship their god and are gifted through their faith. There are many ways magic appears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that's the case,” Bull paused. “Where do you fall?” Sinfi sighed and looked up towards the darkening sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tieflings are naturally gifted with a few tricks. On top of that, the Vistani are also gifted with their own unique magic. I know a mixture of spells for charms, a curse or two, and a little bit of fire. I’m not that proficient, but I know how to handle myself if need be,” Sinfi looked over to Bull, their eyes meeting for the first time since she came to him. The cool mountain wind blew loose strands of hair across her face. “I never lied to you,” she quietly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't,” Bull shrugged. She was right, she hadn’t lied to him. Sinfi Moon had been upfront and even promised not to use any on him. The Iron Bull had just assumed the rules for her world were the same as here, which was obviously not the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, he deserved a curse to be put on him,” Sinfi argued slightly. “I can't do those often, so it felt worth it..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said he didn't deserve it,” Bull smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye before turning towards her completely. “So that thing you did with your face…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi laughed slightly, a smirk on her lips, “Some smoke and mirrors to scare the shit out of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull nodded his head slightly with a chuckle, “Good touch, Boss.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we… help her?” Varric asked slowly without taking his eyes off Sinfi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Varric, let’s go ask the woman, who plays with daggers for fun, if she needs help when she’s already frustrated and cursing in the devil language,” Dorian rolled his eyes. “Because that is a magnificent plan.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party stood there watching Sinfi jump up and down as she tried to reach the shard she had been so intent on collecting. Bull wasn’t even sure if he could consider her attempts as jumping, but more of a bouncing. In the battlefield, Sinfi could do multiple acrobatic stunts to kill enemies with her daggers, yet when it came to collecting these small little trinkets, if they were above her head, she may as well have been useless at collecting them. If they hadn’t been ambushed by bandits and run into a few different rifts earlier, she could have easily used one of the charges of the weird teleportation magic she had control of. But currently, they were now used up until they camped down for the night.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go help her,” Bull sighed as he walked towards her. After all, if she did stab him in anger for offering help, he could at least take it without screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Filius canis...Es mundus excrementi… Te futueo et caballum tuum..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As Bull got closer, he could hear the frustrated mutterings of the crazed Inquisitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay there, hot head,” Bull said with a chuckle. “Come here and I’ll give you a lift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi glared at him, her nostrils flared slightly before she looked up at the gleaming shard. It was either accept defeat and his help, or continue on this path going nowhere fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she spat out, quickly. Bull bent down slightly so she could put her hands on his shoulders. With a quick motion, The Iron Bull wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her the distance to reach the shard. Sinfi kept one hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she reached for the glowing piece and pocketed it. She placed her hand back on his shoulder and looked down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and the world disappeared; there was no Inquisition, no Corypheus, no spycraft or intrigue. It was just them in that moment, rain coming down from above in the backwater town of Crestwood, eyes locked, and her in his arms. Bull heard Varric clear his throat in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Boss,” Bull said quietly as he put her back onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Bull,” she thanked him softly and averted her gaze before starting back into the direction of Caer Bronach, where the mercenaries had decided to camp out. Bull watched her start to walk away before glancing at their two companions, both smirking at the interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Tiny,” Varric said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> smooth,” Dorian smirked and gave him a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say anything else and I will happily use either you for a training dummy,” Bull said intimidatingly as he started after the Inquisitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shut up now,” Dorian said, quickly trying to catch up to the Inquisitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric shrugged slightly before starting after the party, “I guess you’ll just have to read my thoughts later in the book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Bull!” Sinfi’s voice yelled out as the maw of the dragon lashed out towards him. Bull rolled to dodge the incoming attack. On the uneven ground he felt something twist as pain radiated from his ankle. The Iron Bull refused to stop for an injury as he eyed a weak point on the beast. Quickly, he pushed himself off the ground and charged towards the exposed neck of the dragon. Swinging the greataxe over his head he let it crash between the dragon's head and vertebrae, where the protective scales were weakest. He watched the life drain from the creature's eyes as it tried one final attempt to set fire to the world around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taarsidath-An Haslaam!” Bull roared out as he ripped the axe out of the beast’s neck and wiped the blood away. “Now that was good and exactly what I needed,” Bull said with a smile. His bad ankle and knee would be killing him later when he took the brace off, but that didn't matter to him right now. Bull could feel the blood coursing through his body, he wanted another fight, he needed another fight to put this energy to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear that us almost dying is what you needed to feel better, Tiny,” Varric deadpanned as he slung his crossbow onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did we agree high dragons were again?” Sinfi asked as she walked out from the other side of the dragon, the tally sheet already in her hand along with a small piece of charcoal. Large blood splatters from the creature stained her gauzy top and her skin, yet she didn't seem to mind or care. Something primal in Bull stirred. He wanted to run his calloused thumb across her cheekbone, clearing away the blood that marred her skin. He wanted to pick Sinfi up and press her against the now lifeless dragon. He needed to feel her heat and lips against his. He wanted to hear her whisper his name with want and desire that matched his. Instinctively, he took a step towards her, eye trained on what he wanted. Then, as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him, Bull’s imagination shifted to the image of </span>
  <span>pink carnations and warm brown eyes</span>
  <span> of the Commander. The Iron Bull may have wanted her, but no matter what, she had chosen another and he had to respect that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten points. Then dragonlings are three each,” Dorian paused as he looked over her shoulder at the sheet. “Am I really that far behind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” she smirked as she looked up at the mage. “Maybe next time try not to fight dragons who breathe fire with, you know, fire.” Dorian glared at the Tiefling who was giving him a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry that not all of us can dress scantily and play with knives all day,” Dorian crossed his arms and looked away, nose in the air. “Some of us have to perfect an art form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pinky’s got a point though,” Varric muttered under his breath. A laugh escaped Sinfi’s lips which she tried to mask as a cough. She averted her eyes to the tally sheet, adding up the new totals as Dorian continued to glare at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you are absolutely horrible people. I don't know why I’m friends with any of you,” Dorian stated loudly before sauntering towards the dragon's body to inspect it for loot. Sinfi sighed and folded the sheet back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull’s in the lead again,” she announced. “Varric is in second, with me close behind, and Dorian taking the rear… not that he minds,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian glared at her before sighing “I … you’re not wrong,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi put the folded paper into her back pocket with a smirk and looked up towards the darkening sky that was filled with storm clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did Varric get ahead of you?” Bull asked, confused, as he strapped the greataxe onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One crossbow bolt through four templars,” Sinfi shrugged. “We all agreed on extra points for style,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Bull grumbled. Above them, rumbling came from the dark storm clouds that had started encroaching onto the valley. Sinfi looked up towards the sky as if trying to puzzle together how much time they had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s collect as much as we can carry, then get back to camp before this hits,” Sinfi pulled out one of her daggers and hurried towards the beast to skin what she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked quickly and efficiently. Sinfi and Bull harvesting as many scales and webbing as they could for potential armor, while Dorian and Varric tried to find the horde. With their packs full of goods to inspect later and winds picking up in the valley, they started the march back towards the camp. Bull could feel the pain radiating up his left leg. Each step felt like fire bursting through his veins. He looked up from the uneven ground to meet Sinfi’s eyes studying him. As always, she knew something was off with him. Bull gave her a shrug to downplay the injury and pain. She looked away, but he knew she wasn’t satisfied with his response to her silent question. The Iron Bull would be fine for tomorrow. He only needed a night of rest and to elevate his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rain started to pour as lightning cracked through the sky, quickly illuminating the now darkened valley. Once the outpost was in sight, the group started to rush for cover as lightning hit the ground around them. They were soaked to the bone from the cold rain by the time they had made it to the cavern that they had claimed for their camp site. Any indication of the fight had been washed away with the rain. Sinfi looked over her companions before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be best to call it a day. I don't think this storm will pass until morning,” she gave everyone a nod for dismissal. “When the storm peters out, we’ll pack up and head towards Skyhold as planned.” With that, the group of misfits dispersed. Sinfi went towards her tent while Varric and Dorian made their way towards the fire, discussing some plot point in Varric’s latest chapters. With cautious steps, trying to mask the pain, Bull made his way to his own tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on his cot, Bull slowly started to undo the laces to the brace on his left leg. It fell to the ground as Bull let out a sigh, pain pulsing up and down his leg. Carefully, he removed his boots in a way to not jostle the injury any more so. The ankle was already swollen with purple and blue bruising starting to form on the skin. With careful fingers, he poked and prodded at the joint to discern how bad it truly was. There were no broken bones, luckily, but it was obviously sprained, if not fractured. It would be tender the next few days, but he would heal. Fortunately, they were going back to Skyhold on horseback for the next few days, so no more marching was really needed. They would be staying in the keep for a while, as well. Harding and the scouts had yet to leave for the Western Approach, meaning the Inquisition wouldn't be able to meet back up with Hawke and Stroud for at least three or more weeks. Bull would be back to fighting and bodyguard shape by then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull sighed softly to himself. He was getting too old for this shit, but Sinfi needed a body guard out in the field. He thought to all of the times she had appeared in the middle of a group of enemies for surprise attacks, but the moment she was seen, the surprise was over and the danger truly began, which meant it was Bull’s time to run in for the rescue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you say anything?” he was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up towards the Inquisitor, who was leaning against the tent’s support beam with her arms hidden behind her back. Golden eyes burned bright in the shadows. Water still dripped from her now loose hair, the adventuring clothes had been replaced by the long sheets of silk that wrapped and twisted around her body. They covered just enough of her body to claim she was clothed for Thedas’ standards, but there was still enough skin showing to make Josephine’s eye twitch if there was a dignitary around Skyhold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to worry about me, Boss. I’m good,” Bull smiled and watched the golden eyes roll in disbelief before pulling a jar from behind her back. The potent scent of healing herbs wafted towards him. It both burned his nostrils and soothed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stitches gave me this before we left,” she explained. “Said your leg’s been acting up and you were too stubborn to admit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn't have introduced you two,” Bull said with a smirk as he watched her walk towards him, hips swaying in their hypnotic fashion. She was in front of him as she unmasked the second hidden object from behind her; a dark bottle of liquor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I also have this to celebrate killing a dragon,” her eyes were alight with joy. Bull’s smile was wide as he took the bottle from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Boss, you spoil me,” Bull teased. “A dragon, Stitches’ miracle ointment, and booze! You are a dream come true.” Without much thought Bull quickly uncorked the bottle and took a swig of the dark liquid before handing the bottle back to Sinfi, allowing her a drink.  It was sweet at first, but the moment he swallowed the liquor he felt the warmth of the baking spices, causing a slight burn as it went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Originally, Bull thought it was odd that she decided to make the detour to the Hinterlands from Crestwood after the meeting with Hawke and Stroud, but now it clicked. Sinfi had known he wanted to fight the dragon that had created a nest here ever since they saw it the first time. She knew this would delight him and she had planned for slaying it, and celebrations afterward.The Iron Bull couldn't help but think, that if things were different, then maybe this would have been a good night of celebration in more carnal ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Sinfi lowered herself to her knees in front of him as she started to rub the poultice into the bruising skin. The medicinal herbs both cooled the injury and heated the tired muscles in his calf. Her fingers rubbed the knots out of the scarred tissue around his knee. Bull’s eye closed and his head lulled back as a groan of pleasure crossed his lips. He heard Sinfi laugh softly, the bell like sound rang in his ears. Her hands alternated between the lightest touch to intense pressure where needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss…” Bull’s voice caught in his throat as she hit a tight spot. “Where in the world did you learn this trick?” Bull groaned out in an almost joking manner as he looked down at her. Golden eyes alight with mischief. Bull kept telling himself that this was what people did for their friends when they were hurt or celebrating the defeat of a dragon. This was normal. This wasn’t anything odd. They were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes were locked. The smell of the embrium in her perfume cut through the medicinal poultice. Yet, the need to touch her skin overwhelmed him. Everything in Bull told him to pull her into his lap and see if her lips tasted like the spiced liquor or the embrium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the perks of learning different persuasion techniques,” she started to explain softly. “It allows you to get close to your target, learn everything about them without being too suspicious.” If Bull had been her intended target in Thedas, he was okay with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cullen’s a lucky man,” the words came out without any thought. He felt a quick pause in her work on his leg before it resumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he now?” her voice was soft and calm. Bull knew that tone. She was trying to see what he knew or was trying to understand his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole blew your cover before going to the Storm Coast,” Bull shrugged as he explained. He opened his eye and watched the tiefling carefully, “Started talking about </span>
  <span>pink carnations and hope filled eyes. </span>
  <span>Varric and I told him to let you have some privacy.” Pain flashed before her eyes quickly before she was able to put her mask back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull, I’m not with Cullen,” Sinfi said slowly. “He deserves a lot more than what I want or can offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull eyed the Inquisitor before speaking, “And what would that offer be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight,” slowly, her hands ran up his thighs as she pulled herself up off the ground. Their lips were inches apart, eyes interlocked as their shallow breaths danced in the space in between them. The Iron Bull knew the hunger in her eyes all too well because it mirrored his own. He knew exactly what she wanted in this moment, and he knew that he could be the one to give her what she truly needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being that subtle about wanting to ride the bull,” he said, his voice rough with desire. She chuckled slightly at the joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, you have been ignoring my more subtle hints,” her voice was teasing. She was right, he had been ignoring them. At every step in their journey, the reasoning had been valid: they were two spies on a mission. Carnal relations could destroy what trust they had built. She had been hurt and healing, then a potential relationship budding between her and a man who could be the knight in shining armor written about in every romance. Now, in this tent, Bull realized none of those reasons made actual sense when their touch felt like fire. Fire that consumed them but did not burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With ease, The Iron Bull pulled Sinfi onto his lap so she was straddling him. Chests pressed against each others’. Her fingers running along the scars on his chest and shoulders. His hands gripping roughly onto her hips. Their lips almost touching and hooded eyes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if you know exactly what you're asking for,” Bull said seriously, the fog of lust slowly clearing from his mind. He needed to give her an out. He had to give her a chance to pull away and leave, because he knew the moment they crossed this line, it would be impossible for him to go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then show me,” Sinfi whispered. With practiced ease and quick movements, Bull rolled her under him, pinning her wrists above her head using one of his hands while the other gripped onto her exposed thigh. Their eyes never broke contact, need and desire mirroring each other. There was pressure in the right places to show his intent, but not too restrictive to allow Sinfi to break away if she didn't feel comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never hurt you. If you don't want something just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>katoh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that will be it, no judgment and no hard feelings,” Bull said softly. The warning was clear and Sinfi stayed silent. “Last chance, Sinfi,” he whispered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little slower, and a lot harder,” Sinfi purred as she pushed her hips against Bull’s.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were like magnets crashing together. Lips interlocked hungrily, moving together like partners in a dance. She tasted like liquor and Antivan spices. Burning hands touched any exposed flesh, desperate to memorize every centimeter of skin available to them. Desire and primal need took control over the pair as clothing was ripped away, leaving skin against skin. Both bodies battlescarred from years of fighting and one too many close calls. Sinfi Moon was not some weak flower; she was a fighter and her body reflected such with muscles under the soft flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the storm raged on, rain and thunder filling the night. Winds howled through the cavern, causing the tents to shake every now and again. Inside the tent, the outside world did not exist, all that mattered was here and now. Whispered words no longer had real meaning, instead it just added to the cacophony of overloading senses. A mixture of Common, Qunlat, and Infernal all meant one thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His crescendo came quickly after hers. They were frozen in that moment, eyes interlocked, the lustful haze still swirling about them. Their chests rose and fell in time as their hearts raced. Her body was like putty in his hands as she leaned against his chest. Bull shifted slightly, laying Sinfi on the right side of the cot as he cleaned them of any trace of their encounter. As Bull laid back down, he felt the tiefling curl against his side, already asleep. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his body and allowed himself to drift off as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, The Iron Bull knew only two things: This was not a one time situation and he would never be able to go back to the way things had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“He likes it when you sing to him,” Cole said as he rode next to Sinfi, his eyes trained onto Casimir. “It reminds him of home. He misses home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull watched as Sinfi leaned down and rubbed the stallion's neck. Her movement slightly strained as they rode back to Skyhold. Bull couldn't help but smirk slightly, she had been enthusiastic the night before. But the afterglow had now faded and stiffness settled in its place. She had left his tent early in the morning. No one had noticed the pink tiefling slipping out of The Iron Bull’s tent, and if someone had, they chose the smart decision to keep it to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s never been this far from the Vistani before,” Sinfi said softly. “Normally, by this point, we run into at least one group we can join for a night. With them, there's music, dancing, and laughter every night. Once you’re away, silence feels more like an empty void.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is the Vistani, as a whole party, constantly,” Varric said slowly with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sign me up to become Vistani,” Dorian said with a smile and laugh. “I will happily stink of horses if that's the case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like-” Sinfi started but Cole interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Embers crackle against the night sky. Music and laughter grow louder and louder. We dance hand in hand. Faster and faster the world goes round. We’re spinning, my head is spinning, it won’t stop spinning. Colors swirl, I’m sick. I shouldn't have stolen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baba’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> wine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all silent. Varric and Bull looked between one another trying not to laugh. Bull could see the tips of Sinfi’s ears turning from the dawnstone, to hot pink, then to red with embarrassment. Bull couldn't help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone snuck too much of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baba’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> wine during a party,” Bull said with a smirk, causing Dorian and Varric to snort as they tried to keep their laughter at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you all, so much,” Sinfi whispered. With that, the group erupted into laughter as they continued to Skyhold.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull wasn’t exactly sure what surprised him more: seeing the chargers sitting in a circle in the middle of the training ring or the Vistani woman trying to teach his second in command how to dance. Bull had watched from the shadow of the tavern for long enough to realize it wasn’t going that well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krem, hold onto my hip tightly, like a lover, not like some awkward teenager’s first time,” the Inquisitor said sharply as she pushed his hand down from high on her waist to her hip. Quietly, Bull made his way to the circle of Chargers. Krem caught Bull’s eye and turned slightly red, as if he was a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Chief,” Krem stuttered out, breaking away from Sinfi who looked over to the new spectator with little emotion. “I wasn’t...She was… we were…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to teach him how to dance,” Sinfi explained with ease. “It should help him become faster on his feet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this normal training where you’re from?” Bull asked, slightly skeptical. Sinfi looked at him like he had said one of the most stupid things in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fight is like a dance,” she tried to explain. “Offensive tactics are like leading, whereas the defensive follows in the dance of death. Both are necessary, but to properly move around the battlefield, you need to be light on your feet to change leading and following at any moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me then,” Bull said quickly. Sinfi raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to dance?” she asked suspiciously, causing Bull to shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t know until you find out,” Bull held out his hand for the tiefling. With a secretive smile, she put her hand in his and Bull quickly spun her into him and led her into the face paced Antivan dance that he did, in fact, know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise was written on Sinfi’s face, but quickly, that surprise turned to a smile and laughter as they danced around the ring. They moved in time, nothing needed to be said as she followed his lead without question. Bull spun and lifted her into the air with ease. Where Sinfi could, she added flourishes, making their dance look skilled and practiced. She was glowing in the sunlight as they danced, her silk skirts flowed in the air as the pair danced. With every spin, the fabric spun out and shimmered in the sunlight before being pulled back close to her body as she came back to his arms. For the first time since Haven, Sinfi Moon looked unconcerned about what the future may hold. All that mattered was this dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chargers started to clap rhythmically as they cheered the pair on. The demonstration got the attention of others around the ring, causing a crowd to form. People watched them in amazement and applauded as The Iron Bull and Sinfi moved as one around the dusty arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull pulled Sinfi against his chest as they came to the center of the ring, The crowd was hollering and applauding the impromptu performance, but in that moment it was just them, standing in the center of the ring, breathing in time. Their eyes trained on one another as the world crashed around them. Bull could only think one thing at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were not friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Filius canis- son of a bitch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Es mundus excrementi- piece of shit (or world of poop but it's the closest translation I can do)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te futueo et caballum tuum- Fuck/ screw you and the horse you rode in on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Six</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bull found Sinfi sitting behind her desk, naked, as the light of sunset streamed into her chambers. Her feet were on the edge of the chair, her tail wrapped around her legs, holding them in place. Raven hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head and somehow secured with a quill. All traces of jewels, baubles, and make up had been removed, leaving just her. A glass of dark red wine was held dangerously by one hand while the other held onto a piece of parchment. Sinfi hadn’t noticed him yet, allowing Bull to lean up against the wall, and soak in the rare image of her in her natural state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been doing this dance for two weeks, while stuck in Skyhold as they waited for contact from Harding and the scouts in the Western Approach. Every other day, or so, Sinfi would make her way to The Herald’s Rest and ask Bull if he would be able to go over reports later in her chambers. He would simply say, ‘Sure Boss’, with a smirk just for her. She would smile and turn to leave. He would then get the opportunity to watch her saunter away, her hips swaying a little more prominently for his own amusement. Thus leaving him to count the hours until he could make up an excuse to Krem as to why he had to go and probably wouldn't be back till after closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With multiple weeks of this repeated song and dance, Krem, Varric, and Dorian had started to catch onto their secret affair. Now, when Bull would get up to leave, he would hear some sort of side remark from one of the three. It didn't matter to Bull if people knew about his sex life. Hell, he had been open about his relations with the serving girls and the two Chantry sisters. At the same time, Bull knew there was a lot more riding on Sinfi’s image than his. She may have looked like a creature they had all been taught to fear in Thedas, but her image as the Herald had to stay as untainted as possible. Luckily, the mercenary, rogue, and mage all understood the delicate situation and that loose lips could be costly. The jabs were quiet enough for their ears only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secrecy had not been the only agreed on stipulation to their arrangement. Along with Bull’s rules for safety, Sinfi had laid some of her own ground rules. First, there was no staying the entire night. Bull would have to leave by morning light before the servants started fluttering around. Servants had a love of gossip and them seeing The Iron Bull leaving her chambers would spread like wildfire. The second rule was that there were no names for endearment, she was Sinfi and He was Bull that was it. During the throws of passion he could get away with calling her his personal desire demon, but that was the line. Her third, and final, requirement was a request that had made him chuckle; if it was ever required, he was to be her dance partner. At first, it had made him laugh, but once he saw the seriousness in her eyes Bull quickly stopped. Dancing reminded Sinfi of home and uncomplicated times, and right now she needed uncomplicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull cleared his throat and watched as Sinfi startled slightly. Her eyes landed in him as a smile curled onto her lips. Sinfi tossed the report that had been in her hand back onto the desk, with a curled finger and wanton smile, she beckoned the Iron Bull towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was starting to wonder if you had stood me up,” she said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” his voice was soft as he walked towards her. He pulled the quill out of her hair and let it tumble down in dark waves. Her body was tense and rigid from the day. “Bad report?” Bull asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” she answered, her voice still sounding far away as Bull pushed her freed mane to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me,” Bull calmly bid as he started to rub the knots out of her shoulders, causing her to sigh heavily before throwing back the rest of the glass of wine in a gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still haven’t had contact with Harding from the Western Approach yet, so we’re still stuck here at an impasse. Meanwhile, Corypheus is out there and continues to grow stronger as we sit and do nothing. As if that isn't enough,” Sinfi let out a groan as she eyed the parchment she had tossed onto the desk. “That, was a personal letter from my mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull stayed silent, but looked over to the lone page. Even if he couldn't read a word of it, Bull had started to recognize the telltale juxtaposition of harsh lettering and elegant script, a cross between Infernal and the Vistani dialect unknown to outsiders. Personal effects that were meant for her only. Even though Bull had started to learn some Infernal, he would never understand this creation. Sinfi had tried, desperately, to keep her personal life and her job here separate. She kept information about the Vistani and her family limited. She gave just enough information to satisfy her companions' curiosities, but not enough to potentially use against her. Quietly, they both knew the longer Sinfi was the Inquisitor and the longer she stayed in Thedas, the faster the line between the two worlds would erode until there was nothing left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you wanted to hear I take it,” Bull said slowly before lowering his head into the crux between her neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping at the flesh. He felt her fingers reach up and rub the base of his right horn as she let out a soft moan before sighing as she weighed what information she was willing to give him today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Vistani have decided to support the Inquisition fully,” Sinfi settled on. “The elders of the troupes have agreed it is time to send reinforcements to the cause, instead of just information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it your troupe they’ll be sending for contact?” Bull asked against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure,” she hesitated slightly. “This is a very… unique situation. We try not to travel to Thedas because of how diverse we are. How do you think a Fereldan would react to a Lizard person when they can’t even accept Qunari?” Sinfi sighed before pouring more wine into her empty glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet,” she continued quietly. “Desperate times come to desperate measures. My people want to help. It is also advantageous for us to potentially grow our reach into more places, and because I’m the Inquisitor it might actually be a possibility now. It could be just our troupe, maybe a few others decide to join… but it’s possible everyone will come through the Mists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It almost sounds like the Qun trying to expand,” Bull deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we turn it into a party,” she countered, causing Bull to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair,” Bull said with a smirk before glancing up at her, seriousness renewed in his voice. “You’re scared that they’re coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a long gulp of her wine before responding, “I don't know if ‘scared’ is the best word. This was never planned for. The orders were simple: just like I did with Kirkwall, observe the Conclave. Observe, do not interfere, do not get attached…” Her voice petered off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re the head of a group called the Inquisition, secretly fucking an ex-Ben-Hassrath, and your family, who’s adept with spy craft, is coming for a visit,” Bull finished for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Sinfi’s face contorted as her voice hitched slightly. Bull stood up slowly. Gently, he took the glass of wine out of her hands and placed it on the desk next to the abandoned letter. With ease, Bull picked the pink tiefling up from the chair and brought her to the oversized canopy bed, laying her onto the red, silken sheets. Wordlessly, Bull pulled out blue, silken scarves from the bedside table and proceeded to bind Sinfi’s wrists above her head, placing the end to quickly undo the knot in her palm for emergencies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will they get here?” he asked softly as his fingers lightly traced her curves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In three days,” she responded as her skin started to goose bump. She caught his eye, her golden orbs were filled with stress and anxiety. The Iron Bull ran his hand along her jawline and cupped her chin. Three days was short but there was enough time to prepare. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what we’ll do,” he began, voice low and soothing. “We’re going to enjoy tonight and forget about the letter. Tomorrow morning, you’ll bring the letter to the counsel meeting and let Josephine do her job with all the last minute planning; she’ll look stressed but we both know she loves it. Tomorrow, I'll come here at sunset, we’ll set a plan for the next day, and then I will give you exactly what you need. We do this day by day, together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull watched the worry slowly start to melt away from her eyes. Sinfi was more than capable of plotting next steps on her own. Orders and planning were not something she needed; they were just a byproduct. What she truly needed was a companion. Someone by her side keeping her company in the shadows, and The Iron Bull could be that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He made up the excuse to play Wicked Grace with Varric, Dorian, and Solas in the main chamber of Skyhold the next day. The group Bull had selected was for many different reasons, but mainly, to everyone else this looked like a normal everyday occurrence, but for Sinfi, the majority of players were people she trusted; then in Solas’s case, she at least respected him. Varric would never turn down the chance to play, Dorian would always agree for the free wine that Bull brought from the tavern, and Solas actually enjoyed the game. Bull made sure to pick the chair that was facing the counsel chamber so the Boss would see him when she came out; she would see him and know that he was there. Bull was drawing the game out on purpose to keep up the reasoning to be in the hall. He was there if the Boss needed him, no matter the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group jumped slightly as Sinfi slammed the door to the counsel chambers, the sound echoing in the hall of the keep. Josephine quickly emerged behind her and Leliana right on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Inquisitor we still-” Josephine started before Sinfi turned on her heel towards the ambassador and spymaster. Little bursts of flames licked Sinfi’s fingertips. something had happened and Bull felt himself on the edge of his seat, ready to jump in if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are done,” Sinfi said. Her voice was calm and cool but her eyes betrayed her. They were a pair of infernos burning brightly. Leliana stepped towards her and observed her cautiously before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inquisitor this isn’t the time for trivial matters,” she said coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trivial matters,” Sinfi scoffed, slowly she made her way towards Leliana so they were toe to toe. Her voice turned venomous, “Do you really want to discuss two young ‘Trivial Matters’ in public then? Because I am happy to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game of Wicked Grace had frozen in place as Leliana and Inquisitor faced off in the main chamber of Skyhold. No one moved. No one said a word for fear of the furious Inquisitor turning her anger onto them. The silence that filled the normally rambunctious hall was deafening. The pair stood there staring the other down, neither one backing down from the challenge. Josephine calmly placed a hand on Leliana’s shoulder, breaking the stare down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought not,” Sinfi almost growled as she turned and proceeded to stalk out of the keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be your cue, The Iron Bull,” Dorian said softly as he continued to look very intently at his cards, as if they were the only thing that mattered in the world. Bull pushed himself out of his chair and turned to leave without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Iron Bull chased after the Inquisitor, determined to help glue the pieces of her broken visage back together once more…” Varric mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do better than that, Varric,” Solas chided slightly as he drew another card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull shook his head at the companions’ banter as he left the keep and headed in the direction she had stormed off to. Sinfi may have been silent and deadly, but she was predictable when it came to her hiding spots. Bull took the steps two at a time up towards the battlements. The Inquisitor may have been fast, but he had long legs. He found her leaning against the forever chilled stone, looking longingly out towards the rest of the world. The coal that lined her eyes had been smudged in her escape and the dark berry lipstick had faded. A rolled cigarette was gripped tightly between two of her fingers, smoke curling around her profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you smoked,” Bull said, trying to lighten the mood. She let out a breath of a laugh as she brought it to her lips and took a drag. She was silent as her eyes darted over the horizon, trying to find the best response to sate his curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I generally don't. It’s a bad habit picked up from... my brother,” she explained and glanced over to her companion. A brother; another piece to the mystery of Sinfi Moon. Bull took the information and didn’t ask for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked it up in Seheron for a bit,” Bull traded the information freely. “It helped keep us awake and alert in the twenty-four hour stints that required us not to sleep. The re-educators kicked the habit for me, but sometimes there's this deep urge I have. Late nights on the road I feel it the most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress can trigger the craving,” Sinfi shrugged with another drag as silence filled the void. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened back there Boss?” Bull finally asked as he settled in next to her, staring out to the mountain range. Sinfi let out a sigh, slowly letting the smoke roll out of her nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josephine and Leliana want to invite the dignitaries and royals to Skyhold to partake in the Vistani festivities,” Sinfi explained. “Orlais, Fereldan, Antiva, all of it. They think it’s a good idea and all I can think about is the potential damage to my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull grunted softly, recognizing the issue but not swaying either direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of them said it directly, but it would make a show of our way of life,” both of them grimaced slightly at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Oh, look at the funny Vistani. Aren’t they just adorable in their outrageous clothing with their singing and their dancing…. They’re just like the little performing bears in the traveling circus!’” Sinfi mocked in an Orlesian accent before taking another drag. “Little do they realize, my people were enslaved and then hunted like dogs for generations for our powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked down at her, “Hence the obsession with freedom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence the obsession with freedom,” she agreed as she flicked the butt of the cigarette off the cliff below them. She settled back against the stone with a sigh, “Hence being nomadic, hence the need for choice, hence family sticks together, hence the secrecy about our beliefs, hence a lot of things that make us… well, us.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your people must be pissed about Alexius then,” Bull said with a slight smile. Sinfi let out a harsh laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Threads of Fate pardon me,” Sinfi groaned slightly as she ran a hand through her hair. “My mother sent a personal letter after that report saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baba</span>
  </em>
  <span> was disappointed in me and my choice. Not the first time I’ve gotten a letter like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baba</span>
  </em>
  <span> know anyway,” Bull said with a wink, causing Sinfi to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot, actually,” another voice replied from behind them. Bull and Sinfi looked back towards the voice; Leliana stood there watching them before taking a few cautious steps closer. Sinfi went rigid as she watched the spymaster, eyes filled with caution. Everything about Sinfi’s demeanor told Bull that she wasn’t ready for this moment, yet it was here and there was no stopping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alistair was right; you look just like your mother,” Leliana studied the Inquisitor, her face unreadable. “It’s your eyes, though, that remind me the most of her. The last day I saw Vera, she had turned all of the hurt into anger, her eyes looked like a raging fire instead of gold. She had been betrayed, but so had I. She wasn’t the only one who had been left by someone who had promised them the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi looked away quickly as realization hit. Slowly, she exhaled and looked back to the spymaster, “I’m…I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most don't,” the spymaster said with a twinge of sadness. “History likes the fantasy of the Hero and King Alistair's supposed love story and forgets about the ones who were burned by it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between all three of them. Bull knew this wasn’t his conversation and, instead, had been caught in the crossfire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know about Vera’s condition when she left. Only until meeting you, did I discover that the twins even existed,” Leliana said. “We would- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would protect them if Alistair accepted the invitation.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi let out a frustrated sigh, “And how do you suggest we protect the rest of the troupe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't,” Leliana shrugged as if the answer was obvious. “We let the dignitaries start rumors of the Vistani and their magic, allowing them acceptable passage into elite circles and able to hear private conversations. They’re beyond capable of infiltration, even more so with Vera being your spymaster,” Sinfi glanced over towards Bull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could work, Boss,” Bull crossed his arms as Sinfi gave him a knowing look. “It feels demeaning, but it would work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sinfi said slowly. “We get the Vistani to infiltrate Thedas.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“How many of them are there, Chief?” Krem asked quietly as they watched wagon after wagon roll into Skyhold. Everything, from the wagons to the people were brightly colored. Men and women of all different races and ethnicities either hung off the sides of the wagons or seemed to dance along them. Music and laughter flowed from every cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Bull answered. “The Boss doesn't even know. Apparently the letter said something along the lines of just ‘We’re coming,’” he finished as he glanced back at Sinfi who was standing with the advisors on the landing to the Keep. She was dressed in sheer pink silks with elaborate, golden stitching and sapphire beading. Gold and silver chains wrapped around her horns and body, gems of every color hung off the metal and dangled against her skin. When she had walked out, Josephine had looked like she was about to have an aneurysm, while Bull hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the tiefling. Now looking at the other women of the Vistani, Sinfi looked almost modest with the long translucent bell sleeves and only having one slit to her hip in her skirts. Compared to the rest of the group, she looked regal with the way the gems caught the light and how she stood, head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi had, begrudgingly, given a quick crash course for the inner circle into Vistani customs and culture. It was an attempt for Josephine to try and curb any issues within Skyhold before they even arose. The main issue was that the roaming group liked to stay secretive about their way of life towards non-Vistani. They were cagey regarding their life. The Vistani had even helped spread and facilitate the rumors about themselves in order to make sure no one was completely sure who, or what, they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Sinfi had been comfortable sharing, was that each troupe itself was self-sufficient, but knowledge and secrets were passed along between the troupes to help them as a whole. They were a matriarchal society, the leadership of the troupe being passed down from mother to eldest daughter upon crossing over to the Mists. If there was no daughter in the ‘great family,’ then power would pass to the next eldest matriarch, creating a new lineage. They were magical people, with the ability to harness wild magic unheard of in Thedas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some had the ability to see glimpses into the future, whereas others could curse those who crossed them. The matriarchs, though, had the power to do both and harness the power of the Mists; the way they traveled across dimensions and plains. The Mists and Fade were one in the same and the Vistani’s connection to it was stronger than most. Their connection was so strong, the Mists and what they called the Threads of Fate, were worshiped and placed higher than any god known in their lands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single wagon broke off from the caravan and drove towards the landing where Sinfi and the advisors stood. As it was slowing down, a red tiefling jumped off the side. A guitar was strapped to his back and he was dressed in a mishmash of colorful and tight fitting clothes. Bull watched as he opened the wagon’s back door and helped usher out five women, all ranging in ages and clothing, but four sets of curled ram horns were easy to spot. Finally, a pair of twin boys, no older than ten years of age, came out of the wagon, rough housing and laughing with one another; this had to have been Sinfi’s family. Slowly, five more carts joined and went through a similar fashion of unloading. Every grouping had large numbers similar to the first family. They greeted each other with gusto, welcoming each other as if seeing a loved one after a long journey. Slowly, they quieted down and the great families stood next to one another, each in their own distinctive units. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvē Otbasil!</span>
  </em>
  <span> May the Mists have treated you well on your journey. The Inquisition welcomes you with open arms,” Sinfi greeted loudly, head held high as she scanned the silent crowd. “May this unusual time be filled with laughter, celebrations, and wonder until the </span>
  <em>
    <span>juskarn dis</span>
  </em>
  <span> call you to wander once more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi curtseyed low with her head bowed, the chains and jewels on her horns clinking in the wind. Silence followed as Sinfi kept her pose, waiting for something. Bull saw the red tiefling glance around before breaking away from Sinfi’s family.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkadas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you heard our beautiful </span>
  <span>Mistress of the Shadows,</span>
  <span> She may have been separated from us for long, but she is back home. Let us celebrate now, be merry, have a love affair or two,” he winked at a grouping of girls in one of the great families, causing them to giggle, “But more importantly, let us welcome this new and strange lands into the folds!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Applause erupted from the Vistani and Bull watched as wagons parked and the people buzzed around, setting up for something. Goods and wares were quickly brought out, casks of exotic wines and ales were cracked open with cheers. They worked together to turn the courtyard into their moving city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked over towards Sinfi who had excused herself from the advisors. He watched as she first calmly walked down the stairs, but the moment her bare feet hit the earth, she took off sprinting as the red tiefling started running towards her as well. They crashed together with open arms, holding onto the other desperately as if they were each other's anchor to the world. With ease, Red picked her up off the ground and spun around with Sinfi in his arms, her laughter floated above everything. They stopped, both breathing heavily and pressed their horns against one another. He could see their lips moving, but couldn't read them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi took a hold of the other man's arm as they pulled apart. Slowly, he led her to her waiting family. With a grimace, Bull turned and walked towards the battlements. He did not see when Sinfi turned to look into the crowd for him.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are him,” Bull turned from where he stood on the battlement to find the older, human woman staring at him. Her voice was thick with an accent that the Iron Bull could only equate to the Vistani, yet unlike Sinfi’s honeyed and alluring tones, this woman sounded brittle and hoarse.  Her unfocused eyes were milky with age, making them stand out against her dark skin that had been leathered by years in the sun. The woman was short, even by human standards, and her hunched posture reduced her height even more. Yet she was not overlooked, and something about the way she held herself commanded attention still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bull made of Iron,” she finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, people settle with Bull, Iron Bull, or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashkaari</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, wrinkled lips forming a smile. Bull frowned slightly. He hadn’t heard that name since childhood. His Tama had given him that nickname because he was clever and saw much more than the other children. He had kept that name close to his chest after becoming Hissrad, refusing to let others take it from him. In his mind, that name was only for Tama’s lips. Even Sinfi wasn’t aware of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he drew out, now starting to comprehend the warnings from Sinfi about the power of some of her people. Magic that was unknown in Thedas. Magic that was wild and uncontrolled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping that would bring you good memories,” the woman said softly as she walked closer to him, cane clicking against the granite. “But I see I miscalculated. The Mists and Threads of Fate may have gifted me with the sight; but that doesn't mean I don’t still put my foot into my mouth from time to time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the Matriarchs then?” Bull asked cautiously, unsure how he felt talking to someone who openly used magic to see into possible futures and into a person's soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” she said with a smile and looked towards him. “I am also Sinfi’s grandmother,” she looked almost proud to say that; not like the woman the Inquisitor had talked about who had been disappointed in her choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am- “Bull started before being interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Baba,” she looked out towards the mountains. “I know what happened at Redcliffe. The Sight showed it to me. You sacrificed yourself to save my eldest granddaughter, meaning my lineage will continue. At minimum, you’ve earned the right to be informal with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just doing my job, Baba,” Bull said with a grin, not exactly sure what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing, this is no longer a job for you, is it?” a wry smile crossed her lips as she turned back to him. “Give me your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Bull obliged her and put his hand out to her outstretched, bony fingers. Quickly she flipped his hand over so it was palm up. Bangles clinked and jangled as almost skeletal fingers traced the lines in his palm quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… You did keep your promise to the Chargers this time. Good for you. Sometimes you don't, which leads you down a dark path. The ghosts will fade with time. You must learn that lesson on your own though....” she paused at a small line in his palm. “But she came to you instead, interesting…” Babba traced a few more lines, whispering to herself in the mixture of languages Bull had stopped trying to guess. Her whispering and movement stopped in time, as if she found the answer she was looking for. Fingernail digging into one line as a wide smile and chuckle crossed her lips. She let go of his hand and Bull let it fall back to his side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came right on time…. Yes, we did,” Baba mumbled to herself as she opened the satchel at her side. Quickly, she pulled out a jar filled with a red, viscous liquid. With her free hand she reached out towards Bull, grabbing at his wrist and tugged at it with strength that surprised him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel down for a frail old blind woman,” she said. Bull silently found himself kneeling so they were level to one another. The jar opened with a loud pop in the Matriarch’s hands. The smell of embrium and cloves wafted into Bull’s nostrils. After dipping her fingers in the liquid, she quickly drew out markings onto his forehead and horns. The moment her fingers were finished with one shape, Bull could feel the liquid seep into his skin, leaving the once slick skin clean, dry, and with no trace of the liquid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babba stood back and looked as if she was admiring her work, “There. We won't have to worry now if I don't come back in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry about what?” Bull asked cautiously and the old woman let out a cackle before patting his cheek tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mists are fickle, little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashkaari. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If I tell you now, it might not happen,” she paused for a moment. “I am glad you are on this path. Tama is happy you found your way to this path, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull couldn't help but stare at this woman. All his unease from before washed away. Maybe it was from years of being a Ben-Hassrath, or magic, but something deep inside Bull knew she was telling the truth. Tama was happy for him, even if he had left the Qun, and went on to his own path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And The Iron Bull realized that he was happy that he had found himself there, too. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Flames danced against the darkened sky, music and laughter rang out through all of Skyhold. The inner circle had dispersed throughout the Vistani camp, talking and partaking in the hospitality of the different troupes. The Matriarchs had invited Skyhold to partake in their nightly celebrations of another day of freedom that had once been denied to them. The night filled with song, dance, and story in honor of what they had risen from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull was leaning against the tavern, watching a group of four Vistani dancing around the bonfire. More specifically, he watched Sinfi dancing around the fire with who he had figured were three of her sisters. All four were the color of dawnstone with ram like horns, but instead of golden eyes, the other three had eyes that looked like the sapphires Sinfi favored. The four sets of curled ram horns were adorned with baubles and bells, adding to the music with every movement. Their costumes glimmered in the firelight, each one adorned in silks ranging in colors and metallic threading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spun around dancing in unison to the music, hips moving in time with the drums. Sinfi’s eyes were closed as she went about the motions from memory, a smile plastered to her face. She looked as if all her worries had been drained from her, making her look her real age. It was hard to remember, at times, that the Inquisitor was, in fact, ten years younger than Bull. So much had been thrown onto her shoulders in a short time. In the Iron Bull’s mind, the stress of knowing and planning for the troupe's arrival had been worth it for this moment alone. To see Sinfi Moon in the world she belonged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captivating, isn’t she?” Bull looked over to see the red tiefling from before standing next to him, a rolled cigarette between his lips. “Any man to win her heart would be lucky indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap of red fingers, a small flame appeared on his fingertips, golden cat-like eyes sparkled in the new light source. With a quick motion, he lit the cigarette then put out the flame. Bull eyed the man. His black hair had been slicked back to mirror the shape of his horns, features that looked like a dagger's edge, and familiar golden eyes observing him closely, as if Bull was his prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re her brother,” Bull said, quickly seeing the resemblance. Bull watched a smirk form on the other man's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twin actually, but yes, guilty as charged. I am Mordecai,” he introduced himself before taking a drag. Mordecai looked Bull up and down as smoke blew out of his nostrils, “And you must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iron Bull.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, she's mentioned me,” Bull couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked back towards Sinfi. Mordecai let out a laugh and then tutted softly as he looked towards his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing, The Iron Bull,” he began with a sly grin. “She’s clever and evades every question we’ve asked regarding you in our personal letters back and forth. She says you two aren’t that close and that she doesn't know you well enough to answer our questions about you. She just parrots responses that you're a skilled warrior and well-trained spy. Yet, at the same time, we know from reports, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> there, right by her side. Never far enough away to be out of the picture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull watched the man with curious eyes, “What are you getting at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right to the point. I like that!” the tiefling laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see those dancing triplets?” Mordecai pointed to the other pink tieflings. “They, and myself, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested to see what, or who, has gotten our sister oh so wound up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been sent here to scout,” Bull crossed his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart and attractive,” the man eyed Bull up and down with another drag before stating. “You’re not her type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what's her supposed ‘type,’” Bull asked coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human, hopelessly devoted to her, and in my opinion, dull. Which is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mordecai rolled his eyes and glanced over towards where the Commander sat, cheeks red as the triplets started to dance around him. Sinfi had since sat down with Dorian, drinking wine together around the fire and enjoying the night, “I would have pegged captain fuddy-duddy over there for her personal bed warmer, but I am... happily surprised to be wrong.” Mordecai gave Bull an actual smile. Something about the genuineness of it was off putting. This was a man who had been trained in the shadows like his sister. Sinfi was an observer and tasked to infiltrate and report, whereas her brother was the type of man you sent in for the kill. The tiefling frowned before flicking the butt of his cigarette off into the night as something shifted in him, a newfound seriousness crossed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be a good older brother if I did not come to see about your intentions with her. Now, I personally think Fi has just found herself a nice bed to crawl into,” he quickly looked over to Bull. “Which, good for her. I couldn’t care less about what, or who, she does in the dark of night. But then the triplets have concocted this theory in their romance addled brains that you, The Iron Bull,” Mordecai poked Bull’s peck. “Have somehow broken down the wall to our dear sister’s heart after what happened last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened before?” Bull asked cautiously and watched the flamboyant man with a slightly raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don't know?” Mordecai asked with a slight hint of disbelief as he scanned Bull’s face. The corners of his lips turned down as something clicked in understanding as he looked to his sister. Sadness filled his eyes as he spoke to himself, “So she’s sealed herself up this entire time then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull cleared his throat, “She’s slow to trust. She only told me about you a few days ago.” He tried to explain and glanced over to the man next to him, “If she cares about someone, she holds that close to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red tiefling opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it quickly, as if he thought better. Mordecai looked back at The Iron Bull, half of his face was illuminated by the fire while the other half was cast into shadow. Golden, predator-like eyes softened towards Bull as silence hung in the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” his voice was far off as he looked back towards his sister. “The Vistani have this crazy belief that twins share a soul. The pair will forever be bound together until the end of time. We share each other's happiness and sorrows. We are there to celebrate and mourn. Then we do everything in our power to help the other thrive, even if it may hurt at first. You will protect her with your life won't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent as they watched Sinfi and Dorian laughing at something. Her eyes caught Bull’s in the fire light as a slow smile spread across her face, just for him, and Bull couldn't help but mirror it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bull whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Mordecai said quietly. “That is why I’m going to tell you the secrets of Sinfi Moon.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vistani language translations:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Salvē Otbasil!</span>
    <span>- Welcome Great families</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>juskarn dis- Static Burn</span>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arkadas- the Vistani sub-group that values ostentation, show, pageant, and excess. With a love and flair for entertainment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well Hi there... for a second time in a week. </p><p>I may had written the majority of this with the last chapter because it was blocked out to all supposed to be one.... but then it was way too long and more scenes were added in both. So congrats? you got more sooner. </p><p>Sorry if doesn't feel like much actual game stuff is happening right now but I need to set things up. Be prepared also for a BIG Sinfi POV chapter, This is the only one planned so it's gonna be really the only look inside the head of this Quizzy. </p><p> </p><p>Also I would like to mention I am currently looking for a Beta to pre read, edit, and tell me when somethigns too much. So if you've read this far, like the story and would like to help a dyslexic dysgraphic girl out... please send me a message some how.</p><p>Any ways thanks for reading,</p><p>-J</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there friend,</p><p>Hows life? good? coolcool...Well I'm sorry, I'm about to ruin your day.</p><p>So, similar to chapter 4, I would like to put a warning at the top saying that this chapter deals with some dark themes. More specifically this one deals with abuse and sexual assault. I have tired very hard to make this chapter not grotesque, jarring, or feel out of place, but there is specifically one scene that is in the moment and that could be really hard for some people to deal with. As a survivor of sexual assault and domestic abuse I know how hard this topic can be to talk about or read about, so if you would like to skip it I understand 100%. For reference the most descriptive section is the 4th scene and I have labeled the start of that scene with the number 4.</p><p>Now I would like to say if you are in a situation of domestic abuse (with any gender) please seek out local help. No one deserves this. No matter what is said You. Do. Not. Deserve. This. Period.</p><p>With lots of love, here's the chapter,</p><p>-J</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Seven</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a horrible plan," Sinfi deadpanned, causing Mordecai to laugh slightly. She was currently shackled by her wrists and being led by her brother towards the Emperor's castle in Oarsport, the capital of Ejasia. People they passed on the streets kept taking a second glance back towards the pair. She was dressed in only her ceremonial silks, which left little to the imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have good intel, though," he lightheartedly argued. "Emperor Robard prefers the company of others instead of his Empress. He has a taste for exotic women and is partial to slavery to find what he's looking for. Making you the perfect little morsel," Mordecai gave her a joking wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, lucky me," Sinfi rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you're having fun with this," she growled softly, causing Mordecai's smile to widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having fun while fake selling my little sister to a perverted old human in order for you to gain his trust and whisper into his ear to swing politics into the direction we want?" he raised an eyebrow and pulled harder on the chains leading her to the castle. "I would never."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cai, this is demeaning," Sinfi argued quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... yes, yes it is," Mordecai sighed as he stopped in his tracks and cupped her chin in his hands. "But, Sinfi think of the good we could do with you and your … charms," he wagged his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew," Sinfi's face contorted slightly. "I may have just vomited a little when you said that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were closing in on the palace, pristine white stone walls rising from the dusty and grime covered streets. This was to be Sinfi's first long term mission, designed entirely to influence their world and betterment of the common. Rumors floated around that the Emperor’s previous concubine was no longer involved in the palace affairs. The Vistani troupe realized this was an opening for actual change, and Singi was the key. She was ready. It would be difficult, but she was a Moon and, like her mother and grandmother before her, Sinfi would succeed in every area required in their line of succession. She had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one in the City of Secrets had been sure what had happened to the previous concubine. Some said the Air Genasi had fallen out of favor with the Emperor. Other whispers hinted that she had become pregnant and the Empress, out of fear for her current standing with the Emperor, had the concubine assassinated in order for her daughters to stay the next in line for the throne. Others said it may have been the Emperor himself who strangled the girl. Then there were some who simply stated she had run away in the middle of the night and back to her homeland. In the end though, the missing concubine was a mystery that even the City of Secrets couldn't figure out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily though, the Vistani had secured communications with the Emperor. They had posed as slavers, saying that they had a unique individual who they felt the emperor would find interesting and could potentially fill the new vacancy. The story was simple; she was a peasant girl who wanted better for her family, so she sold herself. The Emperor was interested. All that was to be left was for her inspected by his majesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruse may have been all for noble reasons, for the betterment of Ejasia, but the idea of posing as a simple peasant girl selling herself into servitude had been unsettling to Sinfi. Their people had known chains once, while some Vistani clans still did. The fact that she had to be in them now, and then pretend to be someone's plaything, was both terrifying and degrading. The only thing that stopped Sinfi from refusing the mission, was the fact that this ruse was far too close to everyday life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Sinfi loved the country she had claimed as her home base, Ejasia unfortunately had many issues. As much as they tried to hide it, the slave trade was still very prevalent. There weren't open auctions or anything obvious on the main levels of the city, but in the dark underbelly of the city, anything or anyone had a price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of the fake veneer that Ejasia liked to put forward, the wealth disparity was at an all time high. The higher classes seemed to get wealthier upon the backs of the low and enslaved classes. The likelihood of anything between wealth and poverty was rare. Unfortunately, some found it to be an even better financial option for their family to sell themselves into enslavement to the royal family or one of the high borne. At least in that situation, the family would be compensated enough to give them a year or two of food in their bellies and a roof over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the common person though, Sinfi knew she could worm her way into the Emperor's ear. She would be able to turn him into her puppet and do some good for the world around them. Maybe with enough time even help end the system of chains forever in her home away from the Vistani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind before going into the castle. She was good at magical defenses into her mind, but there was always a worry of a spell of mind reading. A distracted mind was easy to weasel into, and in this situation, it could be costly. Sinfi glanced at her brother, he had already shifted into the magical disguise making himself appear as human, non-descriptive brown eyes looked over towards her and gave her a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will do great," he said, trying to comfort her. "These chains will be gone shortly and you will excel in your task." She nodded slowly as he put his hand to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, before you know it, you'll be back with the Vistani and yelling at me for snoring." They laughed softly and smiled at one another. Sinfi’s eyes turned serious for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… long will I be on this mission?” She asked softly, Mordecai froze before taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you can get the slave trade abolished then we can discuss your extraction,” Mordecai took her hands into his, “I know it’s not ideal to not have a time line or an end date… but you’ll be doing good for the people of Ejasia. You’ll be a hero, Sinfi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the space as the word sank in. there was no end date, there was no extraction plan. She was to stay until her goal was achieved whether that took months or years. This was her duty to her people, this was her place as dictated by the Threads of Fate, and she would do as she was commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sinfi started slowly before looking back up to Mordecai with a smile, "Just because I'll be gone doesn't mean you can use my stuff," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense, it's all mine now," Mordecai started walking, dragging her behind him. "You'll be the Royal Concubine anyway, you'll get better stuff."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sinfi stood in the throne room with her head bowed and staring at the floor. She could play the part of the good and pretty peasant girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes sir, no sir, I'd like that very much sir</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all she had parroted when asked a direct question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had counted five sets of eyes on her; the Emperor seated on the dais in front of her, three royal guards placed strategically at the different exits and entrances, and their spymaster was hiding in the shadows behind her. Sinfi had felt two attempts, and failures, of magical probes into her mind. She could easily just assassinate him right now, do the Empress and their children a favor to be rid of him. After all, their marriage and children had all been arranged entirely for political gain. But that was not the task, and this mission needed more tact then what she wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As promised, she is quite the docile creature," Mordecai said, the telltale Vistani accent missing and replaced with a cool northern lands accent. "She is also quite… limber."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she has been trained in what I'm looking for?" the man in front of them asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Mordecai gave a tight smile. Sinfi wanted to throw up. Mordecai may have been a great actor, but she knew he felt a similar way. They may have made jabs at the others personal affairs, but this was different than sibling jabs. Whatever this was, neither of them wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is quite striking," Emperor Robard's voice reverberated in the hall. Sinfi heard the throne creak as he got up and walked towards her. Cold fingers gripped her chin tightly and brought Sinfi’s face up to examine her as if she was a race horse to be sold and traded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tilted her face back and forth under the light. "Such a unique color," he whispered softly. Sinfi held back every bit of emotion. She wanted to headbutt him, wrap this chain around his neck and pull as he reeled from the attack. She wanted to attack and then run. Yet she stood there, silently glancing away and forced a blush to rise to her cheeks, feigning bashfulness at the 'compliment'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one time, the Emperor would have been considered handsome, green eyes paired with dark brown hair, and a nice jawline. But years of feasts and sedentary life had caught up to him, making him portly around the middle and the, once chiseled, jaw was now hidden under a well trimmed beard and a layer of fat. Brown hair had started to grey and thin around the peak of his head while the green eyes seemed to dull from the boredom of a monotonous life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much?" Robard asked quickly and looked over towards the human version of Mordecai. He gave the king a slick smile, the Emperor had been sold on her the moment she walked in but now the deal was truly in reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Originally, we were asking for 3,000 gold for her as she is quite exotic and unique-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Emperor Robard said without another thought and waved Mordecai away. "You may leave and bring the bill to my right hand for payment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordecai gave the Emperor a low bow and quickly glanced towards Sinfi. She heard his voice slip into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll succeed, we have a contact in the servants who will pass along messages."</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a slight pause, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll miss you and wait for the day you return to us."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She swore she could feel him press his horns against hers. It was their version of hello, goodbye, and everything in between. She imagined returning the motivation, hoping it was received as he walked out of the chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool hands gripped her waist and slowly roamed lower as her mind was ripped back to the here and now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Empress is currently at the southern summer castle for the season. You two will be on alternating schedules to alleviate any … tensions," the Emperor explained slowly, a smile graced his lips, and all Sinfi could see in her mind's eye was a viper ready to strike. The feeling of nausea rolled over Sinfi once more as reality crashed into her. A throat cleared and Robard looked towards the spymaster, frustration evident in his eyes, "Yes, yes I must perform my actual duties before getting acquainted with you. First Lieutenant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man in half plate walked towards them, one hand on the pommel of his greatsword as he bowed slightly before standing back at attention, "Yes sire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take this enchanting creature up to the royal chambers," a dark chuckle fell from his lips. "And leave the shackles on for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the Emperor turned and walked towards the spymaster, the pair leaving the great hall and towards their next commitment. Sinfi and the Lieutenant stood next to one another, neither looking towards the other as the words sank in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi focused on continuing breathing, counting down the seconds until she felt calm wash over her. She took a quick glance towards her new companion. Blond hair was disheveled as hazel eyes stared at the cold marble floors. He was tall for a human, she would guess six foot five. He had the stance of a man who had seen a fight or two. Maybe not as a soldier, but as a kid on the streets? His body was built like he had seen manual labor. She couldn't help but wonder, had this man always wanted to be in the army or was this just a means to an end for poverty? Did he want to be the knight in fairy tales, or did this man find himself here because there was a warm bed and food on the table?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-He.." the man started. "My name is Lieutenant Brennan," quickly, he bowed to her, his fist lightly smacked the half plate as he pressed it against his heart. He stayed in his formal bow for a moment before helping gather the majority of the chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you could come this way Mistress," he motioned to a small door to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like I have a choice," Sinfi joked with a half smile. His neck turned slightly pink in embarrassment at the slight faux pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, right." Brennan said glancing down at her wrists, they were already slightly red from the metal. A look of concern crossed his </span>
  <span>shifting sands that</span>
  <span> were his hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Sinfi said quietly for only him to hear. "Not the first time I've been tied up" she gave him a quick wink and watched his cheeks go red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Sinfi liked making him turn different shades of pink.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"You know, this would be more enjoyable if you at least responded back," Sinfi said tiredly as she glanced over to the silent blond haired and </span>
  <span>hazel </span>
  <span>eyed guard that she had become accustomed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed her, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," she grumbled under her breath. "Be that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Brennan had quickly been assigned to Sinfi as her personal guard. Which she had decided was just a fancy title for watchdog. A tool to make sure the new expensive plaything didn't run away. Day in and day out, Brennan was her silent shadow following her through the gardens, bazaar, or any other place her heart fancied to go. The Lieutenant was there the moment she opened her door in the morning until the end of the day when she would be beckoned for by the perverted old man. Today was no exception from the routine that she had started to, unfortunately, become accustomed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Sinfi couldn't decide if Brennan had been assigned to her because he was a good soldier to protect the Emperor's new toy, or if it was because he followed orders. Had he been assigned to others in her predicament, or was this a new situation for the lieutenant? After three weeks had passed, she discovered why he was picked. When he saw the bruising and raw flesh hidden under her bangles, the answer has been relatively simple all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Brennan didn't ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes had caught the bruising. Stared at the marred flesh for a few moments, and then he looked away without uttering a word. Cheeks aflame, knowing exactly what had caused the injury, but no words said. No questions, no worried look that caught her eye, no supportive comment, just silence. Instead, Brennan straightened up, focused his eyes forward, and they continued their stroll through the palace gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Sinfi, the marred flesh and nightly acts that made her filled with disgust, either for herself or the emperor, weren't for nothing. Emperor Robard had a nasty habit of drinking too much wine around her, quickly taking what he wanted, and then passing out after releasing her from her bindings. This left Sinfi time to meander around the royal chambers, looking through the scattered papers on the different surfaces, at her leisure, as the old king snored, covering any sound she made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New legislation, proposals for alliances with foreign powers, plotting for ambush attacks against smaller city states on the outskirts of the empire were all laid out for her without hesitation. War strategies against the east were all there for the taking. After all, she was just a simple peasant girl in his eyes, she might not even know how to read, considering the lack of education for the lower classes. Sinfi was not that, though. Instead, she memorized every note of interest and juicy tidbit, sending notes with different kitchen staff back to the Vistani. Everything was useful, if not for the betterment of the empire, then the information could be sold at a premium in the Market of Secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi sighed softly as they rounded the last corner of the maze of flowers. She may have been allowed to roam the grounds and the city, but every step she took she could feel the weight of the enchanted golden anklet that was affixed to her left ankle. It showed her status as property and drained her of any magic. It was a known truth that enslaved magic users were dangerous. They could hurt their owners with little effort. Because of this, it had become common practice to just cut them from their abilities with one small enchantment. She was cut off from her powers and, like one would do with cattle, she was branded as his and his alone. Sinfi couldn't help but wonder some nights; she knew she was doing good work for the people, but at what cost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we do another round, or go somewhere else?" Sinfi asked the shadow, tired of her own circle of thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must confess, I'm starting to tire of the bazaar. There was nothing interesting there yesterday or the day before," she continued as she shifted her hair off her neck. The midday sun beat down upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. She eyed the man up and down, he was wearing his uniform of half plate, beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep all of that on you'll be cooked alive," she said softly. He eyed her silently. "If you need to strip some layers off, then by all means."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, thank you, Mistress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you can still speak after all? I was starting to worry," she eyed him, a grin slowly spreading on her lips. "You're right though, you do look fine, but not in the way you think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink rose on his cheeks as he looked to the ground quickly. Sinfi couldn't help but bite her lip and smirk at his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- um. I'm not… sure-" Their eyes caught quickly and Sinfi couldn't help but feel her stomach flip slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be fair," Sinfi interrupted him quietly as she walked closer, hips intentionally swaying slow and wide. "I think you might look even better without all of the armor," she gave him a wink, causing the blush to deepen. He stood there, his voice failing him and he tried to mouth words in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the way he looked when he was embarrassed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>4 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the slap reverberated in the bed chamber. Sinfi fell to the floor as colors danced across her vision. A burst of pain radiated from her jaw. Cautiously, she touched the tender area. Luckily, it hadn't been dislocated this time but, as Sinfi eyed the emperor's ornamental golden gauntlets, it easily could have been. No matter what though, it would leave a mark by morning light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw the way you looked at him," the older man slurred as he lumbered towards Sinfi. Green eyes burning bright in the darkness in the chambers. The pungent smell of wine filled the room. She watched the Emporer take a swig from the open bottle he clutched onto. He gripped the neck tight enough she worried it would break in his hand. There had already been one empty bottle discarded to the side when Sinfi had walked in and Robard was already through the majority of the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, when Sinfi came into the room, he was warm and jovial, slightly intoxicated, but she had come to expect that now. Candlelight normally illuminated the room and the emperor would be stripped down from his finery. Tonight though, he had been cold and still dressed in the fur lined cape and showy armor. He had sat in the darkness waiting for her, already worked up into a rage she could not squelch this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, I don't understand what you're talking about," she stammered quickly, trying to piece together what he was referring too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the month she had spent in the castle, Sinfi knew three truths: Emperor Robard was jealous, when he became jealous he became angry, and when he became angry, he became violent towards anyone in the war path. Whispers spread between the servants about the retribution he would inflict if Robard felt crossed by the people below him. Black eyes and other bruising were a common occurrence between the staff and slaves. Eyes would glance at the injury but then look away quickly, but no one talked about it. Robard, like his father and his grandfather before him, believed a hard hand was necessary when dealing with servants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and the ambassador," the man grumbled before taking another swig from the dark bottle. Sinfi felt her back hit the wall. Robard's speed was slow, but he continued to stalk closer and closer to her. There was nowhere else to run. Warning bells rang in Sinfi's head as she scanned the area, looking for anything that could be a weapon in self defense. There were none. "I saw the way his eyes ravaged your body and you allowed it. You allowed him to look at you like you were a common, fucking whore!" The words were harsh and with every word, his voice seemed to raise even more until he was shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor threw the almost empty bottle towards her. Her arms quickly rose, covering her face as she braced for impact. His aim was off and she felt it hit the wall right above her right horn, the glass shattered above her head. Green glass and red wine cascaded onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sire, I didn't mean-," Sinfi couldn't help the whimper as his hand reached out and clenched around her throat. He pulled her off the ground, bare feet kicking the air helplessly as she was lifted above the ground. She didn't have her daggers, and the magic was trapped inside her. There was no way out. This was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air. She needed air. Pointed nails clawed at gold. Desperate. Please, her eyes begged. Please, air…need...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you want to be treated like a common whore," the emperor's voice was husky as he whispered into her ear. In a single heartbeat she was slammed against the writing desk. More pain blossomed around her ribs and her shoulder. Quickly, he let go of her neck as he pressed her face hard against the marble surface, air rushed into her lungs as she greedily gulped the substance. "Then so be it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabric ripped. Sinfi closed her eyes and refused to remember the rest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sinfi spent the next few days in bed, refusing to leave the safety of the goose feather comforter wrapped tightly around her. It was the middle of the summer season but cold had seeped deep into her bones. Every inch of her body hurt with the slightest pressure or movement. Bruising had quickly blossomed and spread across all areas of her body. Nasty purples and greens covered the damage. A healer had since come and gone. She had looked over Sinfi with knowing eyes and simply said all she needed was rest for the next few weeks. Nothing strenuous and then Sinfi would be right as rain. The Emperor had luckily listened and did not call on her, but gifts were sent in his place. The finest jewelry and clothing littered her chambers, trinkets from lands far away from the empire, along with rare sweets. He was trying to buy her forgiveness or her silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what was sent, Sinfi didn't leave the bed. She laid there in the dark, staring at the wall as silent tears ran down her cheeks in constant streams. She wished her siblings were here. She wished she was back with the Vistani. She wished she had never been picked for this mission. But most of all, she wished for the pain to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi heard him clear his throat, but didn't move from her spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mistress," the Lieutenant said softly. Sinfi hadn't even heard him come in. The spy had been so distracted, she didn't hear the clanking of his half plate uniform. "The flowers in the garden look nice today. I thought you might want to go on a walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard from some other soldiers that travelers from west of the empire have arrived in the bazaar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have these little pastry... things... filled with meat. They're spicy but also minty. Also, there are these figs filled with cheese," he paused. "Sounds interesting… I thought you might like to see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- don't.." he paused, his voice was soft. "I don't want to see you like this anymore. I don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be a good soldier and don't think about it, Lieutenant," Sinfi croaked out, voice hoarse from a mixture of sobs and lack of use. Brennan went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," his voice was pained. "I carried you back that night. I saw... You shouldn't have to... I couldn't help but think about what if that happened to my little sister…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of man would I be if I stood there doing nothing?" his voice was like a whisper, heartbreak filling his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi let herself roll to the other side and pushed herself up, slowly. Pain blossomed throughout her body and she let out hiss as it flashed through her nervous system. It was everywhere and nowhere all at once. His hands were on her arm, helping her sit upright and she leaned on him when it was too intense. Their eyes caught, </span>
  <span>hazel </span>
  <span>eyes filled with worry as he looked her over. She knew the bruising was still bad. Sinfi didn't need his eyes to tell her that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lieutenant," she whispered softly. "If you did anything, it would be treason. It's best if you stay out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mistress-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Sinfi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sinfi," he tried quietly, a faint smile on his lips. "You need someone in this at least, a friend maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lieutenant-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Eric," he smiled and she couldn't help but smile sadly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the name Eric.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They walked slowly through the garden. Sinfi still hurt, but Lieutenant Eric Brennon held his arm out for her to grasp and keep steady. They walked through the flowers silently. Sinfi had walked around these gardens so many times and yet she was surprised when she spotted the entrance to an overgrown hedge maze. Forgotten by time and reclaimed by weeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" she whispered quietly as she stopped in place. Eric looked towards where she motioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that," he said. "Apparently the previous empress loved this story about a labyrinth so her husband had it built for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't look like anyone has used it in some time," Sinfi said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, the servants say the emperor doesn't like it because it reminds him of her, but can't bring himself to tear it down either," Eric shrugged as he looked down at her. "Do you want-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she answered quickly and urged her guide towards the tucked away location. They proceeded to meander through the hedges, getting lost in the ever twisting passages. The pair came back day in and day out and no one followed them. In their walks through the abandoned portion of the gardens they could be open and discuss anything they wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric told her stories from his home on the border of the empire. They were farmers, poor but his family had each other. She told him stories of her travels growing up, lands unknown to him and almost impossible to believe. They had both lost their fathers. Eric's in a hunting accident. Sinfi's was more… complicated and harder to explain, but they both knew the pain of no longer having them there. He told her about the knights that saved his little sister from raiders. From that moment on, he swore he would become one to help the people. She wasn't the peasant girl everyone thought she was, but Eric confessed he already knew that the moment he met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wanted better for the downtrodden, they wanted better for the country they loved, but most of all, they wanted better for their loved ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a week, they found the center of the labyrinth. It was a simple gazebo that overlooked the river, mountains rose in the distance. Wildflowers of every color littered the river banks. Weeping willows concealed them as they sat on an old and worn stone bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gazed out towards the vista in front of them. Neither felt the need to speak as they looked out towards the beautiful secret. Sinfi felt his hand bump hers. They glanced at one another quickly. Blush crept up Eric's neck but neither made an attempt to move their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were… holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the feeling of his hand on her’s.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The hedge maze had become their safe haven. They were free to do or say as they pleased. They laughed and danced. They would go swimming in the secluded part of the river on hot days, or just lay out in the tall grass staring up at the sky, finding pictures in the clouds above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't have surprised Sinfi when it happened. She stared at the flower, mouth slightly agape in surprise. The carnations' pink petals stood out against the iron gauntlets that held the flower so tenderly, despite the harshness of the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It reminded me of you," his voice shook slightly as he held it out to her. Sinfi glanced up towards Eric's face, </span>
  <span>hazel </span>
  <span>eyes were filled to the brim with hope and wishes for more. His Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he gulped in anticipation for her reaction, watching her face for clues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eric..." Sinfi whispered softly, the hints of sadness soured her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone too far. He had crossed the line, she had crossed the line. Their slight flirting and touching had gone too far and she knew they would be in danger if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> found out about this. Eric could be killed for this, even if the intention had been innocent. Yet, as she looked back down to the carnation, Sinfi couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. It wasn't an extravagant gift, like the jewels and clothes back in her chambers, but it was from him. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears grew abnormally hot as she reached out for the flower and slowly tucked it behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's… perfect," Sinfi said in a breath. In the back of her mind, she heard her family's voices repeating about the priority of the mission. Her mother's warnings to never get attached, and her pleas to not fall for an outsider like she had made the mistake of doing. But Sinfi ignored it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you," he whispered and ran his thumb across her cheek. She didn't know who initiated it, but their lips connected. He tasted like mint and honey and she couldn't get enough. Sinfi's arms wrapped around Eric's neck as his hands slipped cautiously around her waist, pulling her against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the way his lips felt on hers.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Come on," Sinfi laughed as she pulled Eric down the streets. They zig-zagged through side alleys and the paths less traveled. It had been three months of secret meetings in the abandoned gazebo, three months of stolen kisses, and three months of whispered stories. But most of all, three months of refuge from what haunted the castle walls. There hadn't been another large incident, but there were some mornings where there would be a black eye or a dark shadow on her neck. They chose to not talk about it when together, instead they focused on making life a little easier to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence tonight. The Emperor was fast asleep now and, with Eric's knowledge about the castle and guard positions, they were able to time things just right and sneak out into the city for the night. They were dressed in nondescript traveling clothes, allowing them to blend into the crowd. A tan cloth was wrapped around Sinfi's horns, creating the perfect covering for both her horns and skin. At first glance, they were just two people out on the town. They looked like they could have been anyone in the world and not the lieutenant of the royal guard and the royal concubine. They were two random people in the world holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you taking me?" Eric questioned with a smile and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, my little country bumpkin, we are going to Oarsport’s best kept secret," Sinfi explained. "Even someone the life long residents don't know about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight would be a goodbye to a city that Sinfi loved. It was the end of the summer and harvest season, meaning tomorrow Sinfi would be making the journey to the Summer castle to hide from the Empress. The only companion that was to be sent with her was one personal guard. Luckily for Sinfi and Eric, the Emperor had decided he could do without the Lieutenant for the winter. The castle in the south was already staffed with basic necessities in Robard's mind, so there wasn't any need to send anyone else with Sinfi. They would be primarily alone in the country together. No worries about people around every corner. No nighttime secret rendezvous. No being summoned by the Emperor. Eric and Sinfi could just exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how do you know about this secret then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Secrets, Darling," she looked behind her and gave him a wink. Sinfi glanced up and down the street before squatting down and popping open the manhole cover. She looked to her companion and motioned for him to go into the darkness. His face twisted in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not serious," Eric gave her a look of disbelief. Sinfi didn't reply. Instead, she gave him an over exaggerated eye roll and motioned to the rungs leading down into the darkness. "Sinfi, I don't even know where we're going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop acting high and mighty, and get in the damn sewer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pelor, help me," the man whispered a quiet prayer before eyeing her. "If I die, it's your fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I accept that," Sinfi rolled her eyes and watched as he lowered himself into the darkness. Quickly, she scurried after him, closing the lid to the world above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was down the rungs, she grabbed Eric's hand, who proceeded to let out a startled yell at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Humans. So adorable without the ability to see in the dark," Sinfi chuckled and she started walking down the sewer system. "Come, we're running behind schedule. If we don't hurry we'll be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Late for what?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So impatient," she muttered as they hurried their pace. Sinfi could hear the laughter as they made their way down the tunnels. They took a quick turn and were standing at a dead end, red brick blocking them from wherever Sinfi was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like this would be the end of the line, Pumpkin," Eric said slowly. Sinfi just chuckled as she reached out and tapped a few bricks, blue lights emitting from them as they heard the grinding of gears. Sinfi watched Eric's face twist from confusion to amazement as the bricks slid open and warm yellow light filled the sewer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to the District of Secrets," she whispered as she pulled him through the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the brick entrance shifted and closed behind them, leaving no trace of the secret undercity entrance.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sinfi had introduced him to the troupe during their last night in the city. The Vistani, as a whole, had welcomed Eric warmly. Similarly to if they had met any other traveler on the road. Yet, her siblings and mother gave her knowing looks throughout the night. They knew she had fallen for him and knew she was trying to get them to accept him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was dangerous to the mission. He could be caught in the crossfire if they were caught. She could ruin his life if they were not careful. Baba had even been apprehensive meeting Eric. She watched him cautiously the entire night, like he was a charm spell about to backfire. Yet, Sinfi tried not to mind the looks from her family or their apprehension around him. She just wanted to enjoy this moment with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter had since come and gone while the thaw and budding of spring had followed quickly after. Through the seasons, Sinfi and Eric's relationship had grown and blossomed into something unknown to either of them, and it was beautiful. They both had begun to know and accept what it felt like to love and be loved in return. No matter how broken they both felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the darkness of night, the pair had created a game of whispers called What if's. It was a game that could only be played in the darkness as they stared at one another, wide smiles plastered to their faces as they imagined a world where they were free from duty and family. Yet, they both knew, deep down, this couldn't be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if we ran away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if we changed our names?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if we got a little farm on the edge of the empire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if we went back to The Vistani?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if we were to wed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if the Threads of Fate blessed us with children?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if they could have it all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morning dove sang its song outside the window, signalling the rising sun was coming and a new day dawning. Daylight, though, would be the signal for their journey to start. It would signal the return of summer and the start of their journey back to the capitol. Going back to the main castle. Going back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay awake in bed, fingers intertwined as they stared up at the canopy in silence. Both knowing what the bittersweet song truly was; the end. Neither made the move to end the dream early. They waited for sunlight hoping it would never come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi felt Eric shift in the bed as the first rays broke through the window. The dream slowly started to crash around Sinfi as his fingers left hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she felt the ring slip on her finger and tears began to prick at her eyes. They couldn't. She couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not much," he whispered. "You deserve a lot more, but it's what I could afford in the village."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if..," She said, tears threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to whisper what if anymore, Sinfi," he said. "Marry me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she didn't know if the sob that escaped her lips was of happiness or out of fear for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding itself was simple and had been thrown together last minute. Sinfi had borrowed her mother's wedding gown and veil. While they had pieced together a suit for Eric out of what they could find throughout the troupe. He was missing shoes, and there were moth holes in the dress, but it was what they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordecai looked Eric in the eyes with only one threat of death if anything were to happen to her under Eric's care, but he still gave her away with a smile on his face as they pressed their horns together. With a few words from Baba and a blessing from the Threads of Fate, their souls were bound together, their lives forever entwined. In the middle of the Vistani camp, during midsummer, they were married. They danced and drank, laughter rang out into the night and everything felt right in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may have been pieced together, last minute, and in secret, but the moment their eyes caught one another and their lips came together, Sinfi knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was perfect. This was her destiny</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had been three years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years of their routine of secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years of what if's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had done a lot of good in three years. The empire was prosperous with relief to the downtrodden and lower classes. Education was slowly becoming a standard for the young. Trade was high as peace settled life long wars with the eastern kingdom. Sinfi was close to talking the emperor into abolishing the slave trade. She could see the end in sight and then her and Eric could escape this gilded prison and take their place with the Vistani… they would have to accept him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the world crashed down around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maid had seen Eric leaving Sinfi's chambers early in the morning. She had watched them kiss goodbye as he went back to the barracks. There were multiple witnesses that came forward, proving their guilt. The couple sat chained and on their knees in front of the throne in judgment. They looked to the ground in silence because there wasn't anything left to say. They had been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor's green eyes glared at them as he announced his verdict. Treason for going against the crown. Treason for their affair. Treason for love. No one in the great hall was surprised they were sentenced to death, not even Sinfi and Eric. What did surprise everyone was when the emperor got up from the throne, an unsheathed, jeweled dagger gripped in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Undo her chains and hold her horns still," Robard commanded as he roughly pushed Eric in front of Sinfi so they were on their knees staring at one another. Sinfi felt a pair of hands grip tightly onto her horns so she was forced to stare straight at Eric. Metal clanked onto the ground as her wrists were released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor squatted next to Eric and watched Sinfi closely. Any warmth in his voice had evaporated, leaving nothing but an icy chill, "You could have had everything, and instead, you threw it away on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The older man sighed as cold eyes washed over her body, "Now... I can be a merciful man. I will pardon you, if you say it meant nothing. Say that it was a lapse in judgment and foolish fantasy. You will be safe, and life will continue on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Eric?" she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will be dead for tainting your judgment," the emperor simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi was silent as she watched the pools of hazel in front of her, begging her to say it, say the words for freedom. Begging her to save herself for another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I refuse to betray my husband," Sinfi growled out. A mixture of emotions danced across Eric's face. She threw away her chance. She would rather die than lie about everything that had been. Sinfi glared at Robard, rage flowing through her body, she could feel her magic coursing through her body, flames ran through her nervous system, begging to be released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an audible crack from her left ankle broke the silence of the court. She looked down to see the anklet had snapped in half and clattered to the marble floors. Little sparks jumped off the metal. Maybe the power that was attached to her anger overload the enchantment, maybe there had been just enough of a hairline fracture from years of wear, or maybe the Mists willed it so. She didn't have time to contemplate the reasons why this had happened, she wanted revenge for the years of hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi let out a low chuckle before looking to the Emperor. Golden eyes slowly shifting to milky white as she felt magic from the Mists swell inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I curse you," her voice was a whisper, but every syllable was filled with three years of pain and hurt for every scar and bruise that had been inflicted. "I curse your family line to never be fruitful again, causing it to end in ruin. I curse your empire; may it burn around you and you be unable to stop it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So be it," the Emperor whispered, his jaw clenched in anger. In one swift motion, the dagger plunged into Eric's chest. A scream escaped Sinfi's lips as blood spread across his shirt, staining the fabric. Eric crumpled onto the floor and Sinfi was quickly on him, clutching his fading body to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you can't… not like this... Please, not like this,” she whispered as she tried to hold back sobs. Shaky hands pushed blond hair out of his eyes, "What if we ran away, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fi-" he whispered and reached up to touch her face, hot blood smearing across her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if we got that farm… what if…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sinfi," his voice, ragged. A lung had been punctured. He was bleeding internally. She knew the odds were low. "I don't regret any s-second."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't, you'll be fine…" Tears rolled down her cheeks like two rivers, "It'll be okay…It's okay..." She didn't know if the words were to comfort him or her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-sinfi Moon, I-I love y-" his words faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
  <span>Hazel</span>
  <span> eyes turned lifeless as sobs echoed in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. His body began to grow cold and stiff. Her voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if…" she had been the death of him after all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sinfi Moon of the Vistani was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordecai may have broken her out of the prison and nursed her body back to health, but she was broken. Her sisters surrounded her, but Sinfi was alone. She may have been alive physically, but her soul was gone. Every time she closed her eyes, </span>
  <span>hazel</span>
  <span> eyes stared back at her, the life force draining from them the moment she reached out. Every street she went down, Sinfi swore she saw a man with mussed blond hair turning around the corner. Every street cart had pink carnations that mocked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if … </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words haunted her.</span>
  <span> hazel eyes, messy blond hair, half smiles, and pink carnations they all haunted her wherever she went. Every single town they came to was the same song and dance. hazel </span>
  <span>eyes, blond hair, pink carnations… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been given her orders. Get out of Oarsport and Ejasia. Use the Mists to go to Kirkwall alone. Something was brewing and the Mists needed someone there. They needed her there, specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only observe, nothing undercover... just don't become attached this time," her mother sadly warned before Sinfi faded into the fog. Grey fog swirled around her before fading into green, then it was gone and she was left by the docks in a new city. A city she didn't know and a city that didn't know about her. A city without pink carnations.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if… they had run away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the Champion and his friends laughing with one another in the Hanged Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the Qunari made a nest by the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the pirate ran away. The Champion watched her leave, goodbye letter crumpled in his hand, and then, somehow, the pirate came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if… they had gotten that farm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the Champion saved the day from the Arishok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the city fall into a police state. Tensions rose and the city was at the end of its rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the chantry went up in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if… they had children.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched riots and fights in the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the templars were struck down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the Champion and the pirate sailed away, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if they had it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Six years had passed. Six years had been spent in the city without flowers. The </span>
  <span>hazel</span>
  <span> eyes and blond hair no longer haunted her everywhere she turned. But whenever she closed her eyes at night, she could still hear his voice saying two words clear as day:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Note: I'm not crying....totally not bawling my eyes out.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Eight</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Bull sat on the bench in silence. He watched Sinfi Moon from across the crackling fire. She was laughing and joking with Dorian and Varric, a bottle of something passed between the three friends. Wine, he guessed as he spied her reddened cheeks and glowing smile. She laughed more when she drank wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was happy. She was smiling. She didn't look broken, but then he remembered the night after the dragon. Breath shallow, eyes unfocused, her frozen in a moment. Two simple words could undo years of patching up the cracks in the veneer she had crafted for the world. Two words could shatter a world she desperately tried to rebuild after losing it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still hate myself for it," Mordecai admitted quietly. Bull looked over towards him, a new cigarette was lit in between his fingers as he watched his sister, golden eyes filled with pain and regret. His mask had been tossed aside what felt like ages ago, this was the real Mordecai Moon. A man punished with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was the one who said she could do it. After all, she's our family's pride and joy, the legacy child. And I was supposed to protect her." Silence filled the space between them. Bull reached his hand out and placed it firmly on the teifling's shoulder to offer some semblance of comfort. Mordecai's voice cracked slightly as he continued, "I thought she would be safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know," Bull said slowly as he released the broken man's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the problem though, I did know," he looked at Bull, smoke curling around his features, eyes hollow. "There were rumors and gossip, but none of it had been deemed as factual," the Moon twin blew out a ring of smoke. "There were just as many rumors about the abuse as there were about him being a lizardfolk wearing the skin of a human," he let out a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The moment I saw her broken and beaten in the jail cell after the trial," he shook his head slowly, as if trying to push away the memory. "I knew, in that moment, every rumor I had heard had actually been true all along," he paused for another drag before continuing. The red and orange embers at the tip of the rolled joint standing out against the shadows. "I should have known," he whispered, voice hoarse from smoke and his burden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't tell us when it was happening," Mordecai let out a bitter laugh. "She had been afraid of being pulled from the mission before she could do some real change. Stubborn girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least she did do some good for the people," Bull said slowly, trying to make something good out of this. They both knew it was a lie though. Nothing was truly worth this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did…She really did," the smaller man agreed. "But I'd give it all up just to go back and stop the mission before it even started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent. Mordecai offered Bull a drag and he took it as they stared into the flames. The smoke burned in Bull's lungs, but he needed to feel the hurt, he needed the burn, he needed to feel the pain to keep him here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the Emperor after she left for Kirkwall?" Bull asked, smoke rolling off his lips as he passed the cigarette back. The other man chuckled darkly as he took the last drag. Mordecai stood up and tossed the butt into the fire. It quickly blackened and curled unto itself before turning into ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly what she cursed him with," the red tiefling’s features seemed to sharpen and elongate in the light of the flames, his demonic lineage even more prevalent at that moment. Bull knew it was a trick of the lights, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional. "Emperor Robard had a stroke a month later. The court healer could not determine the cause of it. But the damage was done and it left him partially paralyzed, but still fit to rule."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rumors circulated that the Empress and the Emperor's right hand had been having an affair for decades. It spread like wildfire that the little princesses were actually not Robard's, and instead were the byproduct of the nightly rendezvous between the adulterous pair," he sighed slowly. "I guess, the rumors had weighed so heavily on the Emperor's mind that he ordered the court healer to do a paternity test. Sure enough, they weren't his."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A year later, on Midsummer night, his castle caught fire. The Empress and children were staying with her father, but the Emperor had been inside the castle," the devilman smirked slowly, his face looked cruel and hateful. "Rumors say his skeleton was found chained to his bed. Iron slave shackles cuffed around his wrists, forcing him to stay in place and watch his empire burn around him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the void as they both stared into the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poetic," Bull said slowly as he watched Mordecai. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you have no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> that happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, no idea," he looked down at Bull with a wink. "All I know, is the man who orchestrated it must have looked great doing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet," they shared a quick smile before the red tiefling turned to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mordecai, I never answered your question," Bull said quickly, the brother turned to look at the Qunari quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My intention with her is simple," Bull said slowly, keeping eye contact. "Make her life a little easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordecai stood there silently, analyzing the ex-Ben-Hassrath for hints of deceit or a game being played. "Good," a smile slowly grew on his lips. "I hope she keeps you as a bed warmer then. If she doesn't, well, she's officially gone mad," with that, he disappeared into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull shook his head slowly with a low laugh as he gazed back into the flames of the bonfire. Mordecai was somehow both everything and nothing like what Bull would have guessed a brother of Sinfi Moon would be. He was more chaotic and open than Sinfi. Both were deadly, but there was some sort of added edge with Mordecai's candor. Bull could see a conversation being ended with a 'sorry friend, this is the end of the line.' Then the next thing you knew, you're bleeding out on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull was also unsure where the tiefling stood on a moral compass, or if he even had one. On one hand, the assassination of a monarch may have not been the best thing to support or condone. Yet, Bull couldn't help but find himself agreeing with the actions that may have, hypothetically, been taken by Mordecai. Bull had slowly become more acclimated over the years to the grey areas of justice outside of the Qun, but deep down, he was still hardwired for that life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked up from the flames as Mordecai appeared behind Sinfi, who was currently trying to teach Dorian the dance from earlier. The dance in question involved some movement that looked as if it popped her hip out of its socket to complete. Her brother whispered something into Sinfi's ear, causing her to look towards Bull, pink rising to her cheeks and neck as their eyes caught one another's. Mordecai gave Bull a silent bow before turning towards the parked caravans, vanishing into the winding paths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull found himself getting up from his spot and making his way towards the group of misfits. They were more than just companions now, they were friends. As he walked towards the group, he watched Sinfi, who's eyes scanned his face and horns. Recognition crossed her features, but she said nothing, turning her focus away to Dorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Tiny," Varric slurred slightly as he offered the bottle that had been passed around before. "We were wondering when you'd make it over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't want to interrupt what looked like an intense training session," Bull joked with a half-smile. Golden eyes quickly glance towards him again, but the glassy eyes didn’t see him, they were trained solely on his forehead and horns. The eyes darted away, knowing they had been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to get this, if it's the last thing I do!" Dorian exclaimed, lifting his fist in the air as Sinfi shifted his hips with her hands. Bull looked around, he could see the majority of the chargers and inner circle in different groupings. Yet, there was one person he couldn't pick out of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Cullen?" Bull asked quickly. Sinfi looked over her shoulder at Bull with a smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The three succubi called my sisters have kidnapped the commander and taken him to their Vardo to do unspeakable things with him," she wagged her eyebrows at him with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit," Bull leaned back shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not lying," Varric laughed. "I watched them circle around him, then danced off with him like the stories of fairies stealing children."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they're going to eat him alive," Sinfi chuckled. "On one hand, I'm worried for him. On the other, eh? He needs to live a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull laughed before taking a giant swig out of the bottle. Instantly, it burned and caused him to cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vashedan!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Bull cursed. "This is worse than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maraas-Lok</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What the hell is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baba's wine," the three said in unison. Bull looked at the nondescript bottle and then to Sinfi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is she not dead yet?" Bull asked, not sure if it was a joke or a serious question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, we ask the same thing daily," Sinfi shrugged, causing the group to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>She was drunk, he was drunk, they were both </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk as they stumbled through the Vistani camp. Her hand was gripping his as she pulled him through the twisting pathways created by the caravans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be up here, I promise," she slurred slightly as she stumbled along the uneven ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said that five turns ago," Bull let out a laugh. He may have sounded jovial, but he couldn't help but wonder that if Sinfi looked back towards him, would she see The Iron Bull or the ghost that haunted her waking moments. If when she curled up next to him at night, was it him or blond hair and </span>
  <span>hazel</span>
  <span> eyes she imagined in her bed. He didn't want to care. He shouldn't care, but now that Bull knew the secret she kept close, he couldn't help but ask: were their nightly routines helping Sinfi or actually hurting her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull's wrestling thoughts dissipated the moment he saw it. He knew they had reached their destination as a pink and gold wagon came into view. Scrolling work in every color decorated the exterior and he instantly knew this was her’s. An infectious smile spread across her face as she picked up speed, forcing him to follow in her tracks. With quick fingers, she unhooked the latches locking the wagon and climbed into the darkness, leaving Bull out in the cool night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head popped out of the darkness, hair a mess and tumbling down her left shoulder, eyes glassy from alcohol and sleeplessness. Bull couldn't help but glance up to the sky, expecting to see the dawn start approaching. They were dancing upon the line of either late night or early morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you coming into my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vardo</span>
  </em>
  <span> or not?" Sinfi slowly drawled, her accent thickened with alcohol. It still held the bewitching tones, but it had become even more mysterious and captivating. Bull leaned up against the entrance of the wagon, his hand gripping the weathered wood. Their faces were close as wine tainted breath mingled with wine tainted breath. Well... that was if "Babba's Wine" was actually still classified as wine and not the hellfire it tasted like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that an invitation, Sinfi Moon of the Vistani?" he chuckled at the formality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I invite you in, The Iron Bull of the Bull's Chargers?" she countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I'm the farthest from </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>hazel</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> eyes and pink carnations.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought spun quickly through his mind, but he didn't answer and instead found himself crawling into the back of the wagon, wordlessly. He flopped on the floor, his back against the mattress that was recessed into the wooden floorboards, and looked up. Stars. He could see the stars. There was a curved wooden ceiling, but he swore he could see the sky clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an enchantment," Sinfi whispered quietly as she curled against him. "It mirrors what's outside without having to face the elements."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull instinctively wrapped his arm around her as he looked to the stars above. Without a word, Bull reached up to touch the vision. His hand passed through the starry night without issue. It felt cold as the tendrils of magic curled around his fingers, but he did not fear it. If anything, the ex-Qun adhering man looked at it with new eyes. Magic was terrifying, but it could be beautiful too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It helps me sleep at night," she said softly before pushing herself up and looking down at him, the magical moonlight casting a glow onto her body. Her clothing and hair were disheveled, her make up almost worn away, but to the Iron Bull, she was still breathtaking in the celestial glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers reached down and started tracing the patterns Baba had left on his forehead and horns. Bull reached up quickly, thinking that there was some residue leftover, but he only felt skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who gave you this?" she asked softly. There was no strong emotion in her tone; it was just pure curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baba found me earlier today on the battlements," Bull sighed. Their eyes met. Golden eyes burning with wonder and curiosity. "She was pretty adamant about drawing on my forehead with something that looked like congealed blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she did, did she?" Sinfi's voice was cold but betrayed an assortment of emotions, hurt being the most prevalent. She shook her said slowly before looking to the stars above them, "It was horse blood the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's very reassuring about Vistani customs and magic," Bull deadpanned. "What did she do, exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back down at him, eyes searching his as she debated on the information she was willing to sacrifice today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's... " Sinfi voice failed. She looked back to the stars above, "It's nothing you have to worry about, The Iron Bull."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask more. He wanted to push, but the mixture of alcohol and the way Sinfi looked underneath the starlight caused words to fail him. Deep down, Bull knew pushing would just result in more silence and cause the protective wall around her to quickly reappear. Instead, Bull let instinct kick in and pulled her on top of him. Their lips met quickly and he kissed her softly as his hands tangled into her wavy locks. With every kiss and touch that night, it was a silent promise Bull made to her: she would never have to worry. In his care she was safe, but most of all, she was free from the chains. He kept her mind focused on the here and now, this moment in her Vardo, away from the world. There were no Emperors, no pink carnations, no Inquisition, and no Corypheus. Just this. Just them. Just the stars above.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun started to rise as Bull slowly started the well-rehearsed process of extracting himself from the sleeping woman of dawnstone, who clutched onto him like a child with their teddy bear. Her face was carefully tucked into the crux of his neck and shoulder, an arm thrown over his stomach, her tail snaked around his leg for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, he had thought it was cute and slightly entertaining how this cold and calculating spy turned into someone who snuggled up to someone like a house cat once the sun dipped below the horizon. Now, it was sobering. It wasn't the Iron Bull she snuggled into, it was the memory of Eric. The memory of what once was and what could have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked down at her as the words haunted his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He shook his head and left the wagon silently. His eyes betrayed him and drifted over the sleeping Inquisitor once more. The light sheets were wrapped around her hips and thighs. He had already been replaced by an extra pillow that she gripped onto like a life raft. The only parts of Sinfi visible to him were the curve of her back where her calves and feet poked out from the covers. Bull eyed her left ankle, the band no longer encircled the joint but, if the dawn's light hit the area just so, Bull swore he could see the shadow of what once used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would continue to give her what she needed. Even if it meant The Iron Bull was just a placeholder for a ghost.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you say, friend?" Mordecai asked, a sly smile on his face as he eyed Bull and Krem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to train against both of us," Krem motioned between him and Bull. "At the same time?" he didn't hide the absurdity he felt about the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It should be an even match," Mordecai shrugged quickly. Bull eyed the Moon twin cautiously. He knew you couldn't judge just by looks when it came to a fight, but there was something odd about the lithe rogue wanting to take on a berserker and a warrior without any backup. Sinfi wouldn't even challenge them both at the same time and she had been training with both Bull and Krem for barely six months… it had only been a little more than six months since the world turned upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Bull said as he shook his head. He grabbed his greataxe and walked into the training arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chief, you're joking…" Krem said with slight disbelief. Bull gave him a half-hearted shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should be interesting, Krem. Might as well try to knock the smug look off his face," Bull watched as Krem shook his head in astonishment about the uneven match as he picked up his shield and sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krem made his way into the ring followed by a smiling Mordecai. Bull watched him closely. Unlike Sinfi, he had no overt weapons on him, whereas her daggers were always prominently attached to her thigh. No daggers, no rapier, no bow. The only thing on him was a guitar strapped to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krem and Bull stood on one end of the ring while Mordecai's smirk fell, his face becoming hard like stone. He held up a finger toward them to show he wasn't yet ready. He shifted the guitar into his hands and started tuning the strings with expert ease. Bull and Krem watched onward with confusion as Mordecai continued to tune the guitar until he was satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready, whenever you are gentlemen," he stated with a smile on his face as he looked towards the pair. Bull and Krem glanced at each other quickly as realization dawned between them, their opponent had chosen a guitar for a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So be it," Bull said slowly before charging towards Mordecai. A devilish smile crossed his lips as the Qunari crossed the arena towards him. Mordecai's fingers began to pluck the strings, creating a sorrowful tune as his song drifted on the breeze to Bull's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's been said the world's a stage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And everyone must play their part</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And give them one hell of a show,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Iron Bull was no longer in a training ring in Skyhold. He was on the streets of Seheron. Smoke and screams filled the marketplace he knew way too well. Confused, Bull desperately looked around searching for something. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. But the dead bodies of his unit littered the ground around him, rigor mortis already starting to set in along with the eventual decay. His boots standing in a river of blood, he could feel the warmth through the leather. Blood also coated his armor and axe. The salt air mixed with gunpowder and iron tickled his nostrils.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He blinked slowly, but what surprised him was he felt both eyelids moving. Cautiously, Bull reached up towards his left eye, there was no eye patch. Had it all been a dream? Had insanity taken ahold of him? Bull took stock of his surroundings. Tal-Vashoth circled him, their eyes shone through the drifting smoke. They were hungry and ready for the kill. A kill they wouldn't get. He refused to fall to them. He couldn't fall to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bull let out a roar as he swung his axe towards the closest one. Quickly dodge, fake-out to the left, then going to the right. Eyes watched him, alight and ready for a fight. He attacked again and again and again until he was breathing heavily. The Tal-Vashoth constantly dodged him with expert precision, as if they knew every move in his book.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bull became increasingly frustrated with every attack. But with every swing of the axe, Skyhold became a distant memory. The Inquisition didn't exist. Golden eyes were a secret dream of a world that never was and never could be. All there was, was Seheron and fighting for order. The Iron Bull no longer existed; he was Qunari, he was Hissrad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was on top of the Tal-Vashoth now, backed into a corner. Hissrad only had to take one strike and then it would be over...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackness filled his vision and he felt himself falling backward.</span>
  <span> His back hit the ground,</span>
  <span> causing the air in his lungs to vanish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mordecai, why would you do that," a woman's voice whispered angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sister will be furious if she finds out," a second added quickly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>when,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Esma, because Sinfi will find out and then skin Mordecai alive," a third corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think it would affect him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly," Mordecai defended himself. "To be fair, she should have prepared </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people, for magical attacks like ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Bull opened his eye, and the light blinded him. He squinted against the sunlight beating down upon him as three truths dawned on him. First, Bull was in Skyhold. He was not in Seheron any more, in fact, it had been years since he had left that godforsaken island. Second, he was laying on his back. What felt like electricity ran through his veins, rendering Bull paralyzed on the dusty ground. Finally, three matching pairs of eyes stared down at him with concern. Sapphire blue eyes against dawnstone skin, raven-like hair hung around their faces and curled ram horns sprouted from their skulls. These were the triplets, or succubi as Sinfi had nicknamed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good," the first one said, blue eyes blinking in surprise. "You're not dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drina," the second one, Esma, hissed and glared at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catarina</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit him with something, way too strong, to knock him out," the now identified Drina replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, did I?" Catarina glared at the first sister. "By all means, you try to subdue the raging Qunari next time and show me how it's done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly happened," Bull groaned, the bickering stopped as the three sets of eyes looked down at The Iron Bull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You agreed to a challenge against Mordecai-," Drina explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's voice and music are laced with magic-" Esma interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The spell he used on you takes complete control and makes you fight your friends," Catarina finished. All three smiled quickly as they stared at him, eyes flicking back and forth between his eye and forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Krem-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine Chief," Krem called from the sidelines. Bull picked up his head and looked towards his second in command, lounging against the ring's barrier, a pack of ice covering his right eye where Bull must have got him. Mordecai was next to Krem, refusing to look Bull in the eyes as he played with his instrument. Bull tried to get up, but the moment he was slightly off the ground, the electricity inside of him zapped at the muscles, causing him to fall back to the dirt. White-hot pain shot through him and then quickly dissipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might want to just lay here for a bit," Esma's smile was soft and warm. "Let it leave your system naturally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't really have a choice," Drina deadpanned, causing Esma to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, since you're trapped here," Catarina said slowly, her eyes blatantly staring at his horns and forehead. "Did Sinfi mark you as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giogoto</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull opened his mouth to ask what that even meant, but was quickly interrupted by a honeyed voice he knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on here?" Sinfi’s voice was sharp. Bull looked up to see her standing with her arms crossed, glaring at the triplets. Waiting for an explanation of what she had found out in the courtyard. The triplets glanced at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mordecai did it," they quickly said in unison. They stood at attention and pointed to the red tiefling. His motions stopped as he looked up and Sinfi's ire shifted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mordecai challenged Bull and Krem to a fight," Drina said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He made The Iron Bull hallucinate and charge after Krem," Catarina said slowly. "I had to knock him out before someone was killed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he, now," Sinfi said slowly as she advanced towards her brother. "Even though I made it clear that no one was to bend anyone to their will while in Thedas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My darling little sister-" the man started with a slow smile, but his voice betrayed him as it was filled with nerves. His voice died when he caught the flames flickering at her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krem looked over to Mordecai, "You might want to run mate." And he did. Mordecai ran as fast as his legs could take him, but Sinfi Moon was faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harding and the scouts had sent word that the foothold in the Western Approach had been secured. Sinfi gathered Varric, Dorian, and Bull to start the long trek to the sandy deserts. Yet, when they met at the gates the next morning in the courtyard, Sinfi did not have the horses as she normally did. Instead, she stood there with a secretive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to travel a little… differently?" she asked as she eyed the three men, who looked between each other with slight confusion and apprehensiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pinky," Varric started slowly. "What, do you have hidden up your sleeve?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With my troupe close by, I have better access to all of my powers," Sinfi said, the smile seemed to widen on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're talking about having access to the Mists, right?" Dorian asked, both excitement and a slight nervousness lingered in his eyes and voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she was alight with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull watched as Sinfi turned and muttered a few words, her hands swirled in the air, and fog slowly rolled through the gates towards them. The grey Mists thickened and began to swirl around them, licking at their legs. Bull looked towards Sinfi, her focus was on whatever was in front of them. Yet one thing made Bull pause, her golden eyes had turned milky. Milky like that day in judgment. Milky like Baba's. Milky and grey like the Mists that curled around them. Bull realized this was The Mists the Vistani talked about with such reverence. This was her power, her birthright as the eldest daughter in her family's lineage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Sinfi said as she walked forwards, the Mists swallowing her form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sparkler, is this… safe?" Varric asked slowly, his face filled with skepticism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have absolutely no clue," Dorian whispered, eyes wide in amazement as he stepped forward into the unknown. His form, like Sinfi's, disappeared from view. Bull and Varric looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Bull said slowly. "Is this going into that book of yours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tiny, if I added this to the manuscript, my publishers would instantly label it as fiction," Varric said as they walked into the Mists together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milky grey slowly shifted to black as darkness engulfed Bull. Everything he knew of the world was gone. He was weightless as he floated in this new half-world. There was nothing in the inky black void that he found himself suspended in. Years of cannon fire had left permanent ringing in his ears, but even that was now gone as haunting silence overtook the space. Time was nothing. Space was nothing. The Iron Bull was just a speck in the grand scheme of the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and then he was falling. Crashing through the darkness, faces and memories flashed around him, some he knew others were unknown to him. Images of 'what if's' and what might be flashed before him. He could see what could have been if he had said or chosen differently. Bull saw the images, but somehow couldn't comprehend any of the information. The wind rushed past him, making his eye water. Instinctively, Bull put his arms up to his face to try and protect him from the inevitable impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it was over. His feet were on solid ground and the sun beat down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can open your eyes now, Tiny," Varric said quietly. Cautiously, Bull lowered his arms and opened his eye. They were alive. They were standing in the desert in the Western Approach. Bull looked between the three companions and landed on Sinfi in the end. Her eyes had turned back to the golden orbs he had become so used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What… was that," Bull asked slowly and cautiously as he tested his voice. He watched Sinfi's face as she studied him with a critical eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those were The Mists and the Threads of Fate," she responded simply, as if that was all the explanation he needed. "It will take time, but it will become less jarring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Sinfi turned and looked along the horizon. "From Harding's notes, the ritual tower should be this way. Hawke and Stroud are waiting, we'll need to hurry," Sinfi said quickly before starting to make her way down the sand dunes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The march through the sand dunes was long and hot, but as they saw the dark spires rising from the shifting sands, the sweat dripping down their faces felt worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawke and Stroud stood together, arms crossed as they watched the party get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made it," Hawke said as he looked towards Sinfi, a corner of his lip curled up in a smirk. "And here I was beginning to think I'd been stood up, Inquisitor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, being stood up?" Sinfi said with a slight laugh and a wink as she walked towards him. "Never."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you made it, Inquisitor," Stroud said much more formally, obviously unhappy to have to break up the more light-hearted banter. "I fear they have already started the ritual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has to be blood magic," Hawke explained. Concern crossed his face, "I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take point," Sinfi said as she eyed the bridge and stairs leading to their destination. "Bull and Stroud, behind me. Dorian and Varric, stay covered as we get closer. Don't shoot unless you have a clear shot." She looked to Hawke, "Stay here and make sure we're not ambushed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can do," he nodded towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they made their way towards whatever awaited above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Demons, it had to be fucking demons and blood magic. Bull placed his foot on the corpse of the Grey Warden as he un-lodged his weapon from the sternum. The sound of bones snapping filled the air. Bull looked down at the corpse in front of him. The Warden was young, maybe nineteen years of age. Twenty at max. The Iron Bull couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his chest. Too young. Too young to die like this because of some crazy fucking vint. Too young to die for a cause that turned him into cannon fodder. Bull felt her hand rest on his forearm, her touch was fire and light as it burned away the spiral of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to keep moving," Sinfi's voice was soft, as if she had read his mind. Or maybe she was thinking the same thing as she stared down at the dead boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Boss," Bull nodded as he turned and followed her to the last battlement in need of clearing. They fought wave after wave of demons and spellbound Wardens. At one point, Bull lost count of how many people they had killed. No, not people; things. They were no longer people. He was no longer Bull, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iron Bull, a tool forged for destruction and mayhem, a weapon for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Livius Erimond had fled during the battle at the abandoned Tevinter tower, leaving the group disheartened with no trace of where the Venatori mage had disappeared to. Luckily for them, Stroud knew the area and of an abandoned Grey Warden fortress that Hawke and he had agreed to scout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, there was an army of Grey Wardens, willing to raise a demon army for what they thought to be the greater good. Luckily, the fortress had been built around the second Blight, meaning its defenses were not prepared for an attack with modern siege equipment. And with the new Vistani magic, it was easier to march an army through a portal then across a continent. The fight would be costly, but they had to get to the Warden-Commander before the demon army was fully raised. Some of the Wardens were able to listen to reason, others unfortunately were too far gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they fought their way through demons and Wardens who had become mindless slaves to the magister’s will. The sound of trebuchets going off echoed around them. The walls shook with every impact they made. The sound of demons screeching in the night haunted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just had to be fucking demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to hurry!" Sinfi shouted as the party fought their way towards the main courtyard. Bull caught the eyes of Dorian, Varric, and Cole. The sound of fighting was far away, meaning they were close to their destination. Sinfi tried to open the door leading to the main courtyard. but it wouldn't budge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bull, this door is bolted," Sinfi said as she glanced towards Bull. "Do you think you can get it?" Golden eyes caught silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it, Boss," he said before quickly, ramming his shoulder into the door. Wood splintered and cracked as he went through the material. His shoulder would hurt tomorrow, but it was worth the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party rushed through the opening as Warden-Commander Clarel sliced an older Warden's throat. Blood trickled down the man's front, staining his armor with the dark, viscous liquid. Life drained from his eyes as he crumpled forward with an unceremonious thud. They stopped in their tracks, Sinfi's eyes wide as she watched the scene in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," she said under her breath as her head shook slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop them!" Livius yelled out to the Wardens below him. "We must complete the ritual!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grey Wardens looked amongst themselves. Either they were unsure about the command, or were slowly understanding the ramifications of their actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clarel," Sinfi's voice rang out as she stepped forward. "You don't have to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she looked towards the Inquisitor, sorrow filled her eyes. "I do. It's the only way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you do this, you'll be doing exactly what he wants," Sinfi anger bubbled in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn?" Livius let out a laugh. "Who wouldn't want that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarel looked between the two, concern etched on her face, "I admit these methods are extreme, but we make the sacrifices no others will. We will die proudly for a world that will never thank us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then your Tevinter ally will bind you all to Corypheus," Stroud took a step forward, dark eyes shooting daggers towards the Commander. She took a step back and shook her head, disbelief on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" Clarel started. "But he's dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Sinfi said slowly. "He's not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Livius scoffed, "These people will say anything to break your confidence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarel closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Bring it through," her voice was broken as she spat out the command. Quickly, the Warden mages broke open the boundary between Thedas and the Fade. Shrieks and screams reverberated out from the portal leading to the hellish world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have seen my share of blood magic, it is never worth the cost," Hawke tried to argue, anger twisting on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've trained half of you myself," Stroud said, a mixture of emotions muddled his cries. "But I will do whatever it takes to stop this madness!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinfi caught Clarel's eyes before speaking, her voice was calm and exuded power, "The Grey Wardens have a proud history. You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven, Hunterfell, Ayesleigh, and in Denerim. This world will never repay their debt to the Grey Wardens, but you continue to save it because they need you." She took a reassuring breath, "I understand sacrificing the few for the many. I would not stand against you unless I knew you were being used."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarel was silent as she watched the Inquisitor. Her gaze slowly shifted towards Livius Erimond. "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed," her voice was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Livius Erimond's face twisted in a sneer, "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With quick movements, Eirmond bashed the bottom of his staff to the ground. A roar in the distance shook the stronghold as the corrupted dragon flew down from the darkened sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were running. Chasing after the fleeing Venatori Magister, Clarel on his heels. As the rest of the party turned the corner, they found the pair locked in a duel. Erimond desperately threw every fire spell in his arsenal at Clarel's shield as she stalked towards him. Anger radiated off of her in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," She said, hurt and betrayal laced her words. "You have destroyed the Grey Wardens!" She twirled her staff and sent a bolt of energy to her opponent's chest, knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Clarel," he let out a hollow laugh as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. "You did that all by yourself, you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes and you were eager to get your hands bloody."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarel let out a scream before releasing another volley of electricity at the man. He slid across the broken bridge from the force of impact. Clarel twirled her staff and pointed it towards the crumpled man, prepared to deal the killing blow, unaware of the Red Lyrium dragon circling in the background, ready to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clarel, look out!" Stroud shouted. Clarel looked towards the incoming enemy, but it was too late as the maw gripped her. They watched as the dragon flew around with her body gripped tightly in its jaws as it eyed the Inquisitor and the rest of the group. They found themselves backing away from the beast, who quickly threw the broken and bloody Warden-Commander to the ground and stalked towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked between the body of Clarel, the corrupted dragon, and the impending doom which was the ravine behind them. His eye caught Sinfi's, worry and anxiety-filled pools gazed back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever happens," She whispered. "Thank you for being by my side." Gold melted to the pearly gaze. Angry green streaks flickered from her palm as the anchor became aware of the plan she had concocted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you trust me?" she asked the group. They looked between themselves and nodded slowly, as they continued to get closer to the edge. The dragon slowly stalked towards its prey, almost relishing at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you do, don't look past the rift," with that, Sinfi's boot hit the edge of the bridge leading to the chasm. Fire shot from her hand, creating a wall between them and the dragon, who let out a loud screech in protest. Her other hand shot out two bolts of green energy aimed below them. Then, as if the world froze, Bull watched as the Inquisitor tipped backward into the chasm. Like his body was being controlled by someone else, Bull ran towards the edge to grab her before she fell. Their hands brushed against one another, but he didn't catch her. He didn't think, he just let his body go into autopilot. Bull was falling after her. They were falling, air rushed past them and they were falling. He heard their companions yell and scream as they made the plunge with them, putting all trust into their Inquisitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked past Sinfi, who had closed her eyes in concentration, sure enough, there were two rifts waiting to catch them and propel them into the unknown. Varric, Bull, Cole, and Sinfi fell into one while Dorian, Hawke, and Stroud fell into the other. The holes closed quickly as electricity lit up the night behind them and the dragon started to tumble after it's prize. Darkness consumed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shot through the void at breakneck speeds. Images passed Bull's vision but this time it wasn't as starting or discombobulating as it once was. Before he knew it, they were laying on a grassy hill. Two moons sat in orbit about them, a sky filled with unknown constellations welcomed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull pushed himself up onto his forearms. Sinfi stood against the lights of a city below them. The scarf covering her horns flowed in the light breeze. Her back was to them as she stared out towards the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss," Bull started, his voice dry and rough. "Where are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bull got up and actually looked at the city, he didn't need to hear her answer. His eyes caught the white marble castle in the distance with golden spires. White walls encased a bustling marketplace. He walked to Sinfi's side, her lips were parted as shallow breaths left her. Golden, glassy eyes gazed at the city she knew too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Oarsport," her soft voice drifted on the night wind that smelled like sandalwood and jasmine flowers. "The capital of Ejasia."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to mother fucking Oarsport!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nine</strong>
</p><p>Something inside Bull couldn't completely comprehend what Sinfi had told them. Yet, here they were, standing on a grassy hill overlooking Oarsport. He looked back towards Sinfi, her profile was lit by the warm glow from the bustling city below them. Her eyes glimmered in the light with years of unshed tears. Yet, she stood there, saying nothing and refusing to let them fall, refusing to let everyone see her crumble.</p><p>"Where's everyone else, Pinky?" Varric asked as he got up off the ground. Joining Bull and Sinfi where they stood. She shook her head, clearing her eyes of the pain. Her charms clinked together like wind chimes. Bull looked back towards where they had appeared. Sure enough, the only other member of their party was Cole, who was sitting on the grass, staring up at the double moons and the scar in the sky that mirrored the one in Thedas. Dorian, Stroud, and Hawke were all missing.</p><p>Sinfi stayed silent as she continued to look forward, her eyes scanning the city.</p><p>"Where is Hawke…" Varric forcefully said towards her, demanding an answer. Sinfi continued her silence, realization began to dawn between all of them: Sinfi had made a gamble with opening the rifts, and it had gone sour.</p><p>Varric's face reddened as an unusual anger began to boil in the dwarf, "Sinfi, I will ask one more time before I walk away from all this: Where. Is. Hawke?"</p><p>"I don't know," her whisper seemed to echo around them. "I thought they would be here with us, but I... miscalculated." Varric stared at her in disbelief.</p><p>"Let me see if I got this right, Pinky," Varric spoke slowly, his normal joking cadence sharp with anger and disbelief. "You didn't know what to do, so you decided to open two rifts for an escape route, and then what? See what would happen, just for the hell of it?"</p><p>"Varric," Bull said more forcefully then necessary.</p><p>"That's not..." she looked down and bit her lip in contemplation. "Yes, you're right," her normal confidence was lost as fear and failure took over.</p><p>"Must be fast, must be clever, must keep us safe. I haven't seen death in this thread, but it doesn't mean it won't happen," Cole whispered from behind them. "The Mists are safe, the Mists will protect us. We must get to the Mists."</p><p>Varric, Sinfi, and Bull looked towards their last companion as he stared straight at Sinfi, a soft smile in her direction. He was trying to help smooth things over. Cole gave words and made sense of the inner turmoil that plagued her mind in those last moments. Bull couldn't help but give the weird, squirrely kid a half smile, he was proud of him.</p><p>"Yes, Cole," Sinfi's voice was soft before looking back towards Varric, her exterior solidifying once again. "Look, we'll find them. Since the Vistani are in Thedas and we are now in Ejasia, my magic is not strong enough to control the Mists alone. We're going to need to get help."</p><p>"And how are we going to do that, Boss?" Bull asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As you said, the Vistani are not here, and they're the only ones who can move between the dimensions."</p><p>Sinfi took in a breath slowly, golden eyes caught his. They burned like fire against the night with determination.</p><p>"The Vistani are gone, but the ones who have left the Troupe are still here. They may have enough connection with the Mists still to get us back."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The marketplace was loud; alive and bustling with vendors and people, despite the late night sky. The smell of unknown spices and a cacophony of voices filled the air. Languages of all types caught Bull's ears. Some he could pick out with ease, dwarvish, elvish, and infernal. Then there were others he could not place for the life of him. People of all types walked through the crowded streets: humans, creatures smaller than dwarves, elves, even a few tieflings were peppered throughout the marketplace. All ranging in different tones of red to human skin tones. If it wasn't for their horns or thick fleshy tails they could pass as a normal humanoid creature.</p><p>Bull didn't know where to look. He had been in cities and busy marketplaces many times before, but this was different. First, no one paid them mind. He did not receive any second glances due to his size or being Qunari. He was swallowed into the moving crowds without question. But this was also <em>her</em> home, this was <em>her</em> life, and this was, possibly, the one time for him to soak in a part of Sinfi he might not be able to access again.</p><p>Every so often, with the movement of silks and robes, Bull would catch the glimmer of a golden anklet or deep scarring around the wrists. Both current and previous slaves blended into the crowd. If he hadn't known, then none of it would have stood out, but the signs were now obvious to him. Oarsport may have been nice to look at and explore, but he knew, too well, of the secrets hidden under the beautiful facade.</p><p>There was one thing about this city that unnerved him. It didn't matter which street they took or which way they were facing, some how the white castle loomed in the background, surrounded by guards in golden armor. Always, in their peripheral, haunting their every move. Watching them like a bird of prey.</p><p>"So much hurt, so much pain," Cole said softly, breaking Bull out of his trance. "She thought she buried all of this with him."</p><p>Cole's eyes were trained on Sinfi's back. She walked through the marketplace ahead of them, moving through the crowded streets with ease and expertise.</p><p>Varric looked towards Cole, "Kid, I thought we agreed to leave her memories alone."</p><p>"Running through tents hand in hand, laughter bubbling from our lips like water from a fountain. Stolen kisses in the side streets where there were no eyes in the shadows... We were children playing as adults. Just two kids who were blind to consequence," Cole spoke, his eyes filled with sorrow. "She blames herself."</p><p>Varric caught Bull's gaze with a questioning look to see if the Qunari understood what he was talking about. Bull shrugged while playing dumb. In reality he didn't need Cole to tell him the thoughts running rampant through her mind. This was Sinfi's first time back to Oarsport since her world crumbled. An old wound had been reopened and now was forced to drain right in front of them. This trip wouldn't be easy, but deep down, Bull knew it had to happen at some point. At least he would be there to pick up the pieces and help fix the cracks in the veneer.</p><p>"He would be alive if it wasn't for me… I need to send more money to his family…" Cole whispered. "So stupid, so careless. Never again. Never again."</p><p>Bull placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, "Come on Cole, let her be."</p><p>Cole looked up at Bull in dismay at his reaction but did as he asked as they continued to follow the Inquisitor from a distance. They made their way out of the market and through the twisting corridors created by the stone buildings. If they lost sight of Sinfi, they would be lost in an instant within the maze like streets and alleyways. Bull watched her stop at a manhole cover in the middle of the lone road. She glanced around, confirming they were alone, before kneeling down and popping it open.</p><p>"Make your way down, quickly," Sinfi said as she looked to her three companions. "I'll be right behind you."</p><p>Varric was about to protest but Bull cleared his throat silencing any question in leadership. The smaller man shook his head towards the Qunari, but chose to say nothing and do as he was told.</p><p>One by one, they climbed down the rungs of the metal ladder into the sewers below. The ceiling was low, forcing Bull to bend down to avoid hitting his horns against the slime covered stonework above. Finally, Sinfi followed them, covering the entrance behind her and cutting them off from the light above. Darkness consumed them in the musty tunnels. Somewhere far away, water dripped rhythmically in the deep recesses of the darkness.</p><p>They could hear Sinfi making her way down the ladder, the sound of rings and bangles hitting the metal rungs echoed through the passage. Her boots hit the ground before a ball of fire ignited from her palm, bringing light to the tunnel. Shadows flickered all around them and danced on the algae covered stones.</p><p>"We still have a ways to go, but we're almost there," she glanced up quickly before starting down the narrow walkway. "This isn't patrolled by the royal guard, so we should be safe."</p><p>"Meaning, we weren't before?" Varric deadpanned. Sinfi stopped and looked over towards her companions, her eyes calculating the risk and reward of letting them in.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure if I'm still wanted for treason or not," Sinfi said nonchalantly, causing Varric to chuckle.</p><p>"Treason," the dwarf laughed before sighing. "Pinky, what are we going to do with you?"</p><p>"We can discuss <em>both</em> of our criminal records when we get home," she said with a wink before looking down the opposite direction of the tunnel. "There are other creatures that call this place home, though. We should get going before one of them finds us."</p><p>The group nodded silently and followed the rogue down the long corridor. The walls seemed to stretch on forever to Bull. There were no turns, just small recesses every ten yards or so. As they walked, Bull caught little notations on the walls in Thieves' Cant:</p><p>
  <em>Safety for the weary</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Safety for the downtrodden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Safety in Secrets. </em>
</p><p>It was written as a promise. A promise of protection against those persecuted above. Promises leading them to what Bull knew as the District of Secrets.</p><p>Sinfi took a quick turn, leading them to one of the small recesses in the tunnel. They stood there staring at the brick wall.</p><p>"Pinky," Varric started. "I think your directions might be a little bit off."</p><p>Sinfi turned to her companions. Her eyes were fierce as she caught the gaze of each of her companions. The firelight in her palm flickered, creating eerie shadows that danced across her face.</p><p>"Keep your wits about you," she whispered harshly. "Trust nothing and no one. I will try to protect you as best as I can, but I can't promise that I will be able to deflect everything with the Troupe in a different world."</p><p>"I thought you said we were going to meet people who have left the Troupe?" Bull asked quickly. Golden eyes were wary to answer him.</p><p>"Some may have chosen to leave freely," she said slowly. "Others have been banished for crimes against our people."</p><p>"Banished and branded," Cole whispered softly. "Forever forced to face their treachery."</p><p>Sinfi nodded, "There will be a brand on their face: three swords pointed towards their eye."</p><p>"Shit," Varric whispered. "I didn't think the fun loving Vistani would go <em>that</em> far."</p><p>She eyed Varric slowly before speaking, "The punishment is equal to their crimes. The ones who are marked deserve to be banished from our society."</p><p>With that, Sinfi snuffed out the flame in her palm, leaving them in the dark for a moment before blue light lit up the small space as she pressed different stones. The grinding of gears sounded above their heads as a sliver of warm light started to grow from the center of the wall. The wall of bricks slowly parted in front of them, golden light filling the small space.</p><p>Sure enough, they stood on an outcropping above a city hidden underneath the capital. Just as Sinfi had once told him, a living mural of the sky above covered the ceiling. If he looked closely, Bull could still see the brickwork covering the ceiling of the cavern just past the mirror image of the night sky. The space was massive and filled with buildings made of stone and metal. Some of the constructions were just as tall, or taller than, Skyhold's towers and built into the walls of the cavern. Tight ropes and beams connected every building, allowing either ground access through the narrow twisting streets or quick movement from rooftop to rooftop.</p><p>"Maker's balls," Varric muttered as they all walked onto the mossy overlook to the city.</p><p>"Most people above don't even know about this place," Sinfi said with a slight smile. "Welcome to my home away from the Vistani," she made her way down the recessed stairs in the cliffside leading towards the streets. Wordlessly, they followed the Inquisitor and descended into the secret world.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were standing in front of a tavern. Music and voices poured into the streets. Firelight lit the windows and shown through the open doorway, spilling out onto the four individuals standing on the street. Sinfi looked up towards the sign as she took steadying breaths, readying herself for whatever lay before them. Bull followed her gaze. The name on the wooden sign caused Bull to raise an eyebrow and chuckle to roll off his lips.</p><p>"Nowhere in Particular," Bull grinned. Sinfi glanced at him with a smirk. "Now that's a name."</p><p>"It's a safeguard against if, say a spy is caught and magically forced to tell the truth." Sinfi shrugged. "All of the taverns down here are called Nowhere blank, Particular, of Note, Consequence, Noteworthy, Distinct, so on and so forth. We can tell the truth without giving away actual information."</p><p>"I got to admit," Varric shrugged with a smirk. "It's clever."</p><p>Sinfi pushed her shoulders back before strolling into the rowdy tavern, hips and tail swaying with every step. Bull looked back towards the sign before following her.</p><p>It was fucking clever.</p><p>The tavern itself wasn't much different than The Herald's Rest, or any other tavern that could be found in Ferelden, for that matter. The only thing that stood out was the fact that, like above, this world was significantly more diverse and the Secret District showed that off even more. Behind the bar sat three casks, large enough for Bull to submerge himself in. The dwarven barkeep stood there, wiping down the ale covered bar. He glanced up towards the group and paused slightly as his brown eyes caught Sinfi. Surprise crossed his features before quickly schooling them and going back to his job. He may have not been looking at them directly, but Bull knew he was keeping tabs on their whereabouts.</p><p>Wooden tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room. Every piece of furniture seemed to be mismatched, with no complete set in sight. Different groups were spread around the room and, like with the barkeep, Bull felt eyes on them, darting away before they were caught. Music, laughter, and conversations caused a buzz through the room and filled the space. They followed Sinfi to an empty table and sat around the circle as Sinfi's eyes scanned the room, obviously looking for someone in particular.</p><p>"Get your mitts off of me, Snat!" the voice was high pitched and cut through the din of the tavern. All of their eyes fell onto the barmaid, a tanned elf with dark red hair, who was currently fighting the grip of a large green skinned man.</p><p>"Come on, Ella," he seemed to almost purr, two yellowing tusk-like teeth protruded from his lower jaw. "We're just looking for a bit of fun."</p><p>Bull watched as Sinfi got up from her spot, the only noise she made was from the bangles always at her wrists. With quick strides, she made it across the distance between their table and the commotion. With a swift movement, she pulled out a golden dagger and placed the edge against Snat's throat. Sinfi knotted her fingers into his black hair that had been tied into a ponytail, forcing his head back and his neck to stay against the blade. He froze as the cold metal dug slightly into his flesh.</p><p>"Why don't you try that again, Snat," Sinfi's voice was warm and friendly, but her eyes were deadly. "I'm just looking for a bit of fun."</p><p>Silence filled the tavern as everyone became very aware of Sinfi's presence.</p><p>"Sinfi," Snat said, trying desperately not to move his Adam's apple against the blade. "I didn't realize you were back in town. It's been a long time."</p><p>"I dropped in for an unexpected visit," she let a cruel smile cross her lips. "Now, I would suggest you and your thugs leave here before my hand slips," In one motion she dropped the dagger from his neck and slammed his head hard onto the table. Snag let out a groan before getting up and avoided eye contact with her. Sinfi sheathed her dagger and placed her hands on her hips as she watched the group of men quickly disperse and leave. She looked around at the still silent bar as the group disappeared into the Secret District.</p><p>Sinfi raised her eyebrow at the silent patrons and, as if on cue, everyone looked away, going back to their personal and business dealings. Sinfi strolled back towards their table and her dumbstruck companions.</p><p>"What?" Sinfi looked each of them over, confused. "Snat and his half-orc gang are a bunch of <em>Nothi</em>," Sinfi smiled as the waitress, Ella, walked over with a tray of drinks that they didn't order.</p><p>"My hero! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the redhead said with an easy smile before glancing at her companions as she put the drinks down. "On the house from the man upstairs. Friends of Sinfi's are always welcome, even if they're in the wrong place," she winked at the group as she pressed the serving tray against her stomach.</p><p>"So, I thought you were still in...what was that backwater place? Thedas?"</p><p>"So, I thought we had agreed you wouldn't look like this while Mordecai was out of town?" Sinfi countered with an eyebrow raised, "Maybe a little less chest and a little more clothing," Sinfi said as she eyed the shortened and low cut uniform.</p><p>"Oh, what Honey Bear doesnt know won't hurt him," Ella rolled her eyes. "Besides, we all know I get better tips looking like this."</p><p>"Honey Bear?" Varric snickered slightly before taking a sip from the pint of stout that had been placed in front of him.</p><p>Ella glared at the dwarf, "Let me guess, you didn't get your childhood sweetheart, so you take it out on others who did?" Varric choked on the stout, causing Ella to smile, "I thought so."</p><p>"Ella," Sinfi warned. "Be good."</p><p>"They don't like the itchy skin. They shift like a chameleon, forever changing, never stagnant," Cole whispered and kept his eyes on Ella, causing a slow smile to curl on her lips. Sinfi froze in her spot, eyes looking towards Cole in slight horror at him invading the new person's thoughts.</p><p>"Well, aren't you just as adorable and creepy as Mordecai described in his letters," Ella whispered. "Do you do that with everyone's secrets, Sweetie?"</p><p>Cole blinked slowly, "I thought everyone could see it."</p><p>"Boss," Bull said quietly. "What exactly is she talking about?"</p><p>Sinfi opened her mouth to either explain or deny, but Ella stopped her. The redhead turned to Bull and walked around the table towards him as she spoke, "Have you ever wished you could change one feature of yourself?"</p><p>Bull watched as her green eyes shifted to blue, and then gold. "Or maybe you're not a fan of your voice," she sat on the edge of the table as the words tumbled from her mouth. With every word, her voice shifted from the Fereldan like accent to the unmistakable, tempting, honeyed sounds of Sinfi's.</p><p>"It might be possible that you envy someone and want what they have," horns grew and curled from the woman's forehead. Skin shifted from sun kissed, to sunburnt, and then landed on dawnstone. Features contorted and the tip of a tail, that Bull knew too well, tilted his head up toward the creature's in front of him.</p><p>Hooded golden eyes stared down at him, their lips only a few inches apart. There, in front of him, sat the mirror image of Sinfi Moon. If Sinfi wasn't sitting across from him at the round table, he would have been completely fooled into thinking this was her. And yet, as Bull stared at this person in front of him, he couldn't help but think that this was Sinfi. He knew her and this was her. Whispers in his mind told him the woman across the table was the imposter, not the woman in front of him. Bull felt his hands reach up towards her to close the distance.</p><p>"Ella," Sinfi's voice was harsh, golden eyes burning. Bull felt the fog in his mind start to dissipate and his senses become his own again. The creature in front of Bull looked towards Sinfi and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Fine," she sighed, her voice and body already shifting back to the elf form and glared at the Inquisitor. "You're no fun anymore, Sinfi."</p><p>"Pinky," Varric said slowly, wide eyed and voice low. "What was that?"</p><p>"Ella is a changeling," Sinfi stated, not taking her eyes off her supposed friend. "She can take the form of anyone she wants. Even those she's close to."</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that, Fi," Ella pouted slightly before sighing and smoothing out her skirts. "I thought you would get a kick out of scaring the new people. Just like old times."</p><p>"Some of us have to grow up at some point," Sinfi frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Ella, but we have a job to do," Sinfi pushed herself up from the table before continuing. "Is <em>he</em> up there?" she asked with a nod to the floor above them.</p><p>"He is," Ella looked Sinfi over as her companions got up, a new seriousness in her eyes. "I know it's not a personal visit, but I think he'll be glad to see you. The big boss man has been off ever since that tear in the sky closed. I think he was worried about you since our contacts in that area went silent."</p><p>Sinfi nodded without another word before heading towards the spiral staircase leading up to the next floor.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>They stood on the landing of the top floor of the tavern, staring silently at the figure in front of them.</p><p>The figure in question was shadowed and stood in front of a large round window, back lit by the lights of the district below them. Bull could make out the telltale signs of a tiefling in front of them. A tail swayed calmly back and forth, and two horns sat atop their head as if they had been slicked back.</p><p>"Why is it so cold and silent?" Cole asked quietly. Bull looked towards the oddball of a kid. Noise from the tavern downstairs floated up to them and all of the heat from the hearths below filled the space so it was boiling. "I see him there, but everything is silent," Cole whispered again, eyes trained on the figure.</p><p>"I was starting to think you had forgotten about me," the voice was smoky and smooth, luring them into its lair. Only the faintest hint of a Vistani accent was audible, "Now what brings this pleasant surprise?"</p><p>Sinfi walked into the room, watching the figure with an unbreaking gaze. Hesitantly, the rest of the party followed.</p><p>"I need your help," Sinfi stated. Laughter bubbled from the figure before he turned to face them. His skin was red like fiery coals. Everything about the man in front of them was sharp, from his features to the sapphire blue eyes that watched the group with a cool gaze. Only the black, wavy hair that was peppered with grey gave any indication of his age.</p><p>Then Bull saw it, the image of three branded swords pointed to his left eye, marring the skin.</p><p>"My, don't the Threads of Fate have a sick sense of humor," thin lips curled into a smile. "Forcing you to seek me out for help."</p><p>Bull saw Sinfi's jaw clench slightly as the man's attention turned to her companions. Scanning them one by one, he stopped briefly on Bull. His smile flickered for just a moment as his eyes caught his.</p><p>"Where are my manners? I am Nicolae, leader of the thieves' guild," the tiefling introduced with an over exaggerated bow. "Once upon a time, I was part of the Vistani, but have since been banished for… unproven reasons."</p><p>"You sacrificed one of our own and were caught red-handed," Sinfi deadpanned before looking towards his hands. "More than they already are."</p><p>Nicolae's lip twitched slightly as he stared at Sinfi, "I don't know exactly what Vera has told you, but that was not the case, Sinfi. I was banished because it is considered bad luck, and evil, for men to be gifted with the sight."</p><p>Sinfi looked away quickly, her cheeks reddened slightly.</p><p>A darkness crossed his eyes as he looked back to the three men, "My what an assortment of broken souls you've found." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. As Nicolae's eyes opened, the blue had been replaced by milky white, "So much pain and hurt that haunts each of them."</p><p>"Don't," Sinfi commanded as she watched the man walk closer to her companions.</p><p>"The spirit: Haunted by the cries of a dying boy in a jail cell," the red tiefling eyed Cole. "And the anger when the crossbow jammed. If they hadn't been there, you could have killed him like you still so desperately want."</p><p>"That's not true," Cole said as he glared at the man in front of him.</p><p>"You may say that," he hissed as he leaned in closer. "But we both know what actually haunts your darker thoughts." Eyes dropped towards Varric.</p><p>"The dwarf who's best friend told him to kill his brother. Such a tragic end for Bartrand. If only you hadn't been in Thedas, then maybe he could have been saved," Nicolae tutted.</p><p>"He couldn't have been saved," Varric said wearily.</p><p>"Are you so sure?" the red tiefling asked, a devilish smile curled onto his lips. "With everything you've seen Sinfi capable of, are you positive you murdered your older brother for nothing?"</p><p>Varric was silent as Nicolae's words sank in. White eyes landed on Bull.</p><p>"And Tal-Vashoth," he was standing right infront of Bull. Sure, he was significantly smaller than Bull, but something about him caused the Qunari to stand in place, eyes only focused on the milky orbs below him. "What a fall from grace, all for a girl who's heart yearns for another. Yet, you continue to be a placeholder for a corpse, because if you don't, you might just turn into one of those mindless, worthless, killing machines after all-</p><p>"Father, stop," Sinfi said softly. "<em>Please</em>," and with that one word, the Mist eyes dissipated and returned to the blue orbs. As whatever spell held them affixed to their spots dissipated, one word clicked into each of their heads.</p><p>
  <em>Father.</em>
</p><p>Red skin and horns that mirrored Mordecai's, Sapphire eyes that sparkled like the triplets', and razor sharp features similar to the Inquisitor's. This was the father who had been out of the picture, the father she had hinted to be dead to Eric. Banished and branded for supposedly sacrificing one their own.</p><p>"Now, how could I say no to that," Nicolae's foot falls were silent as he crossed to Sinfi. He brushed a loose curl back behind her ear. His face soft as he looked down upon his daughter. "I've been worried about you. Forced to be out on your own and away from the Troupe for all those years. That's no way for them to treat the eldest daughter… I should have been there for you," his voice was filled with regret.</p><p>In that moment, Nicolae looked like the father he once was before he had, supposedly, turned his back on the troupe. Before he had potentially sacrificed it all because of greed. Before he had forgotten himself. While Sinfi stared back up toward him, years of pain and neglect appeared to surface on her face.</p><p>"I'll help you get back," his voice was soft and almost sorrowful. "But I need something from you in return."</p><p>Realization and hurt bloomed across her face before she spoke, "And what would that be?"</p><p>"A pardon," the man said simply with a shrug. "You're the only one who might be able to convince my ex mother in-law. It would allow me access to the Mists through less… deplorable means."</p><p>"And what do you mean by that, exactly?" Bull asked, breaking their silence.</p><p>Nicolae glanced towards Bull, anger flickered in his eyes before turning his attention back to his daughter, "Sinfi, I need your word before I can get you back to Thedas."</p><p>Sinfi's eyes analyzed her father's face, searching for something Bull wasn't able to fathom.</p><p>"Okay," she whispered with a nod. Nicolae grinned wide before pulling Sinfi into a tight hug. She stood there for a moment before her arms wrapped around him as she closed her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I have missed you, my little shadow," Nicolae sighed into her hair before pulling away and looking down at her. "The thieves' guild can supply lodging for you and your friends tonight. We'll perform the ritual tomorrow morning when both of us are fresh."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull felt her untangle herself from his side. Silently, Sinfi slipped her clothing back on before tiptoeing into the hallway. Bull pushed himself up from the bed. Moonlight filled the room. It wasn't anywhere close to dawn, so the need to sneak away to not be caught, wasn't necessary yet.</p><p>Bull found himself getting out of the bed and quickly dressing before leaving the plain room. He followed her from a distance, down the spiral staircase and out the door. He kept an eye on Sinfi as she went down the winding streets, and he watched as she paused at a small overgrown graveyard. He hid in the shadows as she looked up and down the street before opening the rusted gate and walked through the rows of moss covered headstones.</p><p>Bull had told himself he would give her space, but soon found himself walking through the same gate and tracking her footprints through the overgrowth. Bull found her near the back of the small plot. Sinfi was kneeling in front a small headstone, a black shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders to keep her warm and hidden in the night, and a pressed pink carnation held tenderly in her fingertips. He kept an eye on her, but stayed at a distance. He didn't have to see the headstone to know who it was or why she was there.</p><p>"You two would have liked each other," the melancholy voice drifted on the night air, she didn't turn around or move from her spot, but somehow she knew he was there.</p><p>Sinfi let out a broken laugh, "You both are so similar, it's terrifying sometimes. Maybe if things were different... You both would have been friends, trading stories of fights and battlescars. Maybe even working together as mercenaries."</p><p>Silence hung in the air before she sighed, "Eric was a good man. He believed in helping people, no matter their station in life. He had never broken the rules or any law before he met me. Love makes people blind and crazy though. Crazy enough for the lieutenant of the royal guard to marry the royal concubine in secret." Bull could hear her breath hitch, "It's my fault. I should have never accepted that flower from him. In the back of my mind, I knew what would have happened if we were found out, but I was selfish and led him to his death."</p><p>"Eric didn't regret it," Bull said, trying to bring her some sort of comfort, even if it was small.</p><p>"No, he didn't," Sinfi agreed.</p><p>"Mordecai told me everything," Bull said quietly into the night. "But you already knew that didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes," she answered. Something shifted in her voice, pain and hurt morphed into anger, "I can't stand how he's buried in this plot of land, his soul forever trapped in one spot. Never being able to travel on the winds and back to the Threads of Fate. Baba wouldn't allow me to cremate him like our customs dictate, because he had never been accepted into the troupe… even after we married, he was never accepted by her."</p><p>"Why not?" Bull asked. He could hear the shaking breaths as she relived the memories, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>"Because she saw someone else that the Threads had picked for me. She wanted to try and save me from the pain."</p><p>Baba may have tried to help, but in the end it was obvious she had done more harm than good. The anger died as soon as it came and silence fell between them. Bull walked towards Sinfi. Gently, he rested a hand on her shoulder and looked down towards her. Rivers of tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her eyes were hollow and never left the cold stone. Sinfi let out a bitter laugh.</p><p>"Want to know a secret?" she asked softly, but she didn't wait for his response. "Any Vistani with the sight can't see their own destiny or thread that connects them to the world. We can see everyone else, but never our own or the people who greatly impact our destiny." Bull watched her wipe away the twin rivers with the back of her shaking hand before continuing.</p><p>"And that mark Baba gave you can be seen by anyone gifted with the sight. It represents that she has marked you as an honorary member of our troupe. It represents the recognition that your Thread of Fate and destiny have become entangled with ours…" She paused for a moment before whispering, "With mine."</p><p>Silence fell between them as Bull soaked in the information. The stares and knowing looks he had received from different members of the troupe as he walked past. Sinfi, when she saw it around the fire and later in her Vardo. The triplets, smiling and staring at it after training with Mordecai. Even Nicolae paused at it. All of them knowing. It was obvious he had received something that Eric never had, and it bothered the woman with golden eyes and dawnstone skin.</p><p>"Remember that moment when I beat you in the training ring the first time?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"How could I forget?" Bull said with an easy smile.</p><p>"That's when I stopped being able to see your thread," she looked towards Bull, eyes filled with hurt but also hope. "I felt it change and I know you did too."</p><p>And she was right, he had <em>felt</em> something change, like a boat shifting direction. He had felt the world stop and something inside of him shift. At the time, he was convinced it was just sexual tension that would get worked out on it's own. If he ignored it long enough, it would go away, but it never did. Bull was happy it never did.</p><p>Sinfi looked back towards the grave, "He would understand. He would want me to move forward with my life, without him. Yet here I am."</p><p>Silently, Bull turned her face to his and pressed his horns against her's. Like how he had seen her do with Mordecai, the triplets, and the twins. She let out a soft sigh, releasing whatever she was holding inside.</p><p>"Take the time you need," Bull said low. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Sinfi Moon."</p><p>They sat there together and watched the living mural of the night sky. Sinfi pointed out the constellations of her world. She told him stories of growing up with the Vistani and running through these streets with Mordecai and Ella. Stories about her and Eric's time together. She told him about Kirkwall and watching the events unfold, listening to Varric's stories from the shadows, following the commander from meetings and his watching uneasiness grow. She watched the Champion and the pirate have their <em>what if</em>'s come to fruition.</p><p>Sinfi let Bull in without fear.</p><p>Together, they watched as the sun rose in the sky, chasing away the night and casting pinks and reds throughout the underground world. They both knew it was time to go back. Bull helped Sinfi off the ground and together they walked back to the headquarters of the thieves' guild.</p><p>A dried and pressed pink carnation was left on the headstone of one Lieutenant Eric Brennan.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Nothi- Bastards/ jerks</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Ten</strong>
</p><p>They met Nicolae on the outskirts of Oarsport by the treeline to the forest. The former Vistani greeted them with a tight smile as they walked towards him. His eyes scanned them and then the horizon. Sinfi had slipped the group through the winding passages of the sewers, allowing them to avoid movement during daylight. As she had told them the night prior, charges for treason were hard to avoid. Since leaving Oarsport, she had kept tabs on the rumors circulating her escape from the dungeons. She had been hunted, Emperor Robard wanting to seek justice upon her.</p><p>Yet, upon his passing and the Empress' rise to power, the hunt for Sinfi Moon had technically ceased. A warrant and reward were still listed for her, though the search itself had ended. Even in such a diverse city as Oarsport, being a pink tiefling during the daylight quickly painted targets on their backs. In the end, it was better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>"No one followed you?" Nicolae asked, his voice low.</p><p>"No," Sinfi answered. "I backtracked us a few times to make sure we were not followed."</p><p>The red tiefling gave Sinfi a full smile. Pride radiated from him as he placed a hand onto her shoulder, "You did well." Nicolae paused for a moment, his mouth slightly agape, "You remind me so much of Vera when she was your age. I'm proud of you… I just wish I could have been there, to see you and your siblings grow up."</p><p>Sinfi looked away before whispering, "I wish things had been different."</p><p>"Me too," something in his eyes broke. "Soon, they will be."</p><p>Nicolae ushered them closer to the treeline leading towards the forest. Two trees that arched toward one another stood in front of them, creating a gateway into the darkened woods. It was silent where they stood. Everything in Bull's mind said they should hear birds, the sound of the river behind them, or maybe even the distant noise of the city. Yet, there was nothing.</p><p>"How do we do this?" Sinfi asked, her voice serious as she looked between the trees, as if they held the answers. "Normally, I can feel the Mists right at my fingertips here at the Gate… but I can't feel anything."</p><p>Nicolae hesitated slightly, "That's the problem. The only way I've found to control the Mists away from the Vistani, is with the use of blood." He looked down at Sinfi as he pulled out a dark grey dagger, rubies embedded in the handle sparkled in the sunlight, "I've discovered, in my research, that a Vistani's blood holds a concentrated amount of the Mist's power. Even a small amount from a cut can be used to open a portal to the Mists long enough for a singular person to jump to their destination."</p><p>Sinfi looked towards Nicolae, taken aback at his answer. "Blood magic?" she asked in a breath.</p><p>"I know it's not the most conventional of practices," her father said in an almost sing-song voice before pulling out some incense and a dark wooden bowl. "The problem is, because I have been banished for so long, my connection to the Threads and Mist are continuously growing weaker. I can still see the Threads of others and tug on them, but I haven't been able to control the Mists, myself, for years. The last time was maybe twenty years ago, right after being banished."</p><p>Silence filled the space before Nicolae continued, "Since you're still part of the Vistani and have only been missing for less than a day, your connection is still strong. We should be able to use some of your blood to get you across."</p><p>With that, Nicolae skillfully flipped the sharp dagger in his hand, pointing the handle towards his daughter. Sinfi stared at the piece of metal as if it were a viper waiting to strike.</p><p>"And how do I know this will work?" she asked, skepticism potent in her voice.</p><p>"You'll just have to trust me," a smile curled onto his lips. Sinfi glanced towards her companions.</p><p>Bull shook his head slowly and gritted his teeth, not sure if he was angry with the fact they were considering blood magic, or the fact that this was the only sure way of getting back. He didn't like this.</p><p>"This is the only way, isn't it?" Varric asked cautiously, asking the question that danced across all of their minds. Nicolae ran his free hand through his salt and peppered hair and nodded solemnly.</p><p>"That is, unless, you want to wait months for more former Vistani to travel across the globe to get back to Oarsport." The other tiefling sighed, " and even then, we don't know if we would have enough collective power to open a portal into the Mists."</p><p>Silence fell across the group as they realized that was not an option. They had to find the rest of their friends and get back to Thedas before anything could happen. The longer they were gone, the weaker the Inquisition would be, and they had already been gone for too long as it was. Sinfi refused to look at Bull as she grabbed the still outstretched knife. She knew the disappointment that was held in his gaze, and Bull knew this was one of the times when she had to go against what the majority thought was right. Red stones glinted in the early morning light. Sinfi handled the blade cautiously and eyed it with suspicion.</p><p>His instructions were clear and concise as he lit the incense and held out the bowl to collect the blood. "You're going to want to cut across your palm," Nicolae instructed calmly. "Your best bet will be right below the anchor. Hopefully some of its power will seep into the blood so we won't have to use nearly as much."</p><p>Sinfi hesitated for a moment, the blade hovering right above where she was to cut. Then, in one swift motion, she cut the flesh with a slight whimper from the pain. Blood began to bubble from the wound. Carefully, she turned her palm so it was pointed down towards the bowl, letting the dark red liquid drip and collect into the container.</p><p>"Now, the incantation," Nicolae said quickly as he held out a piece of parchment for her to read.</p><p>Sinfi inhaled sharply from pain before starting the speech, "<em>Sanguis meus. tenetur ad fata. Videte vocationem. ut hac oblatióne ligans pistrina in caligine est mihi."</em></p><p>As the last word left her lips, they watched as a grey fog slowly rolled through the opening of the trees, towards where they waited. It thickened and swirled in front of them, creating an opaque semi circle between the trees.</p><p>"That should do it," Nicolae said with a smile. He grabbed a scrap of fabric from his bag and bound it around the wound on Sinfi's hand. Tying it tight, he spoke quickly, "You don't have much time. A minute, maybe more. Enough time to get yourself to the Fade, then you should be able to find an opening into Thedas."</p><p>"You could come with us," Sinfi blurted out. "You could stay in Skyhold while I plead your case."</p><p>Something in Nicolae's face twisted slightly into what looked like pain and sadness.</p><p>"I can't leave yet," he shook his head softly. "I have a duty here and loose ends I must tie up before I make any journey."</p><p>Disappointment and hurt crossed Sinfi's face, "I… understand,"</p><p>
  <em>Duty would always be a Vistani's weakness.</em>
</p><p>"You need to go," Nicolae said as the Mists flickered. "Now."</p><p>Sinfi nodded, not catching the eyes of her father before they ran through the Mists, hand in hand. Grey Mists shifted and consumed them, taking them to the inky void Bull had become accustomed to. Bull wasn't sure how long they were in the darkness for before vibrant, green light exploded around them. His vision was blurry as the Fade fell into existence around them.</p><p>As their eyes adjusted to the new light and world, a figure emerged in front of them, black robes hanging off a skeletal frame, gnarled spider legs jutted from its back. An eyeless face stared towards them. The almost translucent skin was taut against the boney surface as thin lips twisted into a hideous smile. It continued to encroach closer towards where they stood, still adjusting to the new land.</p><p>As they readied their weapons for the incoming demon, they heard the unmistakable sound of fire shooting through the air. The figure in front of them let out an ear piercing screech as flames licked at its flesh and consumed it. The, now, pile of ash toppled over revealing a cut and bruised Dorian, staff pointed towards them. Behind the Tevinter mage stood Hawke and Stroud, just as bruised from battle as Dorian.</p><p>"And that-" sweat dripped off of Dorian's brow as a wry smile formed on his lips. "- was number one hundred twenty seven, meaning I beat Varric."</p><p>Before any form of celebration or greetings could take place, they watched a pulsing golden light rise from the ashes. It floated in the air for a moment before whizzing towards Sinfi, hitting her in the chest and knocking her backwards. Instinctively, Bull grabbed ahold of her waist and pulled her against him before she hit the dusty ground. Her eyes had rolled back in their sockets and she was motionless in his arms.</p><p>"Boss," Bull said quietly with a small shake. "Boss, you gotta get up!"</p><p>There was no reaction. Quickly, he brought his fingers up to her neck, he could find the pulse but it was weak. He shook her again more forcefully this time. No response.</p><p>"Sinfi," his voice was rough and probably louder then it should have been.</p><p>Bull pressed his forehead against her temple, lips on her ear and whispered, "Come back to me, <em>Kadan.</em>" The word slipped out without thought, but he could care less about breaking their stupid fucking rules about pet names.</p><p>Sinfi took in a deep gasp of air as her eyes returned to normal. She looked around, wide eyed and breathing heavily. Her heart raced so loud, Bull swore it was about to jump through her chest.</p><p>"It was them," she whispered, her chest heaving. "It was the Grey Wardens."</p><p>Bull looked between Sinfi and the rest of the companions who had gathered around, all their eyes were filled with confusion.</p><p>"What did the Grey Wardens do, Boss?" Bull asked cautiously as he tried to direct her attention to his face. Focus her, center her, be her rock.</p><p>"They were there," her eyes stayed on his and instinctively seemed to mirror his breathing. Slow and calm.</p><p>"Where?" Stroud demanded.</p><p>"The Conclave," she answered quietly. "They were the ones holding Justinia in place for Corypheus to sacrifice her."</p><p>"No," Stroud denied, disbelief infecting his tone. "That cannot be."</p><p>Sinfi glared at him before stating, "But it is, I was there."</p><p>Sinfi was about to say more, but was interrupted by screams of demons rushing towards their location.</p><p>"We have to go, now," Sinfi said, fear flickering through her eyes. "The real Nightmare is coming."</p><p>She looked towards a flickering portal that sat atop the crest of the hill. They watched as the large spider-like demon loomed in the distance. It was getting closer to their position every second. Bull helped Sinfi to a standing position, but she quickly fell back towards him with a grunt.</p><p>"I'm... weak," she whispered, her eyes filled with what looked like embarrassment. "Whatever that was, took almost everything out of me."</p><p>Without a second thought, Bull scooped her into his arms. Her eyes looked up into Bull's; he couldn't tell what emotions were crossing her face. Worry, shame, or any number of possibilities, but Bull didn't care. He had her and would personally make sure she got back to save the worlds, even if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>So they ran. Her in his arms and the rest of their companions close behind. They ran as fast as they could across the Fade, towards the shining beacon beckoning them back to Thedas. Demons of every kind seemed to worm their way out of every crevasse on their path, but Bull kept hold of the Inquisitor tight against his chest, his eyes forever focused on the one goal as the demons surrounded them.</p><p>"There's too many of them!" Hawke cried out, "Someone needs to hold them back!"</p><p>"We don't know how long this portal will stay open," Sinfi said from Bull's arms. "If someone were to stay, they could become trapped."</p><p>Silence fell between the group as they realized that meant suicide for one of them. There were no good options.</p><p>"I'll do it," Stroud said softly before looking towards the Inquisitor. "I have to redeem the actions of the Grey Wardens, even if it means with my life."</p><p>"Stroud," Sinfi whispered as she reached out towards him. "May the Mists carry your ashes from this life to the next," the air around Stroud seemed to shimmer with golden rays before dissipating.</p><p>The blessing was obvious. They all knew the Warden would not make it out of this alive. At least she could give him some sort of comfort or blessing in his last moments.</p><p>"Thank you, Inquisitor," Stroud nodded before running down the hill. He banged his sword against his shield, yelling and luring the demons to follow after him. They watched as the beady eyes of the creatures landed on Stroud, slowly they began to shift, moving towards the sacrificial lamb.</p><p>As they fell out of the Fade, the group watched as Stroud defended the portal with his life.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had been back in Skyhold for the last few days after the cluster fuck which was Adamant. Upon being dropped from the Fade, a choice had to be made; allow the Grey Wardens to stay in Orlais or banish the order for their villainous act. Sinfi had been silent as she weighed the options. Both options were decisive. The decision would be judged and felt for ages. Unfortunately this choice would be one of the few that could paint the Inquisition as either the hero or villain in history.</p><p>In the end, she agreed to allow the Grey Wardens to remain in Orlais, helping the Inquisition defeat the power that they had followed blindly. But with Stroud's sacrifice, and no senior Wardens to take command, the order was at a loss for their own. Question just who would lead them into the future and this new world. The Inquisition had vowed to help them where they could, but there was only so much that could be done from outside the organization.</p><p>The first day back in Skyhold, Sinfi had slept for its entirety. Having been drained from the ritual in Ejasia to get them back, the fights themselves, and whatever magic that had hit her in the Fade. She desperately needed the rest. Bull, Krem, and Skinner worked together around the clock to deter anyone from going towards her chambers, turning away any potential interruptions from her, much needed, day of sleep. Meanwhile Dorian stayed by her side, helping to try and heal any wounds she had suffered during the battles.</p><p>The second day, Sinfi was not as lucky. She may not have been fully recovered, but had to continue with her duties as Inquisitor. Which meant going to sit in judgment. Erimond had been first. Sinfi, with her ever present moral compass, had chosen to send him back to the Grey Wardens. Forced to take the right, either he would be forced to forever serve the order that he tried to destroy and enslave by the calling, or he would die in agony to the ritual. Both options, in the end, seemed to be a net positive outcome.</p><p>Bull watched as Sinfi sat upon her throne, head held high as Ser Ruth was led into the main hall. The Grey Warden was shackled at her wrists and her eyes were downcast to the grey stone floor. Now it was Ser Ruth's turn for judgment.</p><p>"Another of the lingering pains of Adamant your worship. Ser Ruth is a Senior Warden of the order," Ambassador Josephine explained as she walked towards Sinfi's left side. "She was one of the many who participated in the blood rituals. She does not contest this."</p><p>Josephine hesitated for a moment before continuing, "In fact, she had surrendered herself to us and has requested no mercy. She wants the public justice of the headsman's axe."</p><p>"That is a very serious request," Sinfi said solemnly. "Are you sure more death is the answer to all of this?"</p><p>"I did unspeakable things to the order, your worship," Ser Ruth stated, catching the Inquisitor's eyes. "I had full control over my actions, there is no excuse for my crimes. I murdered men and women in my order. I did nothing to stop it when I could have."</p><p>Silence fell in the main hall as Sinfi sized up the woman who had given herself over to the powers that be.</p><p>"Many treaties allow the Wardens actions of any extreme, if it means opposing the blight," Josephine countered as she looked from Ser Ruth back to Sinfi.</p><p>"I refuse to use the excuse of the greater good to justify my crimes," Ruth said, her voice shaking with pain and regret. "I must be an example of the cost."</p><p>Sinfi studied the Warden in front of her. Her hand propped her chin up, masking the lower portion of her face. Golden eyes were searching for some sort of resolution that matched both the crimes, along with the morals that had been instilled into the young Vistani woman.</p><p>"Or," Sinfi said as she got up from the throne and walked down the dais, thin golden silks dragging behind her as she continued towards the warrior. "You can be an example of forgiveness and growth."</p><p>"I… don't understand your worship," Ruth said cautiously as she searched the golden eyes now in front of her.</p><p>"Your path does not end here," Sinfi said with a breath. "You can feel it too. This is not the end. There is more work and good for you to bring into the world."</p><p>
  <em>Her touch was like a fire... </em>
</p><p>Bull watched the golden eyes shift to white as the Mists took over the body of Sinfi Moon, "You continue on, fighting for the downtrodden and weary. Your Thread leads you all across Thedas, bringing aid and hope to those in desperate need. You spread the story about the power of forgiveness and courage, inspiring a new wave of recruits to rebuild the Grey Wardens. You lament to people your regrets of not having stood up and fought for your beliefs, inspiring many to stand against their oppressors for a better life. You help usher in a new age of acceptance and forgiveness in Thedas." Sinfi closed her eyes for a moment and, as they reopened, the golden orbs had returned, "I cannot cut you from your destiny when there is so much good that needs to be done. You are forgiven by the gods and the Threads of Fate. Let your Maker's light burn away the lingering doubts."</p><p>
  <em>that did not burn... </em>
</p><p>Silence filled the hall as everyone watched the scene unfold in front of them. Sinfi unhooked the shackles from Ser Ruth's wrists and let them clatter to the floor. She took Ruth's gauntlet covered hands into her smaller, softer ones.</p><p>
  <em>And by Her touch...</em>
</p><p>"Go," Sinfi smiled up at the warrior. "Your Thread starts in Val Chevin, go and find out where it leads you."</p><p>"Yes," Ruth gripped on to the Inquisitor's hands, belief lighting her face. "I will spread your message to the world."</p><p>
  <em>I was made pure again.</em>
</p><p>With that, Ser Ruth walked down the center of the main hall and into the light.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull found Sinfi on the railing of the balcony. Her hands held her body up into a handstand, legs split apart in the air, one in front and the other behind her. Her back was curved in such a way so she could look out to the mountains behind her. Sweat dripped from her face as she breathed slowly through her nose and out of her mouth.</p><p>Bull leaned up against the door jam, watching her with his head cocked slightly, "I'm not sure if the advisors would approve if they caught you like this."</p><p>"Well, good news," Sinfi said, eyes glancing towards him for a brief moment. "They're not here, are they?"</p><p>Bull let out a chuckle as he walked towards her, "Okay there, little desire demon, let's get you off the ledge before I start to worry." He watched her eyes roll, but she did as he requested, tipping herself forward towards the railing, then skillfully rolling herself forward into a standing position. Bull held out his hand to help her off the edge. The small dawnstone hand became engulfed by the larger steel grey appendage.</p><p>"You did good today, Boss," Bull said as she jumped down onto the balcony and then leaned against the stone banister. Sinfi shrugged slightly as she looked out towards the mountains.</p><p>"I just told the truth," she let out a sigh. "I just hope I didn't give too much away about her future to alter it."</p><p>"Even if you did," Bull started and looked down towards the tiefling. "You gave her hope and that's better than knowing your destiny."</p><p>"Speaking of hope…" Sinfi let out a breath before glancing towards The Iron Bull. "I wanted to thank you, for following me to the graveyard. I didn't realize I needed you there that night."</p><p>"There's nothing to thank," he whispered. "You'd be there for me in an instant."</p><p>Bull watched Sinfi with a knowing look. As people, they were both evolving into something far from their training. Being open and honest were not qualities found in spies from opposing networks. Everything they did went against years of training, yet, with each other it felt right, and not just because they worked together. The two of them were struggling to swim in the waters of the aftermath of their previous lives. Together, they would learn how to keep afloat.</p><p>"I have something for you," Sinfi stated as she walked back into the chambers. Bull watched her with a smirk before following her.</p><p>"Oh, I think I have something for you too," he said slowly, his voice rough, hinting at his intentions. Sinfi looked back at him and laughed.</p><p>"Calm down there, The Iron Bull, I think my gift might be better," she said with a smile. Bull put up his hands in surrender and watched her walk around her desk, digging through the drawers. Searching for whatever it was she was so desperate to give him.</p><p>Before he knew it, a dark glass jar was tossed in his direction. Bull caught it with one hand and looked at it, quizzically. He looked back to her and she motioned for him to open it. Sure enough, when he opened it, a smile formed on his face as the spicy and herbal smell of horn balm filled the room.</p><p>"Boss," Bull groaned out. "You're the best,"</p><p>"You better like it," Sinfi sat down on the edge of her desk, a proud smile on her face. "Because we were only able to buy it in bulk, so we have about two hundred jars of that stuff in the storeroom for the both of us."</p><p>The Iron Bull laughed. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. But as he was laughing, it hit him; she had remembered one of their first conversations. She had remembered something so small and insignificant, but had searched it out for him. Slowly, he crossed the distance between them and placed his hands on either side of her on the desk. Bull bent down so they were eye to eye, "You really are the best, you know that right?"</p><p>"Oh, I do," Sinfi said slowly with a smile. "We also got an invitation to Halamshiral," she eyed the invitation next to her. "I have room for three people, along with the advisors."</p><p>Bull shifted slightly and gave her a nod, actual business first. "Who are you thinking, Boss?"</p><p>"Vivienne, court is her domain. She may also kill me in my sleep if I don't bring her."</p><p>"That's very possible," Bull agreed.</p><p>"Dorian as well. He may be more used to Tevinter court, but he has the manners and e<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">tiquette</span></span> to slice through people's defenses and find their motive," Sinfi continued. Bull nodded in agreement.</p><p>"And you," she finished, causing Bull to let out a deep chuckle. He pressed his horns against hers, their breath intermingling together.</p><p>"And why do you think I would do well at an Orlesian party?" Bull said softly, eye contact never breaking from hers.</p><p>"Well," Sinfi sighed, fingers tracing the battle scars on his shoulders and her eyes dropped down. "First, you know Orlais very well. Second, you are also a trained spy. It's always helpful to have a second set of eyes. Also, I can't go anywhere without my personal bodyguard." Her gaze caught his again, "I may also have a slight weakness for a man in uniform."</p><p>Bull let out a laugh as he ran his thumb against her thigh, "Is that so, Sinfi Moon?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," her hands slipped down his chest, a flirtatious smile on her lips. "There is also the fact that I can't go to a ball without my dance partner, either."</p><p>"People will talk," Bull whispered, and it was true.</p><p>People would talk about the ox man and desire demon dancing together. People would both whisper judgments and voice their opinions loudly. They would become the thing of gossip and glares. At the same time, as long as it was her in his arms, Bull would be okay with the whispering. The real question was: Would she be okay with it, though? They would be out in the public, eyes on them and, instantly, any high societal standing she had, would crumple in front of them. The shadows would be gone, leaving them in the light forever.</p><p>"Let them," her eyes were alight with the challenge. Bull picked her up from the desk and walked them towards the settee. He sat down on the plush velvet couch and placed Sinfi so she was straddling his lap.</p><p>"Josephine would have to play damage control," his voice was hoarse as her warm fingers ran up his neck and to the base of his horns.</p><p>"You say it like it's a bad thing," her voice was just as husky, filled with want, desire, and need. "After all, we both know she would love it."</p><p>Bull couldn't restrain himself for another moment. Their lips crashed together, bodies moved in time with the well practiced dance of give and take. Control and chaos. Freedom and order. Clothing was quickly discarded to the floor without a second thought. Words were replaced with moans and sighs as lips and teeth roamed exposed skin. They may have agreed that Bull was the one in control, but it was Sinfi who was truly in charge. Everything was tempered to her in the moment. What little fragments of time she was willing to give him, Bull took and held onto with reverence.</p><p>Bull knotted one of his hands into the dark raven waves and tilted her head back, leaving the soft flesh exposed to him. His other hand grasped tightly to her hip, keeping their movements slow and precise as they moved as one. Sinfi's sharp nails bit into his skin as they ran down his back, leaving marks that wouldn't be gone until morning. Touches became more desperate as their breaths became more erratic. Skin was hot to the touch, as devil and dragon blood coursed through their veins.</p><p>Need and desire took control of them, leading them to the edge of ecstasy and they danced precariously on the ledge. They teased the line between pleasure and insanity. Nonsensical phrases and words in every language Sinfi knew bubbled from her lips. Begging for release, begging for more. Yet, it was two simple words that undid any restraint or control that Bull held onto for dear life.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Bull.</em>
</p><p>Then, it was over, they were falling. Falling together over the precipice. Limbs intertwined and bodies as one. They sat there, breathing in the lust filled air. With the last bits of coherency Bull could muster, he shifted them towards the bed. Bull on his back and Sinfi wedged against his right side. Their hands drew lazy patterns on the cooling flesh as they both were lost in the haze. He felt Sinfi shift slightly as she leaned up on her elbow, hovering above him. She looked down at her lover, hair tangled and make-up smudged. A bruise was forming on her neck where he had become too enthusiastic.</p><p>"If…I ask you to stay tonight," Sinfi paused, her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment. "Would you?" the question was barely above a whisper, but to Bull, it echoed in the room.</p><p>Bull reached up and ran the tips of his fingers along the shell of her ear and down her neck. "Always," he whispered.</p><p>Bull pulled the woman made of dawnstone and fire that did not burn, to his chest. Together, they fell asleep with smiles plastered onto their faces.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Again," Sinfi shouted as she rubbed her temples, frustration eating away at her. Bull stood against the stone work. Silently watching the Inquisitor as she tried to train the youngest pair of twins from the Moon clan. The identical pair went into their fighting stance with their rapiers and practiced the moves requested of them.</p><p>Bull had been spending his nights and some of his days with Sinfi for the last week. Many had taken notice of the change. Maids whispered about finding additional pillows in her room and a discarded pair of his iconic trousers. There was never a lone wine glass found around the room, there was a matching glass always close by. Visiting dignitaries would look away when he left her chambers in the late morning, no longer leaving before day break. Meanwhile, Varric wouldn't even try to hide a knowing smirk as Bull lumbered by. So, it wasn't truly a surprise when they had been officially caught. More specifically, they had been walked in on by the majority of her advisors right after some early morning <em>activities</em>.</p><p>It had been hilarious to watch Cullen's face turn as red as his clothing, or when Josephine couldn't stop staring straight at the naked pair. When Cassandra had walked in though, assuming what they were doing was just a "momentary diversion," was when the reality of the situation crashed around him; this could be it. The Inquisitor could say it was and end it all right there.</p><p>Bull had expected Sinfi to agree with the Seeker. He expected her to fall back inline with the mantra she had kept for over six years. Don't get attached, just observe, only do the minimum requirement to help but not get involved.</p><p>
  <em>Do your duty to your people.</em>
</p><p>Yet, she had stayed silent. The instant response he was expecting never came. Golden eyes met his steel colored one and a smile formed on her lips before speaking.</p><p>
  <em>No, no it's not just a momentary diversion … I refuse to hide in the shadows.</em>
</p><p>He wanted to take her again right then and there, present company be damned. He was not the ideal pick the advisors would have chosen for her, but she chose him. He was no longer the place holder for a ghost. He no longer questioned if she saw Eric when their eyes met. Sinfi Moon saw The Iron Bull without question, and she had picked to move into the light, hand in hand. There was no word to describe what they were. Bull had never been in this position before. If he had still been under the Qun, he would have never wanted anything more… but now the world was open to him. She was his and he was hers. He didn't care that there wasn't a label for them. As long as she was by his side, he didn't care.</p><p>The inner circle and Vistani would be leaving for Halamshiral in the morning. Unlike Adamant, they had chosen to travel in the more conventional means of horseback, as they had a few other errands to run in between Skyhold and the Winter Palace. Before they left though, Sinfi had one duty to her people that she had to take care of; starting to train the unruly twins.</p><p>With the troupe in Skyhold, it meant Sinfi had to take on her responsibilities within their social structure, on top of her Inquisitor duties. She was the eldest daughter and an adult, it was expected of her to help train and prepare the younger siblings for their own duties to the troupe someday. Unfortunately for all of Skyhold, that meant two nine year old boys being given training swords and released into the world. Bull watched a mischievous glimmer appear in one of the boy's eyes before fire formed in his hand and he chucked the flaming ball at his brother.</p><p>The pair were almost perfect mirrors of one another; warm honey, brown eyes sat against rosy skin. Messy brown hair sat atop their heads between a pair of still growing horns. The only difference between them, that Bull could spot, was one had a scar above his left eye while the other had one along his right cheek. War wounds from rough housing and falling from trees.</p><p>"Luca," Sinfi shouted. "Extinguish those flames before I make you wish you hadn't been gifted magic in the first place."</p><p>"But, this is boring," the first twin, Nicu, complained as he tossed his sword to the ground.</p><p>"Why can't we play with fire instead?" Luca begged, eyes lit with hope.</p><p>"No," Sinfi growled out. "Once you master your blades, we can move to attempting to control your magic.</p><p>"But-" they cried out, ready to start another argument with their eldest sister.</p><p>"What if your magic is tapped out during a fight?" Bull spoke up and pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the boys. "What if you're in a situation where stealth is needed and a fire ball will alert the enemy to your whereabouts?"</p><p>"Then we get better with our Magic, so we have a deeper well to pull from," Luca responded with a smirk.</p><p>"- and we learn more spells for charms and ones that are silent," Nicu continued with a matching smile on his face. In their young minds, the pair were convinced that they had just beat every argument Bull could make.</p><p>"Sinfi's powerful with magic isn't she?" Bull asked as he reached the twins and knelt down so he was eye level with them. The boys nodded in agreement, "Once she's away from the Troupe though her powers cut off. What happens if your duty takes you away from them?"</p><p>Luca and Nicu looked between one another before Nicu responded hesitantly, "Then we have to find another way?"</p><p>"Exactly, now, think of yourself as a weapon," Bull said with a smile, and picked up the discarded training blade and held it out in the sunlight between the twins. "Hours are spent working and molding a strong, but raw piece of metal. Blood and sweat put into developing this perfect rapier is deadly because it can bend and change into what it's needed for in that moment."</p><p>Bull glanced over at Sinfi, "which is exactly what your sister is trying to do for you both. Mold you into the rapier. Never becoming stuck in one column, able to bend and adapt like the rapier."</p><p>Sinfi's face was unreadable, she let out a slow breath as her expression shifted to something between acceptance and understanding. A lazy smile crossed her lips as their eyes met. Her eyes softened into molten pools. Bull got up and leisurely walked towards her side.</p><p>"Now, again," Bull said to the twins as he wrapped an arm around Sinfi's hips. "But without magic this time."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was late and the jacket Bull was forced to wear was stiff and itchy. He pulled at the collar, desperately trying to release some of the discomfort as him, Dorian, and the Commander stood waiting for the rest of the party. They had yet to make their entrance into the Winter Palace and instead waited outside the gates for the missing advisors, Madame de Fir, and the Inquisitor. They could hear the low din of voices of the other party guests within the confines of the gardens.</p><p>"Could you try to not fidget like a small child?" Dorian asked softly as he glanced towards Bull, his voice was filled with frustration as he metaphorically looked down upon the qunari.</p><p>"How can you just stand there in this damn jacket?" Bull grumbled softly as he continued to try and get some sort of release from the confining fabric.</p><p>Cullen adjusted his shoulder slightly before grumbling, "The more you itch the more I need to."</p><p>"Both of you;" Dorian shook his head slightly, "able to be covered in blood on a battlefield, but the moment you put on a tailored wool garment you're reduced to sniveling children. You know, back home Tevinter Magister children are just as well trained as their mother's lap dogs,"</p><p>"So, that's where that fetish started," Bull smirked. Cullen let out a laugh and quickly tried to mask it with a cough. Dorian glared directly at Bull.</p><p>"You're so…" Dorian paused slightly as initial anger cooled and realization crossed on his face, "Right… you actually might be onto something."</p><p>Bull smirked slightly as he looked forward, "Still got it."</p><p>The three men fell into silence as an ornate carriage rolled to a stop in front of them. The coachman jumped down from the box seat before holding open the door for the passengers. Josephine and Leliana came out first, still in mid-discussion regarding the players of the game and who would be in attendance tonight. Madame de Fir was right behind them, wearing a mask and her iconic horned hat. Yet instead of the icy brocades and leathers she normally donned, they had been replaced by the uniform selected by the ambassador. Yet upon closer inspection, Bull noticed that it may technically be the same uniform, but it was more fitted to her form and had extra decorations than the standard dress.</p><p>"Apologies for the delay, gentlemen," Madame de Fir said. Her words may have been phrased as an apology but they all knew it was just a formality. A beaming smile was directed to the waiting men, "But a fashionably late arrival and extravagant entrance is always required for Halamsharal,"</p><p>Vivienne glanced towards Bull with a secretive smile before looking back towards the carriage, "Come my dear, it's time to make your entrance into Orlesian high society."</p><p>He could hear rustling from the carriage and watched as Sinfi slowly emerged from the shadows. The tips of her horns had been capped with decorative golden knobs. Thick bands of the gold clung to the rough exterior of the curling horns. Swirling patterns of rubies covered the purely decorative metals, the gems glinted in the light every which way she turned. Her hair was loose, creating long shimmering raven waves that to Bull mirrored the night sky.</p><p>Her normal light and gauzy clothing had been replaced by blood red velvet that clung to her form. The fabric attached to a thick golden band encircling her neck, creating a deep v in the velvet, showing off her cleavage and ending just above her navel. The ever present golden bangles clinked at her wrists as she fixed a heavy dark blue brocade shall to rest in the crooks of her elbows. Her back and arms were bare and the pink skin shimmered in the night, as if she had been covered with gem dust. A slit ran up her left leg all the way to her hip allowing the fabric to move and tease the flesh hidden underneath. Multiple golden anklets encircled the left appendage along with matching bangles encircling her tail.</p><p>Every unusual and exotic aspect of her had been highlighted and put on display for the court. She had been turned into the rumored seductress, and became both the symbol of beauty but also of power. She would turn every head in high society, men would want her while women would want to be her. The Iron Bull knew Sinfi could have anyone she desired. Yet as their eyes met a smile formed on her lips. She could have anyone, but she had chosen the Qunari who was bad at being a Qunari. Bull held out a hand for her, Sinfi put her smaller hand into his as she descended the coach stairs.</p><p>"Well, The Iron Bull," Sinfi whispered softly as her heeled shoes hit the ground. They made her only slightly taller than where she normally stood and he knew at some point in the night they would be kicked off and forgotten, "You clean up nicely."</p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth, Boss," They were silent as they took in each other. Her hand still laid on his, absentmindedly his thumb ran over the tops of her fingers.</p><p>"Iron Bull," Vivienne chided slightly before glancing towards his arm with an expectant stare.</p><p>"Right, sorry Ma'am." He quickly said before offering his arm to Sinfi with a slight bow, "May I escort you into the Winter Palace, your Worship,"</p><p>"My what a gentleman," She said with mock shock and a teasing smile.</p><p>"What can I say, you bring out the best in me," Bull gave her a crooked grin as Sinfi hooked her arms around his bicep, fingers splayed against the red fabric.</p><p>Together they turned and walked in time with the other.</p><p>"Now, doesn't that just warm your frozen little heart?" Dorrian said softly towards Vivienne as he offered her his arm to escort the grand enchanter into the palace walls.</p><p>"I should ask you the same thing darling," Vivienne coolly said as she placed her arm through his. She may have had a chilly exterior but there was a smile on her face betraying her true feelings. Dorrian chucked softly as he patted her hand.</p><p>"Touche darling, touche. "</p><p>Together the two mages watched as The Iron Bull escorted the Inquisitor through the gates of the Winter Palace and into the game.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Latin Translations:</p><p>Sanguis meus- Blood of mine</p><p>tenetur ad fata- Bound to the fates</p><p>Videte vocationem- Heed the call</p><p>ut hac oblatióne- So that this offering</p><p>ligans pistrina in caligine est mihi- Ties the Mist to me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well Hello again... congratulations you have read over 150 pages of writing... I know that number even surprises me. Thank you all for your comments and continued reading!- J</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eleven</strong>
</p><p>"Introducing, Lady Moon. First Daughter of the Vistani, Mistress of Shadows. Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Ferelden, Crusher of the Vile Apostates of the Mage Underground. Champion of the Blessed Andrastate Herself. Escorted by The Iron Bull, leader of Bull's Chargers." The cryer paused for a moment before slightly mumbling, "as the name would imply."</p><p>Whispers bounced across the marble columns. The majority of what had been said was unintelligible, but there was one repeated phrase Bull could pick out from the hushed tones: the Ox Man and the Demon. He glanced down to his companion. Sinfi's face was a mask as they walked across the ballroom, but her eyes were like embers dancing in the night sky. She could hear the words loud and clear, yet she kept calm as they walked arm in arm across the ballroom.</p><p>"Don't you think you have enough titles, Boss?" Bull asked softly into Sinfi's ear. It was something between a distraction to what they could overhear and a reminder that she wasn't alone in this. "You have enough to make an Orlesian noble jealous."</p><p>Sinfi smirked before whispering back, "I might need one or two more, for posterity's sake."</p><p>Bull chuckled slightly before looking back towards their goal; Empress Celene. She stood upon the balcony, motionless like a statue carved out of marble. The Grand Duchess, Florianne de Chalons, stood slightly behind her cousin. Behind the silver mask, ice-like eyes watched them, similar to a hawk watching its prey.</p><p>Sinfi stood up straighter and lifted the hem of her skirts as they walked up the stairs towards Empress Celene. Her normal joking and easy demeanor with Bull had shifted as she put up the chilled facade for the court. She turned into the embodiment of fake smiles and charm, eyes gleaming with trickery. The posturing was her armor for the night.</p><p>Bull could see why Sinfi had been assigned to be a plant within the castle walls of Oarsport. Despite her appearance, Sinfi blended into court life seamlessly. She showed no fear and held her head with pride. Every movement she made was filled with grace and charm. As they climbed the stairs towards where the Empress waited for them, the notion came to him that if the Inquisitor was left to her own devices in the Winter Palace, he wouldn't be worried about her; instead he would worry about every other participant of the game.</p><p>"Lady Inquisitor, We welcome you to the Winter Palace," the Empress smiled down upon them. "May We introduce Our cousin, the Grand Duchess," Sinfi let go of Bull's arm as she dropped into a deep curtsy that any noble would be jealous of.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Grand Duchess," Sinfi said before glancing back up towards the balcony where they stood, "I do apologize for our last minute addition, I do hope it was no trouble."</p><p>"What an… unexpected pleasure," the Grand Duchess said with a tight smile on her face. "I was not aware that the Inquisition would be in attendance tonight."</p><p>"And miss a wondrous opportunity to see Halamshiral?" Sinfi said, a smile painted on her lips like lipstick. She gazed up towards the woman, "From what I have heard, you outdo yourself ball after ball. It would be a shame to miss such an extraordinary event."</p><p>"You are too kind," Florianne's eyes flicked between Bull and Sinfi before turning away. "We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor. Please, do save me a dance," with those last words, Florianne de Chalons walked into the darkness, taking her departure.</p><p>"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day." Celene said with a tight smile.</p><p>For a moment, Bull could have sworn the sentence was broken Thieves' Cant. He swore she was asking for some sort of help or was offering a warning. The words were obviously there, but in the incorrect order, making it sound like gibberish. Bull glanced down towards Sinfi, her smile was much more forced than deadly. She could hear it too.</p><p>"Though, even on a summer's day, the weather may turn foul," Sinfi responded quickly, <em>someone wishes for your demise. </em>It was a test to see if the phrase had been said out of happenstance or if intentional. Understanding lit behind the Empress' eyes.</p><p>"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor," Celene paused for a second eyeing them. "They have made grand tales for the long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"</p><p>It was rusty and jarring, but sure enough, Bull caught the hidden words in the sentence: <em>there are</em> <em>eyes in the shadows of Halamshiral.</em> The Empress knew something was wrong, and somehow she knew enough Thieves' Cant in order to voice her concerns without raising suspicion within the court.</p><p>"It is as beautiful as a winter's night," Sinfi responded with a smile as she motioned to the room. "Though I confess it cannot compare to you," <em>Thank you for the warning.</em></p><p>"Oh, Inquisitor," The Empress let out a laugh and the court mirrored it. "How you flatter Us so. As pleasant as this conversation is, We must attend to Our other guests." Sinfi gave the Empress a curtsy before taking Bull's arm and walking towards the veranda where the advisors waited for them. Her grip on his arm exhibited more strength than Bull would have given her credit for. Though it was obvious their experience needed to be discussed, they stayed silent as they walked. The gears in her head were turning and thinking of all the possible answers as to why Thieves' Cant had rolled from the Empress of Orlais' lips.</p><p>"She knows something's wrong," Sinfi said quietly as they found the advisors tucked away in the shadows. "Her Thieves' Cant is broken and sloppy, but there is more than meets the eye here."</p><p>"What I don't understand, is how she would know it," Cullen glanced between Sinfi and the rest of the advisors. "Thieves' Cant isn't something someone just picks up, even more so in Thedas. Where did she learn it?"</p><p>"What about the Thieves' Guild itself?" Bull asked quickly, four sets of eyes landed on him, causing him to stand a little taller. "In Ejasia one of Sinfi's friends, Ella, said their contacts had gone silent since the breach was closed."</p><p>"Meaning, the Thieves' Guild has infiltrated different parts of Thedas," Leliana continued. "It's very possible one of their contacts has infiltrated the Orlesian court."</p><p>"I wouldn't put it past them," Sinfi said. "Secrets are valuable, and there's no other place in Thedas brimming with secrets like Orlais."</p><p>"So we find the informant and see what they know," Cullen glanced between them.</p><p>"How would you propose we do that?" Josephine asked quickly. "It wouldn't be obvious to spot them."</p><p>"Not necessarily," Sinfi said with a sigh. "If a contact is still here, they might potentially search me out. As Bull said, the reports from Thedas had stopped, so it's possible they just aren't able to send them."</p><p>"Or they were stopped by the assassins," Cullen countered as he looked towards Sinfi. "No matter what, you need to be careful tonight and trust no one."</p><p>"Will do, Commander," Sinfi said. "Now, I think it's time to mingle before someone gets suspicious."</p><p>The group nodded before splitting apart, going to their agreed upon stations for the night.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull watched her from across the guest wing. The thin stem of the glass of champagne was gently gripped by her finger tips, the crystal refracting in the fading sunlight creating prisms around her. Sinfi's laughter, like silver bells, danced across the room to his ears. She was entertaining one of the faceless and unimpressive nobles. He had lost track of which duke or duchess was trying to bed or wed her. Eyelashes fluttered as she gently touched Duke what's-his-name-from-wherever's forearm, a flirtatious smirk curled onto her lips. Bull tried to ignore them; he tried to remember this was what she was trained to do. This was part of her purpose and duty.</p><p>Like him, Sinfi used her skills of deception and reading body language to get the information she wanted. Unfortunately for Bull, that also meant using a person's lust against them. She had created a skillful dance that would bring her <em>just</em> close enough to her target's grasp, allowing them to think they had a chance. If he gave Sinfi the information she asked for, or if she did this favor for Sinfi then the Teifling would be theirs. Sinfi danced with fire, allowing it to graze her skin, but never getting burned.</p><p>Bull's mind wandered to Eric, her ill-fated first love. He couldn't help but wonder how Eric had fared when he was in this position. Forced to watch her do the same song and dance within the court of Ejasia. How did he fair when he had to stand on the sidelines while she romanced another man for the greater good? Did he get jealous or did he accept their roles in the world? Did he see the greater good when he spied the touches and heard the laughter, or did he pull her tighter against him at night when she was his again?</p><p>Bull's attention may have been split between Sinfi's mission and keeping an eye out for the assassins, but that didn't stop him from feeling the eyes of nobles on him. The stares and whispers hadn't stopped since their arrival. He could still hear the mentions of the Ox Man along with delighted giggles from noble women as they eyed his lower half. The Iron Bull as the individual was ignored, and instead he had been reduced to a piece of meat and an object for pleasure. His eyes caught Sinfi's from across the room. Golden eyes shifted from seductress and player of the game back to the warm pools he knew. She didn't like this aspect of their life or roles. He watched as she excused herself and walked across the marble floors towards him, her heels clicked against the stonework.</p><p>"Bull," she greeted quietly.</p><p>"You got anything that needs killing?" Bull asked. "Cause the nobles keep messing with me and they don't think I know that they're doing it."</p><p>Sinfi let out a slight snort causing him to smirk before continuing, "This keeps up, I'm going to wear somebody's skull as <em>my</em> fancy little mask."</p><p>"Now, Bull, that's not nice," Sinfi warned slightly, but her smirk betrayed her. She wasn't actually opposed to the threat. "Anything catch your eye?"</p><p>He wanted to say that it was her that caught his eye, watching her flutter around the room and expertly gain the approval of the nobles. Just like her dance of death upon the battlefield, she was precise and deadly. He wanted to tell her she looked like she had been born within the game and, if Bull didn't know better, Sinfi looked as if she took some sort of pleasure out of it.</p><p>Instead Bull settled on a joke, "They got these candied nuts with some kind of spice on them. It's sweet until you swallow, and then BAM, hot."</p><p>A smile curled on her lips as she rolled her eyes. Bull gave a half smile before continuing, "But nothing yet on the assassins, Boss."</p><p>"You are ridiculous," she chided slightly. "Look at this with the eyes of a Ben-Hassrath and tell me what you see."</p><p>Bull grumbled slightly as he shook his head, "It's a mess. Everyone's trying so hard to hide that everyone is walking around in plumage. Makes it tough to spot the dangerous lies, as opposed to the normal stuff." He paused for a moment as he caught one thing that interested him, "But that couple over there with the silver masks? The woman is doing one of the nobles while the man is doing two different servants."</p><p>Sinfi shook her head softly before sighing, "I do not miss court. At least in Ejasia we don't have the stupid masks."</p><p>"They make no sense. They're no good as disguises and they don't cover the mouth or body language, so they don't help with lying," Bull agreed. "As fashion goes… I don't know, I've seen... dumber?"</p><p>"I've <em>worn</em> dumber as well," Sinfi smirked before looking up towards him. "Any interest in a dance?" her voice was almost innocent as she asked the question, causing Bull to laugh.</p><p>"Oh, shit, the nobles would love that!" Bull exclaimed as she shook his head. "Can you imagine Josephine's face, trying to explain that we were… uh..." and then it clicked as her eyes dimmed slightly.</p><p>"Wait, were you serious?" disbelief painted his words. Sure, she had talked about it back in her quarters, but he had been sure it had been just a joke and not an actual reason to bring him along. Bull ran a hand along the back of his neck, "Because if so, then yeah, absolutely." Nervous. He was nervous. Happiness lit her eyes.</p><p>"Well, good," she whispered. "It will be fun to watch everyone's jaws drop."</p><p>He watched her turn and walk towards the garden, hips and tail swaying both for his pleasure and for show.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull ripped his axe out of a Venatori's sternum before looking towards Dorian, "Five gold says that the triplets are going to make those Cullen admirers disappear by the end of the night."</p><p>Dorian laughed as he cleaned off his staff in the fountain of the gardens off the servants quarters, "I'll double that and say that they've already made one of them disappear and are currently working on the other two."</p><p>"Really gentleman? This is not the time, nor the place," Vivviene scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She fixed her clothing before quickly adding, "Besides, we all know those clever girls have already taken care of any possible threat by now."</p><p>"I'm siding with Madam de Fer on this bet," Sinfi chuckled as she dug through the pockets of the now dead elven servant. Silently, she pulled out some coins and a scrap of folded parchment. She opened the page, her eyes scanning the words before stating, "It's Thieves' Cant and addressed to me."</p><p>Her companions paused and looked between one another. "Who's it from?" Dorian asked cautiously. Sinfi was silent as her eyes passed over the words once more.</p><p>"Briala," she whispered. "She's written that Gaspard has smuggled Chevaliers into the palace in order to stage a coup during the peace talks."</p><p>Sinfi was silent for a moment as she glanced towards the dead Council of Heralds member and the dagger sticking out of his chest, "Vivienne, you know Orlesian nobles more than any of us, would Gaspard even attempt something so extreme?"</p><p>"My dear, any player of the game would be able to do this," the mage paused for a moment. "But Gaspard has never been a good player. His sister is the one who's always done the heavy lifting for both of their social climbing."</p><p>Sinfi pocketed the note as she got up from the ground, "We need to find that harlequin. Then we can seek out Briala and see just where her connection to Thieves' Cant stems from."</p><p>They fought through the grand apartments, moving room from room, collecting secrets in between waves of Vint forces. Crimson blood pooled on the marble floors and dripped down the stairs as they became surrounded by the Venatori forces on the second floor. They became pinned between their opponents and the edge of the balcony.</p><p>A dagger sliced through the air, embedding itself in the side of the head of one of the attackers closest to them. As the lifeless body slumped down, his companion looked over from where the attack came from. A second dagger whizzed through the air, landing with a thunk into the man's chest.</p><p>"Fancy meeting you here," Out of the shadows, stepped the one and only Elven ambassador, Briala.</p><p>"What a coincidence to run into one another," Sinfi said with a smirk as she sheathed her blades.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be dancing, Inquisitor? What will all the nobility say?" Briala said in mock horror.</p><p>"No doubt there's already a queue forming in my absence," She deadpanned, causing a smile to curl on Briala's lips as her eyebrow rose.</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if there was," Briala started walking towards the balcony, Sinfi and the party in tow. "I came down to save or avenge my missing people, though it appears you have already taken care of that for me," Briala paused as she looked towards the Inquisitor. "For that, I thank you."</p><p>"No thanks needed," Sinfi replied quickly before eyeing Briala. "After all, safety for the weary and downtrodden are my specialty."</p><p>"Remember though, that there is also safety in secrets," Briala finished with a wink.</p><p>
  <em>Safety for the weary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Safety for the downtrodden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Safety in Secrets. </em>
</p><p>Bull had seen those words etched into the stone of the sewers in Ejasia. He thought the words were just a promise for those who needed the drive to continue their journey to the under-city. Hearing the words spoken aloud, he recognized that it was a calling card. They were both Thieves' Guild, and they both had announced to one another, in code, that they worked under the same banner.</p><p>It was also in that moment, Bull realized that Varric had been fucking right in his books about spies and the stupid coded messages.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull stood in the ballroom, watching Sinfi and the Grand Duchess dance around the floor. Their jewelry caught the candlelight, making them look like celestial beings. All eyes in the ballroom were on the pair. Their lips were hidden from prying eyes, but Bull could see the cold, golden glimmer from Sinfi's eyes.</p><p>The night had taken a turn for the odd. His initial suspect of the spymaster, Briala, had turned out to be a potential ally. After proving herself as part of the Thieves' Guild, the elf explained to them, that with Nicolae's knowledge of the Mists and how to harness their power, he had expanded the Thieves' Guild's reach from Ejasia. The Thieves' Guild had then created outposts throughout the different worlds.</p><p>The first wave of the expansion had been led by Briala's mother, tasked with reporting on the status of Orlais, the nobility, and selling the secrets to the highest buyer in Thedas. Upon the elf's death, it was Briala who had taken upon the mantle of running the outpost and expanding it throughout different parts of Thedas. The web of secrets quickly increased under Briala's control. Currently, the only places she did not have ears or eyes was in Ferelden and Seheron, the second not for lack of effort.</p><p>When asked about a reason for the absence of reports being sent to home base, Briala had given them a confused look. Before she could answer for the missing paperwork, the bell signaled their need to return to the ballroom. Sinfi had quickly been whisked away by the Grand Duchess to the dance floor, leaving Bull on the sidelines where he looked upon the Inquisitor.</p><p>He could feel the shadows shift around him. Instinctively, he knew there was a presence next to him before even seeing her. The woman was cloaked in dark purple silks, the majority of her skin was covered by the soft fabric, but the little swath of skin he could see matched Sinfi's and her sisters'. A hood obscured the majority of her features, creating shadows on the top portion of her face, yet golden eyes cut through the darkness. Bull knew, just below the surface the fabric, a pair of ram horns curled upon themselves, most likely covered with magical gems to help the older spy disguise herself from the human world. Vera had finally decided to make her presence known to him.</p><p>"She's doing well, don't you agree?" The voice was unmistakably Vistani in origin, but due to time and travel it wasn't nearly as thick as Baba's.</p><p>"She is," Bull said without taking his eye off Sinfi. "If I didn't know better, I'd think she was having fun."</p><p>Vera laughed softly before removing the hood. It didn't take a genius to see the instant resemblance between the middle-aged woman and her daughter. They were almost mirror images of one another, the only differences between them were so minute. One had pin straight hair while the other had waves. Sinfi's features were sharp and predator-like, whereas Vera's were softer and more welcoming. But, Bull knew this woman was deadly. Vera had trained Sinfi to take her place in the world some day. Anything that Sinfi knew how to do, Vera could do it just as well, if not better.</p><p>"Some days I think she was born for this court, others, I could see her burning it to the ground," Vera smiled faded as her voice lowered for only him to hear. "It's odd to be back. Everything is both the same and different."</p><p>"Did you ever spend time in Orlais, Ma'am?" Bull asked, mirroring her hushed tones.</p><p>"I…" Vera paused slightly, similar to how Sinfi would with him. Trying to weigh the pros and cons of letting him in, "I spent the majority of my time in Ferelden but, before the Blight, I had played the Game here in the Winter Palace."</p><p>A ghost of a smile crossed Vera's face at the memories, "I had played the Game as a foreigner and was on the winning side. I climbed the ranks and even became one of the people to whisper in the Empress ear for a time." She went silent as her smile faltered, sadness tainted her voice, "I met Anora and King Cailan in this ballroom when they had arrived for trade talks with the Empress. Everyone here knew that it was Anora who was truly in control. She took a quick liking to my skill set, giving me a position within Fereldan's castle. It was mutually beneficial. I would extend her reach far beyond what Cailan gave her, meanwhile I got access to classified materials."</p><p>Anger flashed in her golden eyes, "Because of that, I knew how Loghain betrayed the King and the Grey Wardens. I couldn't stay in the castle, see what Loghain had done, and do nothing about it."</p><p>"So, you left your post to find Alistair and the Hero," Bull finished.</p><p>"Yes." They both knew how the story continued. Vera would go on to help the Hero and Alistair in their quest to stop the Blight. The group of heroes would become close friends as they traveled around Fereldan together. Vera and Alistair would fall for one another, despite how the world would want to tear them apart. Because she loved him, Vera would then use everything she knew to help Alistair take his claim to the throne from Loghain and Anora. Then, after everything that would happen, Vera would be left in the dust because of the politics she had fought for.</p><p>Just like her daughter, Vera's eyes told him everything he needed to know. She hurt. Thinking about the events hurt. Being back in Thedas hurt. Vera was here because of duty to the Vistani, not by choice. They both knew some wounds never healed fully, but they adapted and learned to live with them. In Vera's case, this wound had stung deeper than most. If she had been younger, she could have rolled with the punches. Maybe if she had never felt the hurt of her first marriage crumbling apart, she could have patched up the cracks. Maybe a lot of things if they had been different.</p><p>Vera cleared her throat as she looked away, "I warned her before she left to not fall for someone in Thedas." Cautiously, she looked back towards Bull. Her eyes landed where the mark on his forehead had been placed by Baba, "Yet here we are. I may not have been gifted with the sight like my mother or daughters, but gossip within the troupe spreads like fire."</p><p>Bull reached up and rubbed part of his forehead slightly, "I'm starting to realize that-"</p><p>"Did she tell you what comes with that mark?" Vera interrupted quickly, causing Bull to fall silent.</p><p>"That Baba marked me as an honorary member of the troupe and that my Thread had become tangled with Sinfi's," Bull answered quickly, Vera was silent before letting out a breath of a laugh. "That's not all that it is… is it?" Bull asked quietly.</p><p>"No, that's exactly what it is," Vera said, golden eyes alight with intrigue. "I'm just surprised she even told you. After all, you're a smart man, you must have started to put the pieces together about what that means for you."</p><p>And the more time the couple had spent together, Bull had quietly started to put together the last pieces of the puzzle that was Sinfi Moon. She was the closest thing to royalty or nobility that the Vistani had. She was in line to become the next Head Matriarch of the Vistani. Because Vera had let it slip that she didn't possess the power of the sight, the duties would most likely skip Vera and go straight to Sinfi. Bull looked to the dawnstone woman floating on the dance floor. If Sinfi followed her duty, would she really want some ex Ben-Hassrath by her side to lead her people? An outsider who knew next to nothing of their customs or traditions?</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, <em>filius. </em>She's chosen you," Vera said as she eyed Bull's face. "The real question is if <em>you </em>will be prepared to be by her side when the time comes?"</p><p>"How do you know?" Bull asked quietly, causing Vera to smirk as she looked towards her daughter.</p><p>"Call it a mother's intuition." They watched as the dance came to a close. Applause erupted in the room at the conclusion of the skillful steps in the Game from the Grand Duchess and the Inquisitor. They watched as different Orlesian nobles flocked around the Inquisitor, asking for a dance and her time. Golden eyes caught steel in the middle of the ballroom. Bull knew his answer.</p><p>"I'll do what it takes," Bull said softly. He looked over to where Vera had been, only to discover himself alone on the sidelines.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What… Happened?" Sinfi said slowly as she stared upon the struggling, naked human man that had been tied up to the Empress' bed.</p><p>Dorian snickered slightly before quietly saying, "I think you of all people would know."</p><p>Sinfi glared at the mage from across the bed. Bull cleared his throat.</p><p>"To be fair," Bull said. "He has a point." The glare quickly turned to him, causing him to just raise his hands in surrender.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like!" The guard pleaded as he looked towards the Inquisitor. "Honestly, I would prefer if it were what it looks like."</p><p>"Then, pray tell how you ended up naked and spread eagle on an Empress' bed and it not be what it looks like," Sinfi raised an eyebrow, causing the guard to let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"The Empress led me to believe that I would be… <em>rewarded </em>for betraying the Grand Duke. This was not what I had hoped for."</p><p>"I can only imagine," Vivienne deadpanned from the stairs leading up to the sleeping quarters, looking upon the man, unimpressed.</p><p>"Please do not tell Gaspard! The Empress beguiled me into telling her everything," he pleaded.</p><p>"And what exactly did you admit?" Sinfi asked</p><p>He sighed sadly, "Plans. More specifically, troop movements into the palace tonight. She knows everything. The Duke's surprise attack had been countered even before it began."</p><p>"Turning it into a trap," Sinfi finished in understanding.</p><p>"Exactly. The moment he strikes, she can arrest him for treason." The guard looked toward his binds, "Now please, release me."</p><p>Sinfi's eyes drifted over him slowly before speaking, "If I release you I will need something in return."</p><p>"Whatever you want, ser."</p><p>"I need you to stay quiet regarding this… <em>incident,</em>" Sinfi had a good poker face, but Bull couldn't help but see a gleam of amusement in her eye. The guard nodded quickly, willing to accept any terms in order to get out. With that, Sinfi bent down and examined the shackles. She pulled out a set of tools and began to quickly pick the locks. One by one, the restraints popped open, releasing limb after limb. They watched as the man got up from the bed, quickly grabbed the clothing that had been bundled on to one of the couches, and ran away from the embarrassing scene.</p><p>"Chaining men to beds, a locket from a secret elf lover, whatever could be next for Celene?" Dorian asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Let me think," Sinfi said as she looked towards Dorian with a smirk as she held up some paperwork. "Blackmailed by the Inquisition or having this information sold to the highest bidder."</p><p>She stuffed the documents into the satchel resting on her hip as she walked back towards the door. As she opened it, they could hear the sound of a rift opening deeper within the royal family's wing.</p><p>"Fucking demons," Bull growled as the group rushed through the halls of renovations, blindly running into the trap that had been set for them. Archers stood at the ready, bows drawn and pointed straight towards Sinfi as they came to a halt.</p><p>"Inquisitor!" Grand Duchess Florianne's voice bounced off the walls as she walked into view on the balcony. "What a pleasure, I wasn't certain you'd attend."</p><p>Cold eyes looked down upon them, "You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you had taken my bait."</p><p>"If you're looking for a dance partner, I fear I may be a bit busy at the moment," Sinfi quipped, causing Florianne to chuckle menacingly.</p><p>"Such a pity that you did not save one final dance for me," mock sadness appeared on the Duchess's face before a smile twisted on her lips. "It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted the Empress would die tonight. I would hate to disappoint him."</p><p>"Now, we wouldn't want that," Vivienne said sarcastically under her breath.</p><p>"Why kill the Empress?" Sinfi asked as she shook her head. "What does that even achieve?"</p><p>"Celene's death is the stepping stone on the path to a better world," Florianne explained. "Corypheus will enter the Fade, take control of the Threads of Fate, and ascend to godhood and take dominion over the realms. We will cast down your useless gods and usher in a better world, guided by the hand of an attentive god."</p><p>"You're Orlesian royalty," Sinfi's voice was filled with disgust. "Why attack your own people and homeland?"</p><p>The Grand Duchess looked at Sinfi with almost a hint of sadness in her eyes, "You think so small, Inquisitor. Why settle for an empire when Corypheus can remake the entire world? Though I admit, I will relish the look on my brother's face when he realizes I've outplayed him. He was always a sore loser."</p><p>"Then, what exactly is in this for you," Sinfi sneared. "You must have an actual reason for betraying your people."</p><p>"Why, the world of course, Inquisitor," Florianne laughed. A real smile crossed her face, "I'll deliver the entire south of Thedas to Corypheus and he will save me. When he has ascended to godhood, I will rule this world in his name."</p><p>"Too bad he'll be disappointed," Bull said quietly, causing Florianne to glare towards the Qunari.</p><p>"You poor, deluded thing," she shook her head. "None of you realize even half of what Samson and I have planned."</p><p>A cruel smile formed on the Duchess' lips, "And I suppose now you never will."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull walked out onto the balcony where Sinfi had hidden herself after the events of the night. After escaping the deranged duchess' trap and convincing Gaspard's mercenary captain to testify against his boss, they stopped Florianne before the assassination attempt by skillfully exposing her in front of the court. The Empress' life had been saved and the peace talks had been allowed to continue, but now the Inquisitor had been the one in charge of running the affair. Believing that unseating the current monarch was not an option, Sinfi let Gaspard's treachery come to light. Yet, even though she had helped the Empress, Sinfi had demands of her own.</p><p>The main demand was restoring what once was between the Empress and Briala, together the pair would rule as one. Regardless if they were reunited as lovers once again, Briala and the elves would have a voice in Orlais and have a place on the world's stage. On top of that, as payment for Sinfi's services, the spy network Briala had created in Thedas for the Thieves' Guild would now work with, and through, the Vistani. The additional reports and eyes would help the Inquisition.</p><p>Now that the work was complete, they could actually enjoy the time they had at the ball, but Sinfi had sequestered herself away from the merriment. She sat on the stone railing, looking out towards the Orlesian countryside. Starlight glimmered above them in a full moon sky. Her tail and arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them tight against her chest. Just as Bull had predicted, the healed shoes had been discarded into a heap on the floor and her bare feet were on the stone. He could feel the sense of doubt and questioning spiral off of her body in waves.</p><p>"They ran out of that cheese dip," he said loudly from the doorway before walking towards where she sat. "Asked for more and they gave me this <em>look."</em></p><p>"<em>Nothi</em>," Sinfi grumbled slightly as she looked towards him, a melancholy smile gracing her lips.</p><p>"I know right, they really are bastards," Bull placed his hand on either side of her, his lips hovering above one of her pointed ears. "How ya doing?"</p><p>"It's… been a long day," she sighed, her body seemed to instinctively curl to his.</p><p>"You did good in there, Boss," Bull said softly.</p><p>"Did I?" Sinfi gave a half hearted laugh, "I don't think Gaspard would feel the same way."</p><p>"Yeah, there's that," he let out a sigh. "But you stopped a civil war and didn't upend all of Orlais in the process."</p><p>"Fair point," Sinfi groaned softly. "Still, I wish sacrificing the few for the many wasn't as…" her voice died in her throat and Bull just nodded. He knew the feeling. He knew the regret and the pain that came with making the hard calls. Even if it hurt like hell deep down, they knew it was the right thing for the world.</p><p>"I know," silence filled the void as they looked out into the night. "Cullen's giving orders now, we're just about done here."</p><p>"Too bad we never got our dance," Sinfi laughed slightly, this time it wasn't nearly as strained.</p><p>"We still have time. Come on," Bull smiled as he helped her off the ledge. "The music's finally got enough of a beat to dance to."</p><p>He started to make his way back towards the ballroom but didn't feel her at his side. Bull stopped in his tracks and looked back to where Sinfi stood. She was drenched in moonlight, gems and skin sparkling like one of the stars above.</p><p>"I…" her voice cut out for a moment as she pushed a renegade strand of hair behind her ear. "I have something for you."</p><p>Bull smirked as he started back towards her, "If it's another shipment of horn balm, I won't complain."</p><p>His gait was slow, allowing him time to try and glean what was going on with her. She was nervous, that much was obvious. Sinfi Moon was not the type to be fearful; she could stare down hordes of demons and dragons without flinching. Yet, when it came to affairs of the heart, she was worse off then the ex Ben-Hassrath. She avoid eye contact and every step he took towards her the more obvious it became, meaning she was dreading this conversation and his reaction.</p><p>"I've been thinking," Sinfi started slowly, a pregnant pause as she tried to formulate the next sentence. Bull could feel the slight drop in his stomach, that was never a good start to a sentence. Maybe both him and Vera had been wrong. Maybe the Winter Palace had made her realize that whatever this was between them was a bad plan after all. Maybe she regretted that moment where she stood up to the advisors in favor of picking him. Something inside of him hurt at the thought. The flame of hope that had grown inside of him because of her, was fading with every silent moment.</p><p>"It's okay, Boss. You can say it," Bull whispered.</p><p>But that was a lie, it wasn't okay. His hand wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to press her against him and remind her of everything. Remind her of that night after the dragon. Remind her of the dancing. Remind her of nights drinking and in her Vardo. Remind her of the grave yard. Remind her what it felt like not to be alone in the shadows.</p><p>"Well, I remembered a conversation we had late one night and I want you to have this," she bit her lip slightly as she pulled out something wrapped in a velvet cloth and held it out to him.</p><p>Cautiously, Bull took the package, undoing the satin ribbon that held it together. His breath caught in his throat as he pushed aside the fabric. His large grey fingers ran over the two dragon tooth necklaces, his skin barely touching the surface. One dragons tooth, split into two. Every fear, every worry, every piece of self doubt vanished.</p><p>"It's from the first dragon we killed together," Sinfi said quickly, Bull looked back towards the woman in front of him.</p><p>"You remember what this means?" Bull asked quietly. Sinfi nodded.</p><p>"No matter how far life takes us, we'll always be together," she took in a breath. "If you don't want…" her voice died as fear mounted in her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Katoh</em>," Bull said quickly and more forcefully then he had intended. "I want this, Sinfi."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yes," Bull said with a smile. He took the larger of the two necklaces and clasped it around his neck. The tooth was lighter then he had imagined. Though, to be fair, Bull had never really thought about receiving this necklace before. He'd never had something, or someone, in his life like to consider this as a direction in his life.</p><p>He took the smaller and more delicate pendant into his hands, carefully unclasping the golden chain. Instinctively, Sinfi lifted her hair and turned to give him better access to put in the piece of jewelry. The sound of the clasp snapping in place reverberated in the quiet night. She turned back to him, the dragon's tooth hung low between her breasts and close to her heart.</p><p>"Not many people surprise me, <em>Kadan</em>," Bull whispered softly as he caught her golden eyes.</p><p>"<em>Kadan</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Kadan</em>," Bull said softly as he leaned down to her, their lips a whisper apart. "My heart." He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.</p><p>The ball and festivities continued on within the Winter Palace, but neither Sinfi or Bull were concerned with anything outside of their paradise on the balcony where they kissed and danced under the moonlight.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Latin Translations:</p><p>
  <em>Filius- Son</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothi- Bastards or jerks</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span>Chapter Twelve</span> </strong>
</p><p>Sinfi Moon of the Vistani was perched on The Iron Bull's lap in the middle of the bustling tavern of Skyhold. Laughter bubbled from her wine stained lips as Bull held tightly onto her hip, keeping her from toppling over. Her normally dexterous poise had been forgotten after hours of drinking a mixture of wine and sips of his <em>Maraas-Lok. </em>Bull looked around the table with a half smile, to be fair to his <em>Kadan</em>, all of their friends were in a similar state of inebriation. Luckily for Bull, he was larger and could handle the large quantities of liquor that flowed that night.</p><p>So The Iron Bull sat there, holding onto the woman who had drunkenly moved from her own chair and onto a precarious spot on his thigh. Absentmindedly, his thumb ran against the abnormally warm flesh of her midsection that seemed to always be exposed. He was calm, he felt good, he was at peace.</p><p>"So I tell him," Dorian paused as he took a big gulp of wine. "Sir, I was drunk and I don't recognize your face. Maybe if you turn around, I'll have a better idea of who you are?"</p><p>"Now the question is," Mordecai used his mug to gesture towards Dorian as he looked across the table and into the mage's eyes. "Did he turn around and did you recognize him?"</p><p>"Well, I never forget an ass," Dorian smirked and gave the red tiefling a sultry wink. The table erupted into a fit of ruckus, Sinfi wiped away tears from the laughter.</p><p>"Maker's Balls, Sparkler," Varric chuckled softly as he looked at his cards. "Now, where the hell were we?"</p><p><em>That was a good question</em>, Bull thought to himself as he tossed his bet into the pot.</p><p>They had come back from the Winter Palace to find that Sinfi's desk had turned into a small mountain of letters, gifts, and requests for her assistance. The majority were easy to facilitate with agents of the Inquisition, the Thieves' Guild, or a skillful letter in response from Josephine. Yet, there was one that stood out; a request from Mother Giselle. It was to secretly bring Dorian to a small tavern in Redcliffe to help mend a family. Against what had been requested by the chantry sister and his family, Sinfi brought the letter to Dorian. Together, they had gone into the unknown to meet with the retainer sent by House Pavus.</p><p>Instead of the retainer that had been promised, waiting for them in the empty tavern, it was one Halward Pavus. He just wanted to talk to his son, and make amends for what Halward had done. But no amount of apologies could right the wrongs of resorting to blood magic to try and change his only child's sexual preference. Upon the urging of Sinfi, Dorian did in fact hear his father out, but the man was not forgiven.</p><p>With the arrival of Sinfi's report, Varric had decided now was the time to round up everyone of the inner circle for a night of much needed fun. The Chargers had pushed two large tables together to make enough space for the large party. Bottles of wine, and multiple kegs had been brought over to their tables, creating their own corner away from the bar and other patrons. People came for the free booze, but stayed for the slice of normalcy that they had lost once the sky had split open. Madame de Fer, Solas, and Red had all made their own appearances but, after a glass of their poison, they disappeared into the night.</p><p>Now all that remained were the regular bar flies, a confused Cole, a flushed Cullen, and Josephine, who had been emboldened by liquid courage, cards all in hand as they passed around stories of times long gone.</p><p>"So, who's next?" Josephine asked as she drew a card and then discarded another. "I believe all we have left are Mordecai, Sinfi, and our very own story teller."</p><p>"I bet Mordecai has some great stories about Sinfi," Dorian said with a smirk, mischief glimmering in his eyes.</p><p>"Master Pavus," Mordecai said slowly as he leaned in towards the mage. "Are you asking me to betray my sister's trust as the keeper of her secrets?"</p><p>"Why, yes," Dorian said as he mimicked the gesture of the red tiefling. "That is exactly what I'm asking you to do."</p><p>"Well," Mordicai purred as a devilish grin curled on his lips. "Don't mind if I do."</p><p>"Remember, Firecracker," Varric looked up towards the red tiefling to his left. "Whatever you have on her, I bet she has just as much on you."</p><p>Mordecai held up his hands in defense. "The dwarf has a <em>very</em> valid point, but," golden eyes caught the matching pair from across the table, a smile crossed both of their lips. "There is one that I think the illustrious Mistress of Shadows will allow me to tell."</p><p>Sinfi made a motion allowing him to proceed. Quickly, Mordecai got up from his chair and circled around the table.</p><p>"As everyone knows, Oarsport is our home away from Vardo. About twelve years ago, Sinfi and I had just turned sixteen, our horses were trained, and we had just officially taken our places within the Vistani. This was a big time for us, so naturally, the first thing we did was go and celebrate with our friend, Ella. We went from tavern to tavern, drinking, singing, causing mischief, and just making a general ruckus through the city."</p><p>Mordecai paused as he leaned against the back of Dorian's chair, "I think we even stole someone's goat?" He shrugged slightly before continuing his circling.</p><p>"There were so many complaints that the guards were called on us," Mordecai paused as he took a sip from his mug, "We were detained, our hands put into shackles behind our backs, and questioned about the different reports. As we sat there, Ella got the bright idea that every time the guard turned around she would shift ever so slightly. Maybe a new nose, or different color eyes, each change small but over time she would look completely different. Confusing the guard and making the reports just off."</p><p>"Then Sinfi," the red tiefing batted at her nose as he passed by. "Decided to start and do the same thing with her own magical charm. I felt left out so I joined them with my own magic enchantments. This guard was so confused, he had to call in extra people to help create this one report because he kept getting it wrong."</p><p>"That is absolutely scandalous," Josephine giggled.</p><p>"Maker's Breath," Cullen looked between Mordecai and Sinfi wide eyed. "Did you get caught?"</p><p>"Well…at first no," Sinfi sighed slowly. "We were going to get away with it, until Mordecai decided to shift himself entirely so he looked like myself. I then quickly shift to look like Ella, and then she makes herself look like Mordecai. The guards were extremely confused the next time they looked at us, but they blamed it on late night patrol and lack of sleep… so we do it again and again. Every time the guards looked away we would shift to look like the others. Rotating who was who silently."</p><p>"It was marvelous," Mordecai exclaimed as he spun his chair around. Straddling the seat, he took a swig out of his mug before adding, "That is, until we lost our rhythm and ended up as three versions of myself. Therefore giving it all away."</p><p>"Luckily," Sinfi dovetailed off Mordecai. "I had picked the lock to my shackles and had passed the tools down the line so they could do the same while we were fucking with the guards. So once they saw three red tieflings and knew something was wrong, we all looked at one another, and then drunkenly bolted towards the sewers to hide out in the District of Secrets."</p><p>The table whooped with raucous laughter together as jugs of ale and wine were passed around to top off empty mugs.</p><p>"That can not be the end," Cassandra said quickly before bringing her chalice of wine to her lips. "Surely, someone must have found out about your little adventure?"</p><p>"Oh, someone did find out," Mordecai smirked towards the seeker. "Mother caught us sneaking into camp after we had brought Ella home. Vera Moon, Spymaster of our Vistani clan, was furious after she had been given copies of the reports."</p><p>Sinfi kept her eyes on her glass as she carefully filled it with the toxic liquid that was Baba's wine, "She brought us to Baba to be punished for our behavior. After Mama had explained what had happened Baba just looked between the two of us then back to Mama and said," She cleared her voice as she imitated the older Vistani's accent, "'Vera, my darling, when did you become such a stick in the mud?' and then Baba just starts laughing,"</p><p>"I thought we were going to kill Baba because she was laughing so hard," Mordecai smirked as he shook his head.</p><p>"Baba was the only reason why Mama didn't murder us that night," Sinfi pointed out as she looked around the table. "The only thing that is truly terrifying is that woman."</p><p>"I would like to agree with that statement," Cullen slurred slightly before he pointed his mug of ale and looked towards Bull. "You're only courting one, courting three is beyond terrifying."</p><p>Bull smirked slowly, "Cullen, I'm pretty it's the other way around. They're courting you."</p><p>Laughter filled the tavern and night.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Amar</em>, put me down," Sinfi slurred against his chest, causing Bull to chuckle as he continued to walk back towards their quarters with her curled in his arms. "I'm fine to walk."</p><p>"And let the Inquisitor embarrass herself in public by falling over like a drunken mess?" Bull said with a smirk as he glanced down towards the flushed tiefling. "Never, <em>Kadan</em>."</p><p>She was silent as she grabbed tighter onto the leather harness across his chest. Strands of her black hair had escaped the ribbon that tied the mass into a ponytail and fell into her eyes. The first streaks of daylight would break the sky any moment. The group had lost track of time in between rounds of stories, cards, and drinks. Slowly the group had broken apart after the Commander had lost all of his clothes to the Antivan Ambassador, allowing Cullen some semblance of privacy to run back to his quarters.</p><p>"But that happened while leaving the tavern," she whispered quietly against his chest. Sinfi had been able to keep up her appearance of grace and charm until she had stepped into the cool night air, once her feet hit the uneven earth she went face forward into the dew covered dirt.</p><p>"Which is why you've lost your walking privileges," Bull said as he carefully shifted her weight into one arm, allowing him to open the door to the stairs leading up to their now shared bed chambers.</p><p>"No one saw right?" she asked cautiously. Sure enough it had only been Bull to see her stumble. They had left with Mordecai and Dorian, but both were… distracted as they slipped into the night and towards a single Vardo on the outskirts of the Vistani camp.</p><p>"Just me," Bull smirked. "And I won't let you live it down."</p><p>She let out a giggle as Bull made his way up the last steps, carefully setting her back down onto her feet on the carpeted floors. He watched as she stumbled her way towards her desk and looking glass, slowly unclasping and untangling every piece of jewelry connected to her body. Bull sat on the edge of the bed watching her nightly rituals from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"You know," Sinfi whispered as her bangles were dropped into their designated dish. "I saw something strange tonight."</p><p>"And what's that?" Bull asked as he quickly undid the laces to his boots and knee brace before kicking them to the side.</p><p>"Well," Sinfi started as she slowly started to unwind and untangle the thin gold and silver chains wrapped around her horns. "Mordecai and Dorian are becoming close."</p><p>Bull grunted slightly as he undid the harness and belt, "That doesn't surprise me, from everything you've told me that is."</p><p>It was true, Mordecai was a free spirit with a lover in every major city. Race or gender never being a deterring factor so long as they were an interesting soul. Each one knowing and accepting of his wandering affections, yet when he was with a partner, he was with them and nothing else mattered.</p><p>"That's the interesting part," Sinfi smiled softly as she placed the chains into the dish before the multiple sets of earrings followed. "His thread has changed directions."</p><p>Bull paused as he worked on undoing the straps to his eye patch, "It changed directions?"</p><p>"Yes," a lazy drunken smile spread onto Sinfi's lips as she slowly slipped off her silks. "He's starting to find his direction."</p><p>"Huh," Bull sighed as he tossed the iron eye patch onto the bedside table. It landed onto the surface with a small clank. He looked back to Sinfi as she swayed towards him and the bed. Bull was unsure if the swaying was due to inebriation, part of her normal seductress charms, or a mixture of both. He smiled slowly as he eyed the one piece of jewelry that stayed on her no matter the time of day, a golden chain with a split dragon's tooth. "So they're…" his voice trailed off.</p><p>"Their threads are about to become bound," Sinfi finished for him as she gently ran her fingers along the scarred side of his face. Bull reached out and pulled her to him as the candle light magically dimmed.</p><p>"Should we say something?" Bull asked as he laid back into the bed with her in his arms.</p><p>"Interfere in this and I will murder you in your sleep," Sinfi mumbled sleepily against his chest.</p><p>"10-4, Boss." Bull smirked as the candles extinguished.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Iron Bull froze as he watched Sinfi fall into the swampy water. The world fell apart in a heartbeat as the dragon's front claw hit her square in the chest, sending her flying back. Blood streaked through the air in her wake. They had been separated during the fight, he had taken his eyes off her for too long and had lost her within his blood lust against the beast.</p><p>
  <em>His fault.</em>
</p><p>He was running as fast as he could across the battlefield. His bad leg burned with every movement, but Bull ignored it. Her body floated atop the water, the ripples caused by the fight lapped at the sides of her face. Her hair had become loose at some point in the fight and floated around her like an inky halo. He skidded to a stop before dropping to his knees, lifting her ragdoll like body out of the water and into his arms.</p><p>
  <em>His fault.</em>
</p><p>Vivienne and Dorian worked together on distracting the dragon, allowing him time to save her. He reached down to his belt for a healing potion or anything that would get her back up.</p><p><em>Not like this.</em> He was out of potions.</p><p><em>He couldn't lose her like this</em>...The group had been ambushed by the dragon while hunting for the Snowy Wyvern. The fog on the water had concealed it until it was too late. The high dragon had turned into the hunter and they were the prey. They had killed two high dragons together by now, all of them felt confident in their abilities as they readied for the onslaught of electric charges.</p><p><em>They had just become something solid</em>...As the fight had continued they realized they were outmatched, but had nowhere to run, the massive beast had blocked the escape route and Sinfi's magic was tapped out. With every hit that landed on Bull, it fueled him to hit back harder. The fight was grueling but it also invigorated him, he danced around the beast, swinging his axe, slashing and crushing any open weakness. Joy, he had felt joy, but it crashed around him the moment he realized the shadowy rouge was not behind him any more. She was across the field from him, wide open and unprotected.</p><p><em>He needed more time with her… </em>They had not been prepared for this fight. They hadn't even known a high dragon had made her nest in these waters. Yet, here they all were, bloody and broken, fighting a creature that outmatched them. If they had known they would have made sure to have enough supplies. Sinfi would have brought extra charms and saved her energy for this fight.</p><p>Bull ran his fingers along her face, her eyes were shut and as he pressed his fingers against her neck. He couldn't find a pulse. Quickly, he reached down towards her belt for hopefully one last potion. His missing fingertips hit the leather and ran along the surface for the worn fabric where the bottles were stored.</p><p>One… two… three… four… He counted the empty pockets.</p><p>five… six… He refused to take his eyes off of her.</p><p>Seven… and Bull did something he would have never in a million life times considered. He prayed.</p><p>He called on the Mists. Invoked the Threads of Fate. He begged Andrastate and the Maker. He implored all of the unknown deities in every world. He prayed to anyone above who would listen for a single damn potion.</p><p>Then, his fingers hit the cool glass in the final spot. Just one potion left. Quickly, he unlatched the glass bottle and uncorked it with his teeth. He pressed the glass against her lips and forced the liquid down her throat. She laid unmoving in his arms, body growing colder as they sat in the murky water.</p><p>"Not like this <em>Kadan</em>," Bull whispered.</p><p>Silence filled the air.</p><p>"I still have plans for you, Sinfi Moon."</p><p>
  <em>His fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His-</em>
</p><p>His fingers felt a single heartbeat on her pulse point. Then a second pounded quickly after as her heart began to restart. Water and blood were coughed out of her lungs. The pair of eyes he knew too well, opened slowly and looked up to him. Confusion crossed her features.</p><p>"Bull?" she whispered.</p><p>"Thank the Fates, <em>Kadan</em>," Bull let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and pulled her to him. Hugging her body tightly against his. Their dragon teeth clinked against one another. She smelled of embrium mixed with blood and swamp water. He didn't want to let go, he had to feel her against him. Bull needed her. Yet the roars of the beast reverberated around them and their friends needed them more.</p><p>He helped Sinfi up before grabbing his axe from the ground. They looked towards the dragon and the two weary mages. They only had one more chance. He looked back to Sinfi as she grabbed her daggers, spinning them in her hands as she readjusted to their weight.</p><p>"We do this together, <em>Amar,</em>" she said as she looked back up to him. Bull gave her a smile and nodded as they rushed together back into the fray. They protected each other's backs, dodged together as one against the incoming attacks. Slowly, they chipped away the dragon's defenses until the beast collapsed, letting out a pained gurgle before the life drained from its body.</p><p>They stood there, breathing heavily as they stared at the dead creature. No one said a word out of fear that the moment one was uttered, the dead eyes would ignite with life. They went about stripping the beast of every material they could reasonably carry before they would have to call in reinforcements. Bull stayed at Sinfi's side, always in an arm's reach.</p><p>The four of them were bruised and bloody, but they were all alive as they limped their way back to camp.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Upon finding the Snowy wyvern, Madame de Fer had made her way back to her lover. Unfortunately, they were too late. Vivienne had made it back in time just to see the Duke in his final moments. Sinfi stayed in the shadows behind her, offering a quiet comfort to the woman made of Iron. Sinfi had decided they would stay in Val Royeaux for a few days, saying it was to stock up on materials and potential upgrades to the keep. In reality though, it was to give Vivienne time to sort through arrangements with Duchess Nicoline by her side. Together, the two women would mourn and continue on after their lovers' passing.</p><p>There had also been other developments to arise while in Val Royeaux. Even though both Bull and Sinfi had put out their feelers regarding their Warden companion due to her superstition, nothing in the reports that had come back were out of the ordinary. It wasn't until after Blackwall's disappearance after the ball that Sinfi and Bull had started their digging once again. It was Red who found the direction Blackwall had gone. They found him in Val Royeaux, in the process of stopping a hanging to save a man's life. In doing so, Blackwall revealed he was not the beloved Hero Warden they had come to know, instead a traitor named Thom Rainier. He was no longer the man who had talked about honor and doing one's duty, in reality, it had all been an act.</p><p>Sinfi had worked with the advisors to get the man, formerly known to them as Blackwall, released into the Inquisition's custody. The Vistani spy saw an opportunity; there was a traitor of the Inquisition who looked to be almost a dead match for the man they knew as Blackwall. With quick hands and money to grease palms, the Vistanti and Thieves' Guild were able to slip Blackwall out, and leave the traitor in his stead. The man in question was bound and gagged, forced to take Blackwalls place. The world believed Thom Rainier paid for his crimes and was no longer. No one was the wiser regarding the switch and the real traitor was in the Inquisition's hands.</p><p>Now Sinfi sat upon the throne in Skyhold. They had both become accustomed to this ritual, but something about the way she looked up on the throne with power at her fingertips caused Bull to stand there in awe every time. Light flickered through the stained glass windows, the multi colored light painting the scene. Sheer dark blue silks with intricate bead work covered her and any areas that would make a Fereldan blush, the ornate jewelry on her horns created what looked to be a makeshift crown, but unlike previous times, a dragon's tooth now hung prominently between her breasts for all to see.</p><p>"For judgment this day Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier," Josephine took a deep sigh as she appeared on Sinfi's right hand side. "Formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall."</p><p>The man in question was led in by two guards, shackles at his wrists in front of him, eyes downcast to the cold stone floor.</p><p>"His crimes..." Josephine started softly, her voice dying as if she was unable to actually say it. "Well, you are aware of his crimes. The decision of what to do with him is yours."</p><p>The Ambassador's eyes were glassy as she walked down from the dais, betraying her own hurt. Blackwall looked up at the Antivan woman as she passed him, her gait slowed slightly but she refused to return the look. Whispers echoed in the hall about the exchange.</p><p>Bull had quickly learned gossip and rumors were the Vistani's sport of choice. Everyone in the troupe knew what and who everyone else was doing, and the more grandiose the rumor, the better it was in their minds. While spending time with Sinfi's exact troupe there had been whispers within the circle of travelers that many had caught the Ambassador or Blackwall sneaking back and forth to the others' chambers late in the evening and early in the morning. Yet, almost none of the other residents of Skyhold had known of the secret love affair, but the Vistani saw all.</p><p>"There is a phrase and superstition in the Vistani," Sinfi said slowly, her gaze finally fell on the man in front of her. "It loosely translates to: Never tell a lie around a horse or else it <em>will </em>bite you, and funny enough, Casimir bit you the first time we met," she let out a sad laugh. "You know, I looked for the lie up and down, but couldn't find it… I'm impressed. So, well done, friend." Sinfi was glaring at the man as she tilted her head in a slight bow.</p><p>Rainier was silent, causing Sinfi to sigh and let the facade of court drop from her features, "I… didn't think this would be easy, but I also didn't imagine that it would be this hard either."</p><p>"Another thing to regret," Blackwall said slowly and looked up towards where Sinfi sat on the throne. "Using your ties to the underworld to free me, letting another man die in my place. You're a criminal, same as me. The world will come to know what you've done to get the Inquisition to where it is now."</p><p>Anger flashed across her face, "I have never denied who or what I am…<em>Thom Rainier</em>." Silence filled the chamber. Blackwall grimaced slightly before Sinfi's features chilled once again as she regained her composure.</p><p>"I wish there had been another way," her voice was filled with regret. "But, my options were limited and I knew this would work for everyone."</p><p>"You could've left me there," his voice was filled with anger and frustration. "I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end."</p><p>The bearded man looked away shaking his head, "Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?"</p><p>Sinfi was silent as she watched their companion, someone they had thought of as a friend for almost a year, before simply saying, "What happens next is that I will give you to the Wardens. You follow through with the lie and join them. We still have use for you, Thom Rainier, you will be released to them once we defeat Corypheus."</p><p>"As you command," he nodded once before looking back towards Sinfi. She looked him over with parted lips before continuing.</p><p>"Blackwall gave you the chance to atone through action, not merely punishment," Sinfi paused. "I find I can do no less."</p><p>"I am... grateful for this, Inquisitor," Blackwall nodded his head slightly in contemplation. "And will serve for as long as I can."</p><p>They watched as Blackwall knelt before Sinfi, pledging his allegiance to the Inquisition once again, this time as Thom Rainer.</p><p>Bull looked upon the human man with a cool glare. He may have been forgiven by the Inquisition and considered a free man, but Bull would never look at him the same. The Iron Bull may have once been named Hissrad, but it was Blackwall who truly deserved the name.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull found her bent over the war table. Hands clutching on to the edge of the wood as she glared at the different iron pieces scattered about the map of the southern portion of Thedas. The sun had since set and night had fallen. The candles in the counsel room had been lit and wax dripped slowly off the different candelabras. Sinfi made no movement as he appeared in the doorway, eyes continued to flicker in the dying light as she worked through something silently.</p><p>An untouched plate of food sat off to the side. One of the advisors must have had a servant bring something to her since she had missed dinner.</p><p>"<em>Kadan, </em>I think it's time for a break," Bull said softly as he shut the door behind him, the sudden noise breaking her from the spell. Sinfi muttered a string of curses as her eyes glanced out of the night darkened windows.</p><p>"I lost track of time," she sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Bull's eyes ran over the map as he lumbered towards her, trying to quietly piece together the problem she was working to solve.</p><p>In front of her sat the letter and old reports from Briala in Thieves' Cant along with the new markers for the Thieves' Guild. Some of the iron pieces had already been placed on the board, showing the already established network; where the ones closest to Sinfi were to show the pool they had in reserve.</p><p>"Something doesn't make sense," she whispered as Bull came up behind her. His large hands reached out and slowly started to work out the knots that he knew had formed in her shoulders.</p><p>"Talk to me," his voice reverberated in the stone room.</p><p>"Briala had sent everything to Ejasia and even documented it," Sinfi started as she picked up a report. "Yet Ella said nothing had come back to them."</p><p>Bull grunted slightly as he continued his work, the knots and tightness Sinfi held in her body slowly melting away in his hands.</p><p>"Either someone or something has intercepted them or," Sinfi took a ragged breath. "Or Ella lied and is trying to cover something up."</p><p>Bull let out a slow breath through his nose, "Ella seemed genuine when she gave us that information. She had no reason to give that up freely."</p><p>"You don't know her like I do," Sinfi picked up a metal piece. It sat upright in her fingertips as she studied it, turning it back and forth under the light, "Her very essence is a lie. She is a mirror and will morph into what she believes you want to see. Yet you're right, there's no real reason to lie about reports."</p><p>"Florianne was an agent for Corypheus," Bull stated as his hands ran down Sinfi's curves. He dipped his head to the shell of her ear, "It's possible she knew about the Thieves' Guild and was intercepting the messages in Orlais." Bulls lips slowly traveled down her neck.</p><p>Sinfi grumbled slightly as she became more pliable in his hands, "Possibly."</p><p>"Very possible," Bull turned the woman around so she was facing him, his lips shifted to a flirtatious smirk. "Now, about that break?"</p><p>Bull glanced towards the closed door before giving Sinfi a playful wink. She rolled her eyes before grabbing onto his harness, bringing him down closer to her level. Their lips connected as fingers ran along muscle and scars. Quickly he hooked his hands under her thighs, lifting her onto the war table.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Luca check your form, getting lazy means an opening against you," Bull barked out as he circled the training ring. "Nicu, good block."</p><p>Bull stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched the youngest set of twins spar. Sinfi had been called into a meeting with the advisors, Vera, and the witch. They had discovered Corypheus' next moves and, with the added information found in Emprise Du Lion, they had been able to hone in on Sampson's weakness. Thus, the severity of this meeting meant leaving Bull in charge of training the two spitfires, Luca and Nicu while their sister was doing a more important job for the day, organizing an army to march on the Arbor Wilds and finding the Elven artifact before the dark spawn magister.</p><p>Luckily for everyone involved, the two young tieflings had started to follow him around like a pair of lost puppies and were more than happy to be left in Bull's care. If they were not in training, the matching pair would somehow always find their way to the vicinity of Bull, even if it meant following in Bull's wake. It had gotten to the point where Krem had made jokes about The Iron Bull being renamed "The Iron Hen" because of how they trailed after him, asking questions non stop.</p><p>It was the sound of hoof beats on the draw bridge that made Bull look away from the twins. Bull felt his heart skip a beat as he eyed the new arrivals. Banners with two crimson Mabaris announced the one and only Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden. Bull felt his stomach drop and his mouth go dry. The one person Sinfi had been worried about arriving at Skyhold all along had arrived.</p><p>"Shit," Bull whispered to himself before looking back at the two boys, who continued their practicing as he had instructed. Both unaware of the shit storm encroaching upon them. All of the people equipped to handle this new situation were currently occupied. Bull had to think quickly, he had to get them away somewhere safe before they were found. Then he had to alert the advisors of the potential problem in the making.</p><p>"Boys," Bull said quickly as he walked towards them. "I think that's enough sword training for the day. Let's go to the tavern and get you whatever it is that kids drink."</p><p>"But," Nicu looked over to Luca. "Mother said we're not allowed in the tavern any more."</p><p>Luca looked back up to Bull, "Not since we were caught stealing Sera's coin purse."</p><p>"Well, Vera will live," Bull sighed as he took the rapiers and tossed them towards the side before grabbing the boys hands. "Besides, I give you permission to practice on Krem and the Chargers. Hell, I'll let you cast magic on them."</p><p>The pair beamed up towards the Qunari and eagerly let him lead them away from the ring. The three walked across the courtyard quickly, Bull's eyes trained on the tavern door. If he could get there, he could give the boys to Krem, then he could go to alert Sinfi and the advisors. It would work, he just had to . .door.</p><p>"Excuse me, Ser... um, Qunari?"</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>Bull stopped at his tracks. He had only heard that voice once before, but it was enough to recognize the source of the complications. Bull let out a curse in Qunlat under his breath before turning to face King Alistair, who was trying desperately to catch up to him. Bull pushed the twins behind him slightly, helping to obscure the pair from the visitor.</p><p>"You were one of the people who helped stop the magister at Redcliff, right?" the King asked as he caught up to the Qunari who towered over him. Bull gave a curt nod as he kept his face neutral.</p><p>"I'm looking for someone and was wondering if you might be able to direct me," Alistair paused as he looked up towards the man. "Pink woman with curly horns, golden eyes, spitfire personality, and probably would like to see me dead?"</p><p>"The Inquisitor is inside," Bull nodded towards the keep before starting to turn back to his goal.</p><p>The King hissed slightly and rubbed the back of his head slightly, "Maybe I should have been a little more clear. I need to speak with Vera."</p><p>Bull just watched the human look towards the keep and then back to Bull, "I heard rumors about the Vistani making their way around Thedas, I didn't think she would come back after… um, the Blight. Then, I heard whispers she was spotted at the Winter Palace with the Inquisition."</p><p>Bull gave another nod as he crossed his arms, "She's inside with Sinfi."</p><p>"Wonderful," the human noble looked back towards the keep but made no movement. Slowly he let out a breath before looking back to Bull, "How… Did she...Is she well?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Alistair," both of the men looked up towards the new arrival of the woman in question. Her head was held high as golden eyes looked the King over. Unlike at the ball, Vera was completely in the light, all magic to keep her concealed gone entirely. Bull could see the little wisps of grey in her long, straight hair and the few crows feet that hinted to her age. No matter her age, there was no question of beauty in the older woman.</p><p>She walked towards them slowly, "a little nightingale told me you had arrived possibly looking to talk."</p><p>"Vera, you look…" Alistair's voice died as his warm brown eyes studied her.</p><p>"Old?" A smile curled on to her lips.</p><p>"No," Alistair said quickly, eyes becoming wide as a blush rose upon his cheeks. "You look well… better than well in fact."</p><p>Vera laughed slightly as her eyes rolled at his response, "I do hope you're better at public speaking then that."</p><p>"Well, I don't always put my foot in my mouth, all thanks to you," the pair smiled at one another slightly. Bull cleared his throat before motioning to the tavern.</p><p>"We're going to go over there if you need us, Ma'am." Bull motioned to the tavern with his thumb. The two old lovers glanced towards Bull, Alistair's eyes shifted down towards where the two tiefling boys were peeking out around Bull's legs. He could feel their tails twisting back and forth anxiously as they watched the king and their mother.</p><p>"Well, hello there," Alistair said softly as he knelt down to be eye level with the two boys. "Who might you be?"</p><p>"Luca and Nicu Moon," The twins said in unison. Alistair froze as he looked upon the pair, the gears slowly turning and processing the information. He looked towards Vera, eyes wide as he got off the ground. He watched her face looking for either confirmation or denial.</p><p>Vera motioned for the boys to come to her. They quickly obliged and scampered towards her and out of Bull's protective circle. They stood at either side of their mother, tails still curling to and fro nervously. Vera put a hand on each of their backs, rubbing each to help settle the nerves. She looked down at them with a soft smile and warm eyes, "They're my youngest."</p><p>"Are they..?" Alistair didn't get the final words out but they all knew the unasked question.</p><p>She glanced between them and Alistair. Slowly she knelt down and, in Infernal, whispered for the boys to go play a prank on the triplets in secret. They watched the pair look between the three adults and with devilish smiles run off towards the Vistani caravans.</p><p>"They are," Vera confirmed softly as she watched the pair run off. She pushed herself off the ground and dusted her knees off of the dust, "I know what you're going to ask, and yes, I knew when I left. I was angry but couldn't bring myself to… disrupt a kingdom. So, I chose to leave."</p><p>Bull could see the hurt cross the King's face. The bastard had done the one thing he had never wanted, create more bastards, "If I'd known-"</p><p>"If you had known," Vera said softly. "You would have unraveled all of the work we had put into securing your position. You would have forfeited your throne and followed me to Ejasia."</p><p>"And if I wanted that?"</p><p>Bull watched as Vera stood straighter as she looked the King up and down, "Alistair, we both know our threads were never supposed to tangle." Golden eyes landed on Bull, "<em>Filius, </em>if you could escort me to the horses, I would appreciate that."</p><p>Silently, Bull walked towards Vera and held out his arm. She pulled her hood over her horns, shielding her from the world. She took Bull's arm without looking at Alistair. Slowly, the spymaster and mercenary captain started to walk away, their backs to the King. Vera paused mid-stride, she didn't look back at him but she turned her head enough so Alistair could see part of her profile.</p><p>"They're good boys, I thank you for blessing me with them," Vera bit her lip before continuing. "If you want to get to know them, you may. The Vistani will welcome you day or night to see them, but our threads can never intersect again."</p><p>With that, Vera looked forward once more and they continued towards the horses. Bull took a cautionary glance down towards the smaller woman gripping onto his arm, silent twin streaks of tears ran down her cheeks, but she continued forward never looking back. They left the King standing in the middle of the courtyard behind them, watching them fade into the bustling keep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Latin Translations:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amar- Love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Filius- Son</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for your continued support! Thank you to my Beta for helping me!</p><p>More chapters soon.<br/>-J</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hi there... long time no talk. </p><p>Sorry for the delay. Between end of summer, crazy amount of work/ adult life, and depression I needed to take some time for myself. Thank you for your understanding here's the new chapter, hopefully I'll get back into some semblance of a schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Chapter Thirteen</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Furniture had been toppled over, books and papers littered the floor. The tapestries of the Templar Order had been shredded into strips of fabric, leaving the stone walls bare. Small fires crackled and popped around them. Bull, Sinfi, and Cullen looked over the wreckage before catching each others' shadow-filled eyes. No one had to voice what they all instinctively knew. They had failed.</p><p>Gathering information on Samson's location had been long and drawn out. The man knew how to cover his tracks; well enough that two well trained spies, with the backing of the inquisition, struggled at pinning him down to one location. The moment they had him located, he would disappear like the morning mists. It was as if he knew the Inquisition's moves even before they got their information. They swore up and down that this was the time they would catch him, but they were too late. Samson had escaped once again, leaving them empty handed. Now, they stood silently in a crumbling keep with all of the evidence being eaten away by the fires that burned around them.</p><p>"This place is already half destroyed," Sinfi said in a shaky breath, disappointment tainted her voice. She shook her head slightly as she looked around the destruction, unaffected by the heat of the flames that grew around them.</p><p>"Samson must have ordered his Templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn't," Cullen noted as he gazed at the Order's destroyed paraphernalia. Hurt and anger filled his brown eyes at the destruction of history for a group he once unwaveringly stood for.</p><p>"Looks like he cut his losses and ran," Bull added as he took the battleaxe off of his back, preparing for anything that was to come their way. Samson wasn't an idiot, even if he hightailed it and ran, he wouldn't leave this place undefended. There would be some fight waiting for them.</p><p>"I think you're right. Still-" Cullen nodded as he looked towards The Iron Bull. "-We've dealt Samson a blow."</p><p>"Losing this stronghold will hurt them, even if we didn't get him this time," Sinfi looked towards the staircase leading down to the belly of the keep. "There has to be something left to help us, they wouldn't have had time to destroy everything."</p><p>The three companions walked down the stairs and through the slowly burning keep. They were silent as they went room to room, looking for any clues that had been left behind. They weren't exactly sure what they were looking for, but at this point, anything was helpful. Sinfi tried to save every page that could hold some sort of importance but, unfortunately, they knew the large pieces of the puzzle would already be lost to them.</p><p>The few Templars that remained were picked off one by one without much of an effort. The enemies that had been left for them were just cannon fodder, all the important troops had been evacuated from the keep and only the weak remained. They may have been the younger and greener recruits, but they were devout through and through. The young Templars had known they would die, but they accepted it with open arms, hoping for the chance to give Samson time to flee.</p><p>It wasn't until they got to the center of the keep did they find what they had, unknowingly, been looking for. Growing from the floor, stood three towering spires of red lyrium. The tips of the corrupted mineral reached up towards the vaulted ceiling, creating deadly and ominous spikes that glimmered in the darkness. There were smaller shards around the room but it was these three in the center that unnerved all three of them. At the base of the spires sat a mage, his back pressed up against lyrium shards keeping him ridged.</p><p>"Is that…" Cullen's voice died in his throat as recognition washed over him.</p><p>"Hello, Inquisitor," the young mage's voice was monotone and… tranquil. Slowly, Sinfi and Cullen approached the figure, leaving Bull to guard the doorway.</p><p>"You know me?" Sinfi asked softly as she glanced over him, her eyes falling onto the branded sigil of the chantry located in the center of his forehead. Cullen dropped to a knee in front of the boy, his armor creaking slightly underneath the fabrics covering him.</p><p>"It's Maddox, Samson's tranquil," his voice was soft as he looked into the man's eyes before glancing back towards the Inquisitor. "Something's wrong. I'll send for the healers."</p><p>"That would be a waste, Knight Captain Cullen," Maddox stated as his attention shifted to the commander. "I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won't be long now."</p><p>Sinfi's gaze never left him as the golden eyes flicked back and forth, "We would have never hurt you, we just wanted to talk."</p><p>"Yes, I know," the man said slowly. "That was something I could not allow."</p><p>Cullen and Sinfi glanced at each other quickly before Maddox continued, "I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed that was the best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."</p><p>"You threw your lives away? For Samson?" Cullen's hand clenched into a fist briefly before he let out a shaky breath, "<em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"Samson saved me, even before he needed me," Maddox stated plainly as he caught the other man's eyes. "He gave me purpose again."</p><p>Cullen let out a shallow breath as if he wanted to argue with the tranquil, but knew it would be for nothing.</p><p>"I-" Maddox wetted his lips as he looked away they could see the light fading quicker in his eyes, "I wanted to help..."</p><p>Upon the breath of his last words, the light in his eyes dissipated, turning glassy and unseeing. His body, that was once ridged in posture, started to slump forward onto itself. Maddox was gone, leaving the group silent as they stared upon the still warm corpse.</p><p>"We need to look around, Maddox may have missed destroying something," Sinfi said softly as she looked around the room. Pain crossed her face once more when her eyes landed back on the brand upon his forehead, "Bring his body with us when we leave. He shouldn't be left in a place like this."</p><p>Cullen looked up towards Sinfi with a sad smile, "Thank you, Inquisitor."</p><p>She nodded softly to the blond man before turning and continuing her quest for information.</p><hr/><p>The Iron Bull tossed the pack onto Casimir's back and tightened the straps attaching it to the saddle. The horse groaned slightly as he looked back towards the Qunari.</p><p>"I know," Bull grunted softly to the horse. "Neither you or Sinfi like saddles, but neither of you have much of a choice this time."</p><p>Casimir let out bray as he stomped a back hoof, causing Bull to roll his eye slightly at the outburst, "She's not happy about it either, big guy. The least you could do for her is not throw a tantrum."</p><p>Casimir glared at the Qunari, but made no argument as the girth was re-adjusted.</p><p>"Well," Sinfi said loudly from behind Bull. "Looks like the two of you are getting along."</p><p>Bull looked back at her, a smirk was curled on her lips and one hand on a hip that jutted out, "He just tolerates me because he found out about us. You're the only person who he will ever get along with."</p><p>"He likes Mordecai," she countered quickly.</p><p>"You're a two for one deal, he doesn't count."</p><p>Sinfi laughed and shook her head before looking around the bustling courtyard. Everyone was moving around quickly, trying to get all of the horses and carts ready for travel. They were to start the march and meet up with the allies they had gained over the year. Bull could spot a few of their companions preparing their own steeds or taking their last moments with the people close to them who would be staying.</p><p>He could see the triplets all fretting and fussing over Cullen; Catarina was fixing the placement of his cloak, Drina trying to tame a stray curl that refused to stay in place, while Esma appeared to be mending an extra shirt of his for the road. Meanwhile, tucked away in a shadowy corner of the courtyard, stood Dorian and Mordecai, fingers interlaced and lips moving with sweet whispered words. Dorian's back was to Bull, but he could see the red tiefling clear as day as he caressed the side of his new lover's face. Golden eyes flickered towards Bull with a sly smile before they darted back to the object of his affections.</p><p>"I cant believe that this is it," her voice was soft as she watched the bustling groups. "I never thought we would get to this point."</p><p>Bull frowned as he tightened the last few straps and triple checked the saddle's placement, "We don't know that for a fact, Boss."</p><p>He could feel her watching him. Hot fingertips ran down his spine as her voice dipped just for him to hear, "You know that we're closing upon the end, you can feel it just like the rest of the Vistani."</p><p>Bull paused in his motions because she was right. By Andraste's tits, she was always fucking right. "What happens after?" Bull asked quietly. "What can you see in the Threads?"</p><p>"I can't," Sinfi whispered as he turned to her, he could see the fear hidden in the depths of her eyes. She had always been in touch with the Threads of Fate, always there, always constant. All of her life, she could pull at them for the information she needed, and now she was as blind as the rest of them.</p><p>"Why not?" Bull asked quickly, slightly confused.</p><p>"No one's fate has… solidified yet." She shook her head slightly and looked off, "it's like all of the Threads stop at the Wilds. They just disappear at the start of the forest. It's like everything is waiting to see what happens."</p><p>"Have you talked to Baba?" Bull asked as he took her hands into his. His much larger appendages intertwined with hers. His thumbs ran along the soft skin from her knuckles to bangles that clinked softly from the movement.</p><p>Sinfi nodded slightly as she looked down, "She can't see anything either, it's like everything stops there and nothing exists past it."</p><p>She bit her lip and looked down. Her voice was soft for only him to hear, "I'm scared Bull. What if we don't-"</p><p>"Hey, we will," Bull said quietly for only her to hear. He unhooked one of his hands to cup her chin. Gently he tilted her head up. Her eyes caught his, fear and uncertainty filled the pools before him, "You'll beat him, look hot as hell doing it, then we're going to celebrate with drinks and stay in bed for three days straight."</p><p>She let out a real laugh and shook her head, the high ponytail of curls swung and bounced with the movement.</p><p>"I'm a better man having met you, <em>Kadan</em>," Bull whispered as his hand dropped from her face and grabbed her free hand. "I hope this has made things… easier for you."</p><p>Slowly, the joy faded from Sinfi's features as she looked down to their entwined hands. A seriousness washed over her as she gripped tighter to him. She let out a shaky breath before looking back up towards him.</p><p>"You did, Bull," her voice broke slightly. "After everything, I never thought..."</p><p>"I know," he whispered before lifting one hand and ran it along her cheek. He watched as she leaned into the touch, eyes closing at the contact. Gently she brushed a kiss against his palm.</p><p>"No matter what happens-" Her words were quiet as the golden orbs opened once more and found his steel grey one.</p><p>"Sinfi-" Bull said slowly, letting out a soft warning, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.</p><p>He had thought about this before, late at night when the ghosts of the fallen would come to haunt his memories. She would be in his arms, wrapped up against his side and the memories of when he had thought she had been lost to him forever would eat away at him. She hadn't even been his at that point, and he felt himself break apart. What would happen if that were to happen again? How would he be able to continue? Who would be there to make sure he didn't turn into a mindless killing machine?</p><p>"If we don't-"</p><p>"<em>Kadan</em>," his voice was a little more forceful, yet she ignored him.</p><p>"Make it out of this-"</p><p>"<em>Katoh</em>," he felt his chest tighten at the words. Sinfi looked up at him, surprise written across her features. "<em>Kadan</em>, stop. I can't… We're coming out of this alive. <em>Together</em>."</p><p>Her lips parted slightly as the words escaped them, "I love you."</p><p>Sinfi's eyes went wide at the unintentional declaration and Bull's mouth went dry. They had danced around this grey area for a long time, both secretly knowing but neither wanting to be the first to say it. Now, she had and there was no going back.</p><p>"Are you going soft on me, Kadan?" Bull let out a deep chuckle as his arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers running against the swath of skin exposed around her mid section. Slowly, he bent down towards her, "I love you, too."</p><p>Their lips were just about to touch before she spoke again.</p><p>"Too bad we didn't have enough time for the wedding before Corypheus showed up," Bull felt himself freeze in mid movement.</p><p>"I… <em>What</em>?" Bull pulled away quickly pushing her at arm's length, eyes scanning her face in confusion. Even Casimir, who had been content with ignoring the pair, looked towards them wide eyed.</p><p>Sinfi frowned slightly and tilted her head in confusion before touching the dragon's tooth that hung between her breasts, "I assumed this meant we were getting married."</p><p>"I.. uh… um," he couldn't think, his brain was frozen in place and was just making noises. He felt like a wagon stuck in muck. For the first time in Bull's life, he was beyond lost for words in a situation.</p><p>Slowly, a smile curled onto her lips as a snort of laughter followed. It was when she doubled over laughing did Bull realize that Sinfi had been fucking with him.</p><p>"<em>Amar, </em>the look on your face," Sinfi hissed out between laughter. She stood upright once more, tears of laughter pooled on Sinfi's skin before she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She slowly collected herself as Bull just stared at her, dumbfounded.</p><p>Bull shook his head slowly before pulling her back to him, "Oh, you are <em>evil.</em>"</p><p>Sinfi's body seemed to melt against his chest as he held her close. Without missing a beat, he kissed her hard in the middle of the bustling keep.</p><hr/><p>"Pawn to B5," Bull started with a smile as he looked towards Solas on his right.</p><p>The pair were riding next to one another on the backs of the loaned Vistani steeds, that lumbered cautiously through the Arbor Wilds. The journey had been long and quiet due to the anxiety building around the upcoming battle. What hadn't helped the situation was that they were forced to travel by foot instead of using the Mists. Sinfi and Vera had explained to the inner circle that, due to the size of the armies and the unknown layout of the Arbor Wilds, it would have been dangerous to use it for travel. There was too much room for error with the Mists in an unknown location. They could appear anywhere on the ground or on a cliff's edge ready to plummet to their deaths. Any mistake now would be costly.</p><p>So, the slow journey on foot and through the creepy enchanted forest that lured bright eyed adventurers to their death, was the safe plan… apparently.</p><p>"All right. You have my curiosity," Solas said as he eyed The Iron Bull with a narrow gaze. "Mage takes Pawn."</p><p>"You call your Tamassrans, Mages?" Bull glanced towards the mage, "Ben-Hassrath to F6."</p><p>The stories and myths that surrounded the forest had made everyone in the party nervous. Even the normally calm and quiet Solas appeared to be on edge, but they all continued to soldier on. The march to the Arbor Wilds had been long and tiresome, hence the needed distraction for the pair. Their allies had slowly trickled together into one large war party, but the mass of people and battle equipment caused the journey to slow from a march to a crawl.</p><p>"You call your Knights, Ben-Hassrath?" The mage countered. "Incidentally, Knight to F3."</p><p>"Ben-Hassrath makes more sense than Horses. They're sneaky, and they can move through enemy lines." Bull paused for a beat before saying, "Arishok to H6."</p><p>"Pawn to D3."</p><p>"Ben-Hassrath to H5," Bull countered quickly and looked towards the elf. Solas' eyes were flicking back and forth, trying to observe the imaginary chess board causing Bull to beam, "Hah! All right, take some time. Think about your life choices."</p><p>The caravan jolted to a stop as they came across another fallen tree in their path. The large draft horses led by Dennet were able to clear out the fallen moss covered trees easily, but it took time. With no charted trails of the area, it was up to them to create their own path forward and through the ruins. Even if it left them all uneasy.</p><p>Bull looked towards where Sinfi was. The advisors and Cassandra were around her at the front of the army, deep in discussion about the next steps of the mission. Sinfi had been needed up front with the advisors and the other leaders day in and day out, leaving the inner circle within the ranks. She was gone for the days, only crawled into their bed long past dark and already leaving before the crack of dawn. It wasn't the lack of seeing her that worried Bull, it was more of the concern about her lack of restful sleep with the frequent tossing and turning on her side of the cot. They were approaching the battle that would define the war against the darkspawn magister and it was getting to her.</p><p>"Do you really think this will be it?" Dorian's voice was soft as he moved up towards Bull. His boisterous facade had crumpled the closer they had gotten to their destination. Bull glanced around to the rest of the inner circle around him. To be fair to the Tevinter mage, everyone had a similar expression of second guessing and questioning as they glanced towards him, waiting for an answer to a question they were all thinking. No one knew where this was going or what would happen if they failed.</p><p>"I don't know," Bull sighed with a shrug. "But it'll define the Inquisition."</p><p>Dorian nodded solemnly. They were all silent. The lush greenery seemed to almost soak up all sounds, there were no birds, no wild life, not even the sound of wind, just the sound of the soldiers milling about. Varric cleared his throat causing the group to look towards the dwarf propped upon the massive warhorse.</p><p>"You know what I miss?" He asked the group as they eyed him. "Using the mists. My ass feels like it's bruised from this damn saddle."</p><p>There were a few scattered chuckles of agreement from the group. Dorian smiled slowly before continuing on with the game, "You know what I miss? Actual beds, I swear my bedroll is only filled with rocks."</p><p>More smiles reappeared in the group as they continued through the circle of people. Sera missed the exotic spiced cookies the twins had brought to her as an apology, which had then led the three of them eating the entire box as they played pranks throughout Skyhold. Blackwall missed his whittling tools which had been absentmindedly forgotten back at the keep, forcing him to have to make do with a dull dagger. Vivienne desperately missed the feeling of a hot bath and champagne that matched her lofty standards. Cole missed the kittens back in the hayloft and worried about them with the coming winter.</p><p>Bull glanced towards their apostate companion, "And what about you, Solas?"</p><p>The pale elf looked towards them, his grey eyes betraying nothing, "An actual chess board." He paused for a moment then looked at Bull dead in the eyes with a cocky smile, "Knight to H4."</p><p>Bull roared with laughter.</p><hr/><p>They fought through the forests. Corrupted red templars dodged in and out of the shadows, forcing their army to splinter apart and defend against the gorilla warfare tactics. Solas, Sinfi, Varric, the witch Morrigan, and Bull were alone as they charged down the river, picking off clusters of the enemy one by one, slowly making their way towards the rumored temple.</p><p>"I'm not sure about all of you-," Sinfi started quietly as she wiped the blood off her daggers. Silently, she knelt down to the corpse of a dead elf in unrecognizable armor, "-but I was not expecting anything out here but Corypheus' army."</p><p>"It seems," Solas said softly as he looked down upon another corpse, intrigue lighting his eyes. "That the temple of Mythal is not deserted after all."</p><p>"Perhaps," Morrigan mumbled deep in thought. "These creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds."</p><p>"Anything is possible," Sinfi agreed as she stood up and nodded towards the darkened path through the crumbling stone archway. "This is it, the temple of Mythal."</p><p>The group was silent as they looked upon the ominous archway.</p><p>"Why is it always an ominous and decrepit temple? Couldn't it be a tropical beach for once?" Varric sighed. The group glared at the dwarf.</p><p>"If we want to find the answers, we need to keep moving," Sinfi continued as Bull watched her walk forward into the darkness. Her face was like stone, preparing herself to whatever was to come. The only thing that betrayed her emotions was her tail that flicked around her legs like an angry hellcat. Hesitation and fear combined with the uncertainty of walking into the unknown.</p><p>Bull looked towards Varric, their eyes caught for a moment in understanding. Varric's lips were set in a tight thin line as the Inquisitor passed by him, like Bull, the dwarf saw through the skilled facade of the tiefling woman who led them. Silently, the story teller gave Bull a nod as he followed Sinfi. Together, they would keep her safe from the unknown that she opened her arms to.</p><p>They snuck quietly through the dark, their feet stepping cautiously around the bodies of dead red templars and elves that littered the ground. The sound of fighting bounced on the stone as light streamed through the ruins archway. Bull watched as Sinfi motioned for them all to keep low as they stepped out of the darkness and onto the balcony overlooking a bridge leading to where the temple was thought to rest.</p><p>A squad of red templars led by Samson, along with Corypheus himself, stood in front of a barricade of elves. Like the corpses they had found, this group was also in the unrecognizable armor. There was no markings declaring their allegiance or even a clue of where they had come from.</p><p>"<em>Na melana sur, banallen!</em>" the leader of the Elves spat towards the magister.</p><p>Samson let out a sick laugh as Corypheus tossed a lifeless corpse to the side, "They still think to fight us, Master."</p><p>The disfigured creature lumbered forward. His voice reverberated around them, "These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."</p><p>"Well of Sorrows?" Sinfi whispered and looked towards the witch who gave her a shrug of confusion.</p><p>"Be honored," Corypheus let out a dark laugh. "Witness death at the hands of a new god."</p><p>Blue and golden electricity pulsed from the stone pillars leading to the bridge that connected them to the ancient temple. They watched as Corypheus stepped forward, grabbing the leader by his neck. The blue and golden light engulfed them. The elf kicked and fought against his captor's hold. Slowly, the mangled flesh of the ancient magister peeled back leaving muscle and tissue, then just bone was left. In an explosion of light, the body of Corypheus was ripped apart, leaving only black ichor staining the moss covered relics.</p><p>Silence fell as all eyes laid upon the place where the magister once stood in disbelief.</p><p>"You're shitting me," Bull said under his breath.</p><p>"That can't just be it," Varric responded softly, a mixture of wonder and disbelief tainting his voice. Slowly, the group got up to survey the damage. All the elves were dead, Corypheus was gone, and Samson and his squad were already on the other side of the bridge. The templar general caught their gaze and gave them a smirk before ducking into the ruins, evading them once again. Bull couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh.</p><p>Armor clanked from behind them, the sound of metal scraping upon itself filled the air. Cautiously, Sinfi looked past Bull to where the sound originated from. He watched as her eyes shifted from confusion to terror. The sound of bones breaking and reforming echoed through the cavern. Slowly, the rest of the group looked back and watched as a corpse of a Grey Warden shakily stood from the ground, the movements of his appendages convulsing as the dead body fought rigor mortis. Blood and bile spewed out of its orifices as the body continued to lurch and writhe towards them, dead grey eyes never breaking contact.</p><p>"It…" Morrigan said softly, shaking her head slowly, "It cannot be."</p><p>"Oh, but it is," Varric said quietly as he started to step backwards and away from the creature.</p><p>"Across the bridge," Sinfi ordered. "<em>Now</em>!"</p><p>They ran. They ran as fast as they could. Bull picked up Varric, who had started to fall behind, by the waist. Meanwhile, Sinfi and the Mages somehow kept up with his longer strides. Adrenaline fueling their attempt to flee. They could hear the distorted screeching of both Corypheus and his archdemon right behind them as they crossed the threshold of the temple. The group worked quickly trying to close the heavy metal doors as the creatures advanced upon them. Pushing every last bit of strength in the action. Fire ripped through the sky as the doors shut with an audible clank and golden magic sealed them in.</p><p>The group looked around to each other, all gasping for air as the adrenaline drained out of their bodies. They were safe, for now.</p><hr/><p>The temple was overgrown from years of neglect. Their steps were quieted by the moss and undergrowth that had tried to reclaim the land. Sinfi and Morrigan walked ahead of them, voices arguing back and forth about what they had just learned and witnessed.</p><p>"Yes, I was wrong," Morrigan huffed as she walked next to Sinfi. "Does that please you?"</p><p>"Not enough," the Inquisitor muttered as she ducked underneath some low hanging moss, trying desperately to not get any tangled into her horns.</p><p>"Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be," Morrigan continued in phases by the comment, "Corypheus seeks it, and thus, you should too."</p><p>Sinfi was silent as she looked down the long corridor before speaking, "Let's find this Well before his people do then."</p><p>"What I want to know is how the hell Corypheus came back to life," Varric grumbled as he followed the Inquisitor. "We saw him <em>die</em>."</p><p>"It makes absolutely no sense," Bull agreed.</p><p>"It would seem that his life force passes on to any blighted creature, Darkspawn, or Grey Warden," Morrigan mused, golden eyes flicking back and forth as if she was looking as if all the puzzle pieces were laid before her.</p><p>"Then Corypheus cannot die," Solas said, echoing the group's thoughts. "Destroy his body, and he will assume another."</p><p>"Everyone and everything can, and <em>will, </em>die," Sinfi said quietly as she pushed aside a silvery spider web that blocked their path. "We will find the answers once we are done here."</p><p>"'Tis strange," Morrigan continued. "Archdemons possess the same ability, yet Grey Wardens are able to slay them."</p><p>"But the Grey Wardens decided to lock him away instead," Varric pointed out to the witch.</p><p>"Perhaps," she said with a frustrated sigh, "they knew he could do this, just not <em>how.</em>"</p><p>"It is plausible," Sinfi sighed softly as they reached the end of the overgrown hall and into the courtyard outside of the temple. The sounds of waterfalls filled the air. Bull knew, at one point, they had been purposeful for the canals that ran around the outside of the structure, but now the structures had started to crumble as the earth started to take the land back for its own once again.</p><p>Bull watched as Sinfi stopped mid-stride, her eyes landing on a platform as her head tilted in an inquisitive manner, "Now that's odd."</p><p>"What?" Bull asked as he glanced towards where Sinfi was staining. In the middle of the courtyard there was a raised granite platform, everything around it was in ruins but this one area was immaculately preserved.</p><p>"The magic is still strong here," Morrigan answered for the dawnstone woman. "Time should have let it deteriorate like the rest of its surroundings, but miraculously, it has persevered."</p><p>The witch and Solas looked over the worn writing that had been chiseled upon the stonework walls and crumpled pillars.</p><p>"<em>Atish'all vir abelasan,</em>" the elf said softly. "It means 'Enter the path of The Well of Sorrows."</p><p>"So we're headed in the right direction then?" Varric asked Solas, who just gave him a nod in response.</p><p>"There is then something about knowledge," Morrigan's eyes squinted slightly in concentration. "Respectful or pure...<em>Shiven, Shivennen.</em>"</p><p>"It's a lock," Sinfi announced suddenly, wonder filled her voice as she made her way up the granite staircase. As her foot touched the first tile, golden light radiated from below her. Slowly, the gold faded to turquoise. A smile grew on her lips as she danced to the tile to her left and then the next one, leaving a trail of magical light around the center pillar as she sounded from one tile to the next, never retraining her steps.</p><p>They could hear the sound of a mechanism working off in the distance.</p><p>"So it would seem, <em>Parva Lunam,</em>" Morrigan smiled softly towards the Inquisitor, "Vera should be proud."</p><p>Sinfi pauses for a moment at the childhood nickname her mother had once graced her with.</p><p>"Come, we still have a chance," Sinfi said quickly as she started to make her way up the stairs to whatever awaited them.</p><hr/><p>Much to Bull's disagreement, they had done the rituals in order. Sinfi's quick feet danced over the tiles, never retracing a step. Once the doors to the actual temple were unlocked and they were faced with the protectors of the sacred land, did Bull realize the magnitude of completing the silly pathways. With safe passage, they were able to run through the temple uninterrupted by the Sentinels. They knew there would be a fight over the Well and its power with the ancient elves, but they still had a more important fight before they could think about that.</p><p>The Red Templars threw the crumpled bodies of the Sentinels to the ground. Their bodies were like rag dolls, discarded carelessly to the side like a child with a forgotten toy. Samson was in their sights. His voice echoed off the cavern walls as he praised his men. They were so close to the Well, they were so close to victory, they just had to destroy his armor.</p><p>"Inquisitor," Samson's voice was gruff as he turned to them. They were within feet of this man and could see him clearly for the first time. Samson's skin had turned from a healthy human pink to a sickly grey. Sweat from exertion, or lyrium sickness, coated his skin, causing him to look almost waxy. The brown black hair on his head was matted and thinning. His brown eyes were bloodshot with bright red veins. This was a man who had fallen from grace and was ignorant to how far gone he truly was.</p><p>"You and those elf things just don't know when to stop. You've hunted us halfway across Thedas," the general shook his head as he slowly approached them. "I should have guessed you'd follow us to this hole."</p><p>"What can I say, I'm a girl who knows what she wants," Sinfi smirked slightly, she didn't move from her spot as the crazed Templar stalked towards her.</p><p>"I spoke to your Tranquil, Maddox." Her eyes scanned his before she spoke up again, "He sacrificed himself for your cause." The disgust in her voice couldn't be masked.</p><p>"I told him not to. He died as one of us, then. One of the faithful," Samson let out a humorless laugh as he shook his head. "Corypheus chose me twice. First as his general. Now as the vessel for the Well of Sorrows."</p><p>Silence filled the space between them, their eyes never breaking contact. "You know what's inside the Well?" Samson asked.</p><p>"Wisdom," Sinfi answered without missing a beat causing the Templar to smile. His teeth yellowed from decay brought on by the red lyrium.</p><p>"Very good, little Vistani girl," Sinfi flinched slightly, causing his smile to widen. He turned to look towards the Well, "It's the kind of wisdom that can scour the world. I give it to Corypheus, and then he can walk into your precious Mists without the anchor."</p><p>"Once Corypheus is that powerful, you and your soldiers will just slow him down," Sinfi said as she stalked closer to the man, golden eyes gleaming with the fire that lived within her. "You will be useless to him, just like all of those who came before you."</p><p>Samson whipped around to be face to face with the Inquisitor. "You dare say that to my face? After you have butchered my men?" he growled out.</p><p>"You are <em>nothing</em> to him," Sinfi whispered softly, her lips curled into almost a cruel smirk.</p><p>"You're no match for Corypheus," Bloodshot red eyes looked her up and down. "Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could."</p><p>"This is the strength the Chantry tried to bind," with that, Samson's armor flared to life, a red glow illuminating everything around him. "But, it's a new world now, with a new god. So, Inquisitor, how will this go?"</p><p>"Power is all well and good, that is-" slowly, Sinfi rolled her shoulders and smirked as she pulled out the rune. "- Until it is taken away."</p><p>She lifted the stone into the air and they watched as the red lyrium embedded into Samson's armor cracked and fell away. His screams of pain bounced off the ancient stone walls that encased them. Samson fell to the ground, panting as he looked at the shattered pieces of armor that lay around him.</p><p>"W-what did you do?" His voice was soft at first until he looked up at her and then rage filled him, "<em>What</em> <em>did you do</em>?"</p><p>Sinfi said nothing, she just stood there with a satisfied grin at thwarting Samson. After weeks of continuously being one step behind him, now he was in her grasp.</p><p>"My armor, it's gone," the general pushed himself off the ground, eyes never breaking from Sinfi's. "The lyrium- I <em>need</em> it," his voice broke as he tried to pull from the power that wasn't there.</p><p>As if the world and time had been frozen around them, two hands reached around from behind Samson. One grabbed the matted dark hair, knotting its digits into the mess to pull the head back, while the second hand clutched a dark grey dagger. Rubies embedded into the pommel sparkled in the sunlight like freshly drawn blood.</p><p>In one fluid motion, the edge of the dagger sliced into Samson's flesh, right above the Adam's apple. Blood poured from the sliced jugular. Like a river, the red liquid ran down his neck and the front of his armor, staining the mixture of metal and leather. The coppery smell mixed with the scents of spring water and moss. The hand let go of the general's hair and Samson slumped to his knees and fell into the pool of blood.</p><p>"Well," the hooded figure was shadowed from the sun. "I do have to thank you for presenting me with the opportunity to remove a few loose ends. Corypheus will be pleased."</p><p>Bull knew this voice. They had heard it months ago. The watered down and smokey Vistani accent stood out in Thedas, even with the new arrival of the troupes. He had seen that dagger once before, images of it slicing through Sinfi's palm flashed through his mind. They were all silent as they watched as red hands pushed back the hood obscuring his face to the world. Salt and peppered hair had been slicked back, mimicking the pair of horns that sat upon his head. Blue eyes, alight with a spark of mischief and danger, watched the group. Lips twisted in a sinister grin made his knife-like features feel even more deadly. Yet, Bull's eye gravitated towards the branding of a deadly traitor, three jagged swords pointed to his eyes, forever marking him as a threat to the Vistani people.</p><p>Nicolae Moon reached his arms out towards Sinfi, "My darling, why don't you come give Papa a hug."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Now real question... who saw that coming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Translations:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parva Lunam- Little Moon</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Chapter Fourteen</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Nicolae Moon stood in front of them, his hands dropped to his sides as Sinfi made no move towards him.</p><p>"I don't understand," Sinfi growled out, anger and hurt painting every word. Confusion settled upon the party as they all slowly tried to understand just what had happened. Nicolae had appeared out of thin air and sliced open Samson's throat.</p><p>"What isn't there to understand?" Nicolae looked at his daughter with a perplexed expression as he slowly advanced towards her. "My people cast me out because I was a man with access to our precious Mists. My family discarded me because <em>I</em> discovered the true power that our blood held."</p><p>Silence filled the space as they waited for him to continue. Nicolae let out a sigh as he unhooked the black cloak and let it drop to the ground, "I was able to survive alone and away from the Vistani for only a few years with the use of my blood, but that magic dissipated over time. Thus, requiring more and more blood over time to access the Mists. One day I woke up and the connection was gone completely, so I had to resort to using <em>others'</em> blood to get what I wanted." He paused for a moment and looked off into the distance, "Over time, whispers spread within the deserters about missing Vistani girls and suspicion starts to pile up against you, then you have to figure out some way to get your powers back."</p><p>"So, you did actually kill someone in our Troupe," Sinfi spat, her eyes were like sharp jagged pieces of metal.</p><p>"It wasn't supposed to happen that way," Nicolae barked out as he looked his daughter up and down slowly as the flare of emotions dissipated. "I needed just enough to prove my experiment and theory." A sly smile spread across his features, "Which, in the end, was correct."</p><p>"I'm elated to hear that you proved your point," Sarcasm dripped from Sinfi's voice.</p><p>"You should be. I am the reason you got back to Thedas, after all."</p><p>"So daddy turns out to be a psychopath and then joins up with someone trying to become a god. That's a pretty far jump," Varric questioned, his tone mocking. Nicolae's blue eyes quickly shifted to Varric, rage burned underneath the cool depths.</p><p>"I found him wandering the Mists, lost and confused. I took him to the Threads of Fate and showed him what could be. I made it possible for him to be in the right place at the right time to receive the Traveler's Orb. <em>I </em>promised <em>him </em>unspeakable power so long as mine were restored to me tenfold," Nicolae's voice rose with every word as his anger swelled.</p><p>"Knowing full well what that could mean for everyone in every realm." Sinfi finished, her voice cool against Nicolae's rage.</p><p>"A small price to pay for power." His eyes glided over each companion ending on Solas, "I think all of us here understand that."</p><p>"The Traveler's Orb?" Solas scoffed. "This is an elven artifact from Thedas, not some myth's trinket."</p><p>"I never said it wasn't elven or from this land," Nicolae's eyebrow rose as he looked closer at the elf. "The Traveler may be able to move between time dimensions at the slightest whim, but they had to come from somewhere."</p><p>"That does not explain your interest in the orb," Solas replied, his glare never breaking from the intruder's eyes.</p><p>"It's true that power is a wondrous thing, but there has to be more than just that." Morrigan mused softly.</p><p>Nicolae's lip twitched slightly "It was the only way to get at least part of my life back," Something in his voice broke apart as his gaze landed back onto Sinfi, "It would allow me just the possibility to get you and your siblings back... maybe even the love of my life."</p><p>Nicolae stepped closer to Sinfi, cupping her chin in his long fingers. "Join me," He begged. "We can rule these worlds together. We could have the power of the Mists and the Threads of Fate at our fingertips, no matter where we were to go or how far the rest of the Troupe is. We could be gods, my little shadow."</p><p>Sinfi's golden eyes were glassy, Bull watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>"I can't," She whispered. "This is wrong and you know it."</p><p>"Our <em>kind</em> deserves this power. The Vistani had been enslaved for generations, just because we had a fragment of it," Nicolae pleaded with his daughter. "Tieflings have been murdered just because of how we look. Together, we could tip the scales into our favor. <em>We </em>could be the ones to dispense justice for the wrongs committed."</p><p>Sinfi said nothing, her eyes were glassy as she shook her head, refusing his offer once again. Nicolae's face fell, disappointment etched across it at Sinfi's answer. He glanced down quickly as he pushed the hurt away, leaving no trace of emotion, "Then so be it."</p><p>Sinfi quickly moved out of Nicolae's radius as a grey dagger tried, unsuccessfully, to lodge itself into her gut.</p><p>"Once upon a time, you were my father," Sinfi pulled out her own daggers and tossed them in her grip before looking back to Nicolae. "Now you are just a crazy fanatic."</p><p>"At least I'm on the right side of history," Nicolae smirked as they started to circle one another.</p><p>"This is between you and I," Sinfi stated. "One on one; no companions or help."</p><p>Bull's jaw tightened as he looked toward where Sinfi stood. She couldn't be serious, taking on an enemy in one on one combat after fighting all day would be a dangerous task. But as their eyes connected, Bull knew she was serious and understood why as the memories of training with Mordecai flashed through his mind. Nicolae had magic not found in Thedas and could potentially control them with just a few words. Nicolae would become the puppet master while the group tried to kill Sinfi. The only person who knew how to protect themselves against that onslaught was Sinfi herself.</p><p>"I won't hold back," Nicolae said slowly, his eyes looked deadly as he watched his daughter.</p><p>Sinfi gave a tight nod before charging towards her father. They traded blow after blow, each mirroring the other with attacks and blocks. Nicolae, though, had decades of fighting and training on his side, whereas Sinfi did not. He began to gain more ground against his daughter. She fought with every ounce of energy she had, neither one refusing to back down from the fight. Only one of them would walk out alive. Blades clanged against one another, interlocked in a struggle for the upper-hand. Sinfi pushed Nicolae away, sweat dripping from her brow as she started to breath heavier. Yet, he came back faster and harder, giving the woman made of fire and dawnstone no chance to regain her composure. Nicolae's red tail slowly snaked behind Sinfi who was focused entirely on his daggers.</p><p>"Sinfi-," Bull yelled out, but he was too late with the warning. He watched as Sinfi fell backwards. Her daggers knocked out of her grasp and quickly kicked to the side by her father. She looked around frantically as she tried to scramble away. A twisted smile spread across Nicolae's face as he went in for the fatal blow.</p><p>Sinfi's hand shot out in front of her, tendrils of the Mists' magic swirled from her palm and surrounded Nicolae. Her eyes locked with her father's before whispering, "<em>Patior.</em>"</p><p>Nicolae froze in place as the Mist grasped onto him tightly, the magic seeping into every exposed pore on his body. His daggers dropped from his hands as his body started to crumple upon itself. The man collapsed into a pile on the moss covered ground, screams of anguish bounced off the stone walls of the chamber. Sinfi got up and picked up her daggers, sheathing them quickly at her thigh.</p><p>"Varric," Her voice was void of any emotion. "Give me the rope so I can tie up our prisoner."</p><p>Varric looked between Sinfi and her father before pulling the rope out of the bag. He handed it to Sinfi who kept her unblinking eyes on the man crying out in pain. She placed her knee on the older tiefling's back as she quickly bound his hands, muttering an incantation under her breath all the meanwhile.</p><p>"He shouldn't be able to get out," She said softly as she got up. "If he tries to use magic on his bindings, it will just hurt him instead."</p><p>"You can't stop this," Nicolae growled out, his face twisted in pain. "You can't stop him."</p><p>Sinfi glared at the man on the ground, "Just watch me."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So," Bull dragged the word out as he dropped the bound and now gagged Nicolae Moon on the ground where they stood around the man let out a muffled cry of pain, Sinfi's spell still in effect until she chose to release him from eternal pain and punishment, "Anyone know what that talk about some Traveler was about?"</p><p>Sinfi let out a sigh as she looked out to the Well of sorrows. Abelas had left them peacefully, but his warnings of the Well's powers still hung in the air, "The Traveler is a god. One that likes to jump in and out of history of the different worlds. Always spreading chaos and trickery wherever their hands touch."</p><p>"They?" Varric asked.</p><p>"They," Sinfi confirmed with a nod. "They're always shrouded, never alluding to who they truly are. The Traveler could walk through a crowd unmasked and no one would be the wiser. Some Vistani clans believe the Traveler is the embodiment of the Mists. Some think they were once Vistani and, somehow, learned to harness the Mists without their Troupe. Yet no one knows for sure."</p><p>"What do they have to do with Thedas?" Bull asked as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"The spirits in the Fade seem to think Fen'Harel and The Traveler are one in the same," Solas spoke up, his stance going a little more rigid as Sinfi's eyes quickly darted to him.</p><p>"You know about The Traveler?" Sinfi asked, not even trying to mask the surprise in her voice.</p><p>"I know about a lot of things, Inquisitor," Solas said with a slight smile. "When you've spent as much time in the Fade as I have, you hear stories from spirits from all over. You start to piece stories and history together."</p><p>"Right," She whispered softly. Bull could see her trying to piece the new information together in her head before she spoke again, "I sometimes forget that you've spent so much time that close to the Threads of Fate."</p><p>Her eyes slowly drifted back to the real task at hand and not the theology lesson. Someone would have to drink from the Well of Sorrows, but the question was who.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Much to Bull's disagreement, it was Morrigan who was chosen to hold the Well's power. Sinfi had already been blessed and bound to the Mists, becoming bound to another god was not an option. That was unless she decided to renounce her ties to the Mists, which Sinfi would never sacrifice. Solas refused to step near the pool when he was asked, where Varric had found it laughable he was being asked his thoughts on the matter. In the end, it had to be Morrigan.</p><p>They watched as the witch slowly waded into the water, the crystal surface lapping lazily against her legs. Blue light reflected off the surface of the water, filling the space in an ethereal glow. Her fingertips glided on the water, breaking the mirror-like image with ripples. Morrigan turned to them once she reached the center, giving Sinfi a smile and a slight nod silently thanking her for the opportunity. Then the witch of the wilds sank into the dark water, becoming entirely immersed. A plume of blue smoke rose from the surface before exploding and filling the chamber. Bull lifted his arms quickly, shielding his face from the unknown.</p><p>They continued to cough as the smoke dissipated, each of them looked back to the pool and realized the water had dried up, leaving the intricate tiled and gilded bottom open to them. Morrigan laid motionless in the center.</p><p>"Morrigan?" Sinfi called out, quickly taking the steps towards the witch. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Slowly, the Inquisitor helped the older woman up, their voices were low as they tried to assess what had happened, but they didn't have enough time to process the events as a shadow fell over the Well. Up on the balcony Corypheus walked out, glaring towards them. His eyes danced over the fallen bodies of his foot soldiers and the now dead general. Finally, his sights landed on the bound and gagged Nicolae, laying on the ground struggling to free himself despite the pain. Corypheus let out an unearthly scream of anger and hatred as he lifted from the ground. He knew he had lost the race to the Well and his secret weapon, Nicolae Moon. All that was left in his corner was anger and an unstoppable will.</p><p>"I think it's time to go Pinky," Varric said softly as he watched the magister with wide eyes.</p><p>"The Eluvian," Morrigan cried out and pointed towards the tall gateway as it started to glow in a similar fashion as the rest of the magic in the temple.</p><p>Bull quickly grabbed Nicolae, and tossed him over his shoulder. Another muffled scream of pain came from the red tiefling, causing Bull to smile slightly. It was the little things like that, that made Bull appreciate his line of work.</p><p>Together, the group raced through the magical gateway. The glass shattered behind them, blocking the way for Corypheus to follow. They were thrown out into a pile in a dusty room, everyone coughing and breathing hard as they tried to untangle themselves. Bull looked around at the stone walls and furniture covered in white sheets, he couldn't help but smile slowly. They were in Skyhold and alive.</p><p>Morrigan rose from the ground slowly, she waved her hand in front of the mirror's surface, the magical blue glow dissipated and turned back into an unassuming old looking glass.</p><p>"It is done," the witch whispered as she looked towards Sinfi.</p><p>The Inquisitor nodded and walked towards the door, "I'll go send a message to the troops to retreat and start the journey back."</p><p>"Boss," Bull said softly as he picked up Nicolae. "What do you want me to do with-"</p><p>"I don't care what you do with that <em>thing</em>," Her voice was harsh as it bounced on the stone. Everyone stood motionless, quick and silent glances were shared between the group. She paused for a moment, exhaling slowly through her nose as her hand rested on the handle of the door leading out into the gardens, "Bring the prisoner to the cells to wait for judgment. Have Mordecai join you to magically lock him in, we can't afford having him escape and call his master to Skyhold."</p><p>Bull couldn't see her face, but he could hear the pain and anger in her voice. She had just lost her father for a second time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sinfi sat upon her throne in simple black silks. All frills, beading, or signs of extravagance were removed. The normal jewelry and decorations attached to her horns were gone. Wrists bared to the world. The only exception was the one necklace showing her commitment to him. Bull glanced towards the Troupe, they were all dressed similarly. All color removed, all jewelry locked away. The normally boisterous group was silent as they all stared into the space in front of them. Lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>Bull could see that Sinfi's knuckles had turned white from gripping the armrests of her throne. Her nails dug into the wood, forever leaving a scar on the piece of furniture. Her jaw was tight as she clenched her teeth together. Golden eyes never breaking contact with the two massive doors leading into the day they all had been dreading was finally here; the judgment of Nicolae Moon.</p><p>The doors opened and the Vistani snapped back into reality from the abrupt noise. They hissed words of hatred and spat at Nicolae as he was led past. The red tiefling's blue eyes watched Sinfi unblinkingly as he was thrown in front of her onto his knees. Bull watched as Vera stepped up to the dais to Sinfi's right hand, the older golden eyes never acknowledging Nicolae.</p><p>"Inquisitor, Jospehine and I have agreed that I will handle this hearing today as this involves both Inquisition and Vistani law," Vera spoke softly but her voice surrounded them all. "Nicolae Valichar Moon, leader of the Thieves' Guild and former Vistani member, has been brought before you for judgment."</p><p>Vera took a shaky breath before looking towards her former partner, "In another lifetime, this man did many great services for his people. He was courageous and worked tirelessly to help free many of our Troupes from enslavement; many of whom would still be in chains today. Once upon a time, this man was considered a hero and rightful partner of the first in line." She paused for a moment, "But the good deeds happened before he had been caught and found guilty of murder within the troupe. Banished from our people and the Mists for the remainder of his days. Now he is to be judged once again, for aiding Corypheus, a threat to the existence of life to every world imaginable."</p><p>Sinfi was silent as she watched the man before her, golden eyes burned in the shadows that fell over her. Her voice was hard and strained when she finally spoke, "Do you have anything to say, <em>Proditor</em>?"</p><p>"You look like you were made to be up there, my little shadow," Nicolae smiled slightly. "I wish you had taken the offer to join me, we could have done great things."</p><p>"That's it?" Sinfi hissed softly. Nicolae tilted his head slightly at the question.</p><p>"I do not regret my actions, if that's what you're asking," Nicolae straightened up, his face turning cold and calculating once more. "You don't understand the feeling of your power leaving your body. You don't know the fear of losing your connection to the Mists, having the Threads of Fate ripped from you."</p><p>Nicolae looked around at the Vistani angrily, "If <em>any</em> of you did, you would have joined me in an instant just to have a taste of it once again. You would understand that I <em>didn't</em> have a choice."</p><p>"There is always a choice!" Sinfi screamed, her voice reverberating through the hall. Slowly, she uncrossed her legs and stood from where she sat. She walked towards him, hips swaying slowly with every step, "We are taught since birth that there is always a choice, no matter the situation. We are taught the Threads are fickle and can change in a heartbeat due to our choices. We are taught to make choices for the good of our people and not use our powers for selfish gain."</p><p>Sing paused, her voice turning into a broken whisper, "You had a choice, and you chose wrong."</p><p>She was in front of her father and took his face into her hand, nails digging into the red skin, "Maybe the Threads of Fate turned their back on you because they knew what you were going to do and they would never condone it."</p><p>Golden eyes stared into sapphire ones. Sinfi let go of him before she started to circle him. Bull watched as she silently slid a dark dagger out of her sleeve. The rubies on the grip looked like frozen drops of blood. She studied the dagger as she tossed it in the air and caught it like one would with a coin.</p><p>"Nicolae Valichar Moon," Sinfi's voice rang out as she stood behind him. "You are sentenced to death by your own blade."</p><p>"I expected nothing less," Nicolae said softly, slowly closing his eyes. "You are Vistani through and through."</p><p>In a quick motion, Sinfi stabbed the man in the back, burying the dagger to the hilt. He toiled a pained breath, but did not cry out. Sinfi slowly knelt behind him, her lips were next to his ear.</p><p>"You will die, knowing that your Troupe has forsaken you. Your name will be wiped from our history," Sinfi's voice was soft and almost sweet despite the words. "You will die knowing that, after this, we will bury your body. You will forever be trapped; your ashes never allowed to travel across the winds and go back to the Threads of Fate. You will be damned to forever suffer on this plane."</p><p>Bull watched as a tear rolled down Nicolae's face. Blue eyes opening and looking up towards the stained glass work. The light shone down on the man as blood slowly trickled onto the grey stone below him.</p><p>"Threads of Fate, Forgive-" Quickly Sinfi twisted the knife in his back severing his spinal column and opening the main artery, killing Nicolae before he could finish his request for forgiveness.</p><p>Slowly, Sinfi stood, pulling the bloody dagger out of his back, blood dripping from the blade. Silently, she walked towards the door to her chamber. She paused in the doorway but did not look back.</p><p>"Bury his body, don't tell me where it is," Sinfi whispered. "Court is adjourned."</p><p>The door shut behind her, leaving everyone in silence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was night and Sinfi hadn't left her chambers since the judgment and execution. Her oldest siblings had gone after her once Nicolae had been buried away from the keep's walls, in an unmarked grave in the woods. As Sinfi had sentenced, he would be forgotten and forever tied to this world. The man may have gone crazy, he may have turned his back on everyone and everything, but family was still one of the most important pillars in Vistani life. No matter his crimes, the siblings still had lost their father once again and, tonight, they would mourn together.</p><p>Bull walked up the stairs slowly, listening for any indication of life up in the Inquisitor's chambers. With the exception of his boots on the stone staircase, it was dark and absolutely silent. The blood stained silks had been discarded at the top of the stone staircase. The dagger, now covered in dried blood, had been tossed onto her writing desk. The glow from the fireplace was the only light source in the chambers. One lone figure stood in the room.</p><p>Mordecai was only partially lit as he leaned against the wall, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He may have been watching the wood pop and crackle before him, but he wasn't truly seeing it. An unlit cigarette twirled in his red fingers as he stared into space. Bull glanced around the room, the triplets and Sinfi were not in sight.</p><p>"They're out on the balcony," Mordecai answered softly as he glanced towards the Qunari. "Fi hurts for now, but she will be fine."</p><p>Bull let out a sigh, "Still not easy, sentencing your father to death."</p><p>"No, it's not," Mordecai whispered. "She did her duty to her people, even if it felt more like a crime in her mind."</p><p>Bull was silent as he looked the man up and down. The black hair that was normally slicked back was mussed, natural curls went in every direction. Like Sinfi, all jewelry and baubles had been removed, leaving Mordecai bare to the world. The black clothing was wrinkled and his button down shirt had become partially untucked. Golden eyes were dim and the black kohl that normally outlined them had smudged down his cheeks, most likely from tears that had since dried.</p><p>"What about you?" Bull asked softly, causing Mordecai to let out a breathless laugh, golden eyes shifting back towards the fire.</p><p>"Fine. I'm fine. It's fine," He said with a shrug. "We're technically not even supposed to mourn our father since he was banished. Should have been dead to us already, but…"</p><p>"But, that's not the case," Bull finished for him.</p><p>Mordecai grimaced with a nod, "He was a bastard, but he was still my father."</p><p>Bull was silent as he looked out towards the balcony, he could hear the whispering of the sisters but couldn't make any of their words out, "And the triplets?"</p><p>"Didn't know him," Mordecai sighed softly. "Father was banished when they were around two, almost three, years old. Their memories of him are few and foggy at best."</p><p>"Maybe it's for the better," Bull stated, Mordecai nodded slowly as he pushed himself off the wall.</p><p>"Dorian is probably wondering where I am, and Cullen for the girls," he sighed as he walked towards the balcony with Bull by his side.</p><p>The four women were all sitting on the chilled marble floor. The triplets surrounded Sinfi who was looking up to the stars, silently. She was wrapped up in a blanket, her makeup had been ruined from crying. Two continuous streams of tears ran down her cheeks, yet she made no sound. The dark raven waves had frizzed and become a tangled mass since the judgment. The triplets looked up quickly at their footsteps, their faces instantly glaring towards the intruders, but softened as Bull and Mordecai stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>Slowly, one by one, the sisters got up, pressed their horns against Sinfi's before walking towards the exit. They gave their silent goodbyes to Mordecai, their foreheads and horns just touching briefly before heading in. Esma and Drina each gave Bull a small smile and a nod as they passed, but it was Catarina who stopped in front of him. Silently, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed the base of her horns against his. Bull let out a slight chuckle as he mirrored the gesture. She pulled away and mouthed the words 'Thank you,' before joining her sisters.</p><p>Mordecai knelt down next to Sinfi, his lips softly kissed her forehead, "Send me a message if you need me, no matter the time." Sinfi nodded silently in understanding. Mordecai patted her shoulder before getting up and leaving, the sound of his shoes hitting the stone breaking the impossible quiet.</p><p>Bull walked up behind her, sitting down carefully on the hard stone so her back would be facing his chest. With gentle prodding he pulled the pink tiefing into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around her, pressing her against him.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder- " Her voice sounded far away as she stared up at the sky. "-where free will ends and the Threads of Fate begin."</p><p>"Was this all predetermined or was it from the choices we all made?" She whetted her lips slightly, eyes scanning the constellations above them. "Was I always going to be the one to…"</p><p>Her voice died in her throat, unable to complete the thought. They both knew the question, though: was she always meant to be the one to kill her own father? Sinfi let out a small sniffle as she reached out and tried to wipe away the tears. The hand was still stained with blood.</p><p>"<em>Kadan</em>, let me," Bull whispered, his large hand reached up, his thumb gently wiping away the streaks on her face.</p><p>"I'm fine," She whispered softly. "I did my duty to the Troupe, I should be fine."</p><p>"<em>Being fine</em> and <em>should be fine</em> are two different things, <em>Kadan</em>," Bull looked up, scanning the sky as if the celestial body held the answers. "Look, I'm not sure what to believe. Growing up with the Qun, you're hardwired differently. Under the Qun, you don't question existence or have moral dilemmas, that's not your place… unless you're part of the priesthood. I was taught the bare minimum that everything and everyone had a purpose and reason."</p><p>Sinfi let out a dark laugh as she pulled the blanket tighter around her, "So, that leads to the question: what was the reason that <em>I</em> had to be the one to execute my own father?"</p><p>"I… don't know," Bull said simply with a shrug. "I don't think we're supposed to know."</p><p>Sinfi sighed as her shoulders slumped, her voice was quiet against the mountain breeze, "Maybe you're right."</p><p>Bull chewed at the inside of his cheek, "You did what you had to. If you hadn't…"</p><p>"Then Corypheus would have won. You're right," She finished for him as she pressed herself entirely against Bull, leaning all of her weight onto his chest. "Thank you Bull, I needed that."</p><p>His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, shielding her from the night chill, "Ben-Hassrath training."</p><p>Bull could hear a laugh bubble from Sinfi's lips. Even if he couldn't see them, he could feel her eyes roll at the ridiculousness of his response. They sat on the stone balcony for hours, looking up to the night sky; silently counting the stars and checking off the constellations. Bull didn't press for more, she needed time and to work everything out on her own. Instead, he was there, a rock to ground herself with.</p><p>Slowly, her breathing evened out. Bull picked the sleeping tiefling up in his arms with ease. Silently, he walked through their chambers, laying his partner down onto the oversized bed. Meticulously, he cleaned up the blood on her hands, careful not to disturb her, then wiped down the dried blood from Nicolae's dagger, and hid it into one of the drawers of the writing desk. Finally, he tossed the blood stained silks and bloody washcloth towards the bottom of the stairs, leaving them for someone else to deal with in the morning.</p><p>Sinfi would wake up with no obvious reminders of what had happened the day before and what she had been forced to do. As Bull has once promised her: he would give her what she needed, and right now it was a fresh start.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bull was in the courtyard, training with the Chargers when it happened. The sickly green light of the Fade burst around them, filling the sky and painting everything in its hues. Everyone in the courtyard froze in shock and horror as they watched the sky rip apart once more. Just like before, the boom from the explosion shook everything around them. Loose stone and delicate glass shook and broke apart. Slowly, the explosion of light dissipated, storm clouds began to form and circle around the wound in the sky. Thunder rumbled above them, the sound echoing through the valley below.</p><p>"Chief," Krem 's voice was quiet, his eyes unbreaking from the sight. "Didn't we close that thing already?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Bull's voice began to die in his throat as the haunting screech of the lyrium dragon bounced off the mountain sides and green lightning struck the earth. Bull strapped his axe on to his back, "I have to get the Boss."</p><p>As he turned, Sinfi was already rushing out of Skyhold, her eyes turned to the sky as she bounced down the stairs. Dorian and Varric were following quickly behind her, throwing on gear and preparing themselves for the fight that was right on their doorstep. This was the moment they all had been dreading, the battle once and for all against Corypheus.</p><p>"Bull," Sinfi curtly greeted him as she pulled on her fingerless gloves.</p><p>"Boss," Bull nodded to her. Golden eyes caught his, she didn't have to ask the question anymore. He was coming with her no matter the costs. Bull gave her a half smile, "Ready to kick ass whenever you are."</p><p>Sinfi gave a quick nod as the color slowly drained out of her eyes, leaving only milky white irises. Mists formed around them quickly, swirling around their feet and swiftly crawling up their bodies. The dark abyss of the Mists accepted them quickly as they tumbled through the place between worlds and time. Images of what if's flying passed them at breakneck speeds. In the blink of an eye, it was all over. They were standing at the base of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Red lyrium spikes surrounded them, leaving only one way to go; up.</p><p>"Tell me, where is your Maker now?" Corypheus' voice echoed around them. "Call him. Call down his wrath upon me," His voice paused for a moment, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>"You cannot," He continued. "For he does not exist."</p><p>The screams of demons and soldiers came from the path ahead of them. Bull pulled out his axe as Sinfi readied her daggers. A loud clunk came from behind them, Bianca was loaded and ready. It was time.</p><p>They rushed up the mountain trail, avoiding the loose rocks and debris littering the ground. Large boulders began to shift and levitate all around them. The corrupted magister's powers were strong as Inquisition recruits fought against the onslaught of demons summoned by him. Bull felt a crossbow bolt shoot off from behind him, the fletching just barely skimming along his left ear. The bolt landed square in the center of the demon's chest, a high pitched wail escaped from it as the body slowly disintegrated in front of them.</p><p>"There's one," Varric said smugly.</p><p>"You could have hit me!" Bull yelled back to the dwarf as he charged towards the last demon.</p><p>"But I didn't!"</p><p>Bull swung the axe over his head and with a war cry and brought it down upon the rage demon, slicing it in two. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sinfi slowly approaching the Magister.</p><p>"I knew you would come," The creature hissed out.</p><p>"This ends here, Corypheus," Her voice echoed around them.</p><p>"And so it shall," The magister promised sinisterly. Red and orange sparks jumped through the air around him. His arms lifted slowly to the sky as the dark energy focused into one beam. The ground around them shook. The ground fractured around them as the platform they were on rose to the sky. Dirt and debris crumbled and plummeted to the earth below.</p><p>Slowly, Corypheus stepped closer to Sinfi, the cadence in his voice turned almost conversational, "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, Little Shadow."</p><p>Bull saw Sinfi's jaw clenched tightly as Corypheus used her father's nickname for her. He was poking at the unhealed wound.</p><p>"But, let us not forget what you are," He continued. "A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. In the end, you are just a scared, little Vistani girl."</p><p>Her hands balled into fists as fiery eyes glared down at Corypheus. The magister smiled slowly at the reaction, he was trying to throw her off, trying to make her erratic.</p><p>"We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of Godhood and the Threads of Fate."</p><p>"Then what are we doing talking?" Sinfi asked sarcastically as golden daggers spun in her hands, her eyes locked on the target. "Let's dance."</p><p>A low reverberating growl came from behind one of the toppled stone walls as the red lyrium dragon stalked out from the shadows. It eyed Sinfi and, like a cat, it sprang forward, claws and fangs out stretched. But before it could reach the Inquisitor, Bull watched as an iridescent purple dragon intercepted the attack. The lyrium beast cried out in surprise as they toppled backwards and over the cliff side.</p><p>"You dare," Corypheus hissed.</p><p>"Oh," Sinfi smirked slowly. "I dare."</p><p>With that, she leapt towards the Magister, daggers glinting in the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sweat dripped off of Bull's brow, his arms burned from swinging the heavy battle axe. Blood and guts dripped off of the blade as he charged towards the magister once again. He didn't know how long they had been fighting, but they had Corypheus slowly backtracking up the levitating mountain side. He was running and, soon, he would have nowhere to go.</p><p>The magister's defenses were strong, but they refused to yield. Bull could see Sinfi's chest was heaving, her breaths were ragged but she never broke from the fight with Corypheus. Every slice from the golden daggers was filled with all of the pain, anger, and hurt she had bottled up for the last year.</p><p>As they continued to ascend, the two dragons flew through the sky, locked in a battle of their own. Blood seeped from fresh wounds, their wings battered, and chunks of flesh missing from both creatures. Bull had to admit, he was impressed by the witch of the wilds. Morrigan held her own in the duel against her lyrium counterpart, allowing them to focus on it's master. Morrigan weaved in and out of the floating obstacles, the lyrium dragon right behind her. They continued to climb higher and higher within the sky, Morrigan was so close to the Breach, Bull swore she could have reached out and touched the green tear.</p><p>And then, she was falling. Crashing into the lyrium dragon and bringing it down with her. They were falling, interlocked in a struggle. The enemy beast, trying to escape from Morrigan's purple clutches, but there was no hope. Morrigan's claws had sunk into its flesh, keeping it close to her as they plummeted to their doom.</p><p>They hit the ground near the party hard, stone and earth crumbling away, leaving a large crater from the impact. As the dust slowly settled around them, they came to realize three things. First, Morrigan was motionless in the center of the pit. Second, the lyrium dragon was nowhere in sight. Finally, Corypheus had used this distraction to move further up the ruins and lick his wounds. They could hear the low growls and hisses of the dragon, but couldn't pinpoint it. Their backs were pressed against one another, continuously scanning the rubble for any sign of movement. Black claws dug into the earth as the creature pulled itself up from the cliff's edge, it's beady eyes never breaking from Sinfi. Then, it charged.</p><p>Sinfi and Varric quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming attack as Bull picked Dorian up, throwing him far from the dragon's reach. With just seconds left, Bull ducked, missing the incoming claws.</p><p>"Bull!" Sinfi screamed, eyes wide with fear.</p><p>"I'm fine, Boss. Go kill that asshole!" Bull yelled back as he swung his axe around, hitting the dragon hard on its front leg. The dragon let out a pained screech as he unlodged the weapon. "I got this!"</p><p>He watched as Sinfi hesitated, her weight shifting from foot to foot as she weighed her options. She grimaced slightly as she looked to where Corypheus had fled to. Her soft words caressed his ears, "<em>I'm not done with you yet, The Iron Bull, be careful."</em></p><p>Then the pink woman disappeared into thin air. A smile formed on Bull's lips at the words he had once said to her in a little alcove before her suicide mission were thrown back to him. He swore he could feel her horns press against his, but she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Will do, <em>Kadan</em>," He whispered as he readied himself for the next incoming attack. Eyes trained on the black dragon in front of him. He would survive this. She would survive this. Tomorrow, a new day would dawn and they would spend three glorious fucking days in bed.</p><p>Dodge, hit, then hit harder over and over again was Bull's routine. Bolts from Bianca and spells flew through the air around him, every impact on the dragon pushed it closer towards the edge. The hide of the dragon broke away with every hit, Bull's blade separating the muscle and tissue. Blood pooled around him, slowly seeping into the cracks of the stone. The beast was limping, the gushing wounds had begun to slow from the loss of blood. Bull swung the axe up, lodging it into the giant maw. He ripped the weapon away with a war cry that echoed through the valley, a loud snap confirmed he had struck and broken bone. The beast swayed on its feet slowly before collapsing into a lifeless heap.</p><p>Green light streaked up into the air, a wave of golden light burst from the rift. Bolts of green lightning struck down to the earth as the storm clouds slowly stopped circling the Breach. Bull watched as the tear between the worlds slowly knit itself back together. She had done it.</p><p>Sinfi Moon, First Daughter of the Vistani, Mistress of Shadows, leader of the Inquisition… His <em>Kadan</em>… had fucking done <em>it</em>.</p><p>Before the joy could set in, Bull watched in horror as the floating boulders and islands began to crash around them. Bull pushed Dorian and Varric into a stone archway as the rocks around them crumbled. Dust and debris filled the air and their lungs, causing them to cough and hack. Bull scanned the world around them as the dust began to settle, there was no flash of pink, no golden eyes, no bangles on the wind.</p><p>"Sinfi!" Bull called out. No response.</p><p>"<em>Kadan</em>?" He yelled as he stumbled out of the archway, his eye frantically scanning the destroyed mountain top for any sign of movement.</p><p>The sound of bangles behind him graced Bull's ears. He turned to watch a bloody Sinfi walking down the stairs. A gash ran through her left eyebrow and her upper lip. The tip of her right horn had broken off, leaving the spiral incomplete. But she was here.</p><p>"You're alive," Bull said in a breath. He watched as she slowly lifted a sheet of extensively marked up parchment. Graphite lines had started to bleed together, making the tally almost illegible.</p><p>A smirk grew on Sinfi's lips before simply saying, "I won."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Translations:</p><p>
  <em>Patior- Suffer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Proditor- Traitor</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well... hey, How ya doing? good? good. </p><p>This is not the end, we still got a few more chapters left... like three or four? </p><p>As always thanks for any comments and feedback! I always appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Chapter Fifteen</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"And where do you think you're going?" The Iron Bull asked as he felt Sinfi's tail slowly untangle itself from his leg. As the bed shifted slightly with her movements he opened his eye to see the late morning sun shining through the stained glass, creating a kaleidoscope of colors around the room. Sinfi was sitting on the edge of the bed, dawnstone skin gleaming in the daylight. The waves of raven hair had been pushed into a lazily made bun exposing a large hickey in the crux of her neck and shoulder. Bull smirked slightly at his handiwork from the night prior, a little marking for her speech addressing the entire Inquisition.</p><p>"I can't stay in bed all day Bull," Sinfi laughed as she looked back towards him, mirth filling the molten pools. The softness of her eyes juxtaposed the bruises and cuts from the fight with Corypheus. They had already started to scab over and heal thanks to a combination of magic and poultices, yet she was still banged up. Her horn had cracked sometime in the fight, causing the tip and large chunks to break off. Luckily, Dagna had already started work on decorative covers imbued with runes to help keep the horn's structure intact.</p><p>"We agreed-"</p><p>"Oh no, <em>you</em> decided-" Sinfi corrected.</p><p>"- That we were going to spend three days in bed straight, and that-" Bull pulled the smaller woman back and onto his lap, causing more laughter to bubble from her lips, "- is exactly what I plan on doing."</p><p>It had been two days since the fight with Corypheus; with the destruction of the orb and Solas' disappearance, the mountain of work on Sinfi's desk only seemed to grow. Yet even though their job was not actually done, Bull knew they both needed this. They needed a time with no distractions, no Inquisition, no duty to anyone. Just them. Letters to high ranking officials and dignitaries could wait on her desk, there was no rush now that the main threat was gone. The debate on who would lead the Thieves' Guild after Nicolae could be held another day, the empty underground throne could stay vacant. They could breathe and just be. They had time.</p><p>Sinfi shifted slightly so she was straddling his lap, hands splayed across his chest. Her eyes were alight with mischief, "So we just stay in bed?"</p><p>"Just stay in bed," he confirmed while his hands slowly ran down her back and hips.</p><p>"Nothing else, <em>Amar</em>?" She asked as her fingertips lightly traced his silvered scars as she slowly ground against his hips, only the thin bed sheets separating them. His fingers instinctively held onto her flesh harder. She was tempting him with possibilities. Teasing him with silent promises. She was a desire demon and he never wanted to leave her grasp.</p><p>Bull let out a low growled as he pushed himself up from the bed, keeping one hand firmly on her ass, the other holding onto her thigh, "Oh, I never said that <em>Kadan</em>."</p><p>Her hands slowly ran up his chest and cupped his face. Her lips just barely grazing his, their breath dancing with one another's. Bull reached up and pulled on the ribbon that kept her hair up, allowing the messy curls and waves to tumble down around her face. She looked at him through her lashes, eyes filled with an unmistakable hunger that mirrored his own. Their lips were tender when they finally met, kisses slow and languid. There was no rush, no unbridled need. They had time. Time to explore. Time to tease and tantalize. Bull knotted his hand into the raven locks, pulling her head back slightly to expose her neck to him. It was as his lips began to travel down her skin that she started to speak.</p><p>"What about after these three days?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Bull asked even though he could see where this conversation was going. With Corypheus gone, and the majority of threats taken care of, The Bull's Chargers contract had technically been fulfilled and had met its inevitable end date. Bull's contract linking him as Sinfi's personal bodyguard was no longer in effect. The Iron Bull was a free agent, allowed to do as he pleased.</p><p>"I mean," She whispered as she looked down towards him, her hair creating a curtain around their faces. "You're a free man now. No longer tied to the Qun or to the Inquisition. You could go anywhere and do anything."</p><p>"You're right, I am." He said softly against her flesh, his nose slowly rubbing against the pulse point in her throat. He could feel her heart racing with anxiety that she would never voice, "I could go anywhere in the world. The crew and I could take any job we want. Hell, we could go with the Vistani and discover new places."</p><p>"Endless possibilities. So, where to first?" She simply asked, her voice almost sounding like a song. The question was innocent, but he could see in her eyes the real question she wanted to ask: <em>When will you leave me behind? </em></p><p>"I'm happy right here, <em>Kadan</em>," Bull shrugged and gave her a wink. "Besides, Mordecai thinks I make a good bed warmer for you."</p><p>Sinfi laughed loudly and kissed him hard, arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss.</p><p>They had time.</p><hr/><p>"You know," Esma piped up excitedly, a smile on her lips and blue eyes shining, all while stabbing her porridge with a spoon as if it were a red Templar. "We might be able to make it back to Ejasia in time for the Midsummer festival."</p><p>Bull was currently seated with the triplets in the mess hall. Sinfi and Cullen had been pulled away, unexpectedly, to an early morning meeting. Something regarding the cleanup of the pile of rocks that once was the Temple of Sacred Ashes. A project that would become a joint effort between the Inquisition, Orlais, and Ferelden as a sign of unity between the three powers. Meaning Bull had been left alone with the triplets. Drina and Esma kept to their normal blather while Catarina sat in silence pushing the over-easy eggs around the plate, trapped in her own mind.</p><p>"Don't give false hope," Drina said, striking her elbows on the table and let out a long sigh as her eyes looked off into the distance dreamily. "But, that would be nice."</p><p>"Just think of it," Esma continued. "The dancing, the feasts, the singing. All of it would be just-"</p><p>"Wonderful," The pair sighed in unison causing Bull to chuckle and shake his head as he skewered another link of sausage. He glanced back down at the third triplet. Catarina was always the quietest out of the three, more thoughtful than anything. Maybe it was because she was the middle child, both out of the triplets and in the entire line up. Maybe she was quiet because she was more studious in her lessons with Baba, but even this absolute silence was not normal. Quiet, yes. Silent, no.</p><p>Bull looked back across the table towards Drina and Esma, "You'd think you both would get sick of dancing, since that's what you all do every night around the campfire."</p><p>"This is different Bull," Drina tried to explain. "This is Midsummer."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So," Esma chimed. "It's the start of the summer season, the rebirth of the world from the darkness of winter."</p><p>"There's a lot more to the celebrations than just partying," Drina explained, her spoon swinging in the air as she talked to emphasize her points. "As Esma said, it is the rebirths of the world. Farmers sow their seeds and in olden time we would have celebrations to beg the gods for a bountiful harvest later in the year. Maybe bless the live stock with fertility for the herds to grow while the gods were at it."</p><p>"It's also good luck to get married on Midsummer," Esma said slowly, a smirk on her lips. "Just food for thought."</p><p>"Also good luck for fertility," Drina added with a chuckle. "Though I'm not sure if Sinfi will need much luck with our long line of large families."</p><p>Bull coughed as he almost choked on the piece of sausage he had just swallowed, "I- uh, that's not- we're not..."</p><p>Drina and Esma glanced between each other quickly, sapphire eyes darting back to Bull.</p><p>"We just assumed-" Esma's voice petered out, her eyes flickering back and forth between Bull and Drina.</p><p>"That you realized exactly what was expected of her," Drina finished, cold eyes were locked on to Bull's. "She is the first daughter. It is her lineage that will continue the troupe. Since you both are linked… you're a smart man, you can see where this is going."</p><p>"After all, we all will be leaving for Ejasia soon," Esma continued a little more softly. "Sinfi's mission is over, so it would be expected that she's coming with us. Finally able to take her place, for good this time. You're practically part of the troupe now so we thought that…"</p><p>Bull cleared his throat and looked away, "She hasn't brought it up."</p><p>"Oh," Drina and Esma said in unison. Drina was able to keep her face emotionless whereas Esma didn't bother to hide the disappointment.</p><p>"If it helps," Esma said in a comforting tone. "We had to break the news to Cullen as well. He didn't take it too well."</p><p>Everything about this conversation was far from comforting.</p><p>Catarina scoffed, eyes still focused on the now massacred eggs, "<em>You two</em>, had to break the news to him last night. I did no such thing."</p><p>"It's for his own good," Drina whispered harshly across the table to Catarina. "This was fun, and a wonderful distraction. You knew all along that we would be going home, though. We can't take him with us."</p><p>Drina reached out for Catarina's hand, as if to comfort the middle triplet. Catarina jerked away from her sister's touch. Her fork dropped and clattered to the plate as she got up and walked out of the mess hall without another word.</p><p>Esma looked between the plate of uneaten eggs and Bull, "She isn't taking it well." The woman forced a smile and an awkward laugh, "She will get over this once we're home though. We'll find something fun to distract her and she will forget."</p><p>Bull looked back towards the door Catarina had exited. Cullen's harem had ended things, but the break wasn't mutually agreed upon within the ranks.</p><p>If what Drina and Esma had said was true, then the Vistani would be leaving in the coming weeks. Sinfi's mission now being done meant she was just Vistani now. Her duty was to her people and not to him. Most likely she would be leaving with or without him.</p><p>His hand reached up and brushed the dragon's tooth. She had picked him once before. She had stood up against the Seeker, telling her that Bull would be a permanent fixture in her bed. Together they had walked into the Winter Palace arm in arm, despite the whispers. Even if she left with the Troupe, she would always be with him. The question, though, was if that would be enough.</p><hr/><p>"Where do you think he went?"</p><p>Bull looked down to the red tiefling. Mordecai was lounging on a bail of hay, unlit cigarette skillfully flipping between each finger absentmindedly. Golden eyes were unfocused as he stared out towards the lower portion of the courtyard where Denett was working with the youngest twins and their two new foals.</p><p>"Who?" Bull asked.</p><p>"The elf," he answered looking back up towards Bull. "Solas."</p><p>Bull shrugged but said nothing because in truth, there wasn't much to say. The man who they had spent over a year with was missing and no one could find him. Between the combined resources of Red, the Thieves' Guild, Vistani informants, and the last of Bull's favors and contacts; no one was able to locate their missing friend. It was as if he had never existed at all.</p><p>"It's like he disappeared into thin air," Mordecai whispered as he looked back at the twins, who were struggling to get their foals to stay still as they tried to put blankets onto their backs. "A ghost from another time perhaps? Or maybe the Mists swallowed him up because he had served his purpose?"</p><p>"Does that happen?" Bull crossed his arms as he leaned up against the beam of the barn.</p><p>Mordecai was silent before simply saying, "No." The cigarette seemed to freeze in it's motions, "but nothing is impossible."</p><p>The sound of bangles clinking against one another filled the air as Sinfi bounced down the stairs from the battlements with one King Alistair following right behind her. Sinfi's face was sharp, showing her agitation with the human.</p><p>"- all I'm saying is that there's a good opportunity here," Alistair said, continuing on with their conversation, not caring about who overheard them.</p><p>"I think Mama was very adamant about you never meeting with her again," Sinfi snapped slightly, frustration leaking into her voice. All royal decorum that had been instilled in her was gone with the King. They did not acknowledge Bull and Mordecai who were silently watching the heated discussion unfold in front of them.</p><p>"She wouldn't have to see me," Alistair countered quickly. "We could talk between a door, or around a corner, I'll take a carrier pigeon if I have to."</p><p>Sinfi stopped in her tracks, eyes closed as her fingers gripped the bridge of her nose, "Say she agrees to one of those work arounds, how would you expect her to even hear you out regarding this request?"</p><p>Alistair, almost running into the smaller woman, halted quickly. He looked around the courtyard, eyes landing on his two sons. "Vera is a very smart woman," He said quietly for the boys to not overhear. "She is fierce, and calculating, and I know from first hand, she can be very, <em>very</em>, cold. But also loving and warm to those she holds dear. She would move heaven and earth for any of you, no matter what or <em>who</em> was in her way."</p><p>Sinfi was silent as she looked towards the two young boys as Alistair continued, "I know if I could talk to her, she would see how good this could be for everyone." He paused for a moment, brown eyes searching the Inquisitor's face for any hint of her thoughts, "Sinfi, I want to make things right for once."</p><p>Sinfi closed her eyes and let out a sigh before opening them again, "I'll talk to her, but I can't make any promises she'll even agree."</p><p>"That's fine," Alistair said as he put his hands up. "Just a chance is all I want."</p><p>Sinfi looked the man up and down slowly before nodding and walking in the direction of the Vistani camp, and, Bull assumed, to where Vera was. After a beat of silence Mordecai finally piped up.</p><p>"Well," He said with a smirk and a chuckle. "Someone appears to have a death wish."</p><p>Alistair froze for a moment before looking towards where Bull and Mordecai had been. Realization dawned on the King's face as he made the connection of what they had heard. The human let out a breathless laugh as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "You would think that after the last Blight I might be a little more cautious running headfirst into danger."</p><p>"What exactly do you want to 'make right'?" Mordecai asked slowly, golden predator eyes watching the King's every move.</p><p>Alistair looked towards Nicu and Luca, the pair oblivious to the world around them, "I was a bastard." Alistair glanced back towards Bull and Mordecai, "In the parental sense… though, Vera or Sinfi might say I am a bastard in general."</p><p>Bull let out a snort of a laugh but said nothing. They all knew the two women had a slew of words to describe the king behind closed doors.</p><p>Alistair let out a sigh, "I promised I would never father a bastard. I didn't want to do that to a child."</p><p>"But you did," Mordecai said slowly. "To two in fact."</p><p>"Double the guilt," Alistair let out a humorless laugh. "They're good boys. Rascals, but good. The queen and I haven't… we don't... We don't have an heir, nor probably ever will."</p><p>Understanding clicked into Bull's mind, "You're going to make them the heirs."</p><p>Alistair nodded, "With Sinfi being Inquisitor and the Vistani starting to roam Thedas, they might actually be accepted as the next in line."</p><p>"But that would mean to leave them here with you," Mordecai pointed out, cigarette between his lips. A small flame danced from his index finger, lighting the rolled smoke. Eyes staying trained on the human, "Vera won't be a fan of leaving her youngests."</p><p>"But," Bull said slowly as he looked down towards Mordecai. "It would place the Vistani higher in Thedas. Which Vera will agree with."</p><p>"Touche," The tiefling said with a shrug as he took a deep drag.</p><p>"I figure I have a fifty-fifty chance of her either accepting the agreement, or turning me into a human sized pincushion." Alistair said with a half smile.</p><p>"Sixty-five to thirty-five," Mordecai corrected with a smile.</p><hr/><p>"I swore she was going to murder him," Sinfi chuckled as she walked towards Bull in the Herald's Rest. With drinks in each hand, she carefully sat herself on the armrest of his usual chair.</p><p>Bull took the larger mug of ale from her as she got comfortable before speaking, "Who, Vera?"</p><p>"No, the Empress of Oarsport," Sinfi deadpanned, causing Bull to chuckle slightly. "Yes, Mama."</p><p>"So what happened?" Bull asked before taking a swig, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her steady on the arm. Yes, to keep <em>her</em> steady, with absolutely no ulterior motive.</p><p>She let out a sigh as she clutched her mug in both of her hands, "Mama hated the idea and was about to throw Alistair out of the <em>Vardo</em>, but Baba calmed her down and demanded she hear the King out."</p><p>"Didn't Baba hate Alistair?" Bull's bows knit together.</p><p>"Baba is a mystery, Bull. If you ever understand her, please share the secret," Sinfi smirked. "So Baba made Mama hear Alistair out. As her anger faded, she realized what this could mean for the larger picture."</p><p>"She agreed?" Bull's voice cracked in surprise.</p><p>"She agreed," Sinfi confirmed. "They will be staying in Ferelden when the Troupe leaves. Both learning how to rule a country. Someone will stay behind with them as their connection to the Troupe until they become of age."</p><p>"Wow," Bull said softly into his mug.</p><p>"I know," Sinfi echoed. "Nicu and Luca are excited, after all they'll be princes."</p><p>"It'll go to their heads," Bull stated.</p><p>"You say that like it hadn't already once they found out their father was a king." Sinfi had a point, since learning about their father, training had become insufferable with the pair. Their ego's had inflated and their dedication to their craft had begun to slip.</p><p>"So," Bull said cautiously. "Who stays?"</p><p>Sinfi paused slightly, golden eyes looking away, "I'm not sure, it hasn't been decided yet."</p><p>"You'd do a good job," He stated before taking another sip from the mug, grey eye unwavering from her face.</p><p>"I would," She whispered.</p><p>"After all, you're already known and respected."</p><p>"That's true," She agreed, golden eyes catching his. "It would be an argument to stay."</p><p>Bull was silent for a moment as his fingers ran absentmindedly on her lower back. His mouth went dry as his mind flicked to the conversation with the triplets a few days ago. They were all adamant that she would be leaving with them. That it was finally time for Sinfi to take her place.</p><p>"Unless you want to go back," Bull stated.</p><p>"I-," Sinfi's voice died in her throat, the conversation had started light and easy but now it had shifted. "-I'm not sure."</p><p>"Why not?" The question sounded almost flippant and nonchalant, but they both knew that wasn't the case.</p><p>She looked away, her teeth absentmindedly chewing on her lip in thought, "I want to be back with my people… I miss my homeland. I know you'll never leave your Chargers, even if it was for me. So-" She paused with a deep breath before looking towards him, eyes melancholy, "So I don't know."</p><p>Silence fell between the pair; quietly knowing one would have to sacrifice everything for the other but neither willing quite to make it. The Vistani would be leaving in two weeks' time, potentially taking her with them.</p><p>The dragon's tooth may have represented they would always be together despite the distance, but there was something that hurt knowing she would be out of his grasp for who knew how long.</p><hr/><p>They didn't talk about that conversation again. Neither one wanted to spoil what could be the last two weeks with one another. Bull stood in the courtyard, his back pressed up against the cold stone of the tavern. The shadows obscured him as he watched Sinfi stand between the Advisors and her people, straddling her two worlds.</p><p>The Vistani camp that had become a main feature of Skyhold over the last six months had been packed up. All merchant stalls, gone. All music and bustling groups were missing. The only remnants of their existence was the dead grass and indents in the ground where the caravans had settled. The different clans had already traveled through the Mists to their respective worlds, all that remained was the Moon clan and their followers.</p><p>"Today is the day, my friend," Mordecai said softly as he melted into the shadows next to Bull. "I have to say I will miss this… charming... land and your brute force."</p><p>Bull looked down towards the eldest brother with a smirk, "I don't think it'll be me that you'll be missing."</p><p>Mordecai was silent, pain shot across his face as he looked towards the second floor of the library hidden in the keep. They both knew Dorian was hiding out in his little nook, trying not to look towards the courtyard.</p><p>"Well," he said with a sigh before looking back towards Bull. "We both have our places..."</p><p>Bull said slowly, "Or you could… not."</p><p>Mordecai laughed, "Now isn't that a novel idea. Say fuck all, to everyone and everything. Run away with a handsome man and all of our troubles."</p><p>"Worked for me, for a time." Bull shrugged, "Just with your sister instead."</p><p>Mordecai paused, a slow smile spreading across his features, "That it did, The Iron Bull, that it did."</p><p>"But," the tiefling continued, a new seriousness taking over. "If I do that, then there won't be anyone to take over the underground throne, and I think I'd look rather dashing with a crown."</p><p>The Vistani, hungry for power, had taken over the Thieves' Guild and had decided to place their beloved son in position as head of the underground organization. Mordecai Moon would be returning to Oarsport, for good, to be the head of the morally grey guild. With his return to Oarsport it also signalled turning his back on Dorian and closing the book of their own romance, both of them going back to their duties to their people and home land.</p><p>Bull looked out towards the courtyard where the few remaining Vardo's sat, horses pawing at the ground in boredom, ready to start the journey home. This was the moment he had been dreading for the last few weeks. Sinfi's mission was officially done and over. She could finally return to her people after years of being separated from them. This wasn't like her standing up to the advisors about the partner in her bed, this was her place being restored. This was the moment she had been waiting for for seven years, going back to her family and her people. Taking her rightful place in her culture. Yet, as Bull looked towards where Sinfi stood with the advisors, her eyes were unfocused as her hands played with the dragon's tooth.</p><p>Mordecai cleared his throat before whispering, "She's going to give it all up. Let Drina take her place. Threads forgive me for saying this," Mordecai whispered and let out a breathless laugh. "I don't doubt that she loved Eric, but, if she had to choose between him and the Troupe… she would have chosen the Troupe without question. You, <em>you</em> are different."</p><p>Bull glanced towards Mordecai before looking back to the woman made of dawnstone with a frown. They watched the pink woman silently for a moment. Mordecai's voice was low when he spoke again, "Sinfi knows you wont leave your beloved Chargers. She's thinking about running. She's calculating how far Casimir could take you both before having to rest for the night. She's creating a list of things she could grab before anyone realizes her plan and tries to talk her out of it. She's thinking up the speech to get you to agree to it all."</p><p>"You know that just by looking at her?" Bull asked, but his voice felt hollow.</p><p>"Gods, no," He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I have magic for that."</p><p>Without another word Bull found his body pushing itself from his hiding spot. His eyes never left their target as he took long strides towards her. He would stop this, they would talk, they would make a plan. He refused to let her give up everything for him. The Vistani were not the Qun, if he had learned anything during the time with Sinfi it was that you did not simply walk away from loved ones.</p><p>"-It was lovely having you all," Josephine continued as she held onto Baba's hand. "You definitely made this place very-"</p><p>"Loud?" Drina suggested with a smirk from behind the ancient woman.</p><p>"Unpredictable?" Esma dove tailed off her sister.</p><p>"-Lively." Josephine finished with a tight smile.</p><p>"I am very happy that the Mists requested our full support for this effort," Baba said with a smile, her voice lowering slightly. "Do not worry, you are exactly what the Montilyet name needs. You will see."</p><p>"I-" Josephine paused for a moment. " Thank you, Ma'am." Baba patted the younger woman's hand before releasing it.</p><p>"Please let us know if you need anything, dear friend," Liliana said with a smile as she leaned in to hug Vera. Vera held onto the spymaster with a smile.</p><p>"It was good to see you again Lilana," She whispered before pulling away. "We will be in contact about the next steps, once I get back to my own informants and unify the Thieves' Guild with the Vistani once and for all."</p><p>Cullen stood there silently, eyes and jawline like stone as he tried to keep his gaze trained on the matriarch and Vera. Yet every now and again, Bull could see the honey brown eyes slowly drift towards the triplets, a pained sadness crossing his features ever so slightly. Drina and Esma seemed to ignore the former templar easily, but it was Catarina who kept her eyes firmly planted towards the ground both wanting to ignore him, but not for the same reason as her sisters. It was obvious she was hurting.</p><p>Vera's eyes landed on the silent Sinfi, her smile wide as she looked upon her eldest, "It would seem, my little moon, that your mission is complete. It's long overdue for you to come home."</p><p>The Inquisitors eyes closed, her lips parting slightly, ready to speak. Bull braced himself, ready to argue with her. Tell her that this was a crazy idea and they would be fine with the distance.</p><p>"But, it isn't done," Baba piped up quickly causing everyone to look at the smiling elderly woman. A knowing smile on her lips as she looked towards where Sinfi stood with Bull behind her.</p><p>"Mother," Vera hissed slightly in disbelief. "She's been practically exiled for seven years, it is <em>time</em> for her to come home."</p><p>Baba shrugged slightly, "There's still rifts out there. There is still work to be done. No." The woman said firmly, "Sinfi will not come home yet."</p><p>Bull and Sinfi both let out a breath neither one of them knew they were holding. She would stay and not have to give up everything for him. Bull felt her warm fingers slip in between his, holding the larger hand tightly. They had time to get their affairs in order. They had time to figure out the next steps. They had time to figure out where they would go some day. They had time.</p><p>Vera stared at her mother's eyes wide, "You can't be serious. She has to come home. She has to take her place-"</p><p>"The Mists say otherwise." Baba interrupted with a satisfied smile, "Besides Vera, you don't expect me to rip her away when she's finally healed. I'm not that cruel."</p><p>Vera was silent as she looked between Baba and the lovers. Her eyes finally rested on Sinfi, "Are you-?"</p><p>"Yes," Sinfi said quickly, not even having to hear the end of the question. "There's more work to be done here, I can't leave just yet."</p><p>Vera sighed looking towards Bull, he could see the question forming in her eyes. <em>Will you take care of her?</em> And The Iron Bull already knew his answer, because it was the same one he had given over and over again. The one he gave before the final fight, when Sinfi asked to dance at the Winter Palace, the same as when she asked him if he trusted her before they fell into the abyss at Adamant, and the same exact one as when Sinfi asked Bull to join her so long ago on the Storm Coast.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Vera was about to open her mouth and actually verbalize the question held in her eyes when Catarina spoke up. Her voice was quick and determined as the words gushed from her lips in one breath.</p><p>"I've decided that I'm staying also," Catarina announced loudly. Silence fell upon the group as her watery blue eyes looked between her family and the advisors. Her gaze finally landed on a surprised Cullen before whispering to him, "I want to stay."</p><p>Baba's laughter broke the silence. It echoed all around Skyhold as the rest of the companions stood there in shock. Baba laughed so loudly that Bull was sure she was going to fall over with how hard her body shook in amusement.</p><p>"What?" Esma and Drina said in unison as they looked towards the third triplet. They looked between their sister and Cullen, piecing everything together.</p><p>"Catarina-" Drina scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"Sister," Esma said slightly softer. "If you stay then-"</p><p>"Then I renounce my ties to the Vistani," Catarina finished, her voice strong. A tear slowly slipped down her cheeks as she gazed at Cullen, "It's worth it. He's worth it… that is if you'll have me."</p><p>"Yes," Cullen said almost breathless, a slow smile breaking through the shock. "Maker, always."</p><p>"Catarina-" Vera said slowly, her tone warning her daughter to not make this choice. But Catarina stepped away from her family, her hands reaching out to Cullen. Wordlessly he took her hands into his leather clad ones, his thumb slowly rubbing along her knuckles.</p><p>The middle child looked towards her mother, "I can't… I know now that <em>this</em> is my place, even if it means leaving."</p><p>Baba's laughter subsided slowly as she whipped tears from her eyes, "The Threads are a funny thing. Always changing and rearranging to mock us."</p><p>Vera glared at Baba, "Mother, this is not the time."</p><p>"Oh, but it is my darling," Baba said with a smile as she stepped towards Cullen and Catarina. "There was once a time, Vera, that you threatened the exact same thing for a boy who held magic and was looked down upon for it. At sixteen you said you both would run away, leave the Vistani forever just to be with one another."</p><p>Vera was silent at the mention of Nicolae, silently studying something in the distance, refusing to acknowledge her mother's point.</p><p>"Kneel down for an old woman would you?" Cullen glanced between Catarina and Baba, confused by the request. Yet before he was able to oblige the older woman, she captured Cullen's arm in a quick gesture and tugged him to the ground. The Commander yelped in surprise. From her hip she pulled out a jar, filled to the brim with a red viscous liquid that Bull knew all too well. With two fingers she quickly drew symbols on Cullen's forehead, the magical horse blood quickly seeping into the skin and disappearing before their eyes. Baba was claiming him as an honorary member of the Vistani like she had with Bull and recognizing the Threads that bound Cullen to Catarina.</p><p>"There," The older woman smiled proudly at her work. "The Threads of Fate are satisfied."</p><p>Baba shook off the excess liquid from her fingers before she started to walk back towards the group. Cullen stood, pulling his lover into his arms, smiles plastered to their faces.</p><p>"But-" Vera whispered. "What about her place? What about her duties? What about-"</p><p>Baba rolled her eyes and grumbled slightly under her breath before turning back to the shocked Catarina and Cullen. She pointed towards Catarina first, "You must take care of the boys in Ferelden. They will need you there to make sure they don't cause too much havoc with magic." Then her finger and gaze shifted towards Cullen, "You are her protector. Her happiness is your happiness. Her pain is your pain. Love her, cherish her… You know the rest."</p><p>"I do," Cullen said softly with a smile as he looked down at the woman in his arms. They had time.</p><p>Baba looked back to Vera, "It's time. My granddaughters have their tasks and we have stayed in place far too long. We need to open the Mists and go forward."</p><p>Vera nodded, quiet goodbyes and silent tears were shared between the family as the matriarch of the clan walked towards the gates of Skyhold, her hands drawing the magic around them, opening the fabric between the worlds for their return.</p><p>Bull held Sinfi close as they watched each Vardo disappear into the Mists. Slowly, the grey vapor dissipated as the last Vardo was consumed in the thick substance. They stood there in silence staring at the now empty courtyard. Slowly, each of the advisors left, resting a hand on Sinfi's shoulder, tight smiles signaling that even though the Vistani were now gone, they were happy she remained here with them. Catarina hugged her sister quickly, before walking away hand in hand with Cullen towards his office.</p><p>Bull and Sinfi were left standing in the courtyard, fingers intertwined as he held her close.</p><p>They had time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt like we needed something a little lighter after the last 14 chapters of anxiety and cliff hangers... and if you're in the US like me... maybe something nice after last week.....</p><p>This chapter does signal the end of the base game, I have one maybe two chapters left dedicated to Trespasser that will be done by the end of the year. Thank you all for reading, as always comments and Kudos are always appreciated!- J</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>